


Счастье для альфы

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: Счастье для альфы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Альфы, омеги, беты... Вселенная омегаверс.Сможет ли альфа найти свое счастье или песок судьбы вытечет сквозь пальцы, не оставив после себя и напоминания?Рихард Хейнэ не просто альфа, он - над миром, он - закон. Что может заполнить пустоту в душе жестокого и властного мужчины, легко решающего судьбы подчиненных? Омега? Или может быть месть все-таки принесет успокоение...Первая моя работа в стиле омегаверс, наполненная элементами насилия. И первая с классическим хеппи-эндом.Игнорируйте ошибки или не читайте. Читают удовольствия ради, а не нравоучений для. Автор - Kykolnik (редактура - anadan).
Series: Счастье для альфы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592842
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог

Наши дни.

Современным миром управляют корпорации. Уже никто и не вспомнит, когда была запущена эта огромная многоуровневая машина, опоясывающая сейчас всю планету. Сведения о первых корпорациях хранятся за семью печатями — это как «ящик Пандоры» — всякому, открывшему его, не жить. На планете уже давно нет стран, есть Корпорации, поделившие между собой территорию.

По установленным правилам, скрепленным не только письменными договоренностями, но и политико-магическими союзами, территориальные границы неприкосновенны. Каждая корпорация имеет свою сферу влияния, свой капитал и свою, уходящую корнями глубоко в прошлое, династическую историю. Эти корни уже так уверенно и надежно опоясали твердь планеты, что неприкосновенность и богоподобный вид элиты никого не смущает. Они — лучшие, сильнейшие, умнейшие и опаснейшие игроки бизнеса на мировой арене. Они — вершина айсберга каждой корпорации, залог ее успеха и процветания своего народа.

Все те, кто проживают на территории корпорации, работают на нее, ради ее и своего существования. Все, без исключения, сферы бизнеса находятся в ее власти.

Они — власть, закон и порядок на своей территории. Их правила вы соблюдаете, проживая, работая или путешествуя на их земле. Они — альфы. Альфы, которым повезло родиться в венценосных семьях. Альфы — прямые потомки измененных эволюцией животных.

Даже сейчас, в мире, наполненном людьми, витают отголоски тех далеких, канувших в лету, животных инстинктов. Даже миллионы лет эволюции не сделали нас людьми, природа оставила за собой право называть нас «животными», даже если на нас надет костюм из последней коллекции.

И как тут спорить с природой — если мы узнаем все по запаху. Доверять или нет, надежный или нет, верный или нет, правда или ложь, истина или фальшь? На все нам ответит его высочество «запах».

К сожалению, в силу подобной зависимости были придуманы и «обманки» — запахи, скрывающие правду или маскирующие ее, или выдающие желаемое за действительное. И конечно, нет несчастней существа на планете, чем человек, лишенный обоняния. Подобный диагноз равносилен смертному приговору.

Хотя медицина бьется над этой проблемой уже более сотни лет, стопроцентное решение по-прежнему не найдено, словно сама природа насмехается над нами. Мы достигли высот, прогресса, эволюции и все так же зависим от обыкновенного «обоняния», будто природа поставила свою подпись под контрактом с названием «Существование альф, бет и омег на принадлежащей мне территории», плюнув в лицо нам всем и указав свое место.


	2. Глава 1

Окна кабинета на 22-м этаже выходят на оживленный центр столицы Севера. Это помещение является обителью генерального директора корпорации и выполнено в строгом и подчеркнуто дорогом стиле. Стеклянная звуконепроницаемая дверь открывает вид на сотрудников, рассаженных за своими небольшими столами и отгороженных ширмами. Это создает подобие уединения, в то же время не уменьшая работу в команде.

Статный мужчина, определенно альфа, с комфортом расположился в своем большом кресле за тяжелым из черного дерева столом. Все знали этого человека в лицо. И не только в Корпорации, но и за ее пределами.

Гендиректор приравнивался к правителю подконтрольной территории. Он — Закон. И вот уже около ста пятидесяти лет во главе Северной корпорации стоит род Хейне. А все потому, что около ста восьмидесяти лет назад малоизвестный, но цепкий и уверенный в себе альфа волей случая повстречал сына-омегу тогдашнего главы. И прихотью судьбы этот мужчина оказался связан с ним незыблемыми узами «истинной пары». Таким образом, во главе корпорации встал сильный и властный род Хейне, который не только укрепил на тот момент шаткое положение Севера, но и приумножил капиталы, и усилил влияние. Хейне стали бояться и уважать.

Рихард Хейне уже битый час изучал принесенные доверенным лицом документы о смерти своего отца, Данмара Хейне, который скончался при странных обстоятельствах неделю назад. То, что смерть одного из самых влиятельных альф Северных территорий была неслучайной, подсказывало его звериное чутье и, двадцатидевятилетний Рихард поручил надежному детективу собрать всю, подчеркиваем, ВСЮ доступную, и не очень, информацию о своем отце и его действиях за последние пару лет.

То, что Данмар не был прилежным семьянином, уже не удивляло никого, вереницей любовников из бет и омег можно было дважды обернуть планету. А о его «изысканных» пристрастиях не знали разве что в космосе. И то — не факт. Но что-то во всей этой истории со смертью, пусть и не горячо любимого, но все же родителя, не нравилось Рихарду. Вот только понять «что» не удавалось.

Ноэль Хейне, как и подобает, надел траур и скрылся в особняке. Он не желал ни говорить с сыном, ни помогать ему. Рихард его не винил, Ноэль всегда следовал за ним тенью, выполняя все требования, не оспаривая и не ставя под сомнение. Вот уже двенадцать лет кряду.

Его папа, Ноэль Хейне, приехавший когда-то с юга в качестве дара за оказанную услугу тогдашнему главе одного из департаментов среднего звена Корпорации, стал вторым супругом Данмара. Уж очень понравилась альфе бронзовая кожа с отливом и зеленые миндалевидные глаза молодого омеги. Ноэль не смел возразить, приняв предложение стать вторым, но, как выяснилось позже, не последним в постели стареющего Данмара.

Рихард не был первенцем в семье Хейне, но почему-то рожденные от первого супруга дети не доживали до десяти лет и были все без исключения бетами, что автоматически лишало их права наследования.

После пятой смерти ребенка первый супруг Данмара, Шейн, вышел из окна. Он просто не мог больше выносить жестоких слов и поступков Данмара в отношении своей персоны, постоянно обвиняя себя в том, что его дети рождаются бетами и рано уходят из жизни. К сожалению, подобное в правящих династиях случалось часто. Медики разводили руками, мол, «природа решает все за нас. Править должны только альфы».

Когда Шейн покончил с жизнью, Ноэль уже три года жил с ними и маленьким Рихардом, такому желанному наследнику был уже год. Данмар не был хорошим отцом, проводя время или у шлюх, или в компании, но он сделал все, чтобы Рихард получил великолепное образование.

Он был высок, статен, силен, широк в плечах, мускулист и проводил даже сейчас достаточно времени в спортзале. Умен, опасен и хладнокровен. Лучшей замены для Данмара было не найти. Рихард был его гордостью, его лучшим творением.

А когда мальчику исполнилось шестнадцать, то он подарил ему бордель. Нет-нет, вам не показалось: именно бордель — «Стон» — ровно на три дня перешел в полное распоряжение Рихарда со всеми доступными, а иногда и аморальными, развлечениями.

Данмар стал для мальца отличным примером того, для чего и как нужно использовать омег — существ низших, ничтожных, глупых, необходимых лишь для продолжения рода и удовлетворения своих разнообразных желаний. Впечатленный пороком и развратом, пропитавшим стены борделя, мальчик в полной мере сумел ощутить свою животную сущность и скрывающуюся за всем этим звериную страсть.

После трех дней, проведенных вместе с отцом-альфой в стенах увеселительного заведения, после трех дней непрерывного секса с течными и обычными омегами, с жестокими играми в наказание и подчинение, с групповыми забавами, в голове юного Рихарда сформировалось точное определение того, кто он есть — альфа, рожденный для того, чтоб ему подчинялись, будь то в бизнесе, семье или постели. Он — Закон на своей территории.

И отец-альфа очень постарался донести эту истину до сына, поведав о том, почему у него больше не было сыновей. После того, как появился Рихард, следующий «король» северных земель, Данмар стерилизовал Ноэля, чтобы тот не забеременел вновь.

Первой реакцией мальчика, отдыхавшего на огромной кровати, вяло поглаживая еле дышащего омегу, которого минут десять назад они с отцом так славно разложили на двоих, был шок. Его папа-омега. Такой светлый, мягкий, добрый, никогда не перечивший мужу, был им же насильно стерилизован. Рихард даже привстал от удивления на кровати, бросив на альфу недоуменный взгляд, в котором медленно появлялись огоньки гнева. Совершенно не смутившись, Данмар схватил лежащего между ними омегу за волосы и поднял испачканное в сперме лицо, обращая его к сыну.

— Взгляни на это, прежде чем начнешь гневаться, сын мой. А теперь на это, — палец Данмара указал прямо перед собой, где два омеги и один бета сношались на их глазах, повинуясь приказу господ. — Что ты видишь?

— ….

— Шлюх! — выплюнул альфа. — И твой папашка такой же. Я вытянул его из-под альфы, моего охранника, во время течки. Стонущего и истекающего желанием, и это, мой дорогой, было не насилие сильного над слабым — а обоюдное желание, которое вонзилось в мое старое сердце кинжалом. Альфу я убил, — печально поджал губы Данмар, добавив в голос холода, — а Ноэля всего лишь стерилизовал. Не хватало еще ему тогда понести от чужого альфы! Я бы никогда не позволил родиться ублюдку.

Данмар развернул и оттопырил задницу лежащего на постели омеги, ловко пропихивая в прилично разработанную дырку сразу три пальца. Омега сладострастно застонал.

— Вот так они ведут себя все, — подытожил альфа. — Расставляют ноги перед альфами, а во время течки просто сами насаживаются на члены, как вот те два, — он опять указал рукой перед собой. — Смотри, как он елозит, как ему мешает ремешок, который мы ему надели на его маленький член. Он сейчас готов умереть, лишь бы ему вставили.

— Но отец, это же был папа. Он же тебе никогда не перечит…

— Это он сейчас не перечит, потому что я контролирую каждый его шаг. А тогда он в ногах у меня валялся, обливаясь слюнями и слезами, размазывая смазку по полу и моим туфлям, умоляя не убивать того альфу! И продолжая елозить задницей по полу! — с омерзением выплюнул Данмар. — Хочешь убедиться? — Данмар небрежно бросил ему фаллос, который они уже использовали в своих играх. Грубо сделанный, да и просто огромный деревянный кол, это даже фалласом назвать язык не поворачивался. — Предложи ему. Ну? — отец слегка мотнул головой в сторону прикованного к ножкам кровати омеги, сидящего на полу с раздвинутыми ногами и явно болезненно стоящим членом. Кончить у него не получалось из-за ремешка на члене, но лужа под ним была знатная. Если бы они еще чувствовали запах течки, то просто бы разорвали этого несчастного на куски, но опытный родитель заблаговременно позаботился об этом, вколов и себе, и сыну лошадиную дозу блокаторов. Поэтому сейчас их разум оставался не помутившимся.

Рихард присел возле несчастного и положил перед ним фаллос, отстегнул одну его руку. Парень, как обезумевший, схватил игрушку и стал запихивать в себя, сладострастно постанывая. Рука омеги заработала с сумасшедшей скоростью, но кончить не получалось. Парень уставал, хныкал и начинал заново. Опять и опять, пока слезы от невозможности разрядиться заливали его лицо, а внизу все громче хлюпало.

— Таким же был и Ноэль, — холодное замечание отца. — Развратная шваль.

— И папа тоже?

— Все они, сын мой, все. Или я должен был простить измену и принять, не доведи господи, его выродка?! А ведь я любил его, сынок…

Гнев отца-альфы Рихард понимал и даже разделял. А как бы он поступил? Простил бы? Вряд ли. Убил бы? Вероятнее всего. Нрав Рихард унаследовал Данмара, как и его хваленую деловую хватку.

Образ благочестивого папы-омеги рассыпался в один момент, словно карточный домик. Теперь все те нелепости, о которых толковал ему папа-омега, что ранее вызывали улыбку у подростка, завяли, как срезанные цветы. О какой любви он ему толковал? О какой истинной паре? О нежности и заботе? Чушь. Взгляд вновь скользнул по ублажающему себя игрушкой омеге, рыдающему навзрыд и что-то постоянно лепечущему своими пересохшими губами. «Это» не может вызывать нежных чувств, «это» всего лишь объект для удовлетворения желаний и инкубатор для наследника. Все.

Вернувшись к отцу, который продолжал разминать опухшую от соитий дырку лежащего на сильном теле альфы омеги, и так и не удосужившись разрешить кончить пареньку с игрушкой в своей хлюпающей заднице, Рихард без разговоров пристроил свой стоящий колом член к отверстию, в котором еще секунду назад была отцовская рука, и толкнулся вперед, одним рывком вгоняя себя на всю длину. Лицо Данмара озарила кривая довольная улыбка: «Вот и все, Ноэль, теперь он настоящий альфа рода Хейне. Жестокий и беспощадный король Северных территорий».

Молодой Рихард был удивлен рассказом, но бордельные шлюхи только подтверждали каждое слово отца. Омеги… Омеги такие… омеги. Гнев и холод сковали мысли, он не считал свою семью примером для окружающих, но сейчас понимал такое поведение отца. Отца не отпустила обида за нанесенное предательство. И инстинкт сильнейшего подсказывал о том, что встать ему стоит на сторону отца-альфы.

Позднее, когда Данмар за очередную повинность наотмашь ударил Ноэля, а тот растерянно и затравленно глянул на сына в надежде отыскать защиту, наткнулся на холодные глаза, которые говорили ему: «Ты заслужил». Рихард не вступился за папу, он отвернулся и вышел, словно ничего и не случилось. Перешептывающимся слугам Рихард быстро укоротил языки, и если двум из слишком разговорчивых буквально, то остальные, усвоив урок, прикусили языки сами.

После того случая, впервые отвернувшись, Рихард не раз видел папу с синяками и даже сломанной рукой. Но ничего не говорил, предпочитая игнорировать и повторять про себя: «Заслужил».

***

Однажды, спустя три года после первого похода сына в бордель, Ноэль набрался смелости и задал сыну волнующий его вопрос: «Почему он забыл о том, что пытался донести до него Ноэль? Омеги нежнее, слабее, их нужно защищать, поддерживать. Они не бесправные животные, а люди, как и другие».

— Ты предал отца, папа! Не тебе мне говорить о морали!

— О чем ты говоришь, сынок? — попытался выяснить истину омега, но тут же запнулся, припечатанный безжалостным «Я знаю, за что тебя стерилизовали! За измену!» — Да… Я понял… Прости.

Сын гневался, его ноздри широко раздувались, а в душе клокотали слова, которые ему так хотелось вылить на омегу. Но вместо гневной тирады Рихард закусил губу, сжал до боли кулаки и выплюнул: «Шлюха!».

Ничто не могло сравниться с той болью, что пронзила Ноэля в тот момент. Он прикрыл глаза и повторил:

— Прости, сын…

Надежда на Рихарда истлела. Ноэль все чаще видел в нем отражение Данмара, и странное противоречивое чувство, такое мерзкое и склизкое, царапало изнутри. Это было «неприятие». Обида вскоре трансформировалась в гнев, а он, в свою очередь, в ненависть.  
С тех пор омега не перечил и сыну, всегда следуя за ним тенью, старательно не вызывая гнева или неприязни. Правду ведь Рихард слышать не хотел.

Тот альфа был истинной парой Ноэля. Они тайно встречались уже год, с тех пор, как телохранитель оказался в их доме, приставленный к маленькому Рихарду, которому было два года. Долго сопротивляться естественному влечению и парализующим ароматам, окутывающим их двоих, было невозможно.

Каждую ночь, проведенную не у шлюхи, Данмар трахал Ноэля, а когда его не было ночами или он пропадал на работе, Ноэль встречался с тем альфой. До секса они дошли не сразу, но бесконечная череда измен мужа, въевшийся в его вещи запах других омег, периодические воспитательные моменты, сопровождающиеся рукоприкладством, и так и не поставленная метка не способствовали укреплению отношений.

В итоге, его отношения с телохранителем стали глубже. Любовь захлестнула обоих, и они, забыв об осторожности, попались. У Ноэля была течка, но почему-то именно в этот раз про нее вспомнил Данмар. И гнев его был ужасен.

Ноэль валялся в ногах, в полувменяемом состоянии, целуя туфли мужа и заливая все слезами, смазкой и соплями, умолял не убивать любовника. Но оглушительный выстрел, так стремительно ворвавшийся в сознание, расставил все по местам. Данмар потратил на омегу, молящего за другого альфу, не больше пяти минут, скрипнул зубами и всадил сопернику пулю в живот, что бы помучился. А потом, схватив Ноэля за длинные волосы, оттащил его от тела любовника и принялся пинать в живот.

— Мне не нужен ублюдок! — рычал альфа. — Ты ответишь мне за это, шлюха! Забыл свое место?!

Ноэль сперва кричал, что он чистый, потом крик сошел на шепот, а удары все продолжались.

— Только забеременей, сука! Только попробуй, и тебе не жить!

Ноэль не забеременел. Даже если и был малюсенький срок, то при таком избиении ничего бы не вышло.

Когда врачи подтвердили, выписывая его из больницы, что он здоров и никакой беременности нет, то альфа принял поистине жестокое решение — он тут же повез его в клинику репродуктивных технологий, которая, как и все на этой территории, принадлежала Корпорации. Там его стерилизовали. Никакой больше течки, никакой матки, никакой беременности. А дома, от души оттрахав исхудавшее безвольное тело своего омеги, Данмар его пометил. Метка навечно скрепила его с Данмаром, и даже после его смерти к телу этого омеги не прикоснется никто. Но Рихард правды не знал до сих пор.


	3. Глава 2

«Данмар Хейне, шестьдесят четыре года (нужно отметить, что совсем не возраст для альфы его положения. Такие, как он, живут около ста тридцати лет), владелец корпорации «ВВN», покойный король Северных земель, которые тянутся от Темнолесья, владения корпорации «DNW» на западе, от Игольчатых северных гор на северо-востоке, владения корпорации «TRM» и от южной границы Мертвой стены, корпорация «SBW». Законный супруг Ноэль Хейне, сорок восемь лет. Единственный сын и наследник — Рихард Хейне, двадцать девять лет. ….

Любовники за последние два года…. Бордели, посещаемые за последний месяц: «Амфора». Заключенные сделки за последний месяц: …. Постоянная вражда с семьями Хигами и Бейли. Нападения за последние два года: неудачная попытка убийства во время подписания контракта с Бейли-металл, Северо-Западный округ… попытка отравления в ресторане за ужином с любовником, Дамианом Крайзэ… неудачная попытка нападения на его кортеж Хигами-групп, Юго-Восточный регион…

Смерть наступила 27 апреля 2113 года в 23 часа 45 минут в номере семь тысяч шестьсот четырнадцать гостиницы «Риджен», в ванной комнате от удушья…»

Рихард снова и снова перечитывал принесенные бумаги. Снова и снова глаза пробегали по одной и той же информации, стараясь выделить наиболее важные моменты. Чутье говорило, что смотреть нужно тут, среди этих простых строк. Он давно уже отбросил остальные листки документа, оставив в руках только три, которые и продолжал прожигать взглядом.

Дверь в кабинет отворилась и на пороге показался его верный цепной пес и секретарь по совместительству — Рассел, сильный, умный и пронырливый альфа с незаурядными аналитическими способностями, тридцати одного года от роду. Он служил исключительно Рихарду, и сперва между ними зародилась дружба в стенах университета, а уже потом Рас пошел за Рихардом в Корпорацию и в его дом, как доверенное лицо. Никто не знал о нем больше, чем этот человек. Но, дружба дружбой, а ценить людей Рихард умел и не забывал это показывать немногочисленным приближенным к своей персоне.

— Рас, ты вовремя. Мне необходим твой изворотливый ум. — Мужчина опустился напротив своего друга и босса в кресло, обратившись в слух. — Я уже несколько часов перечитываю все, что накопал сыщик за прошедший месяц о жизни моего отца-альфы. Не скажу, что удивлен количеством его любовников или покушений, он был злопамятным ублюдком и цепким, словно бульдог, в делах. Уйти от него безнаказанным не удалось никому. И вот, этот, наводящий ужас на все семь корпораций, человек мертв. Нутром чую, что-то в этих бумагах не так, что-то я не вижу. Притом, что расследование закрыто, зацепок нет, диагноз, поставленный при вскрытии, — «отравление ядовитым веществом, которое привело к отеку гортани и удушью». Но я — Закон на этой земле — не могу ничего добиться от спецслужб. Никаких следов. Черт его дери! — Рихард протянул бумаги Расселу, который тут же принялся вчитываться в текст. — Вот, держи еще, его последний день, пошагово расписанный сыщиком и телохранителями.

— Где они?

— Кто? — не понял Рихард, быстро закуривая сигарету и вставая напротив стеклянной двери, за которой пустой офис уже утопал в полумраке. Часы показывали 22.15.

— Телохранители твоего отца, — Рассел терпеливо поднял взгляд на своего друга. — Ты лишил их жизни?

Рихард выдохнул сигаретный дым — «Темный Макларен», его любимые сигареты, плотно удерживающие свои позиции вот уже семь лет.

— Я лишил их смерти, — взгляд вглубь пустого офиса. — Они отправились на рудники, в 3-й металлургический округ.

Рассел только хмыкнул. Решение он счел справедливым, понимая, что смерть оказалась бы легким исходом для них, а там… им даже умереть не дадут. Работа на благо корпорации прежде всего.

— Твой отец посещал только один бордель за последнее время, — он вскинул бровь, обратив взгляд на спину босса. — Проверили сам бордель?

— Вдоль и поперек. Спецслужбы, затем ищейки. Ничего. Ничего достойного внимания. Бордель как бордель. Шлюхи, секс и выпивка. Записи о борделе на столе. Синяя папка, — он подошел и открыл настежь окно, выдыхая дым и втягивая носом ночной воздух. После грозы он был удивительно свеж и прохладен. — Рассел, я чую, что ложь где-то в этих строках. Но не могу нащупать эту треклятую нить!

Секретарь тем временем ловко орудовал кипой бумаг. Время тянулось, как кисель, и Рихард закурил очередную сигарету, приумножив уже имеющиеся окурки в пепельнице. Он не питал светлых теплых чувств к отцу, но уважал его силу и хватку. Найти убийцу — дело чести. Прессе и корпорациям была предъявлена «правда» о том, что у столь устрашающего человека остановилось сердце. Но кое-где все же появлялись мысли о том, что это было убийство. Вот только ни мотивов, ни доказательств нет. Он должен знать правду. Врагов было у альфы предостаточно, вот только кто из них, наконец, преуспел?

— Рихард, твой отец проводил свое время только с одним парнем.

— Миши Белый, — выплюнул Рихард, словно ему стало противно от этого имени. — Очередная подстилка отца. От его смазливой рожи даже тошно. Иногда меня удивлял его выбор.

— Верно. Но мне удивительно другое. При твоей любви к тотальному контролю и деталям, ты упустил кое-что.

Рихард повернулся к другу и, затушив сигарету, опустился в свое кресло.

— Говори.

— Этот «Белый»… Псевдоним. И его бы тебе навестить в борделе лично.

— И зачем же? — он чувствовал, что теряет терпение.

— Сам посмотри, — и руки Рассела любезно протянули карманный лептоп. На нем красовалась чета Бейли. Рихард внимательно ощупывал взглядом фото, потом впился в фото шлюхи из борделя, прикрепленное к предоставленному детективом файлу.

— Что б меня… — прошептал он. — А я все думаю, где же я твою рожу видел, — ехидно протянул Рихард, разглядывая фото.

— Это фото четырехлетней давности. Паренек изменился, но я готов поспорить, что это Мичи Бейли, из Северо-Западного округа рядом с Темнолесьем.

— Значит, все-таки Бейли…

— Не руби сгоряча. Посети бордель, — Рас внимательно смотрел в лицо босса. Этот альфа был немногословен, хладнокровен и рассудителен, именно поэтому он занял то место, которое занял — по правую руку от главы Северных земель. Рихард кивнул, губы расползлись в многообещающей улыбке. — А я еще посмотрю твои бумаги. Может, что-то новое обнаружу.

Через три дня Рихард сумел втиснуться в запись к Миши. Кто бы мог подумать — простая шлюха, а очередь, словно к королю на помазание. Но ему было любопытно пообщаться с тем, кто последний месяц едва ли не ежедневно встречался с его отцом.

Рихарда провели в комнату, выполненную в стиле черных подвалов инквизиторов — оборванные куски тяжелых бордовых тканей свисали с отделанных под грубый камень стен. Потолочные светильники выполнены в стиле древних королей Средневековья, когда люди еще полностью не сменили звериный облик. И где только раздобыли этот раритет? Громоздкая кровать с балдахином стояла в центре помещения, а вокруг нее различные приспособления дознавателей, но так, ничего по-настоящему серьезного. Все для услады извращенных желаний. Естественно, уплатив едва ли не тройную цену именно за эту комнату, Рихард получит еще и видеосъемку этого томного вечера. А поскольку он глава корпорации — даже убей он ненароком эту продажную шваль — ему ничего не будет. Ибо он есть закон этих земель.

Расположившись на кровати и удобно вытянув длинные ноги, он взглянул на часы — 17.56. Через четыре минуты дверь откроется и он увидит того, за кого заплатил. 17.58, 17.59, 18.00. Скрип открывающейся двери.

— Ты кто, черт возьми, такой? — проревел Рихард, вскакивая с кровати. Молодой омега запнулся и в испуге прижался спиной к двери.

— Я…

— Где Миши?! — ревел Рихард.

— Я… Господ-дин…

— Прекрати свое блеяние! Кто ты такой?!

— Я… Мики, сэр. Миши не смог… Поэтому я… на замену… — робкая попытка омеги коснуться груди альфы вывела Рихарда из себя окончательно. Он наотмашь ударил парня, который пискнул и отлетел в сторону. Следом слетела с петель дверь. Рихард гневно шагал по коридору, залитому мягким красным светом. Вырванная с «мясом» дверь кабинета управляющего заставила того вжаться в кресло, настолько он выглядел угрожающе.

— Я кого купил?! — орал Рихард. — Где обещанная мне шлюха?!

— Простите, сэр, — моложавый бета постарался взять себя в руки, но голос все равно звучал неровно, — Миши исчез сегодня утром. Поэтому мы прислали вам замену…

— Мне не нужна замена! Мне нужен этот омега! Миши Белый!

— П-простите, сэр, но… Миши — бета.

Рихард схватил несчастного управляющего за лацканы пиджака и встряхнул, гневно рыча.

— Как так получилось, что твои шлюхи исчезают, когда им вздумается?! — цедил он слова сквозь сжатые зубы. — Не можешь уследить за товаром, сажай его на цепь!

Оттолкнув мужчину, Рихард быстрыми шагами направился к выходу, на ходу набирая номер телефона.

— Стен, бордель «Амфора». Вся информация о нем должна быть у меня к утру. Поднимай все! Налогооборот, ставки, клиентские базы, запрещенные развлечения, видеозаписи. Мне нужна вся грязь, которую сможешь найти. У тебя сутки, — оборвав вызов, Рихард сжал в руке телефонную трубку, казалось, еще усилие — и она треснет в его ладони. Открытая дверца его машины приглашала сесть. — Я наступил тебе на хвост, да, Мичи?

Водитель, альфа средних лет, посмотрел в зеркало на босса.

— Куда направляемся, босс?

— Ксавье Зельвега, — произнес имя Рихард, старательно обдумывая следующий шаг. — Пришло время вернуть должок.

***

Такой ночи в борделе «Амфора» за всю его историю существования никогда не было. Это было настоящее безумие, выплеснувшееся на обитателей увеселительного заведения мощной волной Ледовитого океана.

Стен Грин — умелый программист и цепкий аналитик, а также довольно жесткий и опасный человек, следующий указаниям своего босса. Бета, напрочь лишен запаха, но своим видом и манерами с альфами он схож больше. Он приехал с ребятами, чтобы найти то, что удавалось ему лучше всего — правду, скрытую в сотнях файлов и подставных серверах. Сейчас его холодные глаза ощупывали каждого из присутствующих в комнате — сотрудники заведения — все, как один — стояли перед мужчинами, в чем родились. Его не посвятили в то, что именно он ищет, значит, он найдет все. Перепуганный до смерти управляющий, наконец осознав, чей гнев на себя накликал, старательно выдавал подробности личной жизни многих «сильных мира сего», и уже через час лучшие «ищейки», выдрессированные железной рукой Стена, разбирали горы бумаг и видеозаписей, допрашивали и осматривали с медиками весь персонал.

Стен Грин понимал предельно хорошо, что он либо получит большой куш за хорошо выполненную работу, либо отправится на корм рыбам. Корпорация контролирует все области на своей территории, ты не можешь быть вне нее и жить среди ее паутины. А Рихард Хейне — паук, которой не прощает ошибок.

***

Двери небольшого особняка, стоявшего на окраине второй зоны, приветливо распахнулись, приглашая Рихарда войти. Ксавье Зельвега отвечал в Корпорации за оборот ценных бумаг, и, можно сказать, он руководил едва ли не третьим по величине отделом. Род Зельвега давно занял свою нишу в Корпорации и делает все возможное, чтобы в ней и остаться. Рихард признавал потрясающие умения этого рода, но держал на коротком поводке.

В свое время его отец, Данмар, оказал Ксавье весьма щедрую услугу — его непутевый старший сын, Рик, альфа, питал слабость к азартным играм, да такую, что однажды умудрился проиграть полсостояния семьи и своего младшего брата-омегу в придачу. К слову, тому омеге едва ли стукнуло пятнадцать. В итоге, когда кредиторы прижали Зельвега и увезли с собой пацаненка на полностью законных основаниях, долговые расписки подписывались кровью, папу-омегу едва ли удар не хватил, и альфе, главе семейства, ничего не осталось, как прийти просить помощи у того, кто есть закон на Северных территориях.

Данмар помог решить вопрос с кредиторами, выкупив у них долговые расписки, тем самым повязав их по рукам и ногам, но Ксавье не жаловался. Младший сын вернулся домой целым и продолжил обучение, присягнув на верность своей кровью Рихарду, как наследнику Корпорации, а старший сын, Рик, пополнил гвардию охранных спецслужб, отрекшись от дома и наследства, полностью поселившись в казармах.

И сейчас Рихард хотел взыскать долг с Зельвега, ведь они с Бейли не раз заключали брачные союзы. Даже сейчас, уже выросший омега был обвенчан с одним альфой из рода Бейли. И если в преданности Зельвега усомниться было трудно, они ведь подписали клятвы роду Хейне кровью, то с родом Бейли дела обстояли хуже. И старый Ксавье мог дать Рихарду исчерпывающую информацию о них за последнее время.

Ксавье встретил его в кабинете, продолжая всматриваться в скачки индексов на мониторе. Рихард спокойно опустился в кресло напротив альфы и внимательно на него посмотрел. Этот старик был старше отца, ему сейчас около восьмидесяти семи, кажется. Но альфа выглядел довольно моложаво и по-своему привлекательно. Старик поправил очки на кончике носа и наконец оторвал взгляд от экрана. Дверь в кабинет открылась, на пороге появился слуга с напитками для господ и омега — отец семейства.

— Когда вас можно будет поздравить, Ксавье? — взгляд Рихарда скользнул по округлому животу омеги, и тот слегка улыбнулся.

— Через пару месяцев, Рихард, — мягко ответил омега. — Я только поздороваться. Не буду мешать, раз уж вы появились так внезапно, то дело срочное, — омега чмокнул альфу в щеку и осторожно прикрыл дверь.

Рихард провожал его цепким взглядом.

— Ваш муж из рода Бейли? — внезапный вопрос немного смутил альфу, его брови слегка изогнулись.

— Нет. Мой папа-омега был из Бейли. Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Любопытство, — уголки его губ слегка дернулись, намекая на улыбку. — Расскажите мне о Бейли. Все, что знаете вы, а не пресса и корпоративная информация. Все мы тщательно выбираем то, что должно освещаться в мире, даже если речь о таком никчемном по своей значимости роде, как Бейли. А я хочу знать то, что знаете вы, являясь связанными с ними кровным родством.

— В свете последних событий понимаю, что интерес вызван не праздным любопытством.

— Я все равно узнаю все, что меня интересует. Просто на это уйдет время. А ответы мне нужны сейчас.

Старик следил за сдержанной холодной манерой Рихарда и его стальными глазами, которые, словно скобами, прибивали собеседника к месту.

— С чего мне стоит начать? — переспросил альфа.

— Начните с вашего рождения, — Рихард закурил, получив молчаливое согласие на свои действия.


	4. Глава 3

Пухлая черная папка лежала на столе Рихарда. Он уже дважды перечитал ее от корки до корки и сейчас стоял у окна, всматриваясь в прозрачное синее небо. Июнь вот уже несколько дней, как начался, но погода, несмотря на отсутствие облаков на небе, была прохладной. Он обдумывал прочитанное.

Стен проделал хорошую работу, как и всегда. И «дерьмо» отыскалось довольно быстро — от специфических услуг, таких, как игры в умерщвление со всеми последствиями, до отмывания денег. Суммы небольшие, но сам факт. И что самое паршивое, что «Амфорой» владело несколько подставных лиц, полностью скрывая реального владельца. Но тут уже подсуетились другие ребята, и досье на него лежало тут же, рядом с пухлой папкой. «Мичи Бейли, владелец «Амфоры», вспомнилась строчка из досье, и беглый взгляд опять скользнул по прикрепленному фото. Не нравилось Рихарду, как все складывается. Все ниточки тянутся к Бейли.

От Ксавье он узнал, что семья Бейли около года назад практически вся погибла, чудом выжить смогли лишь двое — Мичи Бейли, двадцать один год, бета, в этой ужасной автокатастрофе ему пришлось пережить клиническую смерть и лишиться правой ноги ниже колена, и его младший брат — Нешфилд Бейли, пятнадцать лет, омега, из-за сломанной в аварии левой ноги, прихрамывает. Сегодня Бейли банкроты, они разорены и лишены места в корпорации, их потеснили давние соперники Крафты.

Рассел подтвердил каждое слово Зельвега, хотя Рихарду, в принципе, это было не нужно. То, что старик не лжет, он знал точно — запах провести нельзя. Рассел добавил от себя, что в автокатастрофе погибли не только родители мальчиков, но и братья — беременный омега Ланис, семнадцати лет, и наследник уже бывшего состояния, альфа, Ник, девятнадцати лет.

На вопрос, кто отец ребенка Ланиса, Рассел многозначительно промолчал, и эта пауза ржавым ножом проткнула сердце Рихарда. Если ребенок был от Данмара, который спал со всем, что его привлекало и иногда даже без согласия другой стороны, тогда ненависть Бейли понятна. Ведь Данмар никогда бы не признал бастарда. И за последний год Бейли лишились всего. В скором времени от этой фамилии останется только память, которая тоже проживет недолго.

Сейчас Рихарду осталось только поймать одноногого Мичи и как следует прижать к стенке. Рихард плотоядно облизнулся, он уже улавливал едва различимый запах правды в этой запутанной истории.

***

— Рихард, твое заявление в прессе подняло на уши весь северный регион.

Из собственных мыслей Рихард вынырнул внезапно, даже не удостоив взглядом вошедшего. Рассел. Верный и надежный, как скала, Рассел.

— Корпорации требуют объяснений, — осторожно озвучил щекотливую тему секретарь. Рихард лишь хмыкнул. — Ты назначил цену за голову Бейли. Корпорации призывают тебя не горячиться, а разобраться в ситуации.

— Им просто жаль этого щенка, — спокойно подчеркнул Рихард.

— Ты не предоставил пока никаких доказательств, только домыслы. Мичи не уйти. Он вскоре будет в твоих руках. Что планируешь делать?

— Все зависит от того, что он мне скажет.

Рассел оказался прав. Вопрос с Мичи оставался только делом времени. Звонки посыпались со скоростью пулеметной очереди, сорвать куш хотелось всем, и человеческая жадность заставляла выискивать в толпе одно-единственное лицо, которое сейчас было на всех мультимедийных экранах городов. Рихард загонял его в ловушку. Спустя шесть дней дверь в полуподвальное помещение его особняка открылась и среди ароматно пахнущих коллекционных вин появился отчетливый запах страха одного долгожданного субъекта.

Мичи Бейли выглядел не лучшим образом. Неизвестно, где он скрывался и какими путями пытался покинуть Северные территории, но выглядел он как оборванец. Рихард обдал сидящего на стуле связанного бету, из разбитой губы которого капала кровь, ледяным взглядом. Тот лишь криво улыбнулся и сплюнул сгусток красной жижи на каменный пол.

— Ну здравствуй, Закон.

— Миши Белый, полагаю, — холодные стальные глаза ледяными шипами проникали в саму суть сидящего.

Запах альфы, Рихарда, наполнился угрожающими нотками, сгустился и плотным потоком принялся распространяться по подвальному помещению. Мичи вздрогнул, было видно, что его пробрало от исходящей силы, как и всех присутствующих. А альфа продолжать давить авторитетом, как паук, оплетая жертву коконом из обещанных угроз.

— Что ты делаешь так далеко от дома, Бейли? — спокойный голос заставил Мичи вздрогнуть снова. Бета отвернулся. — Отвечай, когда я тебя спрашиваю, — рука альфы сжала его подбородок. — Или хочешь лишиться и второй ноги?

— Яблоко от яблони, — выплюнул Мичи.

— Поясни, — Рихард вновь повернул к себе лицо беты.

— Что пояснить? — он сплюнул кровь. — Разве твои вездесущие прихвостни еще не разобрали меня по косточкам за твоим обеденным столом?

— Поясни, — требовательно повторил Рихард, пропуская колкость мимо ушей.

— По вине твоего ублюдочного отца я остался ни с чем! 

Удар кулаком в челюсть пришелся как нельзя кстати, Рихард тряхнул кулак, чувствуя, как по телу разливается удовлетворение. Мичи вновь сплюнул кровь.

— Год назад вся моя семья погибла в автокатастрофе, любезно организованной Данмаром Хейне. А знаешь почему? — бета на мгновение запнулся, пространство, пропитанное запахом Рихарда, стало словно желе, не вдохнуть. — Вижу, что знаешь, — сплюнул он кровь. — Ланис носил твоего братика, — выплюнул в лицо Рихарду Мичи. — Через месяц он должен был родить. Вот тут твой папаша и подсуетился, — голос набрал силу и практически звенел от ненависти.

Рихард замер каменным изваянием, на его лице не отразилось и намека на эмоцию, только аромат, источаемый телом, становился все более удушливым. Он знал, что Данмар та еще заноза, но что бы настолько…

— Он изнасиловал Ланиса, когда был в Северо-Западном округе на охоте. А моего брата дернул черт именно в тот день отправиться с друзьями в лес. Это ведь недалеко от нашего бывшего дома, — слово «бывшего» Мичи буквально сплюнул, как что-то отвратительное. — Лес, река… А потом пришло чудовище — Данмар Хейне. Ланис не смог сбежать, его приковал к земле животный страх, которым окутало его чудовище. Сбежавшие ребята позвали на помощь, но когда я с братом прибежал на то место, никого не было, только разорванная в клочья одежда и несколько засохших капель крови, — Мичи вперил взгляд в лицо-маску Рихарда, сплюнул и продолжил: — Утром один из телохранителей Данмара постучал в наши двери. На его руках был голый, избитый и изнасилованный Ланис. И самое унизительное знаешь что? Этот ублюдок вместе с Ланисом отдал несколько купюр, словно расплатился с нами за услуги шлюхи! — закричал Мичи.

— Я не это хочу знать, — холодно прервал его Рихард.

— Нет, блядь, хочешь! Именно это ты и хочешь знать! Причастен ли я к смерти Данмара? Да, — Мичи залился хохотом. — Конечно, причастен! Я хотел отомстить ему! И тебе, эгоистичный ублюдок! — Рихард еще раз заехал ему кулаком по лицу. — Ублюдок! А что бы ты сделал, Рихард? — голос Мичи неожиданно стал спокойным, словно пары его гнева и ненависти наконец выветрились. — Скажи мне? — Рихард смотрел на бету и думал, а что бы он сделал, окажись в такой ситуации. — Да откуда тебе знать?! Ты — эгоист, который не знает, что такое семья и любовь! — На этот раз Рихард ударил бету в живот, и тот мгновенно замолчал, ощутив, как горло сдавило убийственной аурой альфы.

— Рассел, — Рихард достал платок из кармана своего безупречного пиджака и медленно вытирал руки, — разберись с этим мусором. Я услышал достаточно.

Внезапно внимание привлек шум и непонятная возня наверху. Рихард недовольно поморщился и отбросил платок в сторону.

— Двое ждите тут, остальные за мной, — двое альф стали за спиной Мичи, — посмотрим, что за кораблик прибился к моей гавани.

Рихард, как и остальные его люди, втянул носом воздух, раскладывая его на составляющие, отыскивая причину шума. Это был омега. Маленький и непокрытый никем. Губы Рихарда дрогнули в предвкушении.

Наверху, в гостиной, протиснувшись мимо дворецкого и повиснув в руках здорового альфы, громко требовал хозяина маленький нескладный подросток. Увидев такую картину, вошедшие с Рихардом альфы растянули губы в холодных улыбках. Ну, во-первых, к господину никогда не приходили омеги домой. Его похождения не запятнали особняк. А во-вторых, паренек уж совсем был крошечным на фоне двухметрового альфы. Крошечным, тонкокостным, худым, но симпатичным. И слабые попытки выпутаться из рук охранника, который просто не знал, как себя вести со столь хрупким существом, и перекидывал его из одной руки в другую, словно куклу, смотрелись комично. Это тщедушное тельце еще умудрялось что-то говорить и попискивать, чем приводило в недоумение альфу еще больше.

Старый дворецкий поклонился и заучено отчеканил, что молодой человек очень страстно желает видеть господина Хейне. Парнишка замер, повиснув на руках у альфы, и внимательно посмотрел на присутствующих.

— Да отпусти уже меня, — спокойно повторил омега альфе, и тот, получив небольшой кивок от хозяина, поставил парня на место.

Рихард прошелся скептическим взглядом по стройной фигуре мальчишки, который ему доставал едва ли до плеча. Простой костюм, серый, бесцветный, как школьная форма. Бледная, практически прозрачная кожа и огненно-рыжая копна волос, собранная в конский хвост, создавали странный контраст. Открытые зеленые глаза, обрамленные коричневыми длинными ресницами, впивались в душу. Небольшой аккуратный нос, губы правильной формы и слегка заостренные ушные раковины делали его похожим на эльфа. «Интересный экземпляр», — подумал Рихард, выжидая, когда гость начнет.

— Я знаю, он здесь. Пожалуйста, отпустите его, — голос дрогнул, но мальчик старался говорить спокойно. Рихард слегка склонил голову, сузив глаза.

— Выставите его вон, — коротко бросил альфа и развернулся.

— Нет! Подождите, господин Хейне! — но охранник-альфа уже поволок парня к двери. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, отпустите Бейли!

Мальчика вытолкнули на улицу и закрыли перед носом дверь. Маленькие кулачки стали стучать по двери, звонить в звонок, и его выкрики доставали Рихарда даже на втором этаже, в своем кабинете. Он стоял и смотрел в окно, как хрупкое тело пытается пробиться в закрытую дверь.

— Рихард, Мичи все еще ожидает твоего решения, — вкрадчиво напомнил Рассел.

— Пусть ждет. Не хочу отвлекать себя от представления. Мне вот интересно, когда он охрипнет?

Рассел встал рядом с боссом и другом и тоже взглянул в окно.

— Нешфилд Бейли, шестнадцать лет. Исполнится через месяц, — добавил он. — Ученик частной школы «Мирей» в Северо-Западном округе. Год назад практически был отчислен, так как после автокатастрофы оплачивать обучение было некому. Но кто-то все-таки оплатил обучение и нанял человека, который сопровождал парня на уроках, пока тот был не в состоянии передвигаться сам из-за перелома.

— Данмар?

— Нет. Судя по всему, Данмару было глубоко плевать, что происходило в семье Бейли. Кто-то другой, деньги на счет школы перевел их двоюродный дядя, но ни ранее, ни позднее более не интересовавшийся жизнью племянников, — он бросил взгляд на Рихарда. — Смею предположить, что позднее учебу оплачивал Мичи. Как он находил деньги, вам уже известно.

— Расс, зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Мальчик не представился. Я лишь информирую тебя, Рихард.

— Скажи мне, Мичи соврал?

— Ты же и сам знаешь ответ. Ложь смердит, а правда — нет. Все так, как он и сказал.

Дверной звонок продолжал трезвонить, и Рихард, не выдержав, зарычал:

— Да заткнется этот пацан когда-нибудь или нет?!

Рихард вышел из кабинета и, слетев вниз в гостиную, лично распахнул входную дверь, потеснив виновато-смотрящего на него дворецкого. В ту же секунду длинные пальцы сомкнулись на тонкой шее, обрывая речь. Затащив парня в дом, он швырнул его, как кота, на диван и, нависнув устрашающей скалой, процедил:

— Даю тебе три минуты, — холодно отрезал Рихард, наполняя комнату подавляющей аурой.

— Я… Я — Нешфилд Бейли…

— Знаю, — грубо прервал парня Рихард. — две с половиной минуты.

— Вы объявили за голову моего брата Мичи вознаграждение. Поэтому я уверен, что он у вас.

— Почему? Две минуты.

— Он не приехал два дня назад домой, — быстро, стараясь преодолеть сбивающееся дыхание и легкий страх, говорил Нешфилд. — Поэтому я уверен, что он уже у вас. Вы… Вы ведь… король Северных земель… закон… — паренек потупил взгляд.

— Одна минута.

— Пожалуйста, помилуйте, господин! — вскинулся мальчишка. — Отпустите его, прошу! Он ничего не сделал! Отпустите, пожалуйста!

— Время вышло. Я тебя выслушал, а теперь — вон.

Небольшие кулачки вцепились в рукава пиджака Рихарда.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Он все, что у меня осталось! Он ничего не сделал! Он не виноват!

Рихард вскипел. Да как этот сопляк смеет? Гнев дернул острое лицо, и он сверкнул холодными, как серое осеннее небо, глазами на мальчишку, который замолчал, словно споткнувшись. Запах раздражения ударил в нос. Рихард схватил тонкую руку, да так сильно, что омега сдавленно пискнул, на мгновение боль тенью легла на юношеское лицо, и потащил к подвалу.

— А вот сейчас мы вместе и спросим, — прорычал он, на ходу швырнув парня одному из охранников.

***

— Брат! — выкрикнул Нешфилд, дернувшись в руках охранника в сторону пленника. Рихард взглядом приказал отпустить омегу, и тот бросился в ноги Мичи.

— Как трогательно, — процедил Рихард, бегло оглядывая присутствующих.

— Где твоя нога, Мичи? — мальчик осматривал культю брата. Ниже колена отсутствовал привычный протез. — Это ты сделал? — гневно бросил Рихарду Нешфилд, вперив в него свои сердитые зеленые глаза. От такой наглости Рихард едва ли не поперхнулся. Кто посмел ему «тыкать»? Это недобитое ничтожество Бейли?

— Ах ты… — Рихард почувствовал, как закипает, но Мичи, словно очнувшись, быстро затараторил, сбивая его волну гнева.

— Нет, нет, Фил! Это не он! Я не помню уже… Не помню, где ее потерял. Как ты тут оказался? Уходи. Пожалуйста, Фил, уходи. Уходи отсюда!

Конечно, Мичи знал, что за человек Рихард Хейне. Насколько могущественный и опасный, настолько же жестокий и развязный. Он прекрасно знал об увлечениях Хейне, тем более, что сам альфа не скрывал своих пристрастий. И сейчас Мичи отчетливо понимал, что его маленький глупый брат пришел не в дом главы Севера, а в обитель хладнокровного чудовища, способного «переварить» не только конкурентов, но и «добычу» помельче.

— Но как же…

— Давай, Бейли, скажи ему, почему ты здесь. Твой братец уверяет меня, что ты «святой», — Рихард выудил из пачки «Темный Макларен» одну сигарету, щелкнула зажигалка, и Рихард удовлетворенно выдохнул серый дым.

— Уходи, Фил, слышишь?! Сейчас же!

— Твой братец причастен к смерти Данмара Хейне, моего отца, — затяжка, — и он за это ответит.

— Уходи сейчас же! — закричал Мичи. От громкого резкого голоса брата Нешфилд вздрогнул. Как заставить омегу уносить отсюда ноги, если его братишка не внемлет ни единому слову?!

— Я правильно все говорю, Мичи? — холодный взгляд мазнул по фигуре связанного беты. — Рассел, я уже говорил, чтобы ребята позаботились об этом мусоре. Самое время, — Рихард развернулся к выходу, и тут почувствовал, как ему в ноги кинулся мальчишка, крепко обхватывая их. — Что за…? — он опустил брезгливый взгляд на омегу, по лицу которого сейчас текли слезы. И что-то предательски дрогнуло внутри. Альфа пропустил удар сердца, вперив холодный взгляд в распластанное у ног тело, такое податливое и молящее подчинить себя. Словно он не в своем подвале, а в клубной комнате или своей квартире, наедине со своим сабмиссивом.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, пощадите!

— Расс, убери от меня это, — альфа легонько толкнул ногой парня, вцепившегося в его ноги, отмечая про себя, что ему приятно подобное раболепие. Особенно в такой ситуации, все выглядело натурально.

— Пожалуйста! Я сделаю все что угодно! Только не убивайте! Помилуйте! Пожалуйста!

Рихард впился взглядом в заплаканное лицо. Ему понравилось увиденное, но он не спешил оголять хоть сотую долю эмоций. Бровь Рихарда презрительно выгнулась, на мгновение сменив маски. Мичи рассыпался в криках, требуя, чтобы брат ушел, но его уже никто не слышал. Его крик превратился в белый шум.

— Что мне может дать калека? У тебя ничего нет, — насмешливо оборвал его Рихард, поднимая взгляд. Рассел наконец отцепил паренька и поставил напротив босса. Его кулаки сжались так сильно, что побелели костяшки. Сглотнув, Нешфилд посмотрел на Рихарда.

— Ж-жизнь… — Рихард лишь фыркнул. — И с…семью…

Рихард выронил зажатую между губ сигарету. Общая аура подавления на мгновение дрогнула, это заметили все.

— Что? — подумав, что ослышался, переспросил Рихард.

— Жизнь… и с-семью.

— Нет… — прошептал ошеломленный Мичи. — Нет, не слушайте его…

— А ну закрой свой рот, пока я не пустил тебе пулю в лоб! — прорычал Рихард, и один из охранников быстро залепил Мичи скотчем рот. — Повтори, что ты только что сказал? — уже спокойным тоном вновь потребовал альфа.

Рихард чувствовал, как в его душе, словно лед и пламя, столкнулись ярость и желание. Не понимая почему, но отчаянно брошенная фраза пронзила сердце стальной иглой. Он хотел придушить наглеца сию же минуту, так как сопляк ткнул его носом в то, что называлось «слабостью», хотя сам Рихард никогда об этом не подозревал. И в то же время затрахать до смерти, вдоволь поиздеваться в изощренной игре доминирования, ломая его и подчиняя, заставить забеременеть и выносить ему наследников, чтобы заполнить пустоты в душе.

Его каменная маска на мгновение дала трещину, и возникший за спиной Рассел лишь подогрел рвущиеся противоречивые чувства, шепнув: «Вам, и правда, не помешает обзавестись наследниками. А такой широкий жест с вашей стороны, как подаренная жизнь, только укрепит ваш статус в глазах корпораций и людей, — а после незначительной паузы оценивающе добавил: — Он может оказаться весьма интересным». Рихард тоже так подумал.

— Я могу дать вам… — мальчик запнулся, — свою жизнь. И… — еще одна заминка. Сразу видно, мальчишке идея-то и самому не по душе. — Семью. Дет… Наследников, — исправился омега. Глаза Мичи в ужасе расширились.

Рихард разглядывал его с интересом, пытаясь решить для себя: это несуразное создание полоумное или настолько хитрое. У Рихарда не было недостатка в любовниках, отнюдь. Он был самым завидным женихом, к тому же, с довольно интересными предпочтениями. Иногда ему тоже хотелось сбросить свою маску холодности и насладиться жестоким животным сексом, или отвести душу в доминировании.

Ну да, был за ним такой «грешок». Любил Рихард Хейне, как и покойный Данмар, властвовать под настроение, поэтому даже имел на такой случай своего сабмиссива, Лили, в одном специфическом клубе развлечений. Он нашел Лили около трех лет назад и остался впечатлен. Распущенный, похотливый, сексуальный, с роскошным телом и повадками «ведомого», открытый и опытный любовник — настоящий подарок для любого ценителя тонкого искусства доминирования и не только.

Прибрав парня к рукам, он наслаждался им единолично около трех лет, правда сейчас немного охладел. Надоело нытье о серьезных отношениях. Хотя, чего душой кривить, он питал все-таки некие теплые чувства к нему, естественно, омеге. Поэтому во время течки Лили бесконтрольно ему отдавался, в глубине души тая надежду, что хозяин, Рихард, все-таки кончит в него без презерватива или не будет использовать подавители и наконец поддастся искушению заполнить омегу своей спермой.

Рихард знал об этом желании Лили, о том, что он хочет от него забеременеть и сбежать из клуба, и с квартиры альфы, полностью влившись в его жизнь. Только вот в планы Хейне подобное не входило. Его игрушка оставалась за пределами реального мира и навещалась лишь тогда, когда Рихарду необходимо было сбросить напряжение, и не только сексуальное.

Порки и подчинение отлично расслабляли. Но никогда его игры не пересекали черту его дома и личного пространства, а тут…такой подарок. Мальчишка сам набивается в рабы. Рихард уже видел омегу в цепях и с кожаным ошейником на шее. Сладкая мысль приятно отозвалась внизу живота, отдаваясь в паху. Губы растянулись в гаденькой улыбке, и он протянул:

— Тебе придется провести со мной всю оставшуюся жизнь. Тебе придется раздвигать для меня ноги, отсасывать мне, рожать мне детей и не только. И, — он сжал подбородок мальчика, приподнимая и разглядывая залитое краской лицо, — я не всегда буду нежным. Тебе придется ублажать меня, а может, и не только меня… — Рихард намеренно произносил эти унизительные слова, давая парню понять, что его ждет. — И твоя жизнь также будет принадлежать мне.

Рихард смотрел в лицо парня и чувствовал исходящий от него аромат. Свежий, словно грозовое майское небо, разбавленное нотками полевых цветов. Он приятно щекотал рецепторы альфы, который признавал, что мальчик пахнет очень соблазнительно, так, как никогда ни один омега до этого.

— Вы сохраните брату жизнь? — омега закусил губу. Рихард облизал губы, и край губы обнажил левый клык в опасном оскале.

— Раздевайся.

Омега вздрогнул, обхватывая себя руками, инстинктивно защищаясь. В глазах промелькнул страх.

— Ч-что?

— Раздевайся, — четко повторил требование альфа.

— Н-но… Вы… еще не… — его голос дрожал, и альфа знал почему. Рихард стягивал вокруг себя воздух в плотные комки, намеренно вызывая страх. Другие альфы хоть и выглядели, как статуи, но глаза выдавали жгучий азарт, они ощупывали мальчишку.

— Я хочу увидеть, что покупаю. Раздевайся или проваливай. — Рихард сузил глаза и навел на Мичи дуло своего пистолета.

Провокация. Но маленький омега стал раздеваться. Дрожащие пальцы пытались справиться с пуговицами на школьной форме. Нервозность в каждом движении. Очевидно, что для мальчишки это впервые — раздеваться перед кем-то, но вот уже и рубашка упала на пол, следом за пиджаком. Взгляду открылось стройное подростковое тело с острыми плечиками и уже обозначенными мышцами. Пальцы перебрались к пряжке ремня. Рихард скользил взглядом по напряженному лицу мальчишки: губы поджаты, нижнюю губу он периодически прикусывает, взгляд бегает по окружающим, щеки покраснели. Мальчишке неловко. Штаны сползли с ног, и Фил переступил их, оставшись в одних трусах. Он поднял взгляд на Рихарда. Уверенный, но испуганный. «Боится. Боится, что изнасилую при всех? Или что осмелюсь отдать другим для забав?» — альфа невольно улыбнулся таким мыслям. Взгляд облизал тело мальчика — ничего особенного. Угловатый тощий ребенок пятнадцати лет.

— Трусы тоже, — скомандовал альфа, удивившись своему неожиданно охрипшему голосу.

Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на куцый клочок ткани, скрывающий пах омеги. И не сказать, что ему очень важно было увидеть то, что скрывается за тканью, просто инстинкт требовал подчинить паренька, унизить.

От него не укрылся длинный шрам на ноге, хоть мальчишка и старался его скрыть, пряча ногу за ногу. Мичи задергался, замычал в свой кляп, злобно сверкая глазами. Определенно, он сейчас обещал Рихарду все муки ада за такое обращение с его братом, но альфу это не заботило совсем. Что-то внутри жаждало обнажить это тело, член медленно натягивал брюки, откликаясь тонкому запаху омеги. Виски щемило, но альфа не придал этому значения.

Фил дрожащими руками взялся за край хлопкового белья и резко опустил, на выдохе, одним движением сразу до пят. И ничего не было в этом жесте эротичного, но…альфы жадно затрепетали ноздрями. Рихард мазнул взглядом по каменным лицам и тяжело вздымающимся грудным клеткам охранников. Одно слово — животные. «Им нравится», — мелькнула мысль в голове, а взгляд тут же упал на пах омеги.

Мальчишка уже выпрямился, обхватил себя поперек талии и потупил взор. И было из-за чего. У омеги стоял. Этот невинный образ вмиг впился в сознание явно не только Рихарду. Кто-то шумно выдохнул, а кто-то даже сглотнул. Рихард почувствовал, как член едва ли не выпрыгивает из штанов, еще немного — и ткань просто лопнет, или он кончит от этого вида и запаха… Черт подери, запаха, который ввинчивается в мозг, прокладывая свои непонятные каналы, обвязывая его сердце, которое начало бешено стучать.

Рихард не мог отвести взгляда от эрекции Бейли. Маленькие светлые жесткие волоски выглядели до безумия невинно на все еще неразвитом теле. Рихард рыкнул, едва сдерживаясь, и его аура уплотнила воздух вокруг. Аура превосходства, она словно кричала всем собравшимся — «МОЕ!» по праву сильнейшего. Альфы встрепенулись и даже подсобрались. Босс уже подписал омегу, это его.

— Вы о-отпустите брата? — робко нарушил тишину Фил, и Рихард наконец оторвал взгляд от узких бедер, длинных ног и аккуратной эрекции. Омега был красным, как рак, смущение и стыд полностью отражались на его лице. Стыд, но не страх.

Альфа облизал вмиг высохшие губы и взглянул парню в глаза, натаскивая обратно на лицо холодную бессердечную маску.

— Даю слово, — сталь в голосе узкой полосой металла разделила сознание обоих Бейли. — А ты? Не передумал? — глаза Рихарда выжидающе сузились.

Нешфилд чувствовал этот удивительный подчиняющий запах — запах своего самца, Рихарда, его пары. Он из последних сил держался, чтобы не потерять сознание от головокружения, которое вызывал мускусный терпкий древесный запах, словно лес после дождя, окутывающий его с ног до головы и вызвавший эрекцию, так постыдно продемонстрированную всем. Вряд ли Рихард что-то понял, но Нешфилд и не надеялся. Он готов стать его игрушкой, если это поможет спасти от смерти брата. У него не осталось никого из семьи, кроме Мичи, и, судя по всему, новой семьи не будет. Он смирился. Больше не в силах находиться в вертикальном положении, так как рассудок стремительно уступал ауре альфы, он сглотнул и посмотрел Рихарду в глаза.

— Я согласен, — выдохнул омега и рухнул на колени, закрывая лицо руками.

Короткая фраза, сказанная на выдохе, «Я согласен», принесла небывалое облегчение, словно он только что сделал предложение «руки и сердца» своей паре и с трепетом дожидался ее ответа. Лицо альфы дрогнуло, губы растянулись в улыбке. И почему-то это казалось Рихарду правильным, естественным. Он поднял глаза на непроницаемого Рассела, который одним своим видом поддерживал решение Рихарда.

— Поздравляю, Мичи, брат выкупил твою жизнь. Позаботься обо всем, Рассел. — Рихард сжал локоть омеги и поднял его с пола, вручая одному из охранников. — Скажешь Ли, чтобы определил его в комнату рядом с моей.

Бросив последний взгляд на опущенную рыжеволосую голову, упругий маленький зад, бледную кожу, Рихард вышел, прихватив из ближайшей ячейки бутылку дорогого вина.


	5. Глава 4

— Куда послать за вещами, сэр? — поинтересовался слуга у омеги, аккуратно оставляя врученные охранником вещи на кровати.

— У меня не так много вещей, — обнаженный парень стоял к слуге спиной и смотрел в окно. Его брата, Мичи Бейли, как раз грузили в автомобиль. Его руки с силой давили на подоконник, и он нервно закусывал губы. — И мне нужно вернуться в школу. Завтра уроки, — он чувствовал, как колотится его сердце, словно маленькая птичка в клетке, стремящаяся в небо.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, сэр.

Омега оглянулся. И правда, что это он… Все верно, теперь это его клетка. Рихард не отпустит его от себя. Он ведь хочет… хочет… К горлу подкатил ком, а по телу пробежала предательская дрожь.

В дверь аккуратно постучали, и слуга незамедлительно ее распахнул. Рассел, кажется так, Рихард обращался к этому альфе.

— Нешфилд, я могу называть вас Фил? — парень кивнул. А рядом с ним уже материализовался слуга, заботливо набрасывая банный халат на худые плечи, чтобы скрыть наготу.

Рассел деликатно отвел взгляд в сторону и подождал, пока на омеге запахнут халат. Мальчишка не двигался, истуканом стоя у окна и позволяя завершить все манипуляции слуге. «Мальчик в шоке, он растерян» и Рассел это понял.

— Фил, меня зовут Рассел, я личный секретарь и правая рука Рихарда Хейнэ.

— Очень приятно, — осторожно ответил Фил. Альфа улыбнулся.

— Да, возможно. Ты должен знать, что будешь переведен в частную школу в этом городе. «Лилей» — одна из лучших школ для омег. Есть ли у тебя что-то, что ты бы хотел забрать из личных вещей? — Мальчик мотнул головой. — Отлично. Перевод в школу займет от двух до трех дней. Завтра ты отправишься за необходимыми личными вещами по магазинам. А послезавтра в клинику, на полный медосмотр. Дом в твоем распоряжении, можешь ходить, где хочешь. Но, Рихард просил подчеркнуть, — ты тут не хозяин и лишь немногим отличаешься от слуги, — сухой ровный голос секретаря словно зачитывал приговор, настолько бесстрастно он звучал. — Сад тоже к твоим услугам, но только с охраной. Сейчас я тебе ее представлю. Янис и Феликс теперь всегда будут с тобой.

— Не многовато ли чести для того, кто лишь немного выше слуги по статусу? — перебил речь секретаря Фил.

— Это решение Рихарда. Я лишь доношу его до тебя. И еще, — альфа сделал шаг к парню, — дружеский совет: не провоцируй Рихарда, у него взрывной характер. Если тебе что-то нужно, говори слугам. На этом все.

— Рассел, ум… Простите, я могу называть вас Рассел?

— Можете, — альфа сузил глаза, изучая лицо мальчишки.

— Рассел, куда увезли Мичи?

— Для начала — в больницу, а потом ему выделят квартиру с круглосуточной охраной.

— Так он его не отпустил? — брови взметнулись вверх.

— Отчего же? Мичи Бейли жив, как вам и пообещали. А о том, что ему позволят шататься самостоятельно, речи не было.

Коротко кивнув, Рассел вышел из комнаты. Охрана последовала за ним и встала у дверей.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно? — участливо спросил слуга.

— Яду… — Фил опять отвернулся к окну.

— Это невозможно, сэр.

Дверь его комнаты закрылась. С трудом подавив в себе приступ паники, Фил упал на широкую кровать. Комната рядом принадлежит Рихарду, там все пропахло альфой, как и этот дом. Запах был так сладок, что хотелось вдыхать и вдыхать, окунаясь в воспоминания о детстве, когда в воздухе вокруг их небольшого особняка всегда пахло свежим дождливым лесом и рекой. Но, в то же время такой пугающий, опасный, впивающийся в тело едва ли не до боли своими острыми нотами. Обняв подушку руками, свернувшись в позу эмбриона и надеясь, что сегодня Рихард не придет к нему, мальчишка заснул.

Как и говорил Рассел, машина и охрана были готовы в десять часов к отбытию по магазинам. Нешфилд замешкался у машины, когда ему открыли дверь и Рассел терпеливо его подтолкнул, требуя садиться.

Бейли выдохнул. Он не переносил машины на дух, последствия той жуткой аварии. Каждый раз, видя открытую дверцу, он словно стоял перед воротами ада, заглядывая в пугающий до дрожи зев механического чудовища. Никто не знал про его страхи… Почти никто. Мичи, правда, думал, что Фил уже сумел перебороть в себе те, появившиеся после катастрофы, приступы паники, и это было почти правдой. Да, он сумел кое-как оправиться, но всякий раз, когда был вынужден сесть в авто, чувствовал, как ком встает в горле и ему становится труднее дышать. Но мальчишка, следуя принципу — клин клином вышибают, переламывал себя и, по необходимости, садился в машину. Теперь, к сожалению, таких «необходимостей» станет намного больше.

Фил еще раз вздохнул и, поймав на себе внимательный пристальный взгляд альфы, нырнул в салон. Пространство, сжавшееся до уровня коробки, нещадно давило на сознание, правая ладонь неосознанно сдавила левую кисть, помогая справиться с эмоциями.

— Я думал, со мной поедет Рихард, — Фил посмотрел на сидящего около него Рассела.

— Нет, босс очень занят. А такую ценную вещь, как вы, он поручил мне.

Фил отвернулся. «Вещь…» именно, иначе и быть не может. Это соглашение, в котором он всего-навсего «вещь», проданная за приемлемую цену. Омега вздохнул. «Жизнь за жизнь… Прости меня, Мичи… Я должен был…»

Говорить ни о чем не хотелось. Он послушной куклой надевал и снимал костюмы, мерил обувь, пока Рассел не удовлетворился наличием вещей на все случаи жизни.

Этим вечером он не захотел спускаться в столовую, попросив подать ему ужин в комнату. Следующим днем, как и говорил сухой голос Рассела, его повезли в клинику на полный медосмотр. Еще одну пытку автомобилем он выдержал стоически. Надеясь, что так никто про его страхи и не узнает.

Его просветили и просканировали со всех сторон, взяли кровь на все, что только можно, проверили его девственность (запах запахом, но письменное подтверждение обязательно), пенис и провели еще кучу унизительных анализов и процедур. Бейли чувствовал себя разбитым и униженным.

Рассел приехал за ним в указанное врачами время. Он отметил замученный вид парня, его красные от слез глаза и теперь уже явно проступившую хромоту. Вчера он практически ее не замечал, разве что иногда омега оступался, но сегодня он увидел, что мальчик отчетливо прихрамывает на левую ногу. Рядом с омегой шагал медбрат с пухлой папкой всевозможных медицинских заключений. Сунув папку Расселу и сказав, что омега девственен и течки еще не было, а в целом он здоров, если не считать травмы ноги, удалился, оставив еще более смутившегося парня с альфой одних.

— Не стоит так меня смущаться, — сказал альфа, предлагая Бейли руку. Но омега лишь плотнее поджал губы и двинулся вперед. «Стойкий мальчик», — подумал Рассел и отправился за семенящими следом охранниками.

***

В кабинете Рихард изучал заключения врачей. И он должен был признать, мальчишка был здоров и невинен. Отчего-то на последней мысли у него сладко засосало под ложечкой. «Наверное, пресытился искушенными омегами», — подумал Рихард.

— Когда пацан отправляется в школу?

— Завтра. Я его уже уведомил, парни подадут машину к восьми утра, — Рассел бросил взгляд на босса и задал волнующий его вопрос:

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать?

Рихард немного удивленно выгнул бровь, самую малость, но этот незначительный жест не укрылся от секретаря.

— Ты мне сам посоветовал обзавестись наследником, — он гаденько улыбнулся. — Вот и займусь.

— Мичи Бейли не признал, что это именно он убил твоего отца, — затронул щекотливую тему Рассел. — Он только подтвердил свое причастие.

В глазах босса появился металлический отблеск.

— Мы все узнаем. Теперь Бейли будет сговорчивее, ведь у меня его прелестный братишка. Это как обоюдоострый меч: они будут подчиняться, защищая друг друга.

— Корпорации могут потребовать узаконить отношения, иначе в тебя полетят камни.

— Значит, сыграем свадебку, как только это недоразумение понесет, — Рихард встал и плеснул в бокал коньяка. Сделал жадный глоток и опять посмотрел на Рассела. — Только не говори, что за эти два дня проникся к этому мальцу отцовскими чувствами? Или не отцовскими? — он пытливо заглянул в глаза альфе, изгибая бровь. — Хочешь, дам тебе его на разок?

Рассел резко встал со стула, и внезапно разорвавший тишину скрип показался оглушительным. Рихард следил за каждым движением альфы. Еще глоток.

— Не говори таких гнусных вещей. Ты не видел его выражение лица в клинике.

— Тебя проняло? — еще один глоток коньяка.

— Много не пей, — Рассел пристально посмотрел в глаза Рихарду и вышел.

«Проняло» не совсем подходящее слово, скорее, его впечатлило достоинство, которое из последних сил старался удержать мальчишка.

Часы показывали десять часов вечера. Пора ехать домой, отдыхать, но почему-то лицо Фила Бейли не выходило из головы. Рассел вспомнил все в мельчайших подробностях: слегка растрепавшийся хвост мокрых волос, закушенная почти до крови губа, красные припухшие глаза, его рука, сжимающая другую в неистовом напряжении, и то, как он неуклюже хромал. Было видно, что мальчик стесняется этого, ненавидит свое ущербное состояние, но он отказался взять протянутую Расселом руку, даже не удостоил его взглядом, упорно переставляя непослушную ногу.

Альфа провожал его слегка сгорбленную фигуру взглядом, и казалось, что опущенные плечи омеги проседают под всеми пережитыми унижениями. И тем не менее, мальчик с упорством в глазах двигал непослушными ногами, проявляя стойкость характера и не желая показывать слабости. Естественно, это вызвало уважение. А в машине, он то ли заснул, то ли потерял сознание.

Охранники, которые постоянно караулили за дверями и следовали от одного кабинета до другого за медиками, сказали, что слышали иногда, как он вскрикивал и стонал, а потом покидал кабинет с красными глазами. Да и немного закусанные губы тоже подтверждали это.

Расселу стало не по себе. Может быть, зря он подтолкнул Рихарда к этой, как тогда казалось, «отличной» идее? Рихард очень много перенял от Данмара, и почему-то складывалось впечатление, что он разучился любить. Что для него омеги были просто средством справиться с сексуальным возбуждением, а сабмиссивы еще и расслабляли морально, перенимая правила игры доминанта. Никаких чувств или привязанностей. Даже со своим папой-омегой у него отношения были хуже некуда. Рихард командовал и подчинял.

В бизнесе, как главе корпорации, ему не было равных. Но в личной жизни ему так и не улыбнулась удача — он не встретил пару и, похоже, даже не стремился. Поставив во главе стола — секс, а не любовь.

И на что надеялся Рассел? Что этот еще маленький, нескладный, тщедушный мальчишка расшевелит каменное сердце Рихарда? Он вздохнул и сел за руль своего авто. Теперь уже поздно сожалеть. И пусть ему стало немного жаль, самую малость, Нешфилда Бейли, который уже познал столько горя в своем юном возрасте, изменить что-либо было невозможно. Все, что может теперь сделать Рассел — это немного сдерживать взрывной характер Рихарда и молиться богам, покинувшим своих чад, о том, чтобы Рихард смягчился и принял мальчика, а может быть, и полюбил.

***

Рихард допил уже второй стакан коньяка и глянул на часы — 22.30. «Много не пей», замечание друга крутилось в голове назойливым волчком. Оставив пустой стакан на столе, взгляд вновь упал на папку с медзаключениями.

Он уже собирался выйти и навестить своего омегу, как столкнулся лоб в лоб с отцом-омегой. Ноэль бросил взгляд за спину сыну и, обнаружив пустой стакан рядом с начатой бутылкой коньяка, улыбнулся.

— Не предложишь и мне пропустить по стаканчику перед сном?

Рихард внимательно смотрел на отца. Нечасто они пересекались, порой, он даже забывал о том, что Ноэль живет в этом же доме. Они не ладили и не были друзьями. Детское впечатление о нерадивом изменнике намертво въелось в память — папа-омега его разочаровал. С тех пор их ранее дружеские и доверительные отношения треснули.

Альфа принял сторону другого альфы и даже не изъявил желание выслушать истории папы-омеги. Да и зачем? Что может сказать лживая изменчивая тварь, раздвигающая ноги перед всеми. «Омеги хороши лишь для секса», — часто повторял ему Данмар, и Рихард проникся этими словами. Теперь от папы он требовал лишь не мешать и слушаться. А вот такие открытые разговоры с четырнадцатилетия Рихарда вообще можно перечесть по пальцам. Он сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская отца.

— У нас в доме гость, — это был даже не вопрос, сухая констатация факта. Ноэль взял в руку предложенный ему стакан и глотнул алкоголя. Горло приятно обожгло. Он поднял взгляд на сына, который сверлил омегу изучающим взглядом, пытаясь понять, что ему нужно. — Почему ты не представил мне мальчика? — укор.

— Я был занят.

— Забыл. Как и всегда забывал о моем существовании, — омега холодно ощупывал взглядом непроницаемое лицо сына. Минута. Ровно минуту двое мужчин выдерживали взгляды друг друга в молчаливой битве. Потом, словно сбросив с себя маску, Ноэль обратился к нему, словно ничего и не произошло и его совсем не задевает такое безразличное отношение сына. — И как его зовут?

Альфа отпил из бокала и почувствовал разливающееся внутри тепло. Омега ждал.

— Нешфилд Бейли.

— Бейли, значит. Странный выбор, — мазнули крыльями по воздуху небрежно выпушенные слова. — Почему он? — альфа поморщился. Говорить ему явно не хотелось. — Твой отец даже не имеет права узнать причину? Ты никогда не притаскивал домой зверушек, ровно, как и многочисленных любовников. Все твои шлюхи оставались за пределами особняка. Не говоря уже о том, что ты никогда, я подчеркиваю, никогда ни о ком не заботился. Я даже сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь, как это делать. Ты всегда был эгоистичным и не различающим понятия «нельзя» и «можно». Для тебя существовала только «хочу» и «возьму», как и для Данмара, — Ноэль говорил предельно равнодушным тоном, словно зачитывал скучный отчет, намереваясь полностью изложить цепочку собственных умозаключений. — Ты можешь только подчинять, — кривая улыбка изогнула губы Ноэля. — У тебя был отличный учитель, он мог бы тобой гордиться. Поэтому ни о каких теплых чувствах к этому… невзрачному мальчишке не может быть и речи. Все твои омеги были распущенны, капризны и с кукольными однотипными смазливыми мордашками, рядом с которыми этот Бейли и рядом не стоял, — взгляд уперся в напряженную фигуру сына, который одним глотком приговорил остатки алкоголя в стакане. — Повторю свой вопрос: зачем он тебе?.

Молчание затягивалось. Омега выдохнул и допил содержимое своего стакана.

— Не гневи богов, Рихард. Отпусти ни в чем неповинного ребенка.

— Неповинного?! — зашипел альфа. Наконец его раздраженный внутренний зверь вырвался на волю. Гнев душил, а внутри клокотала ярость, требуя разрешения затопить все собой. Да как он смеет его поучать?! — Бейли причастны к смерти моего отца, — зашипел Рихард, едва сдерживаясь. Он уперся ладонями в подлокотники кресла, на котором сидел омега, и навис над ним грозовой тучей, еще немного — и молнии полетят из глаз, испепеляя все на своем пути. — И этот мелкий отпрыск умершего рода останется тут, пока я не найду всех виновных.

— А что будет, когда найдешь? — перебил его омега, и в его глазах отразилась стужа. Альфа запнулся. — Убьешь? Помилуешь? Кого? Всех, кто виновен в смерти омерзительного существа, которому посчастливилось родиться главой корпорации? — он выплевывал слова в лицо сыну, а на скулах заходили желваки. — Эта мразь заслужила свою участь!

Альфа чувствовал, что терпение иссякает.

— Замолчи.

— Жестокий, бездушный, двуликий ублюдок. Безжалостный насильник. Беспощадный деспотич… — громкий шлепок прервал нескончаемый поток речи Ноэля, изо рта которого так и лились водопадом едкие слова. Альфа тяжело дышал, урезонивая перевалившее через край раздражение. — И ты такой же, — подвел черту отец-омега, отталкивая сына и вставая.

Дверь закрылась, погрузив кабинет альфы в тишину. «И ты такой же», — эхом пронеслось в голове. Ладони крепче сжались на подлокотниках кресла. Аромат гнева омеги и ярости альфы оседали в воздухе.

Рихард знал, что омега искренне считает Данмара таковым, ведь даже намека на смрад лжи не появилось в его аромате. Черт.

Взгляд нашел на стене часы — 23.15. Несколько глубоких вдохов немного сбили разгорающееся внутри пламя, и он решил отправиться к себе.

Он замер возле двери в комнату Бейли, сам не понял зачем. Втянул носом воздух. Ему нравился этот запах, такой притягательный и новый. Без фальши, без примеси парфюмов, которыми так любили обливаться столичные омеги. Такой настоящий и простодушный.

Рихард невольно хмыкнул. Ноэль был прав — мальчишка самый обычный, неказистый, не конкурент всем его любовникам. Но тогда почему же он пахнет так приятно? От одной мысли об этом, у него затвердело в штанах. «А вот это что-то новенькое», — подумал подвыпивший альфа. Неужели его тело находило этого угловатого мальчика с его необычным ароматом привлекательным? Словно пытаясь ответить, его член дернулся в штанах, еще больше наливаясь желанием.

Слабый аромат омеги приятно щекотал рецепторы в носу, проникая в мозг сладким шепотом «девственник». Альфа глухо зарычал и поправил выпирающий в штанах орган, быстро удаляясь в соседнюю комнату. В свою комнату. «Девственник», — продолжала шептать похоть.

Рихард, быстро скинув вещи, залез в душ и стал обхаживать свой готовый к свершениям орган рукой. Ладонь двигалась все быстрее, пока сознание подкидывало пестрые картинки сцен секса с мальчишкой. Негромко рыкнув, Рихард излился. Но член не думал сдаваться так просто. В голове развернулась сцена, где течный мальчик умоляет вставить ему, предлагает войти в непокрытое никем тело… И Рихард снова крепче обхватил член, представляя себя в горячих глубинах узкого омеги.

— Ммммм… — еще один полустон сорвался с губ Рихарда. Он взглянул на свою руку, испачканную в сперме. Что на него нашло? Он давно уже не подросток, но по телу теплыми волнами растекалось предвкушение. Объяснение его странному поведению затерялось где-то в шуме падающей в душевой воды.


	6. Глава 5

Утром, ровно без десяти восемь, в дверь уже его комнаты постучали.

— Машина ждет вас, сэр.

«Сэр», — почти шепотом повторил парень, грустно рассматривая свое отражение в большом зеркале, словно в насмешку расположенном напротив такой же большой кровати.

В этой комнате оказалось слишком уж много зеркал — середина потолка также была зеркальной. И каждый раз, упираясь взглядом в отражение, Фил чувствовал, что находится в зеркальном кубе, искусно вылепленном изощренным умом охотника для пленения пташки.

Форма частной школы «Лилей» сидела на нем как влитая, не то что старая форма. Но отчего-то это совсем не радовало. Хотелось броситься из этого дома наутек, но он дал слово королю корпорации Северных территорий. «Мичи, — с грустью подумал парень, — что ты натворил?».

Голова болела немилосердно. Почему-то с самого утра удушливый запах альфы не давал ему дышать. Каждый уголок дома пропитался его подчиняющим ароматом, таким манящим и сладким, что у омеги невольно подкашивались ноги. «Это так, значит, мы чувствуем свои пары? — Фил подхватил портфель и открыл дверь. — Нет. Ни о каких парах не может быть и речи. Рихард меня ненавидит. Я просто выдаю желаемое за действительное».

В шаге от него шла его охрана, хотя парню казалось, что это его конвоиры. После вчерашнего медосмотра нога еще не до конца слушалась и иногда он неловко прихрамывал, подволакивая ее. В начале лестницы омега замер. Вот уже кого ему не хотелось видеть, так это Рихарда. Вот напасть, день не задался с самого утра. А тут еще и ногу, как специально, скрутило судорогой, и парень закусил щеку с внутренней стороны, справляясь с внезапной болью. Спускаясь, хромота проявилась сильнее, и Нешфилд захотел провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не видеть в глазах альфы презрение.

Он так и не поднял на Рихарда глаз, на мгновение замер рядом, со склоненной головой, коротко бросил: «Доброго утра и хорошего дня» и пошел к выходу, чувствуя взгляд альфы на своей спине. Совладав с ногами, он уже двигался спокойнее.

Только сев в салон машины, подавив резко подступивший приступ тошноты, он выдохнул, избавляясь от сдавившего горло напряжения. Узкое пространство салона машины угнетало, пугало и не позволяло расслабиться, то и дело пробегая мелкой дрожью по телу или уколами паники в самом сердце.

Парень не сразу заметил, что они стоят на месте. И прежде, чем он озвучил свой вопрос вслух, дверь открылась и в салоне возник Рихард. Омега медленно отвернулся к окну, незаметно сглатывая подкативший к горлу ком. Аромат альфы обволакивал, расслаблял. Сердце застучало быстрее, и он невольно прикрыл глаза. «О боги, почему он сел в машину?» — думал Фил, стараясь абстрагироваться от происходящего. Получалось не очень…

Дорога заняла минут сорок, и за все это время они не проронили ни слова. Фил только чудом сумел удержать содержимое желудка внутри и не сломать от напряжения себе пальцы, которые он постоянно, незаметно, как он думал, заламывал.

Когда автомобиль замер у ворот школы, Рихард быстро выскользнул из салона и открыл дверь с другой стороны, подавая парню руку. Непонимающий взгляд остановился на бесстрастном лице альфы, а затем опустился к предложенной руке. «Он что, шутит?», но злить Рихарда не хотелось, и парень, выдохнув, протянул ему руку. Альфа легко выдернул его из авто и крепко сжал небольшую ладонь.

— Хватит дрожать, — отрезал альфа. — Смотреть противно, — полушепотом обронил он, но омега услышал. Его зацепила брошенная в пустоту реплика, и невидимая удавка словно затянулась туже.

В кабинете директора, дородного беты в дорогом костюме, Рихард по-хозяйски устроился в кресле и смерил омегу критическим взглядом. Коротко представил его директору и попросил проводить в класс. Директор нажал на кнопку вызова, и миловидный юноша-омега увел Нешфилда.

Как только шаги омег немного отдалились, Рихард вцепился взглядом в масленые глазки беты, разливая вокруг себя волны силы. Директор вздрогнул и замер, признавая власть силы.

— Этот омега мой, — подчеркнул ровным голосом альфа. — Если с ним что-то случится в стенах вашего заведения, обещаю сровнять его с землей вместе с вами.

Директор понимающе закивал и в сердцах заверил, что с личной вещи господина Хейне будут сдуваться пылинки. А как же иначе? Ведь сам господин Хейне выбрал их учебное заведение.

Улыбнувшись самими краешками губ, Рихард покинул кабинет директора.

«Вещи»? Этот пронырливый бета назвал Нешфилда «вещью господина Хейне», уголок рта дернулся в кривом подобии улыбки. Если бы парень был красивее и фигуристей, возможно, его можно было бы назвать «дорогим аксессуаром», который было бы приятно носить и демонстрировать окружающим, а так — просто «вещь».

Первый день в школе наглядно показал Нешфилду, насколько гадко ему тут будет. Его статус «личной вещи господина Хейне» за несколько часов облетел все заведение от первокурсников до выпускников. Он оказался неприкосновенен. А две неотступно следовавшие по пятам тени только подкрепляли этот статус.

Правда, по школьным правилам охрану не пустили дальше школьных помещений. Они были вынуждены оставить омегу в стенах учебного заведения одного, на попечение внутренних служб охраны и заверений о безопасности. И, казалось, вот он — шанс вздохнуть свободно, но стоило последнему звонку прозвенеть, а студентам высыпать на улицу, к своим автомобилям и телохранителям, если таковые имелись, как мир вновь окрашивался в серый цвет. Его ждал черный Audi и два телохранителя, один из которых непременно встречал едва ли не под дверями помещения.

Зависти Нешфилд не чувствовал, нет, это было понимание и…сочувствие? Никто не попытался даже заговорить с ним, кроме миловидного секретаря, который показывал ему школу. Он стал изгоем в первый же день. Все отгородились от него, и он не винил их. Это же Рихард Хейне, собственной персоной, глава корпорации Севера. Омега вздохнул, опуская в углу своей комнаты портфель.

— Такое поведение было ожидаемым, — слова осыпались осенними листьями к его ногам.

На душе стало гадко. Есть не хотелось, поэтому он тактично отказался от ужина. Но у хозяина его жизни были иные планы. Слуга вернулся и передал, что его желают видеть в столовой за ужином.

Понимая, что выхода нет, он собрался с духом и спустился в столовую. Там его уже нетерпеливо ожидал Рихард и незнакомый ему омега средних лет. Нешфилд занял место по правую руку от альфы, где его ждали приготовленные приборы, по левую же — сидел взрослый омега. Рихард следил за каждым его движением, отчего парня невольно бросило в дрожь.

— Бейли, — по фамилии обратился к мальчику альфа, — это мой отец-омега — Ноэль. — Нешфилд робко взглянул на мужчину и кивнул, стараясь обуздать волнение. — Ноэль, это Нешфилд Бейли, — жестко отчеканил Рихард, — мой омега.

Нешфилд вздрогнул, последние слова прозвучали как пощечина.

— Очень приятно, Неш, — отец-омега специально использовал другое уменьшение от имени Нешфилд. — Рихард, — обратился он к сыну, накалывая кусочек мяса, — что значит «мой»?

Взгляд Ноэля без страха скользил по лицу альфы, озвучивая такие щекотливые вопросы.

— Чего молчишь?

Рихард сверлил отца холодным взглядом.

— «Мой» кто? Муж?

Нешфилд вздрогнул, испуганно глянув на омегу.

— А может, истинная пара? «Мой»… любовник? Временное развлечение? «Моя»… подстилка? Сабмиссив? — Ноэль уколол его взглядом, перечисляя.

Паренек зажмурился, язвительные слова хлестали плетьми, вспарывая кожу. Он хотел исчезнуть, прямо сейчас, скрыться за тонкой дверью своей «клетки», но не слышать этих жестоких слов от абсолютно незнакомого человека, который, без сомнений, уже его ненавидит.

— «Моя»… любовь? — Насколько же противным голосом выговорил омега последнее слово, что Нешфилда внутри всего передернуло, и тяжелый кулак Рихарда громко шарахнул по столу. Фил не мог больше тут находиться, он резко вскочил, едва не задыхаясь от растекающейся во все стороны злости альфы.

— Простите… Я не голоден.

Фил быстро шел в свою «зеркальную» комнату, провожаемый двумя парами глаз. «Не расстраивайся. Только не расстраивайся. Ты все понимаешь… — уговаривал он себя, — ты ведь понимаешь…», но слезы горечи так и наворачивались на глаза.

Он закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней спиной, и по щекам потекли едва сдерживаемые слезы. Он закусил кулак, стараясь подавить рыдания. Но внутренний зверь, тот, кто по-прежнему жил в каждом человеке, метался внутри молодого омеги, разрывая внутренности когтистыми лапами и горестно воя. Живот скрутило спазмом, тело прошило болью.

Последний раз он себя помнил в таком состоянии на похоронах всей его семьи, когда сердце истекало кровью от горя, а покалеченное тело поддерживали костыли. Жить в тот момент не хотелось. Ровно год назад он плакал последний раз. А сегодня… Сегодня чаша его терпения переполнилась, и обида на свою жестокую судьбу полилась через край, оставляя на щеках мокрые дорожки.

Утопленный в унижении и жестоких словах, что так больно зацепили сердце, он не заметил, что за дверью кто-то есть. Сильный удар в дверь вывел его из оцепенения, Фил подскочил, быстро вытирая руками слезы. За дверью мог быть только один человек, и сейчас омега пожалел, что дверь его комнаты не запирается изнутри. Он не желал никого видеть, не сейчас, в минуту слабости.

— Да? — Фил торопливо отошел к окну.

Дверь открылась, а потом закрылась, щелчок, словно выстрел, оглушил омегу. Он чувствовал его взгляд на своем теле, цепкий, ощупывающий, алчный. Фил поежился, словно от холода.

— Я бы хотел побыть один. Пожалуйста, — голос почти не дрожал.

И почему он молчит?! От подобной манеры общения нервы натягивались, как канаты.

— Ты. Мой. Омега, — четко выговорил Рихард и положил ладони на худые плечи омеги.

Сердце сдавило, словно в кулаке, а вдох застрял в горле. От услышанного стало только хуже, и он зажмурился, сдавленно глотая брызнувшие слезы. Ладони Рихарда были горячими, Фил чувствовал исходящий от них жар даже через одежду.

— Почему не отвечаешь? — глаза альфы угрожающе сузились. Он требовал подчинения, на которое омега сам себя обрек.

Конечно, это не была попытка успокоения, нет. Как такое только могло прийти в его наивную омежью голову? Рихард пришел, чтобы еще раз расставить все по местам, и ждал, когда «жертва» сама «подпишет контракт своим красивым почерком», признавая его права.

— Да, — Фил облизал вмиг пересохшие губы, — Ваш.

— Еще раз, — словно морозный воздух коснулся уха.

— Я ваш о-омега.

— Повтори.

— Я уже признал, что… — Рихард крепче сжал ладони на плечах паренька, обрывая речь.

— Повтори, — грубый приказ.

— Я ваш, — быстро выговорил парень.

— Полностью, — Рихард видел всю гамму переживаний на лице мальчишки и это было прекрасно.

Нешфилд попытался вырваться и отстраниться от альфы, что за нелепая игра? Но ладони опять требовательно сжались на острых плечиках.

— Я ваш омега. Я ваш омега! — с него довольно унижений на сегодня. Голос сорвался криком, слезы предательски брызнули из глаз. Он дернулся всем телом, вырываясь из лап альфы, развернулся к нему лицом и прокричал прямо в это каменное изваяние вместо лица: — Я ВАШ ОМЕГА!

Гнев на него, на себя разливался по телу липкой смолой. Фил сжал кулаки, чувствуя, что его начинает потряхивать, еще немного — и у него случится истерика.

— Все?! Услышали, что хотели?! Я ВАШ! ВАШ! ДОВОЛЬНЫ?! — он запнулся, сглотнул ком в горле и прошептал: — Уходите… Прошу.

— Никогда не забывай, что ты сейчас сказал, — бесстрастный тон ударил по лицу, припечатывая ко лбу его статус, а через мгновение дверь закрылась.

Фил рухнул на кровать. Этот день выпил из него все соки. Усталость, накатившая внезапно, быстро уволокла мальчика в мир грез и ночных кошмаров.

***

Нешфилду снилось его прекрасное детство, то самое, в котором была счастливая семья, добротный дом, веселые и беззаботные братья. Детство, в котором его родители были живы. А Мичи… не стремился разбиться в лепешку в попытках отыскать деньги.

Но радостный светлый день, который возник во сне, перечеркнула красная полоса, поделившая горизонт надвое. Счастье сменилось болью, трупный запах забивал ноздри, а полуразложившиеся тела продолжали находиться в машине, как и он сам. Не в силах выбраться.  
Единственный выживший, не считая Мичи.

Мертвые глаза его семьи смотрели на него осуждающе. Остекленевшие взгляды бесцветных глаз разрывали его маленькую испуганную душу на части. В ушах глухим эхом звучал один вопрос: «Почему ты не умер с нами?».

Фил дергал рукой треклятый ремень безопасности, но тот словно врос в покореженный металл, не желая отпускать свою жертву. Хотя по задумке производителей он как раз и справился со своей задачей — сохранил человеку жизнь. Сломанная рука адски болела. Он чувствовал ее во сне так, словно это было наяву. Слезы оставляли на щеках мокрые дорожки. Придавленные, как в капкане, ноги не слушались, торчащая наружу кость упиралась в сломанное навалившееся на него сидение.

На его глазах куски плоти отваливались с лиц мертвых членов его семьи, сползали на землю и в уже проржавевший от времени салон авто. К трупному запаху примешивался еще и запах гнили. А он все так же не мог выбраться, не мог пошевелить изломанными конечностями, как марионетка, у которой оторвались ниточки.

Сейчас ему было уже почти шестнадцать. В голове четкими линиями прописалось осознание настоящего. Ему пятнадцать. Мальчишка завыл в голос. И словно ответ на этот крик ржавая дверь салона машины с мерзким скрипом отвалилась. Мичи, припадающий на ногу, окровавленный, все же не оставил его. Спас, как и тогда. Мальчик из сна зарыдал еще громче. Его брат всегда был рядом. Даже когда был далеко, он был рядом.

Фил плакал во сне, как беспомощный ребенок. Но стоило открыть глаза, как реальность обрушилась на него удручающей правдой. Мальчишка перевел взгляд на часы — 3.45. Ему снова приснился кошмар. Постыдное проявление своей слабости — слезы — омега быстро стал растирать по лицу, приводя себя в порядок. Закусив губу, он обхватил покрепче подушку, словно этот предмет может спасти его жизнь. Увы… Омега горько улыбнулся. Его уже ничто не спасет. Он пропадет в пасти зверя, умрет на его острых клыках.

Мысли скакали в голове кузнечиками, сон не шел. Его унижения только начинаются, но он должен быть сильным. Он все вынесет, ради брата. Мичи столько для него сделал… И сколько же он натерпелся за эти два года…

Возможно, его брат даже не догадывается о том, что Фил все знал. Да, он знал. Знал, что семья Бейли превратилась в обнищавший род, что об их существовании все забыли, даже те, кто когда-то назывался родственниками. Фил не осуждал их, так легче. Не замечать и не слышать. Отпустить и проигнорировать. Все верно, какое кому дело до того, выживут ли двое детей из уже уничтоженного рода.

Он знал, что у них не было денег совсем, даже положенные им выплаты из трастового фонда семьи испарились, словно их никогда и не было. Знал, что его брат, ставший калекой, не мог найти работу, чтобы оплатить больничные счета Фила. Знал, что Мичи пошел на сделку со своей совестью и украл деньги.

Он всегда был хорошим программистом и биржевым игроком. Но первые деньги он крал. Понемногу, чтобы не попасться, ведь маленькие суммы трудно отследить компании с многомиллионным оборотом. Это были те самые шальные деньги, которые впоследствии послужили платой за маленькое скромное потрепанное жилье, в которое он и привез после больницы Фила.

А еще он знал, что Мичи где-то просчитался, и его таки нашли и избили, спасибо, хоть не убили. Ведь сумма была небольшой.

Он знал, что его брата затянуло в секс-индустрию. Знал, откуда в семье появлялись деньги. Знал, что денег мало, их нет. Знал, что может завтра остаться без еды, без таблеток и будет вновь скрючиваться от боли, проваливаясь в беспамятство болевого шока. Знал, что его брат отдает ему последнее.

Знал. Но боялся спрашивать. Боялся поднимать эти щекотливые темы, боялся услышать правду. Он, пятнадцатилетний подросток, слишком рано познал лишения.

А его красивый брат? Красивый, сильный, умный Мичи мог сделать головокружительную карьеру, стать успешным, создать семью. Но что в итоге? В итоге — грязь, голод, унижения, косые взгляды, осуждение. Ему всегда было плевать, что думают другие.

Мичи был и остается его героем. Тем, кто спасал его жизнь весь этот мучительный год. Поэтому, ничего страшного. Он смирится с Рихардом и примет его. Позволит ему себя поглотить, лишь бы у брата появился шанс на нормальную жизнь.

***

Дни сменяли друг друга, опадая на пол листками из календаря. Каждый день похож на предыдущий. Школа, по коридорам которой Фил ходил, словно призрак. И ровно в восемь вечера «пыточный» ужин, проходивший в гробовой тишине. Редкие визиты Рихарда в его комнату, тяжелые однозначные подчиняющие взгляды, однотипные вопросы и пожелания «доброй ночи», хотя эти самые ночи перестали быть таковыми. Но, по правде говоря, он был благодарен альфе за то, что тот не набросился на него в первый же вечер, что даже сейчас не пытался залезть к нему в штаны, давая небольшую передышку.

Хотя не стоит обманываться показательной мягкостью Хейне: о нем ходило достаточно разнообразных слухов и историй. И не все они были о его великодушии, далеко не все.

В выходные, если погода была благосклонна, он выбирался в сад. Пока его безмолвные конвоиры могильными надгробиями стояли позади него, омега позволял себе немного расслабиться в гамаке с книжкой и пледом. Филу нравилось греться в солнечных лучах, он был рыжим, и его часто в детстве называли «поцелованным солнцем». В саду почти не было цветов, и ему это нравилось. Он предпочитал видеть вокруг зелень, а не пестрые остро пахнущие краски разлитых по саду соцветий. Вот и в эти выходные, уже вторые, проведенные в доме Хейне, он мерно раскачивался в гамаке, пока не задремал.

Нешфилд многое бы отдал за отсутствие снов, но мир грез людям не подвластен, и кошмары продолжали его настигать. Даже спустя год после той автокатастрофы, когда он засыпал, перед глазами вставал салон их машины и счастливые лица его семьи. Снова и снова.

Он видел себя на заднем сидении их автомобиля. Отец уверенно едет по опустевшим проспектам. Папа весело рассказывает о том, как здорово они проведут время всей семьей и Ланис, наконец, увидит водопад, как и мечтал. Его брат Ланис поглаживает большой живот, ему осталось около месяца до конца срока, и вся семья старалась изо всех сил помочь забыть о том, кто отец ребенка.

Да разве такое забудешь? Мичи точно не забудет. Фил осторожно бросал косые взгляды на старшего брата и ему было больно видеть боль на его лице, вину. «Не уберег. Не помог. Не смог защитить», он отчетливо читал эти строки в его глазах.

Мичи винил себя за случившееся. Он обожал Ланиса, и теперь действительно сдувал с него пылинки, но Фил понимал, что чувство вины, разъедающее бету, никуда не уйдет, и может быть, даже не притупится. Но сейчас, когда на город наползают сумерки, укрывая его своим теплым покрывалом, на лицах его родных улыбки. Он бы хотел запомнить их такими — улыбающимися и счастливыми.

Но… Что-то случилось… Внезапно машину повело, отец вцепился в руль как одержимый. В салоне повис удушливый запах тревоги, папа-омега оглянулся посмотреть на сыновей, и сердце Нешфилда пронзил страх. Хлопок, машину подбросило и вышвырнуло на встречку. Последнее, что увидел Фил, прежде чем потерял сознание, это ослепляющий свет фар грузовика. Крики и ревущие гудки клаксонов слились в единой какофонии. Сильный удар и вспышка пронзившей тело боли унесла сознание омеги.

А когда он сумел разлепить глаза — веки ощущались инородными, налитыми свинцовой тяжестью — то ужаснулся. Он был зажат в салоне сплюснутой машины. Нога болела нестерпимо, хотелось орать во все горло от пульсирующей боли, глаза заливала кровь, только Фил не понимал, чья эта кровь. Впереди, весь в крови, с неестественно повернутой головой сидел старший омега, его остекленевшие глаза все еще смотрели на сыновей. И Нешфилд закричал.

Слегка склонив голову на бок, он увидел, что дверь со стороны Мичи открыта. А самого брата нет. «Мичи…» — попытался позвать он, но из пересохшего горла вырвалось глухое шипение. Рука, до этого момента безжизненно висящая вдоль тела, ощутила прикосновение липкой теплой крови. Он не хотел смотреть, правда, не хотел, но взгляд против воли обратился в ту сторону, и он охнул. Окно разбито, и голова Ланиса наполовину торчит из окна, его длинные русые волосы перемазаны кровью. А его большой живот практически расплющило креслом и вмятой дверью. Все было в крови. «Ребенок», — подумал в тот момент Фил, и по лицу скатилась слеза.

Потом вдруг гробовую тишину, нарушаемую лишь слабым потрескиваем искореженных машин и звуком выливающегося бензина, разорвал вой приближающихся сирен спасательных служб.

Дальше все как в бреду. Его всхлипы и вскрики перемешивались с воем сирен и уговорами спасателей и врачей, а потом… потом он увидел Мичи. Его тоже под кислородной маской грузили в машину скорой помощи. Только его и Мичи. А остальные тела просто накрыли темными пленками на залитом кровью асфальте.

***

Рихард стоял над парнем, скрутившемся в гамаке. Он дремал, но сон вряд ли был хороший. Немного сдвинутые брови, выражение муки, мелькавшее на лице, и тихое постанывание делали мальчишку совсем беззащитным. Его хотелось пожалеть, защитить. В запахе омеги отчетливо чувствовался страх, страдание. «Что тебе снится?» — подумал Рихард и коснулся рукой бледной щеки. Мальчишка дернулся и распахнул глаза, из которых медленно скатились две слезинки.

Как только паника выветрилась, и омега понял, кто перед ним, то быстро стер следы своей слабости и попытался встать. Но в спешке движения получились неловкими, он запутался и вывалился из гамака. Если бы крепкие руки Рихарда не подхватили парня, то валялся бы он сейчас на земле. Запах альфы мгновенно ударил в нос, обволакивая. Такой родной, мягкий, обещающий защиту. Сердце Нешфилда ускорило свой ход, заложив уши.

— Простите… — промямлил невнятно омега.

— Плохой сон? — спокойный голос альфы был необычайно теплым, из него исчезли нотки безразличия и холодности. Рихард притянул парня к себе, поставил на ноги и обнял за талию, поддерживая, словно опасаясь, что он опять упадет.

Растерявшийся Нешфилд бросил быстрый взгляд на руку, что обжигала его бок, и робко взглянул вверх, встретившись с серыми глазами альфы. Спокойствие второй кожей накрыло мальчишку, и он расслабился.

— Да, — омега опустил взгляд. — Ужасный.

Альфа его куда-то вел, но Фил совсем не обратил внимания, послушно переставляя ноги. Повисло молчание. Почувствовав, что Рихард ждет продолжения, он вздохнул и начал рассказывать. Наверное, впервые он говорил перед этим человеком так много. И не просто говорил, а обнажал одну из своих частичек души. Возможно, не самую красивую, но если Рихард хотел знать, то прятаться не было смысла.

Он ведь и так, словно пьяный от его аромата, погруженный в мечты и грезы о нем. Он бы хотел любви этого человека, ведь они… они… пара? Он чувствует что-то такое… странное внутри… только с ним… с ним.

Рихард не перебивал, он слушал очень внимательно, и в голове против воли рисовалась картина того происшествия. Мальчишке было пятнадцать. Он взглянул на Бейли еще раз, только теперь словно рассматривая под другим углом. Он пережил то, что до сих пор преследует его в кошмарах, то, что некоторые не переживают за всю жизнь.

И он так легко согласился отдать себя, отдать незнакомцу, лишь для того, чтобы спасти жизнь единственного брата.

Альфа глухо зарычал. Осознание того, что этот мальчик бросил свою жизнь к ногам незнакомца — раздражало. А если бы это был не Рихард, Бейли все равно поступил бы так же? Его бы касались чужие руки, гладили бы чужие пальцы, целовали бы чужие губы… Господи, да что же это?!

Рихард зарычал громче, чем хотелось, и мальчишка замолк, запнувшись всего на секунду. Ведь в следующее мгновение Рихард сжал в объятиях тонкое тело и впился в правильные губы поцелуем.

Испугавшись, омега уперся ладонями в его плечи, но альфа, прижал его к себе крепче, поглощая неумелый рот, вылизывая его изнутри и слегка покусывая такие сладкие губы. У парня подкосились ноги, и он вцепился в плечи альфы уже для того, что бы не упасть. Слабый стон слетел с его губ, когда Рихард на мгновение разорвал поцелуй, лишь для того, чтобы увидеть подернутые поволокой нежности глаза.

Уголок губ пошел вверх, намечая улыбку, которая тут же исчезла в очередном поцелуе. Рихард жадно вдыхал аромат Бейли, не понимая, куда улетучивается его хваленая стальная выдержка.

Руки альфы принялись по-хозяйски ощупывать тело омеги. Фил дернулся, широко раскрыв глаза, и замычал, протестуя. Рука мужчины сорвала резинку с волос, утонула в рассыпавшемся водопаде рыжих прядей. Губы альфы продолжали насиловать рот омеги, который тщетно старался прервать поцелуй. Но вырывающееся между глубокими поцелуями учащенное дыхание альфы и наполнивший сад аромат его похоти раздирали тело Фила на куски. С одной стороны хотелось утонуть в сладком запахе своего альфы, а с другой — выпутаться из этих паучьих лап, оплетающих все тело своей паутиной, и бежать, бежать прочь.

Рихард все плотнее прижимал Фила к себе, позволяя омеге почувствовать свое возбуждение и успокоиться, перестать трепыхаться, покориться. Но парень, словно не понимал, и продолжал свои никчемные попытки оттолкнуть его. Альфа сжал волосы и слегка дернул омегу от себя, припадая к шее и вдыхая его свежий манящий запах, а затем последовал укус в кадык и глухое рычание.

— Хватит, — отрезал Рихард, сильнее кусая шею. Тот жалобно вскрикнул и что-то пролепетал.

Рихард провел языком по месту укуса и заурчал, как довольный зверь. Руки не останавливаясь ощупывали и гладили хрупкое тело. Вот уже большая ладонь нырнула в брюки омеги и сжала обнаженную ягодицу. Мальчик сильнее впился в плечи альфы, вздрогнув. Аромат девственника и слабые попытки сопротивления раздразнили альфу, словно хищника в преддверии охоты. Уже слабо контролируя накрывшее его возбуждение, альфа все сильнее напирал на парня. На мгновение оторвав от Фила руки, но не разрывая поцелуй, удерживая зубами нижнюю губу омеги, Рихард сбросил под ноги пиджак и дернул рубашку вверх из пояса штанов.

Омега, чье сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, дернулся, и альфа прокусил ему губу. Фил вскрикнул, прикрыв ладонью рот, пачкая пальцы капельками красной крови. Освободившись наконец, парень попятился и попытался убежать. В глазах омеги отразилась паника — словно мир сузился до состояния точки, и этой точкой был Рихард.

Сталь блеснула в серых глазах альфы, и его аура ударила по омеге тяжелым тараном, сбивая дыхание. Дрожащие ноги Фила все-таки предприняли попытку отступить, сбежать, как от самой большой опасности во вселенной. Хотя кто знает, возможно, для омеги Рихард и был самой большой опасностью.

Разозленный подобной выходкой, Рихард молниеносно настиг Бейли и грубо швырнул прямо на свой пиджак, одновременно расстегивая пояс штанов.

Фил не успел ничего сообразить, как в сознание ворвался аромат альфы — парня пригвоздило к месту, взгляд налился первородным страхом. Альфа возвышался над ним отвесной скалой, угрожая похоронить тщедушное тельце под собой. Омегу била мелкая дрожь, он тихо поскуливал, пытаясь справиться с паникой. Но в глазах Рихарда уже не отражалось сознание, стремительно сдавая позиции похоти. Рихард и так еле сдержался, чтобы не выдернуть из пояса ремень и не отхлестать им омегу за его попытку сбежать. Сознание плавилось, требуя демонстрации силы.

— У меня еще не было течки, — быстро повторил омега фразу, вот уже раз пять сказанную, но проигнорированную альфой. — Пожалуйста, — взмолился Фил.

Рихард нависал над парнем, не позволяя тому даже шелохнуться. Он услышал. Точно услышал, что сказал Бейли, но остановиться просто не мог. Страстное желание вставить парнишке пульсировало и в голове, и в штанах. И пока остатки здравого смысла еще пытались достучаться до охваченного похотью зверя, руки срывали одежду и оголяли белое худое сопротивляющееся тело.

Пуговицы с треском оторвались и разлетелись в стороны, рукав рубашки был наполовину оторван, треск ткани перемежался с криками омеги и тщетными попытками сбежать от альфы.

— Пожалуйста! Не так! Не надо… Не надо так… — омега отбивался и пинался, не в силах оказать альфе серьезное сопротивление, а внутренний зверь альфы рычал, требуя своего, требуя покорности.

Никогда ни один омега не вел себя так с Рихардом. Они были счастливы делить с ним постель и подставлять свои задницы. А этот? Не было течки? И что? Он такой же, как и другие! Эти шлюхи только и могут думать, что о больших членах альф и их не менее больших кошельках. Сопротивление его распаляло, а здравый смысл растворялся в желании подчинить.

Сжав до хруста руки омеги над головой, Рихард отвесил ему пощечину, чтобы привести его к покорности наконец. Но не рассчитал силу, и голова парня дернулась так резко, что, казалось, сейчас оторвется. Нижняя губа припухла, на ней выступали капельки крови, и Рихард, как околдованный, впился в эти алые капли то ли поцелуем, то ли укусом. Свободная рука гладила грудь и щипала маленький сосок.

Рихард был на грани. А в голове продолжали пробегать мысли о чужих руках, которые бы так же, как сейчас он сам, гладили бы омегу, о чужом члене, который бы входил в него, вырывая сладострастные стоны… И Рихард злился, раздражался и изнывал от желания, стремясь показать мальчишке, кто настоящий хозяин его тела, кому он принадлежит и на чьем члене ему предстоит прожить всю жизнь.

«Всю жизнь?» — мысли разлетелись испуганными птицами. Нет, в нем говорит похоть, разъедающее желание звериного траха, не более. Его накрыла жажда омежьего тела, и он одним рывком содрал с Бейли брюки, заставив того вскрикнуть.

Омега перевернулся на бок, впиваясь пальцами в сырую землю, в последней попытке немного отползти от альфы, чьи глаза сейчас напоминали воды темной мутной реки. В глазах застыл ужас, паника перерастала в истерику, Фил ужасно устал отбиваться, да и альфа давил на него своей аурой и силой, выбивая дух, вдавливая в землю. Этот кружащий голову аромат ядовитой иглой впился в сознание, отравляя маленького омегу, признавшего своего альфу. И это пугало не меньше. Его сейчас изнасилуют, а тело даже не может оказать толкового сопротивления, сдаваясь на милость сильного самца. А его голос альфа уже не слышит…

— Пожалуйста… прошу… — слух Рихарда улавливал слабый скулеж, но не придавал ему большого значения, не различая слов. Для него звуки слились в единый взрыв феромонов и извращенные желания.

Рука легла на шею и придавила парня к земле. Колено зажало голени, а рука приподняла кверху задницу мальчишки, заставляя того сильно прогнуться в спине. Палец проник в сухую узкую дырочку омеги, и Фил забился под альфой как раненый, вскрикивая и из последних сил сдерживая слезы.

Отчаянные мольбы омеги не достигали Рихарда, не сейчас, когда он ощутил горячие стенки чужого нутра на своем пальце. Плотоядно улыбнувшись, альфа несколько секунд грубо растягивал дырочку омеги, слушая его невнятное мычание «Больно! Больно!..» — ему уже не терпелось войти в предложенное тело.

Лицо Фила уткнулось в пиджак Рихарда, который использовался сейчас в качестве подстилки, он зажмурился, вдыхая острый запах, исходящий от пиджака, приготовившись и не переставая скулить.

Альфа резко дернул на себя бедра парня, и головка горячего жаждущего члена уперлась в сомкнутые мышцы. Омега сжался, вцепился в землю, словно это могло его спасти, а потом закричал так, что его услышали, наверное, даже слуги в особняке. Член альфы одним резким толчком преодолел слабую преграду и глубоко погрузился внутрь. Сознание омеги, словно исполосованное когтями, разорвалось на неаккуратные полосы. Фил хватал ртом воздух, словно получил удар под дых, ощущение наполненности, распирало, давило, убивало. Омега почувствовал, как по щекам побежали мокрые дорожки, а воздух отказывался наполнять легкие. А через несколько секунд с мальчишкой приключилась истерика — как только к нему вернулась возможность дышать, он разразился всхлипами и криками, такими отчаянными, что будь у деревьев уши, они бы закрыли их руками, лишь бы не слышать такой горькой мучительной мольбы.

Альфа гортанно простонал, ощущение тесноты и горячего нутра, обволакивающего его возбужденный до предела орган, было волшебным. Он единственный, наверное, кто остался глух к боли мальчишки. Рихард на мгновение прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, и, погладив маленький зад омеги, принялся вколачиваться в него со всей скопившейся страстью. Он провел языком вдоль позвоночника Фила, чувствуя на теле Бейли солоноватые капельки пота. Ему нравился этот свежий аромат природы, нетронутый и девственный, исходящий от мальчишки. Он входил и входил в покорившееся тело, пропустив момент, когда Фил потерял сознание и оборвались его вскрики и стоны. Он истязал его, пока возбуждение не сошло на «нет». Кончил дважды и оба раза избежал вязки. Лишь второй раз излившись и немного успокоившись, он смог вынырнуть из цепких объятий похоти и удостоить свою жертву взгляда.

Там, где сильные руки альфы сжимали тело мальчика, остались синяки. Из попы вытекала на его пиджак сперма, разбавленная кровью — альфа перестарался, не сдержавшись и как следует не подготовив к первому проникновению девственное отверстие омеги. Пальцы на руках Фила перепачканы в земле — по-видимому, парень впивался ногтями в землю. На щеках — заметные дорожки от высохших слез. Левая щека, принявшая пощечину, покраснела, под глазом наливался синяк.

«М-да, надо же было так неудачно попасть», — думал Рихард, касаясь места ушиба. Взгляд прошелся вдоль стройных ног, Рихард беспрепятственно разглядывал тело Нешфилда, срисовывая в память его, местами еще угловатые, изгибы.

А вот и шрам. Левая нога могла похвастаться шрамом от щиколотки до середины бедра. И хоть шрам был тонким, но далеко не аккуратным. Видно, врачи торопились собрать его ногу, не уделяя внимание эстетике. Рихард почему-то захотел поцеловать эту тонкую нить, соединяющую его омегу с той катастрофой. Он покрыл поцелуями каждый сантиметр шрама, затем прошелся языком по нему.

— Мы уберем это досадное напоминание о твоей прошлой жизни, — тихо пробормотал альфа.

Не ожидавший от самого себя такой нежности и чуткости, Рихард отстранился, словно очнувшись. Но, как ни странно, случившееся ему казалось правильным.


	7. Глава 6

Рихард на руках внес Фила в особняк. Парень был накрыт его пиджаком. Дворецкий замер у двери, ожидая приказаний. И если внешне старый слуга остался спокоен, то внутри него неприятно щипало чувство жалости. Он слышал, да, впрочем, как и все, стоит только взглянуть на посеревшие лица телохранителей, которые были в непосредственной близости от хозяина, душераздирающие вопли мальчика и его всхлипы, которые разбивались о закрытые двери и окна особняка.

С минуту подумав, Рихард велел позвать Драгоша, слугу-омегу, а сам отправился на второй этаж, бережно прижимая к себе свою ношу. Положив парня на кровать, он убрал упавшую на лицо рыжую прядь и взял испачканную в земле ладошку. Через три минуты в дверях появился омега средних лет, Драгош, с набором «первой помощи» в руках. Рихард мысленно улыбнулся. Когда он был мальчишкой, Драгош заботился о его ссадинах и ушибах и всегда держал наготове свою «аптечку». Лучшей няньки не найти.

— Господин, — отозвался застывший у кровати слуга.

— Поручаю его тебе, Драгош, — Рихард незаметно выпустил ладошку парня и посмотрел на слугу предельно серьезным взглядом. — Я думаю, ты и сам разберешься что делать, — не желая вдаваться в пояснения, отрезал Рихард.

Слуга быстро кивнул и приблизился к лежащему в разодранной одежде телу.  
Рихард на мгновение замер, прикрывая дверь, и прислушался.

— Ох, ты ж, щупленький какой. Что ж вы, господин, силу-то не рассчитали, — бубнил под нос слуга, снимая с полуголого тела остатки одежды. — Вон, синяк уже налился. А кожа-то белая, как фарфор, чуть тронь — и бьется. Ай-ай-ай, — продолжал нашептывать омега, — синяков наставили. Мальчишка ногти до крови посламывал. Губа разбита… и штанишки вон, в крови немного измазались.

Рихард почувствовал, как виновато сжалось сердце. А потом мотнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Нет, он ничего страшного не сделал, просто взял то, что ему предложил Бейли. Если бы Нешфилд сразу уступил, как и должно, не остался бы с синяками. Он сам сказал, что будет подчиняться. Но подчинением и не пахло. Он сопротивлялся. Рихард почувствовал, как искра раздражения вновь начинает разгораться.

Спустившись вниз, он увидел сидящего на диване Рассела с папкой в руках.

— Постарайся вычистить, — протянул Рихард дворецкому свой пиджак. — Если останутся пятна — выбрось.

Цепкий взгляд секретаря заметил все, что требовалось, на испорченном предмете одежды.

— Пойдем в кабинет, — пригласил Рассела Рихард.

— Вижу, ты неплохо провел время, — заметил Рассел.

— Как много ты видел?

— Достаточно, — а потом подкрепил свой многозначительный взгляд, — и, думаю, все твои слуги вздрагивали, пока мальчишка продолжал кричать.

Рихард вздернул бровь, уголок рта дернулся, и он обернулся к застывшим соляными столбами телохранителям. Взгляд мазнул по дрогнувшим побелевшим лицам, и альфа мысленно согласился со словами Рассела. Что ж, отпираться было глупо. И Рихард растянул губы в улыбке. Тем более, что от него несет сексом за версту.

Рихард достал бокалы и бутылку виски.

— Выпьешь со мной?

— Есть повод? — принимая бокал, Рассел откинулся на спинку стула.

— Я его трахнул. И должен тебе сказать, это было потрясающе, — пригубил он.

— Давай обойдемся без подробностей, — легкая улыбка мазнула по лицу и исчезла. — Я по делу. Мичи Бейли выписали из больницы. И как ты просил, ему сделали новый протез. Мы привезли его в подготовленную квартиру, но он как безумный требует встречи с Нешфилдом. Сегодня мне удалось кое-что вытянуть из него. И тебе это не понравится, — Рассел поставил бокал на стол и протянул другу папку.

Рихард одним глотком опустошил бокал с виски и раскрыл тонкую папку. Глаза быстро забегали по строкам.

— Криминалисты и нанятый нами детектив подтвердили его слова. Яд медленного действия. Это что-то новенькое на рынке, так как о «Сладкой смерти», так прозвали яд из-за его особенностей, практически ничего неизвестно. В наших землях только три случая его применения. И один из них — на Данмаре Хейне.

— Галлюцинации? Яд вызывает галлюцинации?

— Именно. Криминалисты говорят, он как наркотик, ты умираешь незаметно, в навеянном твоим сознанием или воображением сне. Пока ты витаешь в стране грез, яд прокладывает дорожку к твоему сердцу. А потом — тахикардия и остановка сердца. Вот поэтому после борделя Данмар сам вернулся к себе, он и не подозревал, что у него практически не осталось времени. А когда парамедики обнаружили труп, то констатировали остановку сердца. А по другому и быть не могло.

— Что тебе сказал Бейли? — Рихард захлопнул папку и закурил.

— Что не спал с Данмаром.

— Как? Он же только его и заказывал за последнее время.

— И да, и нет. Мичи одноногий, вряд ли он мог заинтересовать Данмара настолько. Мичи оформлял заявки на свое имя, но не присутствовал в комнате с Данмаром постоянно, оставаясь серым кардиналом и владельцем «Амфоры», которую, кстати, ему помогли выкупить у предыдущего владельца.

— Говори, — Рихард глубоко затянулся. Чутье взвыло зверем, напавшим на след.

— Деньги поступили от того же далекого дядюшки, который оплатил обучение Нешфилда в школе.

— Имя?

— Мичи просит организовать ему встречу с братом.

— Нет, — не раздумывая, огрызнулся Рихард.

— Мичи просит встречу с Филом, — все тем же ровным тоном повторил Рассел. — И за это он скажет имя старика.

— Я сказал — нет. Пусть молчит. Мои люди найдут этого «покровителя» и без его подсказок. Встречи не будет, так и передай.

Рассел приподнял уголки губ в насмешливой улыбке и кивнул.

— Кстати, собери мне всю информацию об автокатастрофе Бейли. Хочу знать все. Вплоть до того, какой бензин был в баке машины.

— Прошло больше года. Это будет непросто.

— Не для тебя, — отметил Рихард.

— Скажи мне, как другу, Хард, — Рассел изучал лицо Хейне. — Ты хочешь его в супруги?

Бесстрастное лицо Рихарда на мгновение дрогнуло, он прикурил очередную сигарету. Молчание повисло на долгие три минуты. Рихард скрипнул зубами.

— От твоего цепкого взгляда ничего не спрячешь. Не знаю. 

Рассел скептически выгнул бровь. На что Рихард раздраженно фыркнул.

— Возможно.

Рассел закатил глаза, всем своим видом говоря: «Я тебя умоляю…». Рихард зажал сигарету между губ и запустил пятерню в волосы.

— Черт… Черт, да! Я как одержимый думаю об этом мальчишке все две недели. Буквально пожираю взглядом его тонкое угловатое тело. Его волосы, словно пламя, в котором я горю по ночам, мастурбируя в душе. Черт, я не знаю, что со мной, но его запах полностью выкашивает мои мысли…

— И это у него еще течки не было, — уточнил Рассел, прерывая Рихарда.

— Да… Точно… Еще не было и первой течки. Рассел, я хочу его как безумный, — альфа устало опустился в кресло и обхватил голову руками. — Хочу спрятать от всех, подчинить, надеть на него ошейник и заставить смотреть только на меня, хотеть только меня. Черт, хочу быть нежным с ним… Хочу… хочу от него ребенка, — последние слова, шокировавшие самого Рихарда, прозвучали откровением.

— Серьезно, — заметил Рассел. — А тебя не посещала мысль о том, что он твой «истинный»?

— Не говори чепухи… — фыркнул альфа.

— Отчего же. Все, что ты описываешь, как раз подпадает под стандартный набор гипертрофированных эмоций партнера, нашедшего пару, — пауза, — хотя, Хард, в твоем случае, ты никогда особо не нежничал с партнерами, но чтобы так яростно набрасываться на мальчика, оправдываясь туманом в голове? На тебя не похоже…

Альфа тупо уставился на друга, старательно осмысливая сказанное. Его отец не нашел свою истинную пару. Он имел тысячи любовников и даже «подаренного» супруга. Но истинную пару не имел. Или тщательно скрывал, что вряд ли.

— Мне не знакома такого рода одержимость, но ты — совсем другое дело. Если я прав, и ты нашел «истинного», то твое «безумие» будет прогрессировать, — Рассел многозначительно посмотрел на друга.

— Ты говоришь как романтик, Расс. Вот уж не думал, что ты способен на такие речи.

— Вспомни урок биологии в школе и не заставляй меня краснеть из-за твоей тупости. Данмар научил тебя трахаться как одержимый, а как отличить пару от остальной шушеры — нет, — безапелляционно отрезал альфа. — «Истинные» связаны изначально, и не могут существовать порознь, когда обретают друг друга. Если он действительно твоя пара — то ты скорее рехнешся, чем отпустишь его.

Рассел посмотрел на друга, критично выгибая бровь, уделив паузе около минуты.

— Стоит ли нам обговорить дату свадьбы?

— Не спеши, Расс. Мне необходимо все обдумать.

***

Нешфилд Бейли проснулся среди ночи. Ему опять снился кошмар. Только уже не привычный горящий автомобиль и смерть, а темные и холодные, словно воды Северного океана, глаза Рихарда. Звук рвущейся одежды и тяжелая пощечина, едва не выбившая дух из хрупкого омеги. Пальцы, до боли впивающиеся в белую кожу, и боль первого проникновения, такая сильная и острая, что парень на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Словно выброшенная на сушу рыба, он несколько секунд беспомощно глотал воздух, сотрясаясь от глубоких толчков.

Обхватив себя поперек тела, омега вздрогнул. Вспоминать не хотелось, но боль первого соития все еще была в нем, упорно поднимая свою голову, не позволяя забыть. Он взглянул прямо перед собой, и из зеркала на него смотрел мальчик с разбитой губой и синяком под глазом.

«Ах, так вот зачем тут столько зеркал, — подумал Фил, поднимая глаза вверх и рассматривая еще одну проекцию своего отражения. — Правильно. Я должен смотреть на себя и не забывать, кто я для него». Внезапно стало так больно, что сил едва хватило сдержать слезы.

На омеге все еще был запах альфы. Запах человека, впервые покрывшего его тело. Сладкий, будоражащий запах пары. Рука поднялась к шее, сдвинула длинные волосы в сторону и провела по ее тыльной стороне.

«Конечно, нет, — горько усмехнулся омега. — Откуда ей взяться? Я же просто его шлюха…».

Метка. Фил хотел ее от этого мужчины, от своего альфы, как признание его своим и только своим. Но так думает только омега, «Рихарду даже в голову не придет метить такое убожество, как я», — мальчик взглянул еще раз в отражение.

Проклятое, ненавистное отражение! Он и сам знал, что некрасивый. Слишком худой, слишком бледный, волосы слишком яркие, лицо слишком детское, уши заостренные, угловатый, с уродливым шрамом через всю ногу. В нем нет ничего привлекательного: ни округлых форм других омег, ни смазливого личика, ни свойственного им кокетства, ни умения наносить макияж — ничего. И то, как альфа сегодня на него набросился, только доказывает, что его место где-то между доступной дыркой и пустым местом. Горечь сковала тело. Не так он себе представлял свой первый раз. Совсем не так.

Утром, собравшись, как обычно, и приведя себя в более-менее приличный вид, Фил поднял портфель с пола и в очередной раз поморщился. Поясница болела немилосердно. Первые фаланги пальцев рук были заклеены, Фил предположил, что сильно поломал ногти. Потому что иногда пальцы передергивало тупой болью.

Фил бросил взгляд в зеркало на свое перекошенное гримасой боли лицо. 7.55 на часах, а в дверь никто не стучит. Странно. Фил вышел в коридор и столкнулся нос к носу со своей охраной.

— Без пяти восемь. Я же опоздаю.

— Господин сказал, вы сегодня остаетесь дома, — удивленно ответил один из парней и оглядел разбитую губу и синяк под глазом на омеге.

«Уверен, весь дом уже в курсе, как их господин вчера развлекся».

— Мы едем в школу. У меня занятия, — спокойно повторил омега. — И если не поторопимся, я опоздаю.

Омега обошел охранников и стал спускаться вниз прихрамывая. Боль во всем теле разливалась пекущими реками, а поясница и попа — вообще отдельный разговор. Он еле стащил себя с кровати этим утром, и до сих пор с трудом переставлял больную ногу.

Заметив, что Рихард быстрым шагом направляется к выходу, омега замер на последней ступеньке, стараясь стать незаметным. Уже у входной двери Рихард замер, словно его одернули, и повернулся к омеге.

— Почему ты в форме? — взгляд быстро просканировал состояние омеги. Фил аккуратно убрал руки за спину, пряча пальцы, но от альфы не укрылся этот жест. — Останься дома.

— Мне нужно заниматься, — тихо сказал Фил, опуская глаза и пряча дрожь, охватившую тело.

Через секунду альфа оказался рядом и выдернул руку из-за спины парня, взглянув на заклеенные пальцы. Фил даже испугаться не успел, только резко вздрогнул от горячего прикосновения к руке.

— Тебе нужно покорно ждать меня в кровати и раздвигать свои ноги, — чиркнул, словно спичкой по краю коробка, голос возле самого уха. — Понял?

Альфа заглянул в покрасневшее лицо омеги. Фил кивнул.

— Возвращайся к себе, — альфа чмокнул парня в макушку и крикнул: — Драгош, твой пациент удирает!

Из-за угла тут же показался слуга с аккуратной бородой.

— Что ж это вы встали, молодой человек? А ну, пойдемте, я вам ушиб этот подлечу, — слуга-омега рассматривал синяк под глазом, между делом разворачивая и сопровождая Нешфилда в комнату. Растерявшийся парень оглянулся через плечо, не понимая, что сейчас произошло, но Рихард уже ушел.

Рихард сел в машину и чертыхнулся. Он опять ляпнул глупость. Хотел извиниться за вчерашнюю несдержанность, поцеловать заклеенные пальчики, но не смог. С этим омегой он чувствовал себя полным идиотом — вел себя странно, говорил не то, что хотел, с ним все было странно.

А может Рассел прав, и они пара? Губы невольно растянулись в улыбке, а член затвердел. Одна мысль о мальчишке приводила его орган в восторг и полную боевую готовность. Откинувшись на сиденье, он чуть шире развел ноги, стараясь унять возбуждение.

***

Фил познакомился ближе со слугой-омегой, и тот оказался очень приятным в общении человеком. Он обработал синяки, поменял пластыри на пальцах, принес ему завтрак, а потом и обед. И вообще развлекал целый день байками о том, каким молодой хозяин был детстве. И если внешне паренек старался не подавать виду о своих страхах при слуге, который, наверное, единственный в этом особняке отнесся к нему по-человечески, то в глубине его души разливалась паника. Рихард сегодня опять его изнасилует?

Фил вспомнил, как испугался внезапной перемены в альфе, каким сильным тот оказался, омега не мог ему сопротивляться. Совсем. Он думал, Рихард его сломает, сожмет немного сильнее, и его кости треснут.

Когда Рихард придавил его ногой, удерживая на месте, то мальчик взвыл от боли. Альфа зажал его искалеченную ногу. Да, Фил понимал, что это было неспециально, откуда вообще Рихарду знать о его шраме и заботиться о чувствах того, кто должен раздвигать ноги по первому требованию. Тень легла на лицо омеги, мгновенно стерев улыбку.

— О чем ты переживаешь? — спокойно спросил Драгош. — Скажи старому омеге, — слуга постарался добродушно улыбнуться. На лицо Нешфилда вернулась неловкая улыбка.

— Все нормально. Не волнуйтесь.

В дверь тихо постучали. Слуга открыл дверь, впуская гостя. Это был Ноэль Хейне.

— Не прогуляешься со мной в саду? — Ноэль приветливо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

Омеги шли выложенными каменной брусчаткой дорожками. Со всех сторон нависали ухоженные зеленые кроны деревьев и кустов. Этот зеленый лабиринт был великолепен, солнце пускало между листьями солнечных зайчиков, а легкий ветер рассказывал сказки шелестящим ветвям. Редкие цветочные клумбы ароматными оазисами украшали «зеленую пустыню». Филу нравился сад, но сейчас ему было не по себе.

— Расскажи мне, почему ты тут оказался? — начал разговор папа Рихарда.

Они могли спокойно говорить, ведь его охрана, следовавшая за ним по пятам, сегодня двигалась на расстоянии. Но Нешфилд не знал, что нужно этому омеге от него. В последний раз, когда он с ним говорил, на его голову вылился поток унижений и оскорбительных слов. Омега-Хейне его ненавидел, или, по крайней мере, недолюбливал.

Правильно оценив молчание Бейли, Ноэль продолжил:

— Тебе не стоит меня бояться, Неш. Я не альфа, вреда тебе не причиню. — Небрежная улыбка расцвела и тут же завяла на губах Бейли. То, что Ноэль — омега, еще ничего не значит. — Я наговорил грубых вещей в прошлый раз, признаю. Но, знаешь, мы очень похожи с тобой.

— Не думаю…

— Меня мой отец подарил Данмару Хейне, когда мне было девятнадцать, — Фил бросил беглый взгляд на омегу. — Да-да. В благодарность за оказанную услугу. С тех пор, как Данмар принял меня, как дар, и сделал своим мужем, я больше не видел семью. Они словно вычеркнули меня из своих жизней. С Данмаром было нелегко. Я думаю, что о его похождениях и увлечениях не слышал разве что глухой, — его голос на миг преобразился, стал жестче. — Мы похожи, Неш, — омега остановился. — Мы — заложники обстоятельств. А теперь скажи мне, почему ты здесь? С сыном у меня отношения плохие, он меня не слушает. Уже давно. Поэтому я хочу узнать правду от тебя. Уверен, что ваши истории в любом случае отличались бы, — он хмыкнул, внимательно рассматривая мальчика.

— Я… Я сам ему предложил. Мой брат… Мичи что-то натворил. По словам Рихарда, он причастен к смерти Данмара… Рихард хотел убить Мичи, но я упросил сохранить ему жизнь. В обмен на мою, — голос мальчика потух.

— Смелое решение. Или глупое, — Ноэль изучал лицо омеги. От Ноэля не укрылось прихрамывание парня и не совсем твердый шаг. — У тебя травма ноги? — взгляд переместился на сад, но легкий кивок омеги Ноэль заметил.

— У меня нет никого, кроме брата. Я не хочу лишиться и его. Остаться одному очень страшно. Особенно, когда у тебя нет ничего — ни денег, ни положения, ни перспектив, ни родных. Куда идти омеге, когда-то обеспеченного местом в корпорации, но не сейчас, если у него не будет денег на оплату школы, на оплату жилья, еды… Мичи поставил крест на своей жизни, стремясь дать мне образование и кров. Я не мог бросить его. Он все, что у меня есть. Окажись я сейчас на улице один, как вы думаете, далеко сможет уйти маленький, пусть даже и не симпатичный, омега?

— Не стоит предвзято к себе относиться. Ты симпатичный, а станешь еще интереснее, когда повзрослеешь. Но соглашусь, дойти ты сможешь до первого увеселительного заведения. А если во время течки, то до первого поворота. Не дальше.

— Я, как и вы, товар. Тогда какая разница, купит тебя один человек или тысячи?

— Разница есть, омега. Потому что этот один может оказаться хуже тысяч.

— Я себе уже не принадлежу, — подвел черту Нешфилд.

Сейчас, выговорившись, не опасаясь увидеть осуждение в глазах, он почувствовал, что небольшой груз упал с плеч. Да, он ощущал тяжесть сложившейся ситуации и слов, прижимающую его к земле, но теперь дышалось немного легче.

— А где сейчас твой брат?

— Не знаю. Сомневаюсь, что Рихард позволит мне с ним увидеться.

— А ты хотел бы?

— Конечно, хотел.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Только не говори Рихарду об этом разговоре. Он будет в ярости.

Ноэль картинно взглянул на часы, и его взгляд устремился туда, где раздался шум остановившейся машины.

— Как поздно уже. Нам пора возвращаться.

Когда омеги вернулись в дом, их встретил холодный гневный взгляд Рихарда. Он как раз передал Расселу портфель и метнул взгляд, полный сверкающих молний, в Нешфилда. Парень невольно сжался и застыл на месте.

— Ты где был?! — прорычал альфа, приближаясь.

— Я…

— Громче, — потребовал Рихард.

— Я был в саду, — Фил не понимал, что случилось с альфой. Почему он готов сорваться снежной лавиной на его голову? Стальная хватка сжала его предплечье, Рихард дернул омегу на себя.

— Я тебе сказал быть дома!

— Я…я…и был… — Фил поморщился от боли.

— Я сказал, в моей постели, — прорычал в лицо альфа, сильнее сжимая руки на его теле.

— Рихард, ты делаешь ему больно, — спокойно заметил Ноэль, мазнув взглядом по тени, упавшей на лицо мальчишки.

Рихард отшвырнул омегу в сторону, как котенка. Тот попятился и замер у дивана, не понимая, что происходит.

— Ноэль… — процедил альфа. — Не смей к нему подходить.

— Мы просто прошлись в саду, чего ты взбесился?

— Я. Сказал. Не. Подходи. К. Нему, — рычал альфа.

— А то что? Убьешь меня? Как чуть не убил Мичи Бейли? — его бровь вызывающе выгнулась, выражая все свое отношение к сложившейся угрозе.

Рихард вмиг вырос возле мальчишки и, схватив за руку, тряхнул, как тряпичную куклу. Омега вскрикнул. В глазах альфы пылал огонь, не сулящий ничего хорошего.

— Что ты ему наговорил, дрянь?! — прорычал альфа, почти отрывая Фила от земли. Резкий запах злости альфы ударил в нос, и омега судорожно вдохнул.

— Н-ничего…ничего так-кого… — Фил отчетливо слышал скрип зубов Рихарда. Альфа приблизился к Ноэлю, волоча за собой перепуганного Нешфилда.

— Что бы завтра твоего духу в этом доме не было, — холодно отрезал Рихард. — Расс, свободен!

Рихард потащил Фила к лестнице, мальчик едва поспевал, путаясь в ногах.

— Что, боишься увидеть его под другим альфой? — жестокие слова Ноэля настигли их на лестнице.

Фил вздрогнул, как от удара, а через секунду упал на ступени, альфа разжал свою хватку и слетел обратно к отцу-омеге. Звонкая пощечина заставила Ноэля попятиться. Ноздри Рихарда гневно раздувались, а аура скрутилась вокруг непроницаемым туманом.  
  
— Я больше не желаю видеть в своем доме шлюху. Данмар с тобой еще мягко обошелся, — выплюнул Рихард в лицо отцу. — Не смей даже смотреть в его сторону…

— А то что? Что ты можешь сделать? — Рихард схватил его за горло и начал медленно сжимать пальцы. — Давай, Рихард, — прохрипел омега.- Покажи ему, как ты нас презираеш-шь…

— Не надо, — робко подал голос Фил, — он же т-твой отец.

— Завтра, Ноэль, — скрипнул зубами Хейне и оттолкнул омегу.

Рихард быстро преодолел первые ступени и поднял за шкирку Нешфилда, по сердитому лицу альфы ходили желваки. Альфа поволок омегу за собой, не давая возможности даже встать нормально на ноги.

— Шевели ногами быстрее, бестолочь! — рыкнул альфа, буквально зашвыривая Фила в комнату. Дверь громко хлопнула, и омега вздрогнул. — Еще раз к нему приблизишься, я лично переломаю тебе ноги! С меня достаточно одной бляди в доме, — нависая над Нешфилдом, цедил альфа. — Ты мой! И я не позволю тебе меня опозорить!

Нешфилд медленно отступал, пока не уперся спиной в подоконник. Больше отступать некуда. Взгляд метался по комнате, он хотел сбежать, но не знал как. Еще свежи были воспоминания о недавнем насилии.

— Что ты ему сказал?! — требовательный холодный тон, словно морозом окутал омегу.

— Нич-чего так-кого, правда… — у Фила подкашивались ноги. «Презираешь… Ты нас всех презираешь…» волчком вертелось в голове, и в душе прорастал страх.

Когда Рихард поднял руку, омега зажмурился, опасаясь нового удара, но мужская ладонь лишь намотала на кулак волосы, притягивая к себе и оголяя шею. Альфа вдохнул. Аромат был чистым. От мальчишки пахло как раньше, только теперь с примесью запаха Рихарда. Удовлетворенно рыкнув, он опустил омегу перед собой на колени. Прямо напротив лица Нешфилда расположился хорошо заметный выпирающий бугорок, альфа был возбужден.

— Повторяю еще раз, — голос стал низким и глухим, — что ты ему сказал?

Фил запнулся, слезы предательски наполняли глаза. Он вновь его унижал, растаптывал.

— Ч-что я сам с-себя тебе предлож-жил, — повторять из раза в раз одно и то же было унизительно вдвойне. — Что прос-сто хотел с-спасти брата. Ч-что у меня б-больше никого нет… Что хот-тел бы его ув-видеть…

На последнем слове Рихард резко дернул мальчишку за волосы, ставя его на ноги, омега взвизгнул, вцепляясь руками в ладонь альфы.

Рихард уже практически смягчился, но стоило услышать о том, что омега хочет к брату, хочет его видеть, как вспыхнувшая ревность и злость закрыли ему глаза и уши. Внутренний зверь рвался на свободу, крича: «Мое! Мое!», он скребся лапами о тонкие границы сознания, стремясь добраться до своей добычи. Этот омега только его! Рихард держал парня за волосы, его ноги едва касались пола, по лицу текли слезы, а руки вцепились в руку Рихарда над головой, но справиться с болью не удавалось.

— Ты его не увидишь, понял?! Я запрещаю! — Фил сглатывал слезы, стараясь кивнуть, но получалось плохо, ему казалось, что сейчас Рихард просто снимет с него скальп. Альфа дернул парня, опуская на колени у кровати, Фил всхлипнул. — Отсоси! — приказал альфа, тыкая лицом себе в пах.

Нешфилд бы сбежал сейчас, совершенно точно, но сильная рука удерживала его за волосы. Он не мог понять, что за вспышка гнева накрыла Рихарда, почему на него посыпались опять эти жестокие слова? Почему минута утренней мимолетной заботы обернулась таким ужасным насилием над личностью? Хотелось бежать, уносить ноги из этого дома… Но тело отчаянно сопротивлялось разуму, «звало» своего альфу, готовое выбросить белый флаг в любую минуту. Только вот Рихарду все это не надо.

— Живее давай! — омегу снова дернули за волосы.

Пальцы Фила коснулись пояса брюк, но от нервов ему никак не удавалось справиться с этим простейшим заданием. Тяжелое прерывистое дыхание альфы и скапливающийся у его лица аромат самца вызывали неподдельный страх и трепет.

— Бестолочь! Из тебя даже шлюхи нормальной не получится, — выплюнул Рихард, быстро расстегивая штаны и выпуская на свободу возбужденный член.

Резкий запах ударил в нос, и Нешфилд отшатнулся. Первый раз в жизни он видел возбужденный член другого мужчины так близко. «Огромный…»

Рихард прижал лицо парня к своему истекающему желанием каменному органу. От запаха закружилась голова, а руки непроизвольно впились в ягодицы альфы, придерживая тело от падения.

Рихард лишь хмыкнул. Альфа еще раз убедился в том, что все омеги одинаковые и думают лишь о сексе. Но возбуждение от такого тесного контакта с омегой только усиливалось. Член радостно подергивался в предвкушении, а запах его мальчика смешивался с его собственным, создавая новый букет аромата, такого же свежего, как лес после грозы. Утробно простонав, Рихард крепче натянул волосы, требуя поднять глаза.

— Рот открой! Шире!

Омега повиновался, и возбужденный член скользнул во влажный рот. Волна удовлетворения и трепета накрыла альфу. Фил немного отстранился и стал неумело вылизывать пульсирующий желанием орган. В какой-то момент Рихард, доведенный до крайности неумелыми движениями языка омеги, слабыми посасываниями, аккуратными заглатываниями его плоти, резко насадил рот парня на свой член. Из глаз омеги брызнули слезы, а горло сжалось в спазме. Замерев на несколько секунд, немного поводив бедрами, исследуя глубины маленького рта, Рихард принялся лихорадочно толкаться в рот Фила, стремясь довести себя до оргазма.

Нешфилд вцепился в бедра альфы, пытаясь отстраниться хоть немного, так как доступ воздуха был перекрыт и он едва выхватывал редкие порции кислорода между стремительными и глубокими толчками. Слюни заливали подбородок, омега не мог контролировать процесс слюноотделения, глаза затянуло пеленой из наворачивающихся слез. Рот был широко раскрыт, и челюсть все норовила выскочить из замков.

У Рихарда действительно был большой и толстый член, и мальчишка сейчас давился им, с трудом справляясь с рвотными позывами и дыханием. А альфа, словно и не замечая мучения омеги, продолжал рукой плотнее прижимать его лицо к своему паху. Когда Фил подумал, что сейчас отключится, Рихард вжал лицо омеги в себя, особенно глубоко толкнувшись, и в глотку полилось горячее семя.

Альфа удовлетворенно простонал, совершая несколько инерционных движений. Фил старательно пытался сглатывать, но внезапность и рвотный рефлекс сыграли с ним злую шутку — он захлебывался спермой с членом во рту. Когда горло предательски сжалось, омега, резко оттолкнув от себя ослабившего напор альфу, опрокинулся на бок, выблевывая вязкое семя. Белесая жидкость капала изо рта и даже из носа, а заплаканные красные глаза Фила были полны боли и унижения.

По-видимому, Рихарду не хватило, или вид перепачканного спермой лица его заводил, но через минуту ослабевший и сломленный мальчишка оказался уложенным грудью на край кровати, лицо уткнулось в простыни, брюки упали до колен, и без лишних церемоний горячая головка члена надавила на вход. Омега сжался, непроизвольно, инстинктивно, но альфа недовольно заворчал и сильно шлепнул несколько раз его по ягодице, приводя к покорности. Омега вскрикнул, лицо исказило мучительное выражение.

— Расслабься, а не то будет больнее! — приказал Рихард, сжимая ладонью красную от шлепков ягодицу. Она показалась ему необычайно красивой и притягивающей. Не удержавшись, он коснулся места ударов губами, омега вздрогнул. Несколько нежных поцелуев — и зубы альфы впились в покрасневшую плоть. Как безумный, он кусал и присасывался к сладкой попке, которая пахла настолько крышесносно, что Рихард терял остатки самоуважения к себе за такое обращение с невинностью мальчишки.

Фил вскрикивал, цепляясь зубами за простыни, больше не в силах удерживать слезы, в глазах билось отчаяние.

Он вновь приставил головку ко входу и надавил. Вот теперь все пошло намного легче, подогретая шлепками и укусами попка мягко раскрывалась и тут же обхватывала плотным коконом набухшую плоть альфы.

Омега закричал, как только инородное тело вторглось между сжатых мышц ануса. Руки беспорядочно заметались перед собой, цепляясь за простыни. Слух резанул утробный довольный рык альфы, большая ладонь опустилась между лопаток, придавливая парня к кровати, останавливая последние метания уже измученного тела и сознания.

Фил всхлипывал, боль никуда не ушла, она мигрировала по телу стаями перелетных птиц, отзываясь острыми уколами то тут, то там. Рука Рихарда скользнула вниз и сжала яички мальчишки, он вскрикнул, дернулся, как от электрошока, но рука альфы никуда не делась. И омега жалобно простонал. Рихард дышал, как загнанный зверь, все увеличивая темп и амплитуду толчков, пока, наконец, не толкнулся особенно сильно и не замер, наполняя нутро омеги спермой. Накрывшая его волна оргазма была мощной и сладкой, как никогда прежде.

Альфа привалился своим весом к тонкому телу омеги, продолжая наслаждаться теплыми стенками его нутра. Узел набухал, но альфа даже не думал покидать облюбованное место. Фил чувствовал, что сцепки не избежать, но все же слабо подал голос. Его проигнорировали. Узел набух, и альфу накрыл еще один оргазм, а омега застонал от боли — тело, претерпевшее насилие, теперь распирало изнутри еще больше, и это было больно. Им предстоит так пробыть теперь около тридцати минут, пока альфа не придет в норму и они не расцепятся. Тридцать минут первой распирающей боли.

Омега был бы рад потерять сознание или блаженно расслабиться, как, думал, и происходит между парами после соития, но сейчас тело сдавливали тугие жгуты боли, слезы продолжали предательски оставлять мокрые следы на щеках, а навалившаяся сверху туша Рихарда не позволяла нормально дышать. Он заерзал немного, пытаясь хоть как-то выползти из-под альфы, но тут узел внутри дернулся, и омега ойкнул.

— Хочешь быть еще раз оттраханным, омега? — Фил замер. «Омега… Просто омега и никто больше…» Альфа фыркнул и немного приподнялся.

Нешфилд сжался в комочек и зарылся лицом в простыни перед собой. Ему не хотелось смотреть сейчас в зеркало, а их в комнате было в избытке, он знал, что там увидит. Но Рихард, по-видимому, думал иначе.

Альфа наконец обратил внимание на количество зеркал и мысленно присвистнул. Взгляд прошелся вдоль стены, рассматривая свое отражение, потом поднялся к потолку, и альфа замер, как завороженный. Вид сверху был восхитительным. Большой растрепанный альфа в сцепке с хрупким омегой, чья копна рыжих волос скрывала лицо, разметавшись по постели. Изящная спина, немного выделяющиеся позвонки, маленькая попа в засосах и укусах, в которой скрывался член альфы. Не отрывая взгляд от зеркала, Рихард сжал ладонью ягодицу Фила и принялся ее мять. Омега закусил кулак, пряча унизительные слезы.

— Хочу это увидеть, — прошептал альфа.

Фил не понял, о чем он, но когда рука мужчины насильно оторвала голову мальчишки от постели, он задергался.

Еще больше унижения он не вынесет. По телу проносились волны дрожи, а горло сдавливало от отвращения к себе. Сердце раненой птицей билось о прутья клетки пленившего его существа, альфы. Он хотел принадлежать Рихарду, быть любимым, нужным, получать от своей пары нежность и заботу… Но… Но… Он явно чем-то прогневил богов, раз ему уготована такая жестокая судьба.

После того, как его мир рухнул, он так и не смог собрать себя воедино, а сейчас…наверное, не сможет и подавно. Ведь Рихард не «спасает» его, а «убивает». Его истинный — жестокий и бессердечный до мозга костей, не желающий видеть, даже когда смотрит прямо на него.

Фил зажмурился, зная, что сейчас альфа рассматривает его в зеркало.

— Открой глаза. Я сказал, открой! — рука Рихарда перехватила лицо мальчишки. — Нравится? — Фил отводил глаза от своего отражения, настолько он отвратительно выглядел. На лице подсохшие пятна спермы Рихарда, красные заплаканные глаза, синяк под глазом, разбитая губа, бледная кожа, немного выпирающие ключицы, небольшие соски, один из которых альфа щиплет прямо сейчас, только намечающийся волосяной покров внизу живота, жесткие короткие волосы на лобке… — Нравится?! — требовательно рыкнул Рихард. Фил закусил губу и замотал головой. «Как же больно это слышать», — А мне нравится. Буду заходить чаще, — омегу затрясло. — Вот так и выглядит шлюха. С семенем своего господина на губах, — по щеке Фила скатилась слезинка. Слова ранили больнее, чем поступки. Комната утопала в запахе истинной пары, но почему-то Фил чувствовал лишь горечь, оседающую на языке.

Он вновь упал на кровать, когда альфа его отпустил, и сжался, смиренно ожидая, когда самец покинет его тело. Он старался не двигаться и не дышать, в душе молясь, чтобы все скорее закончилось.

Альфа застегнул свои брюки и посмотрел на так и оставшегося на коленях Нешфилда, парень не шевелился и смотрел в одну точку пустым безжизненным взглядом.

— Пойди, вымойся, — он оглядел тонкое согнутое тело, по внутренней стороне бедра стекала капелька спермы. — Тебе запрещено выходить из комнаты. И Мичи ты увидишь, лишь когда я разрешу. А я не разрешу, — уточнил Рихард и закрыл дверь. В замочной скважине появился ключ, и характерный щелчок оповестил о запертой на замок двери.

«Дверь запирается только снаружи. Как удобно», — губы Фила дрогнули в улыбке. Его альфа видит в нем только «дырку для секса». Удобно всегда держать под рукой и быстро избавляться за ненадобностью.

Нешфилд больше не мог сдерживаться, и соленые слезы покатились по щекам, он тихо плакал. Шевелиться не хотелось. Он полностью растоптан и унижен. А этот удушливый запах альфы, запах истинной пары, сейчас вдыхать было просто невыносимо — он его душил, наглухо забивая рецепторы и волю. Фил закрыл глаза в надежде обрести покой хотя бы во сне.

***

Рихард первым делом отправился в душ, положив ключ от комнаты Нешфилда в ящик. Прохладная вода помогла собраться с мыслями и немного успокоиться. Он опять перегнул палку. Не стоило его запирать, мальчишка ведь ничего страшного не сделал. «Нет, стоило! — огрызался внутренний зверь. — Нельзя ждать, пока он что-то сделает! Может быть поздно! А вдруг он сбежит? Исчезнет из его дома, постели, жизни? Что тогда нам делать?! Он наш! НАШ!».

Рихард вспомнил сладкий обволакивающий запах, который так манил его. «Он мой», — подтвердил разум. Но мысли о том, что однажды он может не найти Нешфилда в своем доме, пугали. Что он может сделать? Как себя от этого уберечь? «Подчини его, как Лили. Привяжи, посади на цепь… — шептал внутренний зверь. — Он ведь наш, «истинный». Он и так уже принадлежит нам».

Сердце разрывалось от противоречивых новых чувств, искажая все эмоции. Рихард так хочет быть с ним ласковым, но это нестерпимое желание обладать только уродует его перед мальчиком. Рядом с ним одним Рихард терял контроль, вспыхивал, как спичка, не мог себя сдерживать и контролировать. И нет в нем к Филу ненависти… Почему же тогда он так жесток? Говорит все эти гадости, оставляет синяки на белой коже? Рихард ударил кулаком в стену. Ему не нравилась эта одержимость. Совсем не нравилась.


	8. Глава 7

— Хард, позволь сказать тебе, как другу, — Рассел сидел напротив Рихарда в его кабинете в корпорации. Хейне изучал статистические данные по отделам за последний квартал. Никак не прореагировав на слова секретаря, он неотрывно следил за строчками цифр. — Не поддавайся провокациям Ноэля.

— Расс, — Рихард отложил отчет, — я в глубокой заднице, — он обхватил голову руками. — Я одержим, и не знаю, что с этим делать. Третьи сутки не возвращаюсь домой, трахаю бордельных шлюх, но не получаю и сотой доли того удовольствия, что с Бейли. Знаю, что Ноэль уехал в свой отдельный дом и это позволило мне немного спокойнее вздохнуть, мне не нравилось его присутствие рядом с Филом, но… Чувствую себя, как в западне. Я веду себя с ним, как чудовище.

— Хард, ты и есть чудовище, — друг немного склонил голову, — Чудовище Северных территорий.

— Я посадил его под замок.

— Знаю.

— Я педофил.

— Знаю. А еще я знаю, что у него через десять дней день рождения.

Рихард поднял голову, оторвавшись, наконец, от изучения своей лакированной столешницы.

— Мы нашли того самого «доброго дядюшку», который помог оплатить обучение Нешфилду и помог перекупить «Амфору».

— Быстро.

— Но он скончался месяц назад, через два дня после смерти Данмара.

— Черт! — Рихард клацнул зажигалкой, прикуривая любимый «Макларен». — Слишком складно для простого совпадения.

— Кто-то заметает следы.

— Думаешь, Мичи Бейли следующий?

— Вполне возможно. Даже если он ничего и правда не знает, он угроза, которую попытаются устранить.

— Предупреди ребят, — Рихард выдохнул тонкую струйку дыма.

— Уже.

— Ты раскопал что-то о той аварии?

— Стен занимается этим вопросом. Но, как я и говорил, потребуется время.

— Я не тороплю.

***

Третьи сутки Нешфилд не покидает пределы комнаты, кроме как посетить школу. Хотя и там на его «подпорченное» лицо смотрят с опаской, в глубине души сочувствуя. Завтрак, обед, ужин — слуги приносят все. Разговаривают они неохотно, но Фил узнал, что Рихард не появлялся дома после того случая. Может, оно и к лучшему. Фил успокаивался, перестал вздрагивать от звуков за дверью, из комнаты наконец выветрился удушливый запах альфы, лишающий его покоя. Он выпросил себе книг, и сейчас все свободное время он поглощал страницу за страницей.

На пятый день его условного заточения в дверь кто-то тихонько постучал.

— Кто там? — встревоженный голос звучал почти ровно.

— Неш, — так его называл только один человек. — Я знаю, где держат твоего брата. Я могу отвести тебя к нему. Вы увидитесь, но потом придется вернуться обратно, иначе Рихард свихнется от злости. Хочешь?

Нешфилд опешил от внезапного предложения. Он и не думал, что подобное случится.

— Думай быстрее, Неш. Охрана скоро вернется.

Он хотел. Очень. Безумно. Хотя бы одним глазком взглянуть на Мичи, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. И все. Большего он не просит.

— Нееееш, — требовательно прошипели за дверью.

— Да. Да! Я хочу! — очнулся мальчишка. Но как же Рихард? Он запретил. Сердце сжалось тугим спазмом боли. К черту Рихарда!

— Шшшш, не шуми. Я сейчас открою дверь.

Дверной замок опять щелкнул, и омега быстро выбежал из комнаты. Дверь так же тихо закрылась и в замочной скважине провернулся ключ. Дело сделано. Внезапное чувство свободы окрыляло.

— Иди за мной. Вопросы потом.

Ноэль вывел их через черный ход, и они сели в тонированный минивен.

— Как вы открыли дверь?

— Чей это дом, по-твоему? Я жил тут достаточно долго, чтоб обзавестись ключами от всех комнат, — Ноэль невинно улыбнулся.

— А как быть с охраной и слугами?

— Не беспокойся. Никому и в голову не придет тебя искать до ужина. Все заняты своими делами. Охрана тоже. Куда ты денешься из закрытой комнаты? А просто подпирать стену у двери кому понравится?

— Как вы нашли моего брата?

— Я ношу фамилию Хейне, как и Рихард. Нечему тут удивляться.

Спустя час минивен остановился у многоквартирного дома.

— Тут с охраной дела обстоят сложнее, но мои люди позаботятся о том, чтобы у тебя было немного времени, — сказал Ноэль, нажимая на кнопку нужного этажа.

Нешфилд очень волновался. Прекрасно понимая, что если эта авантюра не выгорит, Рихард с него шкуру живьем сдерет. Но, чувство близкой встречи волновало и вселяло надежду. Охранники перед дверью оказались усыплены. И Ноэль подошел к двери, приглашая Нешфилда позвонить.

— У тебя тридцать минут. Когда я постучу, ты выходишь и мы уезжаем обратно. Понял? — Фил кивнул и потянулся к звонку.

За дверью послышалось раздраженное ворчание. Дверь открылась.

— Вы уже достали мне названивать, — начал было Мичи, но увидев брата, незамедлительно втащил его в дом и запер дверь. Только после этого он заключил Фила в объятия. Вот он, его маленький братик, а он так волновался. — Неужели Хейне разрешил нам встретиться?

Фил улыбнулся.

— Он не знает, что я тут.

— Тогда…

— Его отец-омега, Ноэль, помог мне. У нас есть полчаса, потом я должен вернуться в особняк, иначе мое отсутствие может быть раскрыто, — и Фил опять прильнул к брату, обнимая его. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Он с тобой хорошо обращается? Смотрю, у тебя новый протез.

Мичи отстранил брата и положил ему ладонь на рот, требуя тишины. Вид у него был предельно серьезный. Он ощупывал взглядом омегу, и лицо его мрачнело.

— Откуда этот синяк? — Синяк почти прошел, но, увы, был еще достаточно заметен. — Это он, да? Он тебя бил? — прорычал Мичи. — Ублюдок! На тебе его запах, — он заглядывал брату в глаза. — Только не ври мне, не надо, — надломленным голосом попросил Мичи. — Он тебя изнасиловал?

Фил отвел глаза. Как-то он не предполагал, что разговор получится настолько щекотливый, когда бежал на встречу.

— Нет. Нет, что ты… Это не было насилие, — голос дрогнул. — Я сам… Он… — лжец всегда из Нешфилда был никудышный. — Он — моя пара.

— Нет, — ахнул Мичи. — Господи… Мой маленький, мой бедненький, мой хороший, — Мичи упал перед братом на колени, обнимая, — прости, прости меня. Я не смог тебя уберечь. Не смог защитить. Прости. Ты попал в лапы к этому чудовищу, и посмотри, что он с тобой сделал… Пара… Хуже и быть не может… — Мичи смотрел на брата глазами полными слез, а по щекам Фила катились тяжелые прозрачные соленые капли. — Он… Знает?

— Вряд ли… Не знаю.

— Прости меня, мой хороший, прости, — Мичи взял ладони брата и прижал ко лбу. — Это я виноват. Это из-за моего желания отомстить ты оказался в руках у северного зверя.

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Это было мое решение. Все хорошо. Скажи лучше, как ты? Я очень рад тебя видеть. Я рад, что ты в порядке.

— Да. Он мне даже новую ногу оплатил, — фыркнул Мичи. — Его цепной пес, Рассел, регулярно ко мне захаживает, справляется о моем здоровье. Я вообще удивлен, что они меня на цепь не посадили или в подвале не закрыли. О тебе этот каменнорожий говорить отказывается, отмахиваясь сухим «Все хорошо». Не думаю, что они меня отпустят когда-нибудь, я сильно подгадил Хейне, а Рихард такого не забывает. Фил, тебе нужно бежать от него. А если… Ребенок?

— Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Я не видел Рихарда пять дней. Он ничего мне не сделает, — губы Фила слегка изогнулись. Да, все верно. Альфа не трогал его вот уже несколько дней. Все будет хорошо, он справится, сможет…все сможет.

В дверь требовательно постучали.

— Мне пора. Береги себя, Мичи.

— Ты еще придешь? — он наблюдал за левой ногой Нешфилда, сейчас хромота почти не проступала.

— Не знаю, — он приоткрыл дверь и выскользнул из квартиры, как будто его и не было.

Ноэль быстро подтолкнул парня в направлении лифта, стремительно сокращая расстояние. Уже заходя в лифт, в который только что втолкнул Фила, Ноэль Хейне оглянулся, хищно оскаливаясь и приглашая одним взглядом вышедшего из тени коридора ассасина исполнить то, ради чего его и пригласили. Мужчина едва заметно кивнул, встав напротив двери. Больше ничего Ноэль не видел, за ним и мальчишкой закрылись двери лифта, и они быстро покинули здание.

Старшему омеге хотелось верить, что убийца справится со своей задачей и к вечеру его будут ждать хорошие новости. Настроение сразу же улучшилось и даже этот безмозглый наивный мальчик не мог его омрачить своей компанией, неприятной, нужно сказать. Не смог Ноэль принять мелкого Бейли, не вызывал этот ребенок в нем ничего, кроме презрения и раздражения. Вот таким вот чудовищем стал когда-то добрый и мягкий омега с юга.

Спустя час Фил вновь оказался в своей комнате, слушая, как ключ отрезает его от внешнего мира.

— Я смогу еще когда-нибудь его увидеть? — прошептал омега, прижавшись к двери.

— Ничего не могу обещать. Такие дни, как сегодня — редкость.

— Спасибо, — звук удаляющихся шагов.

Нешфилд был благодарен за эту встречу. Он не понимал мотивов Ноэля, ранее тот вылил на его голову поток колкостей и унизительных слов, но все равно организовал встречу. Может, ему просто стало жаль парня? Ведь когда-то, по его словам, он сам был подарен Данмару и больше никогда не видел свою семью. Мальчишке хотелось верить именно в это, в простое сострадание. Ведь альфа никогда не сможет понять чувств слабого омеги.


	9. Глава 8

Дурное предчувствие грызло изнутри, не позволяя сосредоточиться на работе. Что-то было не так, об этом неистово вопили его инстинкты. Рассел, как дикий кот, мерил шагами свой кабинет, выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой. Он никак не мог классифицировать свое чутье, которому привык доверять. Говорить о чем-то с Рихардом не стал, решил все же разобраться самостоятельно. Вдруг паранойя.

Но нет, паранойей не пахло и близко. Телефоны двоих охранников молчали, и ему это не нравилось. Ребята, оставленные присматривать за Мичи, не отвечали. Плохой знак. После четвертой безрезультатной попытки дозвониться, Рассел затушил сигарету, окончательно наполнив пепельницу окурками, и вышел из корпорации. На ходу он набрал номер службы безопасности и продиктовал адрес. Ключ зажигания отозвался довольным рычанием, и машина сорвалась с места. Мысли роились в голове, лихорадочно сменяя друг друга. «Неужели, Ноэль?», педаль газа утонула в полу.

Рассел стоял перед дверью арендованной квартиры, в которой разместился Мичи Бейли. Охранники выглядели немного растерянными. И неудивительно, входная дверь обзавелась несколькими новыми дырками, определенно пулевыми. Втянув носом воздух, он выдохнул. Запах пороха все еще сохранился, значит есть большая вероятность, что гость еще внутри. Охрана понимала, это их смертный приговор. Даже если тот, кого они должны были беречь, жив, они — покойники.

Рассел бросил взгляд на подоспевший спецотряд и отступил в сторону, приглашая ребят к действию. У него было оружие, но он не настолько глуп, чтобы сейчас лезть напролом. Дверь оказалась открыта и, распахнутая в мгновении ока, впустила в квартиру несколько упакованных в легкую броню человек с оружием наголо.

Висевшая в помещении тишина давила, не вселяя ложных надежд. Рассел проскользнул в квартиру и стал оглядываться, разместив на спусковом крючке палец. Первое, что отметил альфа — наличие капель крови на полу у входа в комнату. А дальше все случилось так, как в заправском боевике. Гробовую тишину огласили выстрелы, несколько коротких выкриков и все затихло.

Рассел влетел в дальнюю комнату и замер. Ребята из спецподразделения уже оттаскивали в сторону труп худощавого высокого мужчины с незапоминающейся внешностью в форме кого-то там: то ли почтальона, то ли разносчика еды. По-видимому, застрелить жертву сразу у парня не вышло, и они пустились в ближний бой, об этом говорила порезанная ножом рука трупа, из которой обильно текла кровь.

Рассел спрятал пистолет, отдал распоряжения и сам вызвал медиков. Мичи был ранен. Он был без сознания, со следами удушения и простреленным боком, но пульс под подушечками пальцев альфы стучал исправно. Мысленно выдохнув, он еще раз поблагодарил богов за свое чутье. Через три минуты в квартиру влетела команда медиков, которая и забрала Мичи в больницу.

Альфа посмотрел в лицо командиру отряда.

— Я хочу знать, как все произошло. И кто этот вот, — он указал кивком головы в сторону прикрытого тряпкой трупа. — Личность, последний заказчик, сумма, специализация. Если потребуется, перетрусите всех наемных убийц в городе, на территории Северных земель, но я должен знать. Иначе… — мужчина отвел взгляд в сторону, на труп, — мы все присоединимся к нему. Рихард Хейне не прощает ошибок.

Мужчина кивнул и вышел из комнаты, отдавая четкие команды в скрытую гарнитуру.

«Я знаю, Ноэль, это ты», — подумал Рассел, покидая квартиру и выпуская две пули в нерадивых, больше не нужных провинившихся охранников. Тяжелый металл пистолета приятно согрел руку, и альфа немного успокоился, эмоции пошли на убыль. Уже на выходе из здания он столкнулся с подъехавшими криминалистами. «Оперативно работают», — подумал Рассел и сел в авто. За ним следом двинулся джип с новыми сотрудниками внутренней личной службы охраны Хейне. Двум из них предстоит оставаться в больнице с Мичи после того, как альфа выяснит, насколько плохо обстоят дела с парнем.

Рассел не был бы самим собой, если бы не доверял своему звериному чутью, и сейчас, подъезжая к больнице, он вспомнил странный запах в квартире Мичи. Что-то определенно случилось до того, как убийца начал действовать. «Запах», — въедливо вертелось в голове. Он был слишком сосредоточен на другом, чтобы отвлекаться на запахи, но… Черт подери, почему сейчас это не дает ему покоя? Ладно, он подумает об этом позже. Он сейчас разберется с больницей и вернется в квартиру. Попробует понять, что его так смутило.

Как выяснилось, жизни Мичи ничего не угрожало, пуля прошла навылет и только чудом не повредила важные органы. Его закрытая, тупиковая палата была максимально защищена, и Рассел позволил оставить парня на три дня для того, чтобы привести его в порядок.

Этим же вечером, вернувшись в уже прошлую квартиру Мичи, Рассел, стоя у входной двери, жадно вдыхал воздух. Обидно, теперь тут было слишком много ненужной информации. Поэтому, открыв дверь своим ключом, он медленно вошел в квартиру. Специалисты собрали всю интересующую их информацию и оставили «поле боя», а сам Рассел стал срисовывать в память интерьер, восстанавливая события.

***

Мичи сидел за компьютером, на экране которого медленно ползли биржевые графики, отображая скачки индексов.

Как оказалось, старший из Бейли был неплохим биржевым игроком и программистом. И Рихард, уступив его просьбе о компьютере с подключением к бирже, даже оказался в выигрыше. Мичи удачно вложился на одном из скачков акций небольшой компании, что являлась частью Южной корпорации, и теперь в руках Хейне было целых тридцать процентов ее акций — небывалая цифра.

Кроме биржи, компьютер больше ни к чему не был подключен, что само по себе исключало возможность организации побега, уж в этом-то их программисты постарались. К тому же, любая «скользкая» выходка с его стороны могла закончиться для младшего брата чем-то печальным.

Мичи не хуже других знал, на что способен разгневанный Хейне. Мичи постоянно повторял Расселу, что таким образом он пытается защитить брата от жестокости альфы, оплачивая свое содержание. Рассел же всегда неопределенно хмыкал на подобные высказывания, но Рихарду нравилось то, что Мичи пытается его задобрить.

***

Сейчас же Рассел оглядывал коридор, кухню, комнаты таким цепким взглядом, что обзавидовались бы лучшие ищейки.

Рассел осторожно прикрыл дверь душевой, продолжая вдыхать воздух и расслаивая ароматы. Нюх его не обманывал, тут был посторонний. Омега. Их специфический запах отличается от аромата беты или альфы. И правда, может быть другой на его месте ничего бы и не заметил, но не Рассел, с его чувствительностью. Еле уловимый запах инородного присутствия почти выветрился из помещения, оставив после себя лишь слабые отголоски. Но что же ему не давало покоя? Словно было что-то знакомое в этих практически истаявших омежьих феромонах. Так и не найдя ответ, он покинул квартиру, решив дождаться выводов экспертов, и набрал номер Рихарда. Вот теперь другу нужно сказать, что произошло.

***

Рихард наконец после четырехдневного отсутствия показался дома. Две из четырех ночей он провел в клубе, где трахал Лили во всех позах, пока тот тек, как последняя сука. У сабмиссива как раз началась течка. И хоть Рихард и был под подавителями, чтобы сохранять здравый рассудок, впрочем, как всегда, — эту привычку ему привил еще Данмар, и молодой Хейне ею постоянно пользовался, — запах, который так или иначе улавливали рецепторы, не волновал его настолько, чтобы захотеть потерять голову и заделать Лили ребенка, которого он так ждет. Нет. Лили пах аппетитно, развязно, пошло, но не более. А Рихард, поднакопивший напряжение и раздражение, был только рад, что можно развлечься без лишних объяснений и слов. Течные всегда отдают себя во власть сильного самца. И Лили сейчас был идеальным вариантом: что бы альфа ни делал, «нижний» лишь счастливо захлебывался стонами, шире раздвигая ноги.

Первым делом, когда он вошел в клубную комнату, в которой в клетке на привязи сидел Лили — без подавителей, истекая смазкой, с мутным взглядом и ниточкой слюны, тянущейся по подбородку — Рихард почувствовал, как приятно потяжелело внизу живота. Омега наглаживал свой член, но удовлетворить его мог только альфа. Рихард довольно приподнял уголок губы вверх, намечая ехидную улыбку. Сабмиссив всегда встречал его так — голый и в клетке. Рихарду нравилось подобное начало. Лили нашел взглядом альфу и схватился за прутья клетки, умоляюще глядя на хозяина.

— Д-добро пожаловать, х-хозяин, — запинаясь, пробормотал омега, демонстрируя свой торчащий член.

— Ты ждал меня, верно? Как хорошая сучка в течку ждет самца, — констатировал альфа. Он коснулся рукой прутьев, и Лили самозабвенно принялся вылизывать его руку — ладонь, пальцы. — Довольно, — он убрал руку и глянул на лужу под омегой. — Как много смазки. Вылижи все.

Получив приказ, Лили опустил голову, подчиняясь и вылизывая натекшие из него соки. Тем временем Рихард скинул пиджак, ослабил галстук и расстегнул свою рубашку, сбрасывая все на пол. Брюки скользнули следом, и он остался в одних трусах, демонстрируя внушительный бугорок. Альфа расстегнул браслет своих часов и аккуратно положил на столик у большой кровати, взглядом он продолжал следить за омегой — изгибом спины, опущенной к полу головой, оттопыренной задницей, скользящей по бедрам смазкой, пульсирующей приоткрытой дырочкой, покачивающимися в такт движений яичками и торчащим членом.

Лили выглядел чертовски аппетитно, но спешить альфа не хотел. Он не приходил к Лили около трех недель, за которые на его бренную голову свалилось столько всего, что ему было просто не до встреч, а пар выпустить хотелось.

Он подошел к стенду и, пробежавшись пальцами по каждому инструменту, остановил свой выбор на лопатке. Хлопнув себя по бедру, он остался доволен тем, как инструмент лег в руку.

Лили, как раз закончил вылизывать пол и нетерпеливо выдохнул, опустившись на колени посреди клетки. Рихард улыбнулся с предвкушением и, открыв клеть, вытянул омегу за поводок. Слегка пропустив парня, который передвигался на четвереньках, вперед, он резко, без предупреждения замахнулся лопаткой. Удар получился сильным и неожиданным. Омега дернулся, вскрикнул, опустил обожженные ударом ягодицы и мгновенно излился. Белые капли упали на пол. Рихард встал перед омегой и наступил ему на пальцы руки ногой.

— Плохая собака, — протянул альфа, — кто разрешил тебе кончать?

Лили, заскулив, стал вылизывать ступню, давившую на пальцы, извиняясь. Он облизывал пальцы, потом стал их вбирать по одному, обсасывая, пока альфа смотрел на него сверху вниз. Другая нога опустилась ему на плечо и надавила, прижав лицо вплотную к ноге.

— Убери за собой, — бесстрастно приказал альфа.

Наблюдая за отпущенным парнем, который бросился выполнять команду, Рихард чувствовал, как в нем нарастает возбуждение, как рука уже нетерпеливо сжимает лопатку, а взгляд нащупал на стене стек и виброяйцо.

Через несколько минут Лили уже был закреплен в колодках, с прикрепленным металлическим прутом на лодыжках, чтобы не сдвигать ноги, а его по-прежнему солдатиком стоящий член был перетянут у основания бечевкой. Откляченый зад призывно «звал» альфу, соблазняя очередной выступившей из анальной дырочки смазкой. Рихард легко ввел палец внутрь тела омеги и покрутил, вызывая легкий стон. Он нанес несколько легких ударов лопаткой по попе и удовлетворенно отметил, насколько скользко стало внутри. Как только пальцы выскользнули из тела нижнего, их место заняло виброяйцо, погружаясь глубоко внутрь. Лили затрясся, чаще задышал, а позже и заскулил — вибрации прошибали тело электрическими импульсами, пульсация лишь усиливала и без того ненормальный градус возбуждения. Вскоре комнату наполнили вскрики и просьбы кончить, но Рихард, наконец дождавшись желаемого эффекта, стал сильно и методично обхаживать омегу лопаткой. Кожа на ягодицах и бедрах покраснела, смазка продолжала течь, казалось, с еще большим энтузиазмом.

Рихард вспотел, капельки пота стекали по напряженному лбу и вискам, дыхание потяжелело, трусы натянулись до такой степени, что еще немного — и лопнут. Отшвырнув лопатку в сторону, он резко, одним движением вошел в жаждущую его дырку, предварительно раскатав по члену презерватив. Присутствие пульсации внутри омеги добавляло остроты ощущениям, оголяя извращенные грани удовольствия и стимулируя его головку. Альфа утробно выдохнул и быстро заработал бедрами, впиваясь в кожу на боках своими ногтями. Излившись, он аккуратно стянул презерватив, выходя из омеги, таким образом, чтобы сам презерватив остался внутри тела. Завязав узелок и вытащив его наружу, альфа гадко улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как подрагивает тело нижнего и дырочка пульсирует, то сжимаясь, то разжимаясь вокруг узелка презерватива.

Подойдя к лицу, Рихард поднял висевшую голову своего сабмиссива, который продолжал поскуливать, умоляя разрешить ему кончить, но вместо ответа альфа отвесил ему пару пощечин и грубо вошел в приоткрытый рот. Кончив на лицо Лили, Рихард обошел дрожащее тело и скользнул рукой к стоящему перетянутому бечевкой члену. Несколько раз он провел рукой вверх-вниз, надавил на уретру, сжал и оттянул сильно яички, наблюдая за тем, как корчится омега, отчаянно толкаясь в ладонь альфы. Узелок веревки поддался манипуляциям Рихарда, и налитый желанием член выстрелил семенем. Под стимуляцией виброяйца Лили спускал несколько минут, содрогаясь в мощном оргазме.

Рихард выкурил сигарету, наслаждаясь видом задницы Лили и все-таки испытывая какую-то непонятную неудовлетворенность. Он скользнул взглядом на пачку сигарет, зажатую в руке, неизменный «Макларен», покрутил сигарету между пальцами. Что-то все же было не так, только вот что?

Затушив окурок о спину Лили, чем вызвал момент ясности сознания и попытку возмущения — подобное было впервые, он, игнорируя тираду омеги, сжал в ладони его яйца. Поиграв так немного, Рихард снял с Лили колодки, привязав того к столбу с вздернутыми вверх руками. Презерватив он, наконец, извлек из текущей задницы, демонстрируя омеге, во рту которого уже была закреплена распорка.

— Понравилось ходить с моей спермой в заднице, шлюшка? — помахивая использованной вещью, спросил альфа. Смесь обиды, возмущения и похоти на мгновение зацепила лицо Лили, но тут же исчезла, ощутив обхват теплой ладони на своем члене. — Какой же ты испорченный, Лили, — выдохнул в ухо Рихард.

Он прислонился вплотную к парню, но даже сейчас насладиться близостью не получалось. В голову лезли странные мысли, которых еще пару недель назад в голове не было: тело слишком фигурное, хотя раньше ему нравилось, рост почти, как у Рихарда, но почему-то хотелось кого-то пониже, кого-то, на кого альфа может смотреть свысока, буквально. Волосы черные, слегка удлиненные, но почему-то в руке чувствовались не так, как раньше. И да, альфа кончал и сбрасывал скопившееся напряжение, но внутри оставался неопределенный осадок, как заноза, которая не беспокоит, но и не проходит.

Сколько девайсов он уже использовал? Колодки, крест, Х-образное крепление, столб… Лопатка, виброяйцо, бечевка, анальная пробка, стек, зажимы, распорки… И вот, к концу подходят вторые сутки его пребывания с Лили. Течка продлится еще дня два или три, но у Рихарда уже никакого желания оставаться тут. Он расслабился и пресытился. Особенно сейчас, наблюдая, как Лили вылизывает его ноги, обсасывает пальцы, вбирает в рот его ступню, как всегда нравилось Рихарду.

Но сейчас он сдерживается, чтобы не отпихнуть его. Отчего-то губы кривятся в презрительной усмешке, а не в удовольствии. В губах зажата тлеющая сигарета, тонкая серая струйка дыма тянется вверх, а его безразличный взгляд сквозь легкую пелену никотинового дыма рисует ему совсем иные образы. Он жаждет видеть стоящим на коленях мальчишку Бейли. Он желает, чтобы язык Фила касался его пальцев и ласкал ступню, как это делает Лили. Когда инстинкты отыскали недостающий элемент пазла, картинка обрела смысл. Он хочет Нешфилда — его свежего аромата, его тугого нутра, его заплаканного лица и раскрасневшейся от шлепков кожи.

Осознав это, он уже трахал не Лили, а Бейли, представляя его в своем воображении. Член опять налился кровью, натянув ткань трусов, и омега медленно приподнялся, бросая расфокусированный взгляд на альфу, словно спрашивая разрешения, а потом накрыл тонкую ткань белья губами. Отсасывал он с чувством, а связанные за спиной локти придавали игре остроты. Он нетерпеливо елозил задницей с анальной пробкой, течка продолжала бить ему по мозгам, поэтому окружающая действительность была не более чем декорацией. Альфа положил ладони на затылок Лили и принялся глубже толкаться в горло. Когда ему наскучило, он грубо отпихнул ногой омегу и отымел прямо на полу, как можно грубее дергая тело, чтобы зажимы на сосках терлись и цеплялись за выложенный каменной плиткой пол. Рихард равнодушно отстранился от содрогающегося в оргазме тела Лили, разрядка была хорошей, но не более.

Он внимательно посмотрел на своего сабмиссива — три года ему доставляли удовольствие эти игры и этот омега. Три года, но не теперь. Теперь словно само его существо смотрело на Лили с бессердечным равнодушием, требуя того, другого — Бейли, которого инстинкт признал своим. Поэтому сейчас в душе у альфы осталось разочарование. Он схватил Лили за все еще связанные локти и грубо запихнул в клетку. Омега был в забытьи, поэтому никак не прореагировал на закрытие двери их комнаты.

Уверенной походкой Рихард сокращал коридор клуба, пока с ним не поравнялся администратор.

— Уже уходите, господин Хейне? — поинтересовался он, идя в ногу с альфой.

— Да, — Рихард даже не взглянул в его сторону.

— Вернетесь?

— Нет, — в голосе мелькнуло раздражение.

— Но, у вашего нижнего течка продлится еще пару дней… — как бы напоминая, протянул администратор. — Что прикажете с ним делать?

— Он уже не мой. Что хотите, то и делайте.

Администратор на секунду растерялся.

— Простите, я, наверное, не так понял…

— Все ты правильно понял, — остановился Рихард и одарил мужчину холодным взглядом. — Хотите, приведите ему новых альф, хотите, дайте подавители, хотите, ждите, пока кончится ломка, хотите, предложите его другим доминантам. Мне все равно.

— Найти нового доминанта? Лили был вашим нижним три года…

— Если ты не понял, что я сказал, могу повторить, но тогда либо твой Нижний будет искать себе нового доминанта, либо твой Верхний будет искать себе нового Нижнего, — в лицо администратора дохнуло раздражение и угроза, он стушевался под блеском стальных глаз и раболепно кивнул.

— Конечно, господин, я все понял. Благодарим вас за то, что посещаете наш клуб.

Альфа вышел на улицу и посмотрел на часы — 6.24. Город еще только начинал просыпаться, на летнем небе ни облачка, и солнце чувствовало себя прекрасно в своих владениях.

Рихард нашел свое авто и отправился на свою городскую квартиру. На очереди был душ, свежая одежда, горячий кофе и новый рабочий день. Он и так два дня провел с течным Лили, пора возвращаться к делам и попытаться отвлечь себя от мыслей о мальчишке Бейли.

***

Рассел принес Рихарду кофе и прикрыл за собой толстую стеклянную дверь. Присев напротив, он протянул ему несколько папок и вопросительно посмотрел на альфу.

— Я не ждал тебя на работе раньше пятницы, — констатировал Расс.

— Раз уж ты об этом сам заговорил, выпиши Лили чек на… да плевать на какую сумму, только с тремя нулями. И клубу тоже.

— Компенсация за…? — поинтересовался Рассел.

— За расставание с Лили, — Рихард откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки за головой. — Я провел с ним два дня, Расс. И ничего. Он меня больше не удовлетворяет. Я кончал, представляя на его месте… угадай, кого?

— Угадал, — мрачно подтвердил секретарь, задумываясь. С одной стороны — это плюс, значит, альфа признал в Бейли пару, но с другой… Рихард властный и жестокий, он берет все, что хочет, иногда забывая спрашивать о желаниях других. И Фил уже прочувствовал эту его сторону на себе.

— Вручи ему чек и смени замки в моей квартире, не хочу его больше видеть. А клубу — за доставленные неудобства. Уверен, Лили еще потреплет им нервы, — альфа неоднозначно хмыкнул.

— Сделаю. А пока просмотри отчеты. Тебе будет интересно.

— Я так понимаю, ты уже изучил все по делу о нападении на Мичи Бейли? — утвердительный кивок. — Кстати, ты уже определил ему новые апартаменты? — опять кивок, Рассел закурил, придвигая к себе пепельницу. — Итак… — Рихард быстро выбрал папку с отчетом о покушении и принялся бегать взглядом по строчкам.

Рассел как раз раздавил окурок в пепельнице, когда Рихард наконец поднял на него серьезный взгляд.

— Южный клан ассасинов? Занятно.

— Да, я тоже так думаю. Как видишь, деньги зашли на счет организации с нашей территории. Все, что удалось установить — через подставную компанию и несуществующее лицо. — Альфа вновь вытряхнул из пачки очередную сигарету. — Мы отслеживаем финансовые потоки Ноэля. И, надеюсь, найдем косвенные доказательства его причастия, — щелкнула зажигалка, и оранжевый огонек лизнул край сигареты.

— Угу. Надеюсь, так и будет, — Рихард положил папку на стол.

Как же ему не нравилось ловить изворотливого папочку. Все указывало на него, но прямых доказательств не было.

— Что тебе рассказал Бейли? — альфа последовал примеру друга и закурил.

— Что выглянул в глазок, увидел парня в форме и едва успел отскочить, когда первая пуля вошла в дверь. Потом он выхватил свой нож, который таскает всегда в кармане штанов. Кстати, должен заметить, не такая уж плохая привычка оказалась. Считай, она ему жизнь спасла. А ты еще удивлялся, почему он умолял меня привести ему остатки его вещей, — хмыкнул Расс, — а там, оказывается, хранилось его сокровище. Нож, кстати, криминалисты нашли и изучили. Именно им Мичи и разукрасил лицо убийцы и порезал руку, выбив из нее оружие, когда мужчина вошел. По-видимому, никто не ожидал сопротивления от калеки. А зря, — Рассел улыбнулся. — Наш Бейли-то в свое время достойно освоил технику работы с оружием и рукопашный бой. Да, потеря ноги его ограничивает, но не делает беспомощным.

— Впечатляет. Значит, пулю он схлопотал, когда выбивал пистолет?

— Ага, — Рассел затянулся. — А потом разозленный и явно растерянный наемник допустил ошибку, пустившись в ближний бой после пары метких уколов ножом. Когда парни его застрелили, он почти задушил Мичи. Удивительно даже, худой, тонкий, а силища в руках, по словам Бейли, была богатырская.

— Понятно, — Рихард выдохнул струйку серого дыма. — Мальчишке ничего не говорить.

Рассел докурил и поднялся.

***

После четырехдневного отсутствия Рихард вернулся домой. Ужин подали по обыкновению в восемь вечера. А за пятнадцать минут до срока альфа открыл дверь комнаты Бейли. Мальчик читал.

Омега еще за дверью ощутил этот властный родной запах, который ураганным вихрем ворвался в комнату, как только дверь приоткрылась. Фил ощутил дрожь во всем теле, оно уже предало его, признав над собой хозяина, и Бейли приложил огромные усилия, чтобы не выказать Рихарду своего волнения. Он уже забыл все, о чем прочитал, строчки сползали со страниц книги, а тело бросило в жар. Мысленно простонав, Фил повернулся к альфе, не в его интересах игнорировать хозяина его жизни.

— Я вспылил, заперев тебя, — Фил внимательно смотрел на альфу. «Это он так извиняется?» — Твой домашний арест окончен. Пойдем ужинать, — отрезал Рихард тоном, не терпящим возражений. Рихард замер в дверях, пропуская впереди себя мальчишку.

Фил встал, и ноги его задрожали, хромота вновь проявилась, и омега чертыхнулся. Меньше всего на свете ему бы хотелось показывать перед этим мужчиной свою ущербность. Он закусил губу, проклиная свою ногу, но уверенно прошел вперед. Закрывшаяся дверь и тихие шаги следом. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Рихарда.

— Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так, — не выдержал Фил, замерев возле стола.

— Как «так»?

— Я и без твоего внимательного взгляда знаю, что никчемен. Так что, пожалуйста, не нужно жалости.

— Я думаю, что ты очень смелый, — он приблизился к омеге вплотную и потянулся к его рыжим прядям. Нешфилд опасливо отстранился, быстро глянув на руку альфы, которая замерла в нескольких сантиметрах от него. — Милый. Неиспорченный, — пальцы альфы аккуратно коснулись щеки омеги.

— Пожалуйста… — голос надломился, выдавая волнение и дрожь. Эта мягкость его убивала. — Не надо…

— Давай поужинаем.

***

Ноэль сидел в кабинете своего небольшого дома, который сумел купить около шести лет назад. В его руках покачивался пузатый бокал с рубиновым вином, а на губах играла мечтательная улыбка. Кто бы мог подумать, что младший Бейли настолько наивен? Он готов верить всему, что говорят, и следовать за тем, кто может ему что-то предложить. Глупец. А вот его сын, Рихард, вырос далеко не глупцом и даже сумел превзойти своего отца, Данмара, в некоторых вещах. Мало того, что он вбил себе в голову найти крайнего в смерти этой мерзости, которая по ошибке звалась альфой и королем Северной корпорации, так еще и преуспел в этом.

Омега отпил темной жидкости, которая приятной горечью оседала на языке. Он уже знал, что ассасина обезвредили и ищейки Рихарда вышли на Южный клан убийц. Ну и пусть. Ситуация близится к развязке, остальное не имеет большого значения.

Да уж, паутина у этого паука оказалась больше, чем у Ноэля. Прискорбно. Но Рихард, сам того не желая, подкинул Ноэлю замечательную карту в виде маленького глупого омеги, которого так неосторожно притащил в дом. Ноэль уже знал, как проучит сына, который перечеркнул существование своего отца. Это будет сладкая месть, которую Рихард будет помнить всю жизнь, как и сам Ноэль помнит жестокость Данмара. И холодные отстраненные презрительные глаза сына, в которых нет ни намека на понимание и нежность. До сих пор…

***

— Фил, до твоего дня рождения осталось два дня, верно?

— Ты знал?

— Я должен знать такие вещи, — Рихард старался выглядеть как можно более непринужденно.

Он за эту неделю целых четыре раза возвращался ночевать в особняк, вел себя максимально уравновешено и сдержанно. И только боги знают, каких ему это стоило усилий. Ведь один вид на это худое тело, с которого уже почти сошли все синяки, вызывал сильнейшее желание разложить мальца прямо тут, на столе, полу, лестнице, коридоре, кушетке… Везде, черт его дери, пока охваченный похотью альфа будет тащить стонущее тело к кровати.

Даже сейчас, говоря о его дне рождения, Рихард глазами сдирал с него эту невыносимо раздражающую футболку и свободные трикотажные домашние штаны, оголяя соблазнительные ключицы, белую кожу на груди с небольшими бледно-розовыми сосками, маленькие ягодицы, которые так мило розовели от его шлепков. Господи, он уже не слышал, что ему отвечал этот мальчик — штаны натянулись, подчеркивая выраженное желание.

Поспешно закинув что-то в рот, не различая ни вкуса, ни вида содержимого его тарелки, он, старательно работая челюстями, взглянул на Бейли, который держался с ним очень осторожно.

— Прости, не расслышал, что ты там сказал?

— Я говорю, вы не должны знать такие вещи. Это необязательно.

Рихард на мгновение замер, разглядывая опущенный в тарелку взгляд Фила.

— Что бы ты хотел?

— Что?

— Я хочу сделать тебе подарок. Что бы ты хотел?

Взгляд омеги оторвался от тарелки, и Рихард на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Зеленые с золотистой радужкой глаза смотрели прямо на него — не с опаской, а удивленно. Альфа почувствовал, как его затягиваю эти глаза, словно зыбучие пески пустыни.

— Я хочу встретиться с братом, — решительно выдохнул Фил, чем мгновенно отрезвил замершего альфу. На лицо Рихарда упала тень.

— Нет. Проси что-то другое.

— Пожалуйста, Рих… господин, — почему-то поправился омега, и альфа метнул в него недовольный взгляд, а перед глазами встали изображения коленопреклоненного омеги с ошейником на тонкой шее. Вызывающая картина отозвалась проснувшейся похотью. — Пожалуйста. Я просто хочу увидеть брата…

— НЕТ! — рыкнул Рихард, чем заставил мальчика вздрогнуть.

— Тогда мне ничего не надо. Спасибо, я наелся, — решительно отрезав упрямый протест альфы, Фил встал из-за стола.

— Сидеть, — прорычал Рихард, сжимая в руках столовые приборы до побелевших костяшек. Омега замер. — Сидеть, — повторил он с нажимом.

Фил послушно опустился на свое место, буквально кожей ощущая появившееся в воздухе электричество.

— Не забывай, с кем говоришь, омега. Твой братец жив, пока ты послушный и покорный.

— Я бы хотел… навестить могилы своей семьи, — Фил взял вилку дрожащей рукой, стараясь говорить ровным голосом, — если вы позволите, — он бросил короткий взгляд на Хейне. — Можно?

— Можно, — продолжая сверлить взглядом омегу, ответил Рихард, отпивая из бокала.

Рихард злился на свою несдержанность. Он пытается сблизиться с мальчиком, продвигаясь очень медленно к омеге, но малейший его выпад выводит альфу из себя и отбрасывает на несколько шагов назад, заставляя начинать сначала.

«И этот чертов Мичи… Он уже Расселу все уши прожужжал тем, что хочет со мной встретиться. У бедного секретаря скоро кровь из ушей пойдет от навязчивых речей беты». Рихард мог только позавидовать выдержке друга. «Может, стоит все-таки встретиться с Мичи и поговорить? Тем более, в преддверии дня рождения Нешфилда. Уверен, Мичи будет умолять о том же — о встрече с братом». Но, видят боги, Рихард не желает этой встречи.

Отложив столовые приборы, Рихард поднялся, загораясь от желания наказать омегу. Донести до него, в конце то концов, кто распоряжается его жизнью.

— Пойдем, — омега обреченно поднялся и пошел следом за альфой.

Оба знали, что ждет впереди, и когда Фил переступил порог своей комнаты, щелчок закрывшейся двери подвел черту.

***

Омега повернулся и быстро стянул с себя футболку, замявшись. Его худое тело с невыразительными формами смотрелось жалко на фоне могучего тела альфы. Рихард его не останавливал, а значит, он не поговорить перед сном зашел.

Альфа сел на кровать, немного расставив ноги.

— Отсоси мне, — Рихарду нравилось смятение и робость, и страх в глазах мальчика. — Чего застыл? Ты должен меня удовлетворять, а твой рот совсем не умеет ласкать мужчину. Самое время тренироваться.

Мальчик опустился на колени между раздвинутых ног альфы и робкими пальцами стал выуживать из штанов напряженный орган. Рихард воспылал уже от самой позиции — омега опустился перед ним на колени сам, подчинившись. Это заводило и волновало.

Маленький рот с нежными губами обхватил головку набухшего члена. Филу не показалось в прошлый раз, у альфы, правда, большой член, который с трудом получалось вобрать целиком, но он старался. Он гладил ствол языком, лизал, погружал его в рот, через силу сдерживая слезы в намокших глазах и рвотные позывы. Слюна опять лилась по подбородку, а руки альфы опустились на затылок, глубже проталкивая свое естество и периодически замирая, наслаждаясь влажными стенками его рта.

Рихард все время неотрывно смотрел в зеркало, наблюдая за тем, как его член входит в неумелый рот омеги и рыжеволосая голова мальчишки неумело двигается вперед-назад. Запах кружил голову, заставляя отдаться инстинктам. Прижав в последний раз голову к своему паху и замерев, исторгая свое горячее семя омеге в горло, Рихард отдался накрывшему его оргазму, не сразу заметив, как вырывается из захвата омега.

Альфа ослабил хватку, и парень сумел оттолкнуть себя от тела альфы и закрыть рот рукой, стараясь остановить рвоту. Альфа наблюдал за попытками Фила справиться с комом в горле, он все сильнее зажимал себе рот рукой, а из глаз катились слезы. И вот, рука обессиленно упала на пол и омега, сидящий в ногах Рихарда, поднял на него взгляд, отползая. Фил сумел все проглотить, но чувствовал себя сейчас мерзко и униженно.

— У-м-н-и-ч-к-а, — альфа растянул это слово, довольно кривя губы в похабной улыбке. — На сегодня достаточно, — сказал Рихард и оставил парня одного.

Коробка, именуемая его комнатой, погрузилась в тишину. Стены давили, холодными великанами наступая на оставленное в капкане беззащитное существо. Фил устало лег на пол, поджав ноги. Его член стоял. Он скользнул к паху рукой, проклиная свою природу. Запах в комнате душил, облизывал, оседал в горле и сознании вязкими каплями, разжигая огонь внутри, окутывал теплым покрывалом, впитывался в кожу, возрастающей похотью.

Было и больно, и сладко одновременно. Хотелось кричать от безысходности и стонать от липкой похоти. Альфа даже и не подумал о том, что ему должно быть хорошо. Да и зачем? Он не его супруг или любовник. Он — ничто, вещь, игрушка, шлюха. «Не обольщайся на свой счет, Фил. Эти чувства никогда не будут взаимны», — мысленно напомнил себе омега, обхватывая свой член.

***

Сегодня день рождения Нешфилда. Мичи сидел за столом и пялился в столешницу. Его бок еще украшала повязка, но больше для вида, чем по необходимости. Рана уже практически затянулась, а других серьезных повреждений у него нет.

Рассел был впечатлен умением парня обращаться с ножом и даже вчера презентовал новый, хороший, охотничий нож. «В качестве извинений», — так он сказал. Разглядывая лежавшую перед собой игрушку, Мичи думал, что странный подарок сделал ему этот альфа. Пленник с оружием, что может быть хуже. Он бы на его месте вообще изъял все ножи и колющие предметы из квартиры после такой демонстрации, но не этот мужчина. «Странный», — подумал парень и отпихнул нож от себя. Сейчас он думал о своем младшем брате. Он хочет сделать ему подарок, хочет быть с ним рядом в этот день.

— Зачем мне эта игрушка? — фыркнул он. — Лучше бы дал встретиться с Филом. Тогда бы я принял твои «извинения», — губы искривила мрачная улыбка.

Каждый год, на протяжении пятнадцати лет, вся их семья отмечала этот день за одним столом. Как давно это было. После аварии их осталось двое. Без семьи, денег, положения. Все пропало в один миг, как будто ничего и не было изначально. Корпорация стерла их имена из настоящего, оставив только слабые отголоски в прошлом. Прошлый день рождения они встречали вдвоем, в маленькой квартире, с маленьким тортом, в тишине. Словно оплакивая прошлое, которое не вернуть.

Фил никогда не жаловался. А Мичи? Он — бета, не альфа, а значит, не настолько может быть велико его восхождение к вершине. Но он старался для брата. Как оказалось, он не настолько никчемен, и в скором времени начал играть на бирже. Это помогло немного развязать им руки, арендовать квартиру в приличном районе, а впоследствии и отомстить человеку, пустившему их жизни под откос. Не все было гладко, и ему пришлось тоже хлебнуть всякого, а иногда голову посещали суицидальные мысли, но он держался. Шел вперед, ведь назад пути уже не было.

Мичи делал все, чтобы скрасить тяготы лишений своему брату. Выкупил бордель, не без посторонней помощи, но все же. Получал с него деньги, погашал долг, откладывал и изучал всю доступную информацию о бирже и индексах, совершенствуясь.

Жалел ли он? Вряд ли. Он жалел только о том, что его брат, его маленький хрупкий омега, Нешфилд, влип в такое дерьмо из которого не выбраться. Имя ему — Рихард Хейне. И брат сказал, что это чудовище его пара. «О боги! Что может быть хуже?» Вот и сегодня, он бы хотел провести этот день с Филом, попытаться вернуть ему улыбку, которую стерла с лица авария двухлетней давности, но этот… этот козел — Хейне — не разрешает им даже увидится. «Чтоб его…»

В дверь позвонили. Мичи ненавидел, когда его охрана так над ним издевалась. Он же все-таки калека, где элементарная вежливость? У них есть ключи! Мичи открыл дверь и замер. Рядом с его охранниками стоял Нешфилд, бледный, словно полотно. Быстро сориентировавшись, он выдавил с угловатой улыбкой:

— Проходи, — охранники молча проследили за тем, как Фил скрывается в квартире.

Закрыв дверь, Мичи прислонился спиной к двери и выдохнул.

— Господи, Фил, что ты делаешь? — прошипел бета. — Как они вообще тебя пустили?

— Я… сказал, что мне позволил Рихард, — сказал Нешфилд, прислоняясь к стене. Теперь, внимательно осмотрев брата, Мичи заволновался. Он был явно нездоров.

— Фил… Что с тобой? Как ты тут оказался? — бета пытался определить состояние омеги.

— Я… Не знаю. Мичи, мне плохо, — он обхватил себя поперек руками. — Я сбежал из… школы…

— Что? Господи, Фил! Как?

— Из медпункта, куда мою охрану не пустили… Мне так плохо, Мичи… Со вчера так болит…

Мичи окончательно растерялся. Он подхватил оседающего на пол брата и пытался понять, что случилось. Разум лихорадочно колотился о черепные кости, но не мог дать оценку ситуации.

— У меня же в этом проклятом доме даже телефона нет! — в сердцах выкрикнул Мичи. — Нужно вызвать скорую… Это тот ублюдок что-то сделал?! Он тебя бил?!

— Нет…нет… Так больно! Ааай! Аааах, Мичи… Живот… Так сильно… — Фила выгнуло, а затем скрутило, он сжался, как эмбрион, и тихо простонал.

— Эээй! Вызовите… — крикнул Мичи, стремясь позвать его надзирателей, и оборвал себя на полуслове. В нос ударил насыщенный концентрированный аромат брата. Мичи запнулся и осторожно вдохнул. Сейчас, когда страх и волнение немного отступили, в работу включился мозг. Но если его догадка правильная, то ненадолго.

— Уумм, — простонал омега, крепче обхватывая живот, — так болит… огнем горит… внутри… Помоги мне…

Мичи затрясло, рука скользнула по спине брата, нырнула в штаны, опускаясь ниже. «Черт!» Под его пальцами намокало белье Нешфилда. Пятно еще было небольшим, но оно исключало все варианты, кроме единственного — течка. Мичи не сразу понял, что ласкает брата через влажное белье, это произошло инстинктивно. Член Мичи тоже отреагировал на близкое присутствие омеги, твердея. Фил отшатнулся, вываливаясь из рук брата и пытаясь поднять себя на ноги, но смог встать только на колени и скрючится.

— Ч-что ты делал? — он тяжело дышал.

Мичи сглотнул. Стало стыдно. Он только что домогался брата. И хоть этому есть веская причина — их животные инстинкты в такие минуты не слушались доводов разума и кровных связей. Мичи почувствовал себя отвратительно.

— Фил, тебе нельзя тут оставаться, — бета прикрыл нос рукой. — У тебя… началась течка… — Мичи бросился к окну, стараясь вдохнуть свежий воздух.

— Так больно… Брат, — хныкнул Фил, пытаясь выпрямиться, но у него не получалось. Живот и поясницу постоянно простреливало болью, вынуждая либо завалиться на бок, либо согнуться.

— Фил, это самое глупое, что ты мог сделать. Прийти ко мне в течку… Боги… Даже я, Фил, животное…

— О чем ты говоришь? — Фил чувствовал, как ломит все его мышцы, поднимается жар.

— У тебя течка, идиот! — заорал брат, шарахнув кулаком в стену. — Рихард будет в бешенстве! Он твой альфа! Ты почему ему не сказал?!

— Вчер-ра… его не было дома… я не знал… я думал, отравилс-ся… ххнн, как больно…

— Идиот!

Закрывая нос рукой, Мичи поднял брата, придерживая поперек живота, намереваясь утащить в ванную и закрыть там, потом звонить Расселу и умолять приехать как можно быстрее, как вдруг шум за дверью резко сменился ее выбиванием. Дверь с силой шарахнулась о стену, сбивая штукатурку. В квартиру вторгался запах альфы — его ярость слепила глаза.

Картина маслом… Мичи стоит в проходе комнаты с омегой в руках, закрывая себе рукой нос. Запах течного омеги усиливается с каждым ударом сердца, заполняя все окружающее пространство своим вожделенным ароматом. Фил слабо стонет, лицо раскраснелось, глаза полуприкрыты, влажные.

Альфу повело. Мичи заметил. Все заметили, и охрана благоразумно отступила на шаг назад. Запах ударил по всем, но кроме Рихарда и Рассела в квартиру никто не вошел.

Рихарду потребовалась всего секунда на обдумывание ситуации, а в следующую секунду тяжелый кулак альфы впечатался в лицо Мичи. Из носа беты хлынула кровь, омега, выпущенный из рук, скрутился на полу, постанывая.

Рассел оттащил Рихарда от Мичи, которому тот уже успел нанести несколько ударов ногами и кулаками, и рыкнул:

— Если жить хочешь, быстро в ванную!

Дважды повторять не пришлось, Мичи едва ли не ползком пронесся мимо альф и заперся в ванной.

Бешенство душило Рихарда вместе со злостью и сводящим с ума запахом его течного омеги.

— Больно… Так болит, — хныкал омега, все больше сжимаясь, пока Рихард не оказался настолько близко, чтобы тот почувствовал запах своего самца.

Фил поднял заплаканные глаза на альфу. Потом кое-как развернулся и потянулся к ногам Рихарда, цепляясь за штанины. В глазах омеги в этот момент читалось столько боли и мольбы одновременно, что Рихард окончательно слетел с катушек.

— Ах, ты, мразь, — прошипел он. — Любой сгодится?! — проревел альфа, хватая за шкирки Фила, несколько пуговиц на рубашке его формы глухо стукнулись об пол. Его школьная форма была растрепана, а сам омега пах так невообразимо, что альфа еле сдерживался, чтоб не разложить его тут, при всех, наплевав на все приличия. — Что ты тут делаешь?! Маленькая шваль, — шипел он, часто смаргивая, словно силясь сбросить пелену с глаз. — Господи, как ты пахнешь… Как же сладко ты, блядь, пахнешь… — Рихард впился в губы омеги жадным поцелуем.

— Хард, я тут сам разберусь. Езжай домой, — Рассел хлопнул друга по плечу, прикрывая нос ладонью.

Рихард даже не оглянулся, подхватив омегу под попу и закинув его руки себе на плечи, он углубил поцелуй, выудив из хрупкого тела Фила слабый стон. А потом быстрыми шагами устремился к машине. Едва не вырвав дверцу, он все-таки справился с задачей ее открыть, и закинул внутрь корчившегося омегу. Оттолкнув водителя и охрану, он сам влез на водительское кресло и рванул с места. Охрана поехала следом.

Рихард не помнил, с какой скоростью он пролетал улицу за улицей, но его взгляд с дороги постоянно перепрыгивал на зеркало, в котором было видно стонущего, плачущего, сгорающего в первой течке омегу. Запах, наверное, даже впитался в кожу альфы, он не мог им надышаться, а член уже готов был разорваться в штанах.

«Первая течка. Первая течка, черт тебя подери! А ты прибежал к своему брату?! Это подло, Фил. Очень подло. Ничего, свою первую течку ты запомнишь на всю жизнь, я обещаю!»

Гнев сливался в страстных объятиях с горечью, завязывая свой тугой шарф вокруг горла Рихарда. Альфа гортанно рычал, бросая взгляды на омегу, а когда тот полез рукой в штаны, у Рихарда сдали тормоза. Он вжал педаль газа в пол и через две минуты с сумасшедшим визгом затормозил у ворот особняка.

Не озаботившись даже закрыть дверцы машины, Рихард рывком вытащил ласкающего себя омегу и понес к дому. Ему нужно кончить хоть разок, прямо сейчас, или у Рихарда просто-напросто поедет крыша, член едва не разрывал брюки.

Ввалившись в дом, он бросил Фила на кушетку и одним движением сдернул уже ослабленные в поясе брюки. Трусы сползли следом почти до колен. Мокрые, хоть выкручивай. Аккуратный член омеги тоже стоял. Первый раз Рихард его рассматривал целиком, и его очень возбуждал этот растрепанный, пошлый вид. Словно стрелой, тело омеги пронзил спазм, он застонал и выгнулся.

— Болит… ххнн… Мичи… так… б-болит…ааааааахх!

«Этот малец, что, совсем не понимает, что делает?!» Рихард зарычал и, задрав ноги Фила вверх, резко толкнул себя внутрь истекающего желанием получить альфу отверстия. Рихард рывками вбивал себя в стонущего, кричащего омегу. Спустя несколько глубоких рывков альфа кончил и сразу вышел. Стало легче, но не намного. Запах течки животной рукой выводил картины секса одна другой ярче.

Рихард закинул на плечо трясущееся тело Фила и быстро преодолел лестницу, вломившись в спальню. Без церемоний содрал с парня рубашку, оторвав последние пуговицы, и стянул наконец висящие на уровне колен мокрые от смазки трусы.

Рихард не был уверен в том, что омега полностью вменяем, но сейчас он сам был далек от вменяемости, поэтому и принялся обвинять Нешфилда во всех грехах. Ревность и желание туманили и отравляли рассудок. Он схватил перепуганного мальчишку, по щекам которого текли слезы, а рот кривился в муке, и тряхнул.

— Что ты делал у Мичи?! — прорычал альфа, пользуясь минутной передышкой, хотя и понимал, что очень скоро опять набросится на парня. — Как ты там оказался?! Как ты узнал адрес?! — проорал Рихард, тряхнув парня, как куклу. — Пришел к нему в течку! Маленькая дрянь! Забыл, кто твой хозяин?! — рычал он.

Вместо ответа омегу затрясло, а потом со стоном выгнуло дугой.

— Отвечай мне, мразь! Отвечай!

Лицо парня искривилось, и он вскрикнул. Рихард начинал терять терпение, которого и так уже не было. Он хотел вжать это тщедушное тело в пол и оттрахать так, чтобы навечно выжечь на нем свое имя, заклеймить, подписать, связать! А мальчишка даже не пытается оправдаться, чем еще больше заводит Рихарда.

— Мммм… Помоги… Мичи не… виноват… — из глаз покатились тяжелые соленые капли, и он стал вырываться.

Это слабое сопротивление, вкупе с постоянно слетавшим именем брата с таких любимых губ, взбесили Рихарда. Мозг окончательно потерял контроль над телом, выпуская зверя, ведомого голыми инстинктами. Он должен повторять имя Рихарда. Стонать между актами его имя, выкрикивать его имя, захлебываясь оргазмами, выдыхать его имя после поцелуев.

«Какого дьявола он этого не делает?!»

Пощечина обожгла лицо, и в глазах Фила мелькнуло «понимание»?

— Я не желаю слышать его имя, когда ты трахаешся со мной! — пощечина. — Еще раз произнесешь и будет… — пощечина.

Из глаз омеги брызнули слезы. Только что полностью неадекватный, придавленный инстинктами спариваться с любым подходящим самцом, Фил словно очнулся и стал яростно вырываться, даже укусил альфу за руку.

— Ах ты, дрянь! — проревел Рихард, настигая омегу. — Это моя благодарность?! — он шарахнул парня об зеркальную стену. По блестящему отполированному стеклу пошли трещины. — Я убью твоего братца, слышишь?! — шипел подобно змею Рихард, вдавливая парня грудью в зеркало. — Вот только оттрахаю тебя капитально, пока ты будешь течь, как сука, а потом и братцем твоим займусь!

Он дернул Фила на себя и вновь впечатал в гладкую поверхность. Рихард уже не контролировал себя. Ревность, обида, страх предательства, страх разочарования, словно змеи обвили его сердце, закручиваясь вокруг него цветными кольцами. Его душили эти эмоции, а течка только все усугубляла. Конструктивного диалога там, где одни инстинкты — не получится.

— Ты родишь мне ребенка, слышишь?! А потом я подумаю, что с тобой делать, блудливая тварь! — он слизнул выступившую каплю крови из разбитого уголка рта омеги и швырнул его на кровать.

Он боялся. Боялся, что его омега такой, как Ноэль. Боялся предательства с его стороны. Не представлял, как переживет его присутствие в руках чужого альфы. Эти пугающие мысли полосовали сердце острыми клинками. «Нет. Он не позволит. Не позволит».

Перепуганный до смерти Фил отползал на кровати, но Рихард стремительно сокращал расстояние. Глаза, которыми на него смотрел альфа — ужасали. Человек, которому Нешфилд хотел и все еще хочет подарить свое сердце, смотрел на него, как на пустое место, как на мусор, и глаза его закрыты яростью, как щитками. Сердце раненой птичкой колотилось о клетку из ребер, силясь сломать себе крылья, чтобы перестать мечтать, перестать рваться к небу и принять уготованную жизнь. Жизнь в оковах. Ему никогда не стать Рихарду ни равным, ни достойным.

Как огромный северный медведь Рихард навалился на омегу, уже полностью освободившись от одежды, и мальчишка предпринял последнюю свою попытку к бегству — он схватил небольшой прикроватный светильник и ударил альфу в висок, когда тот сомкнул зубы на его ключице. Это дало ему несколько секунд форы, не больше. Свалившись на пол и продолжая отбиваться ногами от рук Рихарда, который если и заметил удар, то не счел его серьезной помехой, Фил пополз к выходу, пытаясь рывком поставить свое тело вертикально, не вышло. Очередная волна боли пронзила живот, и его ноги подогнулись, он упал рядом с зеркальной стеной, покрытой трещинами. И в следующую секунду светильник разлетелся вдребезги от удара о злополучную зеркальную стену над головой Фила.

— Нет… Нет… — шептал омега, слыша, как раскалывающаяся на куски стена начинает падать.

Через секунду пол был усеян осколками — маленькими, большими. Куски, которые упали на голого омегу, оставили на спине и руках несколько порезов, но страшнее было не это. Зверь приближался. Он был уже совсем рядом, и тело, продолжая истекать соками, звало его, крича ему взрывом феромонов о своем желании.

Фил чувствовал, как мокро между ног, как вокруг сгущается аромат похоти и неотвратимого финала. Тело не слушалось, корчась в очередном припадке. Альфа замер рядом с омегой, всклокоченный, с небольшим рассечением брови, откуда капала красная кровь, но переполненный желанием.

Рихард хмыкнул, оценив оцепенение Фила.

— Ты будешь кричать только мое имя, понял?! И только подо мной! — он наступил на травмированную ногу, и Нешфилд взвыл, кивая. — Не слышу, — голос звенел от не прикрытого желания заполнить своей спермой распластанное перед ним тело.

— Рихард. Рихард! Ааай! Хард! Хард… ууумм… — хныкнул омега, и Рихард рывком потащил его к кровати.

Не давая парню опомниться, Рихард сильно развел ноги омеги в стороны, открывая себе соблазнительный вид стоящего члена и призывно текущей дырочки. Член уперся в стенки ануса, который, словно бутон цветка раскрылся, принимая естество альфы до конца. Омега дернулся, вскрикнул и сладостно застонал — тело получило то, чего хотело. Своего альфу, того, кто способен его подчинить и покрыть. Течка затягивала рассудок белым туманом, словно простиралась над гладью озера, скрывая его от посторонних глаз.

Стальные темные глаза альфы напоминали грозовое осеннее небо, рассекаемое молниями. Рихард был охвачен запахом омеги, в висках постоянно стучало «Мой! Мой! Мой!», и комнату наполняло утробное рычание самца.

— Рих-хард… мнмнмм… — сорвалось с губ омеги. — Больно… Больно!

Рихард яростно толкался в принадлежащее ему тело, он не контролировал более ни силу толчков, ни желание, он лишь насыщался предложенным, таким пахнущим, аппетитным угощением. Нутро Нешфилда было неимоверно горячим, словно альфа вставлял не в омегу, а в ифрита. Его тугие внутренние стенки обволакивали плотным коконом член альфы, лаская его изнутри своим жаром и тугими мышцами. Рихард утробно рычал, цеплялся до синяков за тонкое белое тело, впивался губами, оставляя засосы на нежной коже, кусал до крови, зализывая потом эти раны. Он вылизывал его лицо, как зверь, не переставал утыкаться носом в шею за ухом, и вдыхал, вдыхал, вдыхал… аромат своей пары. Сладкий, неповторимый, любимый аромат…

Он полностью сломил Бейли, и сейчас тот послушно принимал все, что давал ему альфа — всю боль, всю его злость, выплескивающуюся шлепками и пощечинами, всю его искаженную нежность, проявляющуюся, как укусы, облизывания и жадные поцелуи. Фил кричал, стонал и плакал, разрываемый зверем на части. Он уже даже не считал сцепки, после третьей — отключился, а когда очнулся вновь, то по-прежнему был подмят под альфой, который облизывал его лопатки, рычал и сладостно постанывал, особенно глубоко толкаясь в тугое молодое тело. А потом он опять потерял сознание. И все повторялось.


	10. Глава 9

Когда за Рихардом закрылась, если так можно выразиться в отношении сломанной, дверь, Рассел постучал в ванную. Щелчок. Альфа стоял, опираясь о стену, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно осматривал умытого Мичи. Тот уже смыл кровь и выглядел более-менее прилично, хотя синяки, наливающиеся на лице и явно пара сломанных ребер, здоровья ему не добавляли, заставляя болезненно морщиться.

— Тебе придется мне многое объяснить, ты же понимаешь?

Мичи покорно протопал на кухню, поставил на плиту чайник и повернулся к Расселу.

— Сегодня у Нешфилда день рождения. Я бы, как радушный хозяин, предложил тебе торт к чаю по такому случаю, но… У меня есть только чай, ты же не возражаешь?

Рассел бросил последний взгляд на дверь, в которой охранники заменяли замок, и вошел на кухню, присаживаясь к небольшому столу.

— В больницу нужно? — спросил альфа, заметив тяжелый вздох беты.

— Обойдусь, — он уперся руками в столешницу и начал: — Сегодня его худший день рождения. Природа действительно обладает отвратительным чувством юмора, правда?

Рассел молчал. Сам же Мичи не знал, что следует говорить, а что нет. Или стоит рассказать все? Хейне непредсказуемый, хладнокровный ублюдок, как он поступит с маленьким омегой, узнай все?

— У него началась течка. По его словам, вчера. Только Хейне не было дома, иначе он бы понял все сам — по запаху, — в голосе прозвучал упрек. Это не укрылось от Рассела. — Фил он… Он наивен и он не понял, что с ним. Это его первая течка. Боги, ему только шестнадцать! Он думал, что отравился, он все повторял, что болит живот. Ты же знаешь, что у омег первая течка сравнима с семью кругами ада? — Бета мельком взглянул на Рассела. — Вижу, что знаешь. А хозяина своего просветил или забыл?

Мичи хмыкнул.

— С самого детства Фил приходил ко мне за помощью. Неважно, что происходило, он искал у меня утешения и поддержки. Это его привычка: он хочет, чтобы о нем заботились. Вот и все. Ему стало плохо. Рихарда рядом не было, чтобы сразу отреагировать на начало течки, и он не знал, что делать. Сказал, что сбежал из школьного лазарета, куда его охрану не пропустили. А когда пришел ко мне, был белый, как полотно, с лихорадкой, его трясло, он даже стоять не мог нормально! Я был в шоке! Как он смог вообще один преодолеть такое расстояние и не нарваться на какого-то «голодного» альфу?!

Мичи запнулся, вспоминая, как у него самого в штанах разгорелось желание.

— Когда я понял, что это течка, то хотел закрыть его в ванной, от себя п-подальше, — его голос дрогнул.

Рассел терпеливо выслушивал рассказ беты, никак не прореагировав на подобное заявление.

— Я хотел связаться через охрану с тобой, но не успел. Вы приехали вовремя. Остальное ты знаешь, — подвел итог Мичи и поставил две чашки на стол, присаживаясь напротив.

— Ребята позвонили, как только странный еле передвигающийся омега появился на этаже и попросился к тебе, — Рассел сложил руки в замок на столе. — Они его пропустили, потому что от Фила несло Рихардом. И это единственное, что их остановило. Хоть течка еще не вошла в полную силу на тот момент, только липкий запах сильного самца сохранил твоему брату здоровье и жизнь.

Хоть Рассел так и сказал, он реально понимал, чем может закончиться сегодняшний вечер. Вряд ли Рихард после увиденного будет сдерживаться. Поэтому вопрос здоровья омеги остается открытым. Как бы не покалечил ненароком.

— Но мне интересно другое. В прошлый раз ты мне сказал, что никого не было, да и охрана сказала то же самое, но ведь это было не так. На тебе остался запах твоего брата, еле заметный, но все же, — Рассел испытывающе смотрел на Мичи.

Рассел понял только сегодня, услышав запах омеги, что это был он. То, что никак не давало ему покоя, те самые ноты аромата, которые память перебирала в голове, отыскались сегодня — это был остаточный запах альфы на омеге. Это был именно он, знакомый с детства и смешивающийся со всеми своими любовниками тонкий шлейф Рихарда, который его верный друг просто не мог не заметить. Он столько лет следует за ним, подтирает его хвосты, встречает бесчисленных любовников… Он просто не мог его не узнать.

— Как Нешфилд тут оказался в прошлый раз? — он отпил предложенного ему чая, продолжая сверлить Мичи взглядом.

Было заметно, что тот колеблется. Еще бы не колебаться, Фил сейчас увяз по самые уши, даже не осознавая этого. Но старший Бейли не такой глупец, уж он точно понимал, что если Рихард и не прибьет в ближайшие несколько ночей Нешфилда, то потом шкуру спустит обязательно.

Рассел решил немного подтолкнуть Мичи к разговору.

— Ты и так остался жив только чудом. А твой брат, если допечет Рихарда, окажется в местах похуже борделей. Тебе ли не знать этого… Я должен знать, кто его к тебе привел. Я не смогу помочь, если у меня не будет что возразить Рихарду.

— Он просил не говорить, но чутье подсказывает мне, что тот, кто помог ему со встречей, имел во всем этом свой интерес. Это был отец Рихарда — Ноэль.

— Ты его видел?

— Нет. Но я видел синяк на лице Нешфилда, когда он пришел, — в голосе просквозило обвинение. — Мне Фил сказал, что ему помог этот человек. И хоть я и благодарен за встречу, ничто не делается просто так. Мы должны оплачивать и долги, и услуги. Как бы этот «добрый жест» не обошелся ему слишком дорого.

— Если ты переживаешь по этому поводу, почему мне не сказал?

— Мы не друзья, — отрезал Бейли. — Я ваш пленник, разве что без цепи. Я не могу доверять тебе или кому-то еще.

— Ты причастен к смерти Данмара — это тоже была оплата долга? — озвучил Рассел свою догадку.

— Да.

— Говори.

Молчание. Мичи спокойно пил чай, обдумывая следующий виток разговора. Сейчас он понимал: возможно, то, что ему кажется незначительным, для Хейне и его цепных псов окажется зацепками в деле смерти Данмара, а для Бейли шансом уберечь Нешфилда.

— Молчание не спасет жизни ни тебе, ни брату.

— Черт тебя подери, Рассел! — он разраженно провел рукой по волосам и поднял глаза на собеседника.

— Я работал в своем же борделе — отсасывал всем желающим. Взял себе имя Миши Белый. Поскольку я довольно приметный — одноногого проститута вычислить проще простого — я оказывал услуги только тем, у кого, кхм, специфические вкусы. В подобной ситуации мы оба были защищены — ни один из нас не желал огласки. И, как ни странно, однажды я оказался наедине с Данмаром. Он меня не узнал. Да и разве смог бы? Мы не пересекались никогда, а фамилия? Ему я ее не называл. Данмару очень хотелось попробовать что-то другое, как он сказал.

Мичи горько улыбнулся.

— Я хорошо делаю минет, кстати. Сомнительная слава, да? Но ко мне приходили именно за этим. Данмар был доволен. Потом он пришел еще раз, затем еще и еще. В его пятый приход он на меня набросился и жестко поимел в рот. Ему понравилось. Потом он приходил стабильно два раза в неделю, да вы и сами знаете. Я делал ему минет, хорошо делал, со вкусом, с заглатыванием, а потом он трахал мой рот до полного своего удовлетворения, пока я не начинал задыхаться. И через три месяца таких отношений ко мне пришел человек. Я не знаю его, и лица не видел, не спрашивай. Он сказал, что мне нужно изменить с ним игру, и в конце представления я получу желаемое отмщение. Последние две недели я самоустранился, а с Данмаром под моим именем встречался другой человек. А потом, неожиданно для всех, Данмар умер. И тот, кто был с ним вместо меня, больше не появлялся.

— Как была изменена «игра»?

— Повязка на глаза ему или маска, полностью скрывающая лицо, мне — например, латексная глухая только с прорезями для носа и рта.

— Понятно. Имя, номер телефона, почтовый адрес? Как он с тобой связывался?

— Ничего. Он просто приходил и все.

— Сомнительная правда. На тебя при такой истории можно спустить всех собак. Тебя подставили.

— Помоги Филу, пожалуйста. Я не хочу еще одних похорон, — Мичи обреченно посмотрел на Рассела.

— Если тебя это утешит, Рихард им одержим, — Рассел встал из-за стола. — Спасибо за чай. И не открывай никому дверь. Иначе следующие похороны могут стать твоими.

Мичи кивнул. Рассел подошел к нему и положил перед ним на стол телефон.

— Тут только мой номер. Но тебе хватит и этого, — а потом склонился к уху Бейли и спокойно продолжил: — В следующий раз сделаешь мне минет. Попробуем с тобой стать друзьями.

Мичи ошалело уставился на альфу, но у того на лице не отразилось и намека на эмоции, словно на ужин пригласил. Дверь с новым замком закрылась, и в ней повернулся ключ. Мичи сдавленно простонал, обхватывая себя поперек груди.

— Черт, сломано пару ребер…

***

Несколько дней спустя

Открывать глаза не хотелось. Чувство полного удовлетворения и разлившейся во всем теле неги не способствовало пробуждению. Рядом кто-то скулил или всхлипывал, и сопротивляющийся мозг все-таки резко включился в работу, и Рихард вскочил с кровати. Рука зашарила рядом, но ничего не нашла, а взгляд ощупывал комнату в поисках одного-единственного человека, Бейли.

Нешфилд Бейли отыскался быстро — он стоял у края кровати, опираясь на нее рукой и пытаясь достать из ступни осколок зеркала. Его шатало, он поскуливал и закусывал губу, силясь вытянуть злополучное стекло. Сам омега был белый, как мел, в засосах, синяках, укусах, ссадинах, запекшейся крови и сперме. Рыжие волосы местами слиплись от семени, и клочья волос с ножницами бесполезным мусором лежали на полу.

Фил бросил беглый взгляд на кровать и встретился с глазами альфы. Он вздрогнул и отпрыгнул, испугавшись, наступив на больную ногу. Стекло, которое он так и не вытащил, впилось в плоть. Фил вскрикнул, попятился, стал припадать на ногу.

— Стой! — выкрикнул альфа. — Стой, кому говорят! — Рихард хотел остановить парня от хождения по стеклу, но только напугал его еще больше. Омега дернулся всем телом, словно получил удар в спину, и упал, скрутившись.

В воздухе стоял стойкий запах секса, приятно щекотавший рецепторы, а сама комната выглядела, как после землетрясения.

Рихард не был удивлен. Он помнил последние четыре дня очень хорошо, хоть и был в похотливом дурмане из-за течки его омеги. Он трахал его без остановки, прерываясь на короткий сон и душ. Омега же ни разу за четыре дня в душе и не был, поэтому выглядел так, как выглядел. Рихард не мог точно сказать, сколько раз они сцепились за эти дни, но даже сейчас стекающая по бедрам омеги сперма вопила о множестве раз.

Одного шага ему хватило, чтоб оказаться рядом с Филом. Он поднял парня на руки, и тот сжался в комочек, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Решение положить его на кровать альфа отмел сразу — она была скомканной, местами слипшейся от выделений и крови.

Он вышел из комнаты и направился в свои, соседние, покои. Прижав крепче к груди худенькое тело, совсем легкое, словно детское, Рихард вдохнул его аромат. Да, именно так пах его омега — теперь это был их совместный запах, он перестраивал естественный аромат омеги под пару. Они — одно целое. Рихард вспомнил о том, как поставил Бейли метку, когда тот метался под ним и вскрикивал. В тот момент он не помнил себя от желания, от кипевшей в нем страсти, от похоти, застилающей глаза. Его средоточие запаха так и притягивало, звало, умоляло запечатать это тело для других, привязать только к одному-единственному члену, на котором и придется ему стонать.

Рихард не выдержал, поддался искушению, сам давно уже желая сомкнуть зубы на тонкой шее своего омеги. И теперь на нем красовалась отметина, которая уже никуда не денется, свяжет его с ним навсегда. Каждую свою течку он будет проводить только с одним альфой, с ним. Даже если его не будет рядом, ему уже не суждено лечь под другого.

Рихард был собой доволен. Но это только начало расплаты за столь глупое поведение. Он ведь еще не поздравил его с днем рождения — шестнадцатилетие как никак. Улыбка-предвкушение растянула губы в легком оскале.

Войдя в душевую, он уложил его на пол и сжал в руке ногу с осколком стекла. Фил попытался ее высвободить, но альфа лишь сжал щиколотку сильнее, пресекая трепыхание. Фил отвернулся к стене, не желая смотреть в лицо Рихарду. Спустя несколько минут осколок был изъят и альфа внимательно ощупал и осмотрел тело омеги на предмет других повреждений. Отметин, конечно, хватало, но стеклянных заноз больше он не обнаружил.

Повернув вентиль, Рихард вошел в душевую и поднял сжавшегося парня, прижимая к стене. Нешфилд стиснул зубы, когда руки альфы принялись отмывать его от засохшей крови и спермы, парень все время норовил свалиться, так что Рихард его периодически поддерживал.

Даже находиться в таком узком пространстве с альфой Филу сейчас было невыносимо, а когда в его ягодицы уперся опять твердый член, парня затрясло. Он что-то тихо и невнятно лепетал, чем только вызывал улыбку на лице Рихарда. Развернув парня к стене, альфа раздвинул ему ноги и приставил член к дырочке, которую несколькими мгновениями ранее мыл изнутри, убирая остатки своего семени. Толчок — и член, буквально, впорхнул в растянутое, подготовленное, горячее нутро, которое четверо суток любило его и так же крепко обхватывало.

Фил застонал, большая рука альфы накрывала левое запястье омеги, крепко удерживая его в этой позе. Рихард скользнул рукой к паху мальчишки, член не стоял. Поласкав какое-то время член и яички Фила, и так и не получив отклика, он оставил эту затею и сконцентрировался на своих движениях. Секс был быстрым, но волна удовлетворения не уступала в сладости. И все действо проходило без единого намека на чувства. Голая похоть под аккомпанемент стонов мальчишки.

Фил чувствовал себя вещью. Его используют, а потом выбросят за ненадобностью. Горький привкус осел на губах вместе с поцелуем Рихарда.

Рихард усадил парня на кровать, завернув того в полотенца. Фил поморщился. Сидеть было больно. После течки мышцы выли в адовых муках. Болел каждый миллиметр оттраханого тела.

— Я поставил тебе метку, — сказал Рихард, отходя к шкафу и что-то там разыскивая. — Ты знаешь, что это значит? — он развернулся и посмотрел на Фила. В руках его была толстая веревка. Омега сглотнул и кивнул. — И что же?

— Я… принад-длежу тебе…

Губы альфы дернулись в довольной улыбке.

— Верно. Ты — мой. И только мой, — подчеркнул Рихард, касаясь подпухшей от пощечин щеки.

Рихард закрепил веревки в ногах кровати и, дернув ничего не понимающего Фила за ногу, быстро продел его ногу в одну из образовавшихся петель, затягивая.

— Что… З-зачем?

Рихард мгновенно проделал эту же процедуру и с другой ногой, даже не заметив слабого сопротивления со стороны омеги. Затем пришел черед изголовья, и Фил, уже откровенно испуганный, превозмогая ломоту в мышцах, пытался выпутать ноги из петель, пока Рихард готовил веревки у изголовья. Через три минуты, сломив сопротивление и зафиксировав омегу на своей кровати, Рихард критично оценил свою работу.

Врача он ему привезет, чтобы зашить рану на ноге от стекла, глубоко загнал он его туда, и порез был практически во всю небольшую ступню длиной. До сих пор кровит. Заодно и другие раны ему обработает. С волосами тоже нужно что-то сделать. Он не помнил, в какой момент схватил ножницы и отхватил ему пару прядей, но определенно было за что.

Рихарда до сих пор приводило в бешенство воспоминание о присутствии Фила в квартире брата и его бесконечные мольбы о помощи, обращенные к брату. Выдохнув, Рихард попытался успокоиться и заглушить заворочавшийся гнев.

— Когда я вернусь, мы с тобой потолкуем. А пока навещу я твоего брата.

Фил словно получил очередную пощечину, которая привела его в чувства. Он мгновенно вспомнил угрозы Рихарда в адрес старшего Бейли. Только не это…

— Нет! — выкрикнул он, — Нет! Не нужно! Пожалуйста! Это я! Все я! Он не при чем… Пожалуйста… Он не знал… — слезы опять покатились из глаз, но альфа уже не слушал. Он спокойно оделся, картинно поправил синий пиджак, бросил прощальный взгляд на омегу и закрыл дверь. На ключ.

Фил что-то еще пытался кричать, но слушать это сейчас не хотелось. Он вернулся в разрушенную комнату, нашел свои брюки, выудил из кармана маленькую коробочку, удовлетворенно дернул уголком губ и вышел.

Внизу, как по команде, выстроились слуги. В какие норы они только не забивались за эти четыре дня, лишь бы не слышать, как хозяин измывается над мальчиком, который то кричал, то скулил. Охрана была тут же.

Он пробежался взглядом по лицам всех присутствующих, затем задержался на двух охранниках, что были приставлены к Филу, и которые, очевидно, не справились с заданием — позволив мальчишке сбежать. В серых глазах собрались грозовые тучи, не обещающие легкой жизни.

— Вы двое — больше на меня не работаете. Если до вечера не уберетесь с моей территории, убью.

Рихард картинно взглянул на часы — 13.15.

— Даю вам время до десяти вечера. И не дай вам боги не успеть пересечь границу северных земель.

Охранники побелели и быстро выбежали из дома. Все знали, что Хейне слово свое сдержит, а за то, что упустили его мальчишку, легкой смерти он им не подарит.

— Вызови ему доктора Мейера, — обратился к дворецкому Рихард, принимая из его рук пачку любимого «Макларена». — Уберитесь в его комнате. Я вернусь через час, к этому времени пусть подъезжает и Мейер.

— Прикажете подать обед в покои?

— Нет. Омега есть не будет, — отрезал Рихард. — Вы, — обратился он к оставшимся двум в помещении охранникам, — остаетесь тут. За мальчишку отвечаете головой.

Сев в машину, Рихард набрал Рассела, коротко бросив, что будет в офисе через пятнадцать минут.

***

Рассел ждал его в кабинете. Пока Рихард не слезал с омеги, Рассел эти четыре дня провел с пользой, еще раскопав грязного белья. И теперь предстоит изложить свои соображения Хейне.

Рихард сел в свое кресло и глянул на друга. Рассел поморщился в глубине души, от него воняло омегой так сильно, словно он не вылезал из постели неделю, хотя это, практически, правда.

— Рассказывай, — махнул ему Рихард, потягиваясь в кресле.

— Судя по тому, как от тебя воняет, и насколько удовлетворенно ты выглядишь, Бейли жив, — уголки губ Рихарда слегка приподнялись. — У меня для тебя целая сводка новостей. С чего начать?

— Давай кратенько. Я сегодня не в настроении работать долго, все, требующее разбирательств, оставляй на завтра.

— Тогда по порядку. Фил пришел к Мичи, потому что не знал, что с ним происходит. А первая течка у омег проходит не просто болезненно, но и мучительно. И если бы кто-то вернулся накануне ночью домой, а не трахался с первым встреченным омегой в отеле, то сразу бы распознал начало течки и утихомирил мальчишку.

Рихард раскрыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но поднятая рука Рассела его остановила.

— Я кратенько. Мичи всегда был тем, к кому Фил приходил за помощью. А когда вся семья неожиданно «сыграла в ящик», их осталось двое. К кому ему следовало бежать, как думаешь? Единственным, кто заботился о мальчике, был Мичи. Так что его поведение в этой ситуации оправдано. Мальчик искал помощи. Ты же был недоступен, вставляя свой нетерпеливый член первому встречному. Но это еще не все. За неделю до этого твой омега уже приходил в дом Мичи.

— Что? — Рихард сбросил маску холодности с лица и внимательно посмотрел на друга. — Кто?

— Тебе не понравится ответ. Ноэль. И Мичи беспокоится, что твой папаша сделал это не просто так.

— Ноэль, — процедил Рихард, сжимая кулаки. «Что же ты за игру затеял, прикрываясь благами намерениями?» — Ссуукаа…

— Вот наконец Стен прислал все, что смог найти по автокатастрофе. А тут отчет от меня о финансовом положении Ноэля, — Рассел положил на стол две папки. — И еще: Мичи рассказал о своей роли в «Амфоре». Интересно послушать?

Рихард взглянул на часы и жестом приказал начинать. Рассел поведал историю Мичи. Когда секретарь замолчал, Рихард вытащил из пачки сигарету и закурил. Вокруг него клубами вилась угрожающая аура, расползаясь по офису и заставляя сотрудников нервно оглядываться.

— Хард, ты так всех сотрудников перепугаешь. Уймись.

— Как все интересно складывается, — Хейне выдохнул струйку дыма.

Его глаза быстро бегали по строчкам отчета об автокатастрофе. Вывод был один, и Стен его озвучил:

«…Авария была подстроена. В машине было заложено небольшое взрывное устройство, которое вывело из строя всю электронику и привело к аварийной ситуации. Грузовик завершил дело. Водитель был смертником. Ему оставалось жить несколько месяцев. За день до аварии на его счет поступила крупная сумма денег. А после аварии, спустя четыре дня, когда скандал улегся, остальная часть суммы. Всего — 150 тысяч. Деньги получила его семья под видом страховых выплат…».

— Боги… — прошептал Рихард. — Кто перевел деньги?

— Одна из наших страховых компаний в пятой зоне. Через нее деньги поступили на счет к человеку, никогда ранее не являвшемуся нашим клиентом. Его файл был открыт за три дня до аварии.

— Твою мать! Данмар! — Рихард опять пробежался по строчкам отчета.

«… глава корпорации Данмар Хейне лично подписал документы на требуемую сумму для господина…»

Рихард отложил бумаги и обхватил голову руками.

— Спецслужбы даже не старались разобраться в этом деле. Просто авария, просто отказала электроника, просто столкновение… Все было просто. Рихард, Данмар не хотел этого бастарда, ты ведь знаешь. Ни один омега, с которым он спал, так и не забеременел. А те, кто забеременел… Мы о них не знаем. Данмар был осторожен, ты всегда являлся единственным его наследником. А с Бейли получилась накладка. И он ее устранил.

— Надеюсь, ты горишь в аду, Данмар, — процедил Рихард.

— Не срывайся сильно на Бейли. Он всего лишь наивный мальчик, который достаточно натерпелся.

— Не учи меня жизни, Расс, — огрызнулся Рихард. — Этот «наивный мальчик» только то и делает, что выбешивает меня. Это у него что, хобби такое? Сперва упал мне в ноги, обещая покорность и семью, а потом ведет себя так, как будто я его сам на цепь посадил! Он меня укусил! И даже когда я его драл, он продолжал скулить: «Мичи… Мичи… помоги… помоги…».

Рихард стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Черт! — выдохнул альфа, возвращая эмоции под контроль. — Я его пометил.

— Поздравляю. Но постарайся не убить его своей ревностью. Ты становишься невыносим.

— Я им одержим, Рассел. Я даже не могу это контролировать. Одна мысль о том, что он с кем-то просто рядом стоит, приводит меня в ярость.

Рихард взглянул на часы. Его отведенный на сегодня час подошел к концу. Следует возвращаться. Дома его ждет сладкая попка его омеги, его пары, его любимого мальчика… Член дернулся в штанах, полностью разделяя мысли хозяина. Ему еще предстоит наказать его за непослушание.

— Расс, мне пора. От тебя мне нужно еще кое-что — несколько новых и надежных телохранителей, а не бездарей, которые были до этого. Сможешь представить мне их завтра?

Рассел кивнул.

— Отлично. Приставь к Ноэлю «хвост». Я хочу знать о каждом его шаге. До завтра.

Секретарь и по совместительству друг остался в одиночестве.

— Нужно как можно скорее распутать этот клубок, — Рассел подошел к окну и посмотрел на чистое небо за окном.

Он посмотрел на часы — 13.20.

— Думаю, на конце веревочки мы обнаружим тебя, да, Ноэль? — руки альфы были сложены за спиной.

Он обдумывал ситуацию, понимая, что сейчас мысли его хозяина заняты совсем другим. Он словно зверь во время гона — пока не утолит желание, не успокоится. Но с парой дело обстоит сложнее. Как бы не наломал он дров с Бейли.

***

Рихард вошел в дом и на диване увидел ожидающего его доктора. Сдержанно дернув уголками губ, он протянул руку для приветствия и пригласил следовать за ним.

Мейер был одним из доверенных лиц Рихарда, он обращался к его услугам нечасто, только когда речь шла о деликатных ситуациях. Мейер был бетой средних лет, очень умелым доктором и всегда являлся к Хейне по первому требованию. И он не был связан с Данмаром или Ноэлем, поэтому влился в ряды доверенных людей просто идеально. Безусловно, сам Мейер очень ценил подобное отношение и не задавал лишних вопросов, ведь те, кто задают много вопросов — долго не живут.

Рихард открыл дверь своей спальни ключом, пропуская доктора вперед. Постель в ногах была испачкана кровью из разреза травмированной ноги. Бросив один взгляд на альфу и дождавшись молчаливого кивка, доктор быстро принялся разбирать свой чемоданчик. Омега был без сознания. Его красные щеки выдавали высокую температуру, грудь часто вздымалась, его лихорадило.

Первым делом Мейер занялся ногой. Промыл, чем вызвал легкое недовольство пациента и его наморщенные брови, проверил наличие инородных предметов, обеззаразил, покрыл обезболивающим спреем и принялся стягивать длинный разрез на ступне нитками. Несколько стежков и все кончено. Аккуратно замотал ногу и бросил еще один взгляд на Рихарда, который сидел в кресле и наблюдал.

— Осмотрите его всего, док.

Доктор до автоматизма отточенными движениями стал осматривать и ощупывать тело. По ходу продвижения вверх, он обрабатывал ссадины и смазывал синяки. Задержался у искалеченной ноги, изучил длинный шрам и только потом продолжил. Обработал рану на губе, проверил температуру и повернулся к Рихарду.

— Мне нужно его перевернуть. Вы позволите?

Альфа помог перевернуть парня на живот, омега застонал, но не очнулся. Доктор исследовал его спину, спустился к пояснице, скользнул между ягодиц и услышал зубовный скрежет хозяина дома.

— Если вы не хотите, чтобы я там его осмотрел, я остановлюсь.

— Нет, продолжайте, — альфа сцепил зубы.

Пальцы доктора коснулись распухшего ануса омеги, и он стал ощупывать его. Фил мучительно поморщился.

Не выдержав, альфа спросил:

— Ну?

Ничуть не удивившись реакции Рихарда, доктор достал из баночки остро пахнущую мазь и принялся втирать в стенки дырочки.

— Вы его порвали, Рихард. Смотрю, течка не прошла для него безболезненно. Порвали сильно, но зашивать не будем. Используем эту мазь, я вам оставлю. И через пару дней мальчик будет как новенький. Там у нас все так устроено, что микроразрывы затягиваются сами, мы их даже не замечаем. А он к тому же омега. У них ткани там более эластичные. Но вы уж будьте поаккуратнее, а то в следующий раз и правда зашивать придется, а ведь этот омега еще не рожал. Кроме внешних повреждений, ничего с ним страшного нет. Через пару дней начнут проходить ссадины и порезы, синяки уйдут, как обычно, дней через десять-двенадцать.

Доктор откинул прядь волос с шеи пациента, обнажая след от укуса. Скептически оценив метку, доктор подвел черту:

— Будет зудеть. Не поленитесь втереть ему лекарство, тогда получите красивый шрам. У мальца и так уже есть рубец в полноги. Повязку на ноге замените через два дня. Потом еще через два. Если рана затянется, останется подождать, когда рассосутся швы. Если заживать через четыре дня будет плохо, вызовите меня, я посмотрю. Я сделал ему укол. Температура скоро спадет, а введенный антибиотик позаботится о возможных очагах инфекций. От лихорадки дадите ему стандартное лекарство, если потребуется. На этом все. Разрешите откланяться.

Рихард встал и протянул ему заблаговременно подписанный чек.

— Впишите сюда сумму за ваши услуги. И спасибо.

— И вам спасибо, господин Хейне. И да, поздравляю, — доктор спрятал чек в карман.

— С чем? — удивился Рихард.

— Вы же нашли пару, полагаю. Просто так метку такой человек, как вы, не поставил бы.

Доктор отсалютовал и покинул комнату. Спустя пять минут в дверь снова постучали. На пороге стоял слуга.

— Мы убрали осколки и по возможности заменили мебель. Прикажете подать обед?

— Не сейчас, — Рихард больше не слушал, захлопнув перед носом слуги дверь.

Он сел на край кровати и провел рукой по распятому телу. Его план заняться сексом по возвращении придется отложить. Что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Он потерпит. Рука погладила выпуклую коробочку в кармане.

После душа, с более-менее свежей головой, Рихард умостился на кровати рядом с привязанным телом Нешфилда и достал отчет о финансах Ноэля, который ему всучил Рассел. Не нравилось Рихарду, как все складывается, ой не нравилось.

И это странное проявление добродетели от его отца-омеги в отношении Бейли… Он же предупреждал Фила не подходить к Ноэлю, почему тот не послушал? У Ноэля явно есть цель, только вот понять, какая именно.

Рихард раскрыл отчет. Как говорится, любое преступление оставляет финансовый след, и если Ноэль был в чем-то замешан, финансовые потоки ему об этом скажут.


	11. Глава 10

Ноэль вот уже девять лет владел своими небольшими фондами. Данмар в свое время разрешил омеге иметь свои накопления, и Ноэль использовал это разрешение со всей тщательностью. Как выяснилось из документов, небольшая компания Ноэля Хейне была охранным агентством, насчитывающим около пятнадцати квалифицированных охранников, или, лучше сказать, наемников, не учитывая офисный обслуживающий персонал.

Рихард отпил виски и присвистнул. Да уж, либо Данмар был глуп, либо настолько ни во что не ставил своего мужа, что позволил ему обзавестись своей личной гвардией. Непростительная ошибка. В корпорации подобным может владеть только глава, и все спецслужбы и охранные структуры, так или иначе, состоят под его началом. Но, видимо, имя Хейне сделало свое черное дело, развязав Ноэлю руки и завязав Данмару глаза. Хотя ругать отца-альфу сейчас было последним делом, он и сам-то хорош — тоже никогда не интересовался тем, чем живет его отец-омега. Проклятая обида и ненависть к нему ослепили и его. И вот теперь эти строки были сродни откровению.

Он бросил взгляд на ровно дышащего Нешфилда и коснулся повернутого к нему лица. Белая кожа стала словно прозрачнее, а яркие волосы как языки пламени обрамляли милое лицо. Губы, правда, были бесцветными, а глаза все также закрыты, мальчик пребывал в глубоком сне. Сердце приятно затрепетало, сжалось, наполнилось до краев кровью, чтобы в следующее мгновение выплеснуть содержимое — скопившееся в нем чувство — и по артериям доставить в каждый уголок его тела выведенное твердой рукой лишь одно, до этого неведомое ему чувство — любовь.

Этот мальчик лишился семьи и дома из-за Данмара, его неконтролируемого жестокого поведения — он был закон. Этот факт больно кольнул под ребрами, но прошлого не воротишь. Рихард не сможет вернуть ему семью. Но он не позволит чему-либо плохому случиться с его милым мальчиком. Не позволит.

Вернувшись из своих мыслей к бумагам, Рихард все больше отдавался чтению. И оказалось, что Ноэль даже прикупил себе небольшой домик на Южных территориях, там, откуда родом. «Неужели он хочет вернуться на юг? Но кто ему позволит? Данмар бы скорее его убил, чем отпустил. Да и я не собираюсь ему давать разрешение. Побег? Тогда у него должны быть и документы на новое имя», — эта мысль внезапно показалась очень разумной. Рихард схватил телефон и, уже собираясь набрать номер Рассела, зацепился взглядом за часы на экране — 3.45. «Черт». Он с головой ушел в эти бумаги, пытаясь вникнуть в цифры и сопоставить факты, отыскать мотив или оправдание его непричастности ко всему, что совсем забыл о времени.

— Ладно, утром сам ему все скажу.

Отложив бумаги, он лег на постель, прижавшись к маленькому телу Фила и уткнувшись носом ему в волосы. Вдохнув несколько раз, альфа почувствовал, что свежий родной аромат окутывает его сознание, приглашая уснуть.

Утро наступило неожиданно. Рихард нехотя разлепил глаза только потому, что кто-то слишком усердно елозил рядом с ним на кровати. Сев и сморгнув несколько раз, его губы растянулись в улыбке. Вид растрепанного омеги с закушенной губой, отчаянием в глазах и глухим постаныванием вызвал вполне конкретное желание. Но прежде, чем Рихард успел что-то сказать, Фил выкрикнул, явно еле сдерживаясь:

— Писать хочу! — и дернулся в путах.

Альфа едва не расхохотался, так это прозвучало по-детски, но лишь сдавленно прыснул и неохотно вытолкнул свое тело из кровати. Развязав омеге ноги, он предупредительно сильно сдавил ногу со шрамом.

— Сиди смирно.

Альфа, выпутав остальные конечности мальчишки, поднял его на руки и отнес в туалет. Одну руку Фила он выкрутил за спину, крепко удерживая парня, а потом обхватил свободной рукой член омеги, направляя.

— Ну? Делай то, ради чего поднял меня с кровати, — прошелестел голос, обжигая дыханием шею.

Фил залился краской, вдыхая аромат своей пары. Но чувство стыда болезненно сдавило грудь.

— Отпусти. Я сам, — рука мальчика накрыла ладонь мужчины, упрашивая уступить ей место.

— Нет.

— Это унизительно, — выдохнул омега, повесив голову и впившись кончиками пальцев в руку мужчины.

— Если ты не будешь этого делать, мы уходим. Подожду, пока ты не обоссышься.

— Нет, нет. Я буду… — капитулировал Фил.

Он пристыженно закусил губу, а на глаза от подобного обращения навернулись слезы, но он заставил себя расслабиться, а когда в сознание вторгся шум его опорожняющегося мочевого пузыря, омега зажмурился. «О боги, как же это было…стыдно…»

После альфа ему помог умыться, все еще не выпуская из захвата, а по возвращении в комнату опять растянул его на кровати в форме звезды. Возможно, Нешфилд и рад бы возразить и запротестовать, но сил, откровенно говоря, у него не было. Слабость во всем теле и втираемые Рихардом мази заставляли одновременно вздрагивать от прикосновений и проваливаться в полусон. Но легкое похлопывание по щеке вынудило вернуться в реальность и поднять глаза на одетого в костюм альфу, хоть это и было не очень удобно из позы лежа на животе.

— Я тебе говорил не приближаться к Ноэлю? — голос звучал ровно, но при этом выражая угрозу. — Я тебе запретил видеться с Мичи. И что ты сделал? — вот и пришел час расплаты. Фил отвел глаза, но рука альфы, сжавшая лицо, незамедлительно повернула его обратно к нему. — Я спрашиваю, что ты сделал? Ну?!

— Я… — рука сдавила лицо сильнее, омега глухо простонал. — Я не послушал.

Неожиданный шлепок ворвался в сознание, и кожа на попе вспыхнула красным отпечатком. Омега вскрикнул.

— Я сказал, что переломаю тебе ноги, помнишь? — Худое тело парня напряглось, на лицо упала тень. — Но вместо этого я лишь связал тебя. — Пальцы альфы поглаживали попу, периодически спускаясь к дырочке. — Я говорил, что убью твоего брата, помнишь? — Сразу два пальца альфы ворвались в измученную актами плоть, да так резко, что Фил вскрикнул и выгнулся. А пальцы Рихарда задвигались туда — обратно, туда — обратно. Фил замычал, потом заскулил, Рихард то интенсивно вбивал пальцы внутрь, то останавливался, чтобы потереться о стенки, то специально толкался глубже, задевая его «сладкую точку», отчего все тело омеги прошивали электрические импульсы, и он бился, громко и пошло постанывая. Это походило на пытку. Филу казалось, что он вот-вот кончит, начинал отчаянно тереться о простынь, уже не контролируя себя, как скользнувшая под него рука обхватывала член, стискивая его до боли, а вторая рука покидала тесные стенки ануса. — Тебе не разрешали кончать, маленький, — шепот обжигал ухо и шею. — Я собирался убить Мичи, но ты ведь расстроишься, да, мой сладкий? — влажный язык облизывал шею и за ухом. Фил уже давился слезами, с трудом отдавая отчет происходящему. Но на замечание альфы, быстро закивал, — Поэтому я отрублю ему другую ногу или руку. Что бы ты хотел?

— Нееет… — простонал омега, роняя голову на подушку, прерывисто дыша. Рука альфы опять вторглась в его нутро, терпеливо дразня его узел желания. — Бооогии! — выдохнул мальчишка, смаргивая слезы. Он услышал, как расстегивается пояс брюк альфы. И через мгновение пальцы внутри заменил пышущий желанием каменный член Рихарда. Парень напрягся, принимая своего альфу, но голова уже кружилась настолько, что мозги превратились в кисель. — Рих…! Хард! — выдохнул он, задыхаясь. — Пус…сти!

Но альфа только сильнее сдавил в ладони член, чем вызвал очередной болезненный вскрик, и начал активно работать бедрами, выбивая из связанного под ним тела стоны и мольбы. Лицо мальчишки кривилось от боли, руки цеплялись за веревки, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, голова то откидывалась назад в исступлении, то беспомощно падала на измятые простыни. Он отчаянно закусывал губы, ненавидя себя за испепеляющее нутро желание разрядиться. Альфа наконец отпустил член омеги и поудобнее перехватил его бедра руками, глубже насаживая Фила на себя. Рихард был охвачен пламенем страсти, он впился зубами в плечо парня, прокусывая до крови, и излился, продолжая рывками толкаться вглубь горячего тела, усиливая свой оргазм. Когда пелена наваждения спала с глаз Рихарда, они уже были в сцепке.

— Какой же ты сладкий… — шептал альфа, выравнивая дыхание, — Прелесть…

Фил обессилено лежал на простынях, мелко вздрагивая. Запах случки забивал рецепторы, напоминая о случившемся. Тело омеги признало хозяина и свою пару. Оно сдавалось ему по первому требованию и было счастливо изгибаться под ним. Доказательство его падения в эту бездну — мокрое пятно на простынях от собственной спермы.

Альфа дернул омегу за волосы, приподнимая голову и вынуждая посмотреть на него. Перед глазами все плыло, рассудок не распознавал информацию, взгляд потерянно повис. Рихард показал Филу черную коробочку. Альфа пальцем откинул крышку вверх, и Фил увидел внутри аккуратный ошейник. В горле встал ком. Ему что, так нравиться мучить его? Почему этот альфа делает все, чтобы его сердце болело, а душа не знала покоя? «Ошейник». Как символично. Тонкий намек на его место. Тонкая черная полоска кожи с аккуратным замком и небольшим подвесным сердечком, на которое запирался ошейник. Сердце пронзила игла боли, он с трудом сглотнул ком. Альфа тем временем достал украшение и показал его Филу: «Р. Хейне» — гласило тиснение на коже. Рихард отпустил волосы парня и сжал шею. Фил обреченно смотрел перед собой, мотая головой, но черная полоса ловко прижалась к коже, прихватывая кадык, омега запнулся, подавившись воздухом. Щелчок — и перед взором появляется маленький ключик.

— С днем рождения, сладкий. Нравится? — Фил, прикусив губу, беспомощно уронил голову на подушку, утыкаясь в нее лбом и проклиная тот день, когда переступил порог этого дома. — Ключик будет у меня. Тебе идет, — игривый поцелуй в шею.

«Унизительно». После первой течки, после секса, лишенного нежности, после метки, как…клеймо, Рихард надел на шею омеги «кольцо», и оно опалило кожу, обхватив его узкой змейкой.

— Мой, — Рихард чмокнул его в затылок и встал, поправляя костюм.

Слова прошлись по сознанию ржавым тесаком. Фил сжал пальцы в кулак и уткнулся лбом в подушку, едва сдерживая катящиеся соленые капли.

— За что? — шептали еле слышно губы омеги. — За что? За что? За что?

Застыв на мгновение у самой кровати, прислушавшись к этим тихим рыданиям, альфа выдохнул прямо в ухо:

— Я тебя не отпущу.

От неожиданности Фил вздрогнул и замер. Он думал, что альфа уже ушел.

— Даже если ты меня возненавидишь — не отпущу. Попытаешься еще раз от меня сбежать, и я действительно лишу тебя ног. Заговоришь с другим альфой, и я забью тебя до смерти, но свободы ты не получишь. Если будет нужно, я тебя прикую к себе цепями, но не отпущу, — Рихард сдавил маленькую ладонь Нешфилда. — Ты мой. До последнего твоего вздоха, — альфа зарылся в рыжие локоны лицом и вдохнул запах его пары. — О Боги, как же ты пахнешь… Люблю твой запах… Твои огненные волосы… — рука схватила за волосы еще раз, любовно тряхнув, а потом пропустила рыжие пряди между пальцами. — Запомни, от меня ты сможешь уйти только мертвым. До вечера, маленький.

Дверь закрылась и, в замке повернулся ключ. Щелчок. Все. В комнате повисло безмолвие.

Наверное с минуту Фил переваривал каждое слово, альфа звучал не хуже какого-то маньяка. А потом из глаз просто хлынул поток слез. Это выплескивалась жалость к самому себе. Фил еще не познал, как это «заниматься любовью», но зато в полной мере прочувствовал «обладание». Омега тихо причитал и размазывал по подушке сопли и слезы, пока не выплакался и истощение не забрало его с собой, погружая в сон.

Рихард запретил заходить в свою комнату прислуге, как и кормить его или поить. На робкое замечание дворецкого указал тому на дверь, если он больше не в состоянии исполнять приказы своего господина и забыл, кто здесь закон. Дворецкий извинился и опустил взгляд в пол, выражая полную покорность.

Охрана осталась в особняке. И Рихард, довольно мурлыкая себе что-то под нос, занял свое место в салоне автомобиля. Сегодня он был готов вернуться к работе.

В корпорацию он вошел, как король, полностью контролируя свою ауру и обводя все холодным стальным взглядом. Пока он преодолел несколько десятков метров в направлении своего кабинета, комната наполнилась его разлившимся запахом. Словно получив укол в шею, все сотрудники внутренне собрались и погрузились в работу еще усерднее.

Рассел встретил его, как обычно, у дверей кабинета. Его желание посетить Мичи осуществилось ближе к вечеру. Рихард и Рассел в сопровождении новых телохранителей, которых Хейне решил закрепить за своим омегой, прибыли по новому адресу Мичи вечером, в пятнадцать минут восьмого. Рассел лично занялся сменой апартаментов и заменил приставленных к нему телохранителей. Альфа был уверен, что такие меры предосторожности нелишние.

Когда в квартире остались только альфы и бета, повисло тяжелое молчание. Мичи вдыхал удушливый аромат Рихарда, но ничего выдавить из себя так и не смог. Альфа сидел на диване и сверлил взглядом Бейли.

— Я обещал Филу, что вернусь с подарком от тебя. — Мичи вопросительно посмотрел на Хейне. — Ногу или руку, выбирай?

До Мичи не сразу дошел смысл слов, но как только датчик в голове, наконец, переключился, забив тревогу, он бросил растерянный взгляд на Рассела.

— Твой выбор?

— К-как Фил? — голос надломился, выдав волнение.

Альфа достал «Макларен» и закурил, не отводя от беты изучающего взгляда.

— Да что же вы так цепляетесь друг за друга? Словно «истинные», — он выпустил серую ниточку дыма. — А ведь это не так. Он мой. Навсегда. Теперь его жизнь — моя забота. Не твоя.

— Жизнь… — хмыкнул Бейли. — А счастье? До вашего появления в нашей жизни это была моя забота. Мы семья, — Мичи резко осекся, вспомнив, что перед ним Хейне, а не обычный альфа.

Рихард покрутил между пальцами сигарету.

— И его счастье — тоже моя.

— И ты думаешь осчастливить его, подарив ногу или руку единственного брата?

— …

— Приходить в твой дом — самая большая его ошибка.

Рихард скрипнул зубами. Воздух стал тяжелее.

— Он твоя пара? — в лоб спросил Мичи, альфа выгнул бровь, сбивая пепел в пепельницу.

— Осторожнее с вопросами, Бейли. Я все еще не решил — руку или ногу.

— Я угадал? — губы расползлись в горькой улыбке. — Отпусти его, пожалуйста. Он просто глупый ребенок.

— Поздно, — короткая безразлично брошенная фраза альфы разодрала повисшую атмосферу надвое. Мичи обреченно прикрыл глаза.

— Ты его пометил… — голос прозвучал в пустоту, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь, как приговор.

С полминуты старший Бейли молчал, сцепив в замок руки. Он чувствовал себя так, словно попал в капкан. Бейся не бейся, открыть не получится, а за свободу придется заплатить отгрызенной лапой.

Рихард не отрицает смелое предположение Мичи, значит, признал в Нешфилде пару и действительно пометил. Он сцепил руки вместе и приложил ко рту. «Во что мы вляпались, Фил? Не нужно было мне приезжать в столицу. И тебе не нужно было…» 

— Я могу его увидеть?

— Нет, — Рихард затянулся, в свойственной себе холодной манере не спуская с Бейли глаз.

— Телефонный звонок?

— Нет.

— Письмо? — отчаянно хотелось набить этому альфе морду.

— Нет.

— О боги, Хейне! Я не собираюсь его у тебя забирать! Прочтешь письмо, прежде чем отдать, ладно? Просто, пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, я не могу видеть боль на его лице.

— Боль на его лице выглядит красиво.

Мичи вскочил, навис над Рихардом, кулаки то сжимались, то разжимались, словно он колебался. Глаза метали молнии, а зубы скрипели. Альфы же даже не повели бровями на подобную выходку. Рихард лишь оценивающе дернул уголком рта.

Громко выдохнув, Мичи выплюнул альфе в лицо:

— А улыбка еще красивее.

У Хейне дернулся левый глаз. «Улыбка». Это замечание окатило альфу бочкой ледяной воды. Рихард никогда не видел улыбку мальчишки. Омега всегда смотрел в пол, опускал глаза, говорил мало и… не улыбался. В памяти всплыла секундная улыбка Нешфилда, когда он просил о встрече с братом, в качестве подарка на день рождения. И та, не успев расцвести, завяла. В остальное же время Фил кричал, стонал или закусывал губы. Его привлекательные губы кривились в гримасах, но не улыбках. Он хотел увидеть. «Улыбку».

— Письмо, — в пальцах опять оказалась зажата сигарета. — Можешь написать, — губы обхватили фильтр, и маленький красный огонек лизнул самый край «Макларена», Рихард сильно затянулся и выпустил первую порцию дыма. — Только кратко.

Покинув новую квартиру Мичи, Рассел, открыв дверцу машины перед шефом, поинтересовался:

— Ты передумал лишать его частей тела?

— Еще успею, — Рихард сжимал в руке клочок бумаги.

— Читать чужие письма нехорошо, — заметил Расс.

— Оно не чужое. Все, что касается моей пары, касается и меня. И никак иначе.

Рассел хмыкнул и закрыл дверцу салона автомобиля. Рихард правда одержим этим омегой. Неужели их звериная натура умеет «любить» только так? Обладание. Связь. И… Что дальше?

Рассел задумчиво втянул носом прохладный воздух. Его семья не были истинными. Они просто нашли друг друга, полюбили, наверное, и остались вместе навсегда. Без бабочек в животе и сумасшествия, застилающего глаза. Без ревности до отвращения и невозможности раздельного существования. Но им вместе было комфортно.

К тому же, в обществе не возбранялось иметь столько омег, сколько хочешь, и метить ты их можешь до бесконечности, создавая свой гарем, привязывая к себе намертво. Но это не пользовалось особой популярностью сейчас. Метки ставились постоянным партнерам или «истинным», если посчастливилось такого отыскать. Самые обеспеченные и ненасытные альфы метили максимум двух омег и то, если сильно привязывались. К тому же, многие проблемы решали «Дома удовольствий». Бордели полны шлюх всех мастей, омеги и беты, готовые служить любым капризам заплатившего. Так зачем усложнять себе жизнь постоянной связью? Только в случае крепкой эмоциональной подоплеки, как было у его отцов. Да, такие отношения Рассел считал разумными, логичными.

Машина Рихарда уже скрылась за поворотом, альфа взглянул на часы — 20.45. Еще один глоток прохлады — и альфа развернулся обратно ко входу только что покинутого помещения.

***

Дверь квартиры Рассел открыл своим ключом, охрана неизменно находилась за дверями, каменными плитами охраняя внутренний покой. Бегло оглядев погруженное в вечерние сумерки помещение, он отметил присутствие человека в душевой. «Отлично». Спокойно избавился от одежды и в одних трусах вошел в ванную комнату. За прозрачной стенкой его встретил подкачанный мужской силуэт, шум воды заглушал все посторонние звуки, и его присутствие осталось незамеченным. Избавившись от последнего клочка одежды, он одним движением сдвинул перегородку в сторону.

Испуг парня сменился непониманием, а потом он поспешил отвернуться. Его разрывал на части стыд. Никто, никто после аварии не видел Мичи Бейли в таком состоянии — без ноги. Никто из посторонних. Его протез остался за пределами душевой, и сейчас, под ощупывающим взглядом стоящего во всей своей царственной красоте альфы, Мичи особенно остро чувствовал свою ущербность, несостоятельность.

— Зачем ты пришел? — рука Мичи уперлась в стену. Он себя ненавидел. Прямо сейчас ненавидел до дрожи в коленках.

— Сделай мне минет, — ровный тон Рассела больно ударил по нему, и Мичи прикрыл глаза.

«Соберись, Бейли», — процедил внутренний голос. Альфа говорил ему об этом в прошлую встречу, нечему удивляться. Бросив короткий взгляд через плечо, Мичи, облизав резко пересохшие губы, сказал:

— Жди в комнате, я сейчас, — и отвернулся.

Дверь закрылась, и бета напряженно выдохнул. Он выиграл себе еще несколько минут. Нужно поскорее с этим покончить и выпроводить его.

Додумать Мичи не успел. Мужская ладонь накрыла его ягодицу, и он вздрогнул, отшатнувшись. Он не почувствовал запаха альфы, потому как вода полностью уносила его с собой. Отшатнувшись, Бейли впечатал себя в стену, оглядываясь.

— Ты чего? Иди в комнату. Я сейчас, только… только протез одену, — понизил едва ли не до шепота голос Мичи.

Рассел и не подумал сдвинуться с места. Он пожирал парня взглядом, и Мичи это пугало. Он незаметно сглотнул. Привычная каменная маска этого альфы немного сползла, оголив звериные инстинкты — похоть. В его глазах блестела похоть.

Рассел коснулся груди парня, который был всего лишь на полголовы ниже его самого, тот вздрогнул. Затравленный взгляд Мичи скользнул по впечатляющему торсу альфы и отметил его выраженное желание «познакомиться поближе». Стена холодила спину, освежая раскисшие от влаги и сконцентрированного в этой маленькой кабине запаха альфы мозги. Путь к бегству перекрыла широкая спина Рассела.

Взгляд беты метался по замкнутому пространству, в то время как рука альфы ощупывала его тело. В меру широкая грудь, аккуратный сосок, подкачанный живот, крепкие, совсем не омежьи, бедра, ягодицы, член. Рука сжала податливый член, прошлась несколько раз вдоль ствола, чувствуя, как он твердеет, опустилась к яичкам, покатала их между пальцами. Мичи сдавленно выдохнул. Он сделал еще шаг к бете и уже даже касался головкой вставшего члена живота парня.

Рука быстро прочертила линию по его телу вверх и, обхватив сзади шею, притянула Мичи к поцелую. Язык властно вторгся в чужой рот, исследуя, пробуя, поглощая. Мичи растерялся, на несколько долгих секунд он завис. Его целовали множество раз и омеги, и беты, и альфы, но такой поцелуй был первым в своем роде. Свободная рука альфы обвила поясницу парня и прижала к себе, сократив расстояние до максимально возможного — до отрицательных значений. Мичи ахнул, когда Рассел стал поглаживать и ощупывать попу, проводя пальцами от ложбинки до дырочки. Он уперся руками в плечи альфы и резко его отстранил от себя.

— Что ты делаешь? Прекрати. Я сделаю минет, — в глазах была отчаянная надежда переубедить альфу, который уже даже дышал порыкивая.

— Потом минет, — выдохнул Рассел и вновь прилип к губам Мичи.

«Нет», — завопило сознание, он стал отчаянно вырываться. А кто бы не вырывался? Его еще ни разу не брали сзади, он был напуган до чертиков напором альфы. В борделе он только отсасывал или трахал сам, его — никогда. Схватив Рассела за волосы, он резко дернул его голову назад, чем вызвал металлический блеск в глазах и угрожающее рычание, руки альфы, как специально сомкнулись плотнее, обездвиживая.

— Подожди. Подожди, слышишь? — затараторил парень. — Пожалуйста, успокойся. Я сделаю минет, — повторял Мичи, снова и снова, словно заведенный «болванчик».

Но альфа, по-видимому, прочитав что-то в глазах, просто приподнял его и вышел из душа, унося в комнату. Следующее, что почувствовал Мичи, были простыни его кровати, которые стремительно намокали под мокрыми телами. Он сглотнул, увидев во взгляде Рассела полную серьезность его намерений. Робкая попытка к бегству была пресечена сразу — большая ладонь альфы легла на щиколотку Мичи, стиснув ее до боли.

— Меня еще ни разу не брали «так»! — выкрикнул в приступе отчаяния бета.

— Не бойся, я буду осторожен, — Рассел облизал губы, и Мичи увидел тень довольства на его лице. Улыбка? Ему ведь не показалось?

Рассел действительно старался быть осторожен. Он, тщательно смазав лосьоном пальцы, массировал внутренние стенки ануса Мичи, растягивая его. Мичи, стоя на коленях, скрипел зубами, немного хмурил брови, прерывисто дышал и… терпел. Он не мог сказать, что было приятно. Это было терпимо. До того момента, как Рассел все же сумел отыскать его чувствительную точку. Мичи дернулся, вскрикнул и замер, испугавшись своего поведения. Альфа довольно рыкнул, навалился на него своим телом и припал губами к шее парня, продолжая касаться узелка желания беты. Мичи опять охнул, обернулся и понял, что это конец, взгляд альфы расфокусирован, дыхание участилось, а член налился настолько, что сдерживался Рассел только силой воли.

Мичи выгнуло, касания к той заветной точке сделали свою работу — он стал пошло и гортанно стонать, то припадая грудью к простыням, то изгибаясь в позвоночнике, свободная рука альфы сжала его член и стала стремительно его надрачивать. Мичи захлебывался разлитым в воздухе ароматом альфы, рассудок помутился в приступе острого и такого желанного удовольствия. Разрядка, поток семени выплеснулся на постель. В голове опустело, и он упал грудью на простыни.

Тяжелая рука опустилась на шею, прижав ее к постели, Мичи не сразу сообразил, что происходит, а в следующее мгновение горячая головка стала медленно раздвигать стенки ануса. Он испуганно дернулся, но из такого положения лишь сам насадился на член альфы, полностью вобрав головку в себя. Вскрикнул, вцепился в простыни пальцами, а затем и зубами, замычав. Боль пронзила тело от пят до макушки. Альфа не двигался, покрывая плечи парня поцелуями и вылизывая шею. Он позволял ему привыкнуть, но для Мичи это была словно непрекращающаяся пытка. Он дернул головой.

— Д-двигайся! — выдохнул парень, хватая ртом воздух. — Двигайся, черти тебя задери! Больно. Больно, блядь…

Рассел толкнулся вперед, выбивая из Мичи очередной выкрик и стон. Потом еще и еще, пока не погрузился в горячие глубины узкого нутра беты до конца. Несколько сильных толчков и Рассел утробно прорычал. И Мичи этот звук отчего-то показался невероятно эротичным. После нескольких мощных фрикций боль отступила, пригласив на свое место удовольствие. Рассел задевал своим членом его чувствительную точку, и Мичи продолжал кричать, но уже не от боли.

— Зачем ты со мной сцепился? Я ведь не омега, — спросил Мичи, прижатый к широкой груди альфы.

— Захотелось, — рука властно подтянула к себе парня, который попытался отодвинуться немного, чтобы перестать чувствовать жар тела альфы и его такой приторный от удовольствия запах.

Рассел забросил ногу на бедро Мичи и немного прошелся ей вниз, коснувшись края ноги. Мичи вздрогнул, опять попытался отодвинуться. Рассел заметил, как покраснели уши и лицо парня, напряглась шея. Он стеснялся своей отсутствующей ноги.

— Замри.

— Тебе так нравится трахать калек? — натянул улыбку на лицо Мичи, стараясь отшутиться и отгородиться от своих уничижительных мыслей.

— Понравилось трахать тебя, — альфа лизнул шею парня и склонился к уху. — Ты красивый. И твоя нога тоже.

— Извращенец, — Мичи почувствовал сладкий трепет в груди. Приятное чувство удовлетворения и защищенности, которое дарили сильные руки альфы, волновало.

***

Рабочие моменты захлестнули Рихарда с головой, да так, что времени думать о чем-то другом Рассел ему просто не оставил. Пришлось допустить прислугу в свою комнату для оказания Филу помощи в естественных потребностях. Под цепким взором охранников слуги подставляли ему «утку» и давали ровно столько воды, сколько «предписал» хозяин, ровно пол-литра в день. Отвязывать его было нельзя. Рихард лично каждое утро нес парня в душ, где бережно отмывал, а потом насиловал, кормил с ложечки супом-пюре, обратно привязывал к кровати и снова срывал на нем свое желание.

Омега должен был дожидаться его до вечера связанным и изморенным. Ему нравился вид обездвиженного мальчишки, это возбуждало его до безумия, как и его слабые попытки к сопротивлению, как и сперма, подсыхающая к вечеру на его бедрах, которая жутко саднила и чесалась, как и стоны — болезненные, откровенные и мучительные, как и запах оттраханного омеги в его комнате. Каждый раз, уходя, Рихард целовал своего мальчика в шею, туда, где красовалась его «клеймо», словно утверждаясь в своем праве.

Из-за скопившихся дел Рихард возвращался домой поздно, иногда за полночь, иногда выпивший. Но первое, что он делал по возвращении — это срывал надетый на Фила халат, который прятал такое желанное для него тело от взглядов охраны и слуг, и жестко брал омегу, не считаясь с криками и протестами. После всех рабочих моментов Рихард желал только одного — очутиться внутри родного тела, которое так сладко «обнимает» его своими тугими мышцами, и любить его до изнеможения.

Рассел, словно пиявка, не слезал с Рихарда все эти дни. И теперь, когда на горизонте замаячили выходные, Рихард предвкушал, как будет предаваться страстному сексу со своим омегой.

— Ты не отдал ему письмо? — спросил Рассел друга, когда увидел знакомый клочок бумаги.

— Было не до этого, я увяз в работе. Отдам завтра, — покрутил листок в руках Рихард, предвкушая. Он, правда, был адски занят все время, но это не мешало ему получать регулярную разрядку.

— Хард, почему ты его не кормишь?

— Не лезь не в свое дело, Расс. Я же не рассказываю тебе, как трахать старшего Бейли, вот и ты воздержись, — альфа сверкнул металлическим оттенком глаз.

Рассел промолчал, крыть было нечем. Он, так же, как и Хард, стал зависим от ежедневного секса с выбранным партнером. Он так же каждую ночь возвращался к Мичи, и они любили друг друга до изнеможения. И Расселу нравилось чувствовать тепло другого тела рядом. Это было странно.

Раньше он трахал одного и того же партнера не больше трех раз, потом просто обрывал все контакты. Интерес пропадал, а тело получало желанную разрядку. Но сейчас все не так, по-другому. Рассел чувствует себя так, словно у него гон, такой же, как и у Харда. И, что самое странное, Рассел не желал, чтобы он прекращался.


	12. Глава 11

Нешфилд все время был, как в бреду. Он потерялся во временных рамках, часы потеряли всякий смысл, все равно он их не видит, ориентируясь только по присутствию Рихарда в комнате. Теперь каждый раз поворот ключа в замочной скважине и характерный щелчок вызывали удушье — страх подстегивал сознание, которое словно замирало в ожидании Рихарда, заставляя тело напрягаться. И если сразу после щелчка не следовал отпечаток губ на шее, значит, слуги. Эти треклятые слуги просто не дают ему умереть. Мало ему Рихарда, который убивает его своей извращенной заботой и жестокостью, так теперь и они видят его униженным и сломанным.

Чувство голода уже притупилось, а жажда стала привычной. Разве раньше такого не было? Лишениями еды и воды Фила не удивить. «Это он меня так наказывает? Вероятно. Я заслужил».

Веревки натерли руки и ноги до крови, но Рихард, как безумный маньяк, каждое утро обрабатывает раны, бинтует и опять привязывает.

По возвращении он набрасывается на Фила, как голодный зверь, иногда входит даже без подготовки, кусает, целует с такой силой, будто поглощает заживо. А омеге ничего не остается, кроме как принимать такое отношение альфы и стонать, стонать, стонать…

«Ты такой узкий, — шепот разрывными пулями пронзает разум, каждый раз «вынося» по кусочку души. Альфе нравится шептать ему унизительные пошлости, он наслаждается его терзаниями, его смущением и стыдом. — Я трахаю тебя, как безумный, а твоя задница остается тугой. Какое наслаждение! Тебе нравится? Конечно, нравиться, я же вижу! Ты и без гона течешь, как сука. Что, самца хочешь? Маленькая дрянь… Твой запах…ммммм… Потрясающий… Самый лучший! Обожаю тебя…».

Все сказанные им слова никогда не улетают в пустоту, они оседают в сердце ноющей болью, и даже после того, как за альфой закрывается дверь, Фил по-прежнему слышит его гадкий пошлый шепот в своей голове.

Его тело дергается в веревках, как дичь в силках, не в силах сопротивляться насилию, не в силах себя защитить. Не столько боль, сколько горечь, каждый раз комом встает в горле, выплескиваясь слезами унижения и криками.

Однажды омега уперся, искусал губы до крови, обливался слезами, но ни разу не подал голос во время насилия — не кричал и не умолял. Он был по-своему прекрасен в молчаливом протесте против такого обращения с его телом, но Рихард пришел в бешенство. Едва кончил, как его ладонь сильно сдавила лицо мальчишки. Перекошенное гримасой гнева лицо альфы метало молнии, а голос звучал гортанно глухо.

Восприняв этот протест, как акт неповиновения, упрямства, он выдернул свой кожаный ремень из брюк и со всей дури хлестнул им, сложенным вдвое, по бедрам омеги. Тело выгнулось дугой, а из горла наконец вырвался крик. Лицо Рихарда преобразилось — уголок рта пошел вверх, изображая довольный оскал. Хищник внутри зашевелился, поощрительно порыкивая. Он нанес еще несколько сильных ударов, совсем не щадя мальчишку, который не мог даже нормально сопротивляться или прикрыться. Тело дергалось выгибаясь, а крики разбивались о стены сотворенной «клетки».

Рихард остановился, только когда перед глазами лопнула кожа, обнажая неприглядные свежие рубцы от порки, а мальчишка перестал дергаться, глухо завывая на одной ноте. Альфа, покрытый легкой испариной, раскрасневшийся, с глубоким сбитым дыханием, дернул Фила за волосы, разворачивая к себе заплаканное полубессознательное лицо и процедил:

— Никогда не веди себя в постели со мной так. Молчать ты будешь, когда я сам тебя заткну, — ладонь отпустила волосы, и омега обессилено упал на подушку, едва ли соображая что-то в тот момент.

Возбужденный поркой, Рихард отшвырнул ремень в сторону и одним резким толчком вогнал себя на всю длину в истерзанное тело. Омега лишь глухо промычал. После предыдущего вторжения прошло совсем мало времени, и член альфы легко проник внутрь, наслаждаясь как внешним, так и внутренним жаром омеги.

Рихард до боли сдавил пунцовые ягодицы, выдавив из мальчишки слабый скулеж. Гортанный стон удовольствия легко выскользнул из приоткрытых губ альфы, и он блаженно закатил глаза. Запах альфы стянул рецепторы узлами, окончательно выбрасывая сознание из хрупкого тела.

Но урок Фил усвоил. Рихард не тот альфа, который способен быть чувственно нежным. И почему ему в пару судьба выбрала его? Чем он так прогневил богов?

Омега полностью впал в отчаяние, прекратив сопротивляться. Взгляд опустел, а внутри что-то надломилось. Следы с тела не успевают сходить. Рихард насилует его, словно одержимый, и шепчет слова, от которых сердце сжимается так больно. «Как же ты пахнешь, маленький! Так сладко пахнешь… Не могу без тебя! Не могу… Дышать не могу, жить не могу! Сладенький мой…». Почему у них не может быть нормальных отношений? Почему альфа не может его просто любить и быть нежным? Всегда нежным…

После одиннадцати дней на привязи Нешфилд стал чувствовать себя хуже. Похоже, у него слегка повысилась температура, но он не желал говорить что-либо альфе. Он вообще не спешил с ним разговаривать, крики и стоны не в счет. Остальное время Фил проводил в своих мыслях, замыкаясь в себе.

Фил видел, что Рихарда раздражало подобное отношение, и специально вел себя таким образом, отстраняясь, забиваясь в глубины своей ракушки, куда не доставали колкости и жестокость альфы.

***

Замок в двери щелкнул и через минуту горячие губы альфы коснулись шеи омеги.

— Я вернулся, маленький, — Фил не ответил, как обычно. Просто прикрыл глаза. — Я тебе кое-что принес, — опять никакой реакции. — Ты не хочешь узнать, что с твоим братом? Жив ли он? Еще… — Фил озадаченно посмотрел на Рихарда. В глазах читалось сомнение, перетекающее в страх. — Не волнуйся, — альфа опустился на колени рядом с лицом мальчика, — я не хочу видеть твои слезы. Я принес тебе от него письмо. Хочешь?

В глазах омеги полыхнула надежда. «Письмо».

— Да. Да, Рихард, очень хочу, — Фил немного приподнялся, насколько позволяли веревки, и с мольбой заглянул в глаза альфе. — М-можно?

На какую-то долю секунды у Рихарда сдавило тисками сердце — омега напоминал маленького исхудавшего загнанного зверька. И шарахался от резких движений Рихарда, даже будучи привязанным к кровати. Это он так на него повлиял? Стер улыбку с лица и поселил в глазах бесконечное чувство опасения и пустоту? Но ведь он его так любит! Так сильно любит!

Взгляд ухватился за тонкий ошейник с замочком в виде сердца. Зверь внутри Рихарда утробно зарычал, высказывая свое вожделение. Рихард был с ним полностью согласен, мальчишка смотрелся до ужаса мило с кожаным «кольцом» на шее. В паху резко потяжелело. Захотелось разрядиться. Повалить это привязанное тело на спину и развести до боли ноги в стороны, а потом вторгаться снова и снова, яростно и страстно, пока волна оргазма не накроет его. Хотелось вцепиться в этот сексуальный ошейник зубами и рвать его вместе с плотью омеги.

Уголок губы слегка пополз вверх, придавая улыбке зловещего вида. Ладонь непроизвольно сжала письмо, которое словно обжигало руку. И альфа увидел, как омега замер, озадаченно приподняв брови, глядя на сжавшую бумагу руку.

— Проси, — неожиданно для себя выдал альфа хриплым голосом. — Мичи написал его тебе, — как можно спокойнее проговорил Рихард, но хрипотца выдавала с потрохами его намерение, и тень улыбки мелькнула на лице Фила. Всего лишь тень… — Попроси, как следует.

Фил смутился, покраснел, рука сама собой потянулась к ошейнику, который только подчеркивал его положение и уместность команды альфы.

— П-пожалуйста, Рихард, — омега поднял на альфу умоляющий взгляд. — Не заставляй меня, — еле слышно повторил мальчишка.

Омега услышал, как скрипнули зубы альфы — он услышал мольбу, высказанную шепотом.

Рихард подошел, сдавил в руке лицо Фила и впился в губы властным поцелуем, словно стремясь его проглотить. Укусив, прежде чем разорвать поцелуй, альфа посмотрел в лицо омеги и процедил:

— Вот так ты должен просить. Иначе в следующий раз поцелуем не отделаешься. 

Еще раз мазнув по губам мальчишки, Рихард отвязал руки омеги и протянул ему письмо. Неверящим взглядом Фил посмотрел на альфу и развернул листок. «Почерк Мичи…» Глаза быстро забегали по строчкам. И в какой-то момент Фил почувствовал, что буквы расплываются, а к горлу подкатил ком. По щекам покатились тяжелые соленые капли, они срывались и падали на бумагу, оставляя на чернилах разводы. Он прижал листок к себе, стараясь справиться с навернувшимися слезами.

Рихард вышел из душа и приблизился к Филу.

— Что случилось? — спросил альфа. Спросил больше для проформы, он перечитал этот клочок бумаги несколько раз и хорошо знал содержание.

— Он… извиняется… — всхлипнул омега. — Извиняется, как и… в п-первый раз… Почему он всегда извиняется? Это же не его вина?! — выкрикнул в сердцах омега, пронзая Рихарда взглядом. Сердце альфы словно проткнули иглой — было столько всего в этом отчаянном взгляде. Он присел рядом, почувствовав, как мальчишка вздрогнул.

— Расскажи мне.

— Ч-что? — омега принялся быстро вытирать слезы руками, осознав свою слабость перед сидящим рядом альфой. А вдруг Рихард разозлится на него снова?

Старательно размазывая слезы по щекам, он не сразу понял суть вопроса.

— Расскажи мне, почему твой брат постоянно извиняется, — голос звучал ровно, и взгляд не был раздраженным или агрессивным.

Нешфилд знал, что молчать бессмысленно. Если нужно, то Рихард будет из него по слову выбивать, но своего добьется.

— Е-еще тогда, в самый первый раз, м-меня поразили его слова… Когда он внес в комнату из…изнасилованного Ланиса, — омега запнулся. — Он упал на колени п-посреди комнаты и п-продолжал повторять: «Из-звините. Извинит-те», словно это была его вина, — Фил сжимал в руках листок бумаги и смотрел прямо перед собой в пол. — Но ведь…э-это Д-Данмар. Это ж-же он был виноват! — он сглотнул. — А потом… он сидел у моей б-больничной койки, держа в руках к-костыли и с ужасом осматривая мою… заштопанную ногу. Он сжимал кулаки от бессилия и повторял: «Извини. Извини меня, Фил. Извини». А я не понимал, за что. Он потерял ногу, а грустит из-за моего уродливого шрама и хромоты. Глупец. Это была авария, его в-вины там не б-было… Так случилось… Никто б-больше не выжил, — он вытер слезы дрожащими руками. — И то, что я хромой остался, тоже не его вина. Так почему же он извиняется? — неожиданно ровным голосом проговорил Фил. И

Нешфилд опять сглотнул подкатившие к горлу слезы и повернул голову в сторону Рихарда:

— Когда я пришел к нему, я был рад тому, что твой папа меня к нему привел. А он опять извинялся. Уп-пал на колени и извинялся… Все твердил: «Мне жаль. Так жаль. Прости меня. Прости» Словно в чем-то была его вина. И теперь снова, — он протянул Рихарду бумажку. — Он опять извиняется… Продолжает извиняться, хотя ни в чем не виноват.

Неш смял в руках послание и с протестом взглянул в глаза альфе:

— Рихард, он же не виноват! — выкрикнул парень ему в лицо. — Это ты! — омега тут же осекся, словно споткнулся на полуслове и потупил взгляд. — Ты… и я… Это я должен перед ним извиняться, — по щекам покатились слезы. — Я был для него обузой, не давал ему жить своей жизнью. Он был вынужден жить моей! Думать каждый день, как заработать деньги, думать, чем нас накормить, где нам жить… Я должен извиняться… Я. Он одинок в большей степени, чем кто-либо из нас.

Омега сглотнул и на мгновение замолчал.

— Ты знаешь, каково это — понимать, что сегодня один из вас ляжет спать голодным? И это будешь не ты. И что так продолжаться может несколько дней подряд. Знать, что он пьет ночами воду с куском подсушенного хлеба в нашей маленькой съемной квартирке, думая, что ты уже спишь. Ведь больше ничего не было, — кривая ухмылка на мгновение нервно дернулась на лице Фила, — только засушенный хлеб. Знать, что последние деньги он потратил на твое обезболивающее, потому что без него ты не можешь заснуть. Знать, что ты не можешь ему помочь, потому что заперт в закрытой школе, в то время как он отсасывает каким-то мужикам в борделе, чтобы этой ночью не спать голодным. Ты знаешь, каково это?!

Омега хотел крикнуть, но голос надломился. Горькая правда, высказанная впервые, мокрыми дорожками оставалась на лице.

— Нет… не знаешь… Откуда вам знать, ваше величес…

Досада, пропитавшая голос омеги, бешеной собакой вцепилась в сознание альфы, и Рихард, привлеченный заминкой Фила, бросил взгляд на парня.

Нешфилд прижимал руку ко рту, а в глазах читалось недоумение. Глухой стон, пойманный прижатой к губам рукой, резко сменился рвотным позывом. Рихард вскочил с кровати, а омегу тут же вывернуло ему под ноги. «Вода и желчь». Специфический запах ударил по рецепторам, и глухо застонав, омега, согнувшись, снова выблевал подкативший к горлу ком. Размазывая слюни по лицу, Фил скрутился на краю кровати, насколько позволяли связанные ноги, и немного свесил голову. Рихард что-то рявкнул, дернув дверь в комнату, но Фил его не слушал, шум, заполнивший собой черепную коробку, поглощал все звуки.

Рихард поднял его на руки и вошел в ванную комнату. Он аккуратно снял с плеч Фила халат, поставил его под струи теплой влаги и сам встал за ним. Альфа принялся его мыть, осторожно намыливая и отмечая про себя его худобу — острые плечи, тонкая шея, натертые до крови запястья и щиколотки, которые ладонь Рихарда с легкостью захватывала вместе, маленький упругий зад, узкие бедра.

Почему-то сейчас, после услышанного, альфа смотрел на его тело по-другому. И поймал себя на мысли, что если мальчику немного прибавить в весе, он станет только красивее. Стальная игла зашевелилась в груди, как старая забытая заноза, которая беспокоит, когда тревожишь рану.

Омега знал, что такое недоедание, а Рихард вновь заставил его через это пройти — одиннадцать дней. Одиннадцать мучительных дней Рихард пропадал на работе, запретив кормить Фила. Ему давали только стакан воды в день и пюрированный суп, которым альфа лично кормил парня спустя три дня полного отсутствия еды.

Но он же не знал! Точнее, он не хотел знать, как выживали Бейли после памятной аварии.

Рихард посмотрел еще раз на стоящее перед ним тело — Нешфилд упирался руками в стену, дабы не рухнуть на пол. Его била мелкая дрожь. Синяки, укусы, метка, безусловно, смотрелись на мальчике безумно красиво, но… Сердце защемило. Он довел омегу до истощения.

Взгляд нашел кольцо на тонком пальчике, знак истинной пары. Как Рихард мог? Неужели Ноэль прав, и он такой же, как Данмар — не ведающий любви монстр? Но ему же повезло, верно? Его пара сама к нему пришла, он нашел ее и они теперь вместе. Значит ли это, что боги позволят ему «любить»? Он хочет любить его, любить медленно и нежно, видеть улыбку на его лице, удовлетворение, страсть. Он хочет от него детей. Много. «Боги, откуда в моей голове эти бредовые мысли?»

Потоки воды старались забрать с собой все, что стояло между ними — неконтролируемую ревность, жестокость, слезы, боль… Рихард бережно намыливал тело Фила, а когда смыл пену, нежно коснулся губами метки на шее и вдохнул его сладкий родной запах, заключая в объятия. Внезапно омега обмяк, и альфа подхватил оседающее тело.

Рихард лежал на кровати рядом с бессознательным мальчиком и наблюдал за тем, как плавно вздымается его грудь при каждом вдохе. Он гладил его рыжие волосы, испытывая удручающее чувство вины едва ли не впервые в жизни. Он, не задумываясь, выпустил в человека свою первую пулю, полностью уверенный в своей правоте. И не испытывал ни жалости, ни сострадания. Он ходил по борделям, играл с рабами, иногда проявляя жестокость, но не испытывая и толики вины за это. У него были партнеры на одну ночь или на пару ночей, которых он потом выставлял за двери без сожалений. Он — закон. И никогда его душа не томилась в странном пламени вины. Но что-то изменилось с появлением этого несовершеннолетнего парня.

«Боги… — мысленно простонал Рихард, будто вспомнив нечто очень важное, — ему же всего лишь шестнадцать… Я веду себя, как чудовище». Но даже доводы разума не могли унять жар, восстававший в нижней половине его тела от одной мысли о том, как ему хорошо внутри этого мальчика. «Не сегодня!» — приказал себе Рихард и придвинул парня к себе, обнимая. «Не сегодня».

***

Выходные Рихард провел у своей кровати — Нешфилд постоянно отключался, не приходя в сознание надолго, его температурило, трясло, искалеченную ногу сводили судороги, от которых омега мучительно стонал. Как бы Рихард ни пытался его отпаивать, мальчишка или не пил, или выблевывал все обратно. К концу второго дня, окончательно потеряв покой, он приказал вызвать доктора Мейера.

Рассел тоже был здесь, цепким взглядом охотничьей гончей обводил каждое помещение в особняке и сновавших, как белок, слуг. Расселу не нравилось произошедшее, да и Рихарду тоже. Хейне даже вызвал своих ищеек перевернуть кухню вверх дном на наличие ядов.

Чего-чего, а мозгов Рихарду не занимать. Вон, с зажатой в зубах сигаретой пристально изучает досье на всех присутствующих в доме слуг, включая новых телохранителей. Хотя за них Рассел готов был поручиться, он проверил их и их семьи очень тщательно, популярно объяснив, кем будет заказчик, и каким может быть наказание. Так что, если что-то и было нечисто, то только среди слуг — и кухня, по словам Харда, была единственным местом, откуда Филу приносили воду и суп.

Рассел уже отдал распоряжение охране не спускать глаз ни с единого слуги в доме, он был уверен — чуть позже их ожидает «разбор полетов».

Часы пробили восемь вечера, и как по волшебству, в доме появился доктор Мейер. Альфа, не выдавая своего напряжение, сдержанно кивнул и жестом пригласил следовать за ним.

Рихард остановился возле двери, тихо прикрыв ее за собой. Доктор, привычно не отличающийся многословием, приступил к работе, выслушивая историю Хейне. Спустя полчаса его заключение было однозначным. Маркеры крови и мазки уже были готовы.

— Мы уезжаем в больницу немедленно, если вы хотите, чтобы мальчик жил.

Рихард выронил сигарету, вердикт доктора прозвучал однозначно. Альфа чувствовал, как над ним разверзаются небеса. Он схватил мальчишку, заворачивая в простыни, и уже в зале, поймав взгляд Рассела, коротко ему бросил.

— Оставляю дом на тебя. Все — на тебя, — а взглядом добавляя: «Принеси мне голову виновного!»

Рассел кивнул. Такие отношения между ними сложились уже давно. Они были не просто друзьями или сотрудниками, они стали практически братьями, когда-то подпустив друг друга слишком близко. Взаимная неприязнь сумела трансформироваться в прочные узы, которые скрепили этих двоих. И Рассел готов был снести этот дом, разобрать его по камешку, но принести голову виновного Харду на блюде.

И дело даже не в преданности, дело в их дружбе. И так повелось уже давно… Рихард закрывал глаза на приводы в спецслужбы своего, тогда еще юного друга, отмазывая того от неприятностей сначала посредством отца-альфы, а потом и самостоятельно, а Рассел, как никто другой, имел право сказать Хейне правду в лицо и закрыть его спину в уличных драках. Они вместе уже достаточно долго, и когда дело касалось каждого лично, готовы были рвать друг за друга глотки.

Спустя два часа мобильный Рассела зазвонил. Голос в трубке ответил, что через тридцать минут будет.

Альфа взглянул на часы — 22.33 — и убрал телефон в карман. Взгляд Рассела вновь остановился на одном из слуг: как ни странно, омега, невысокий, подтянутый, согласно личному делу, тридцать два года, семьи нет. «Ищейки» сделали свое дело — нашли яд, точнее, «Ледянку», она была в емкости из-под ванильного сахара. А ваниль нравилась только Ноэлю. Поэтому наличие данной специи на кухне особо никого не удивляло. Этот омега работал в особняке помощником повара последние пять лет. Ничего странного за ним не замечалось, да и сейчас он упорно твердил, что ничего не делал, ни о какой «Ледянке» не ведает. Но «ищейки» четко подтвердили, что ошибки нет — отпечатки пальцев и запах принадлежат этому вот самому слуге.

По его словам, он добавлял ванильный сахар в воду, которой поили омегу господина Хейне, потому что при такой «диете» ему просто была необходима глюкоза. А после нескольких тяжелых пощечин, разбитой губы и сломанного носа, слуга-омега сказал, что так ему посоветовал делать господин Ноэль, ведь если мальчик не доедает и не пьет почти, то он умереть может. А они, омеги, должны помогать друг другу, особенно в ситуации, когда господин Хейне регулярно избивает и насилует маленького мальчика. Поэтому, немного глюкозы поможет поддержать организм.

В глазах омеги отражался настолько неподдельный испуг и непонимание, что можно было даже не принюхиваться, Рассел точно знал, слуга не врет. К сожалению, Рихард милосерден точно не будет.

Он вышел из подвала и окинул взглядом остальных слуг, сжавшихся в углу под холодными глазами альф. «И снова Ноэль. Вот только за руку тебя в этот раз не поймать. Я уже вижу, как ты будешь рассыпаться в негодовании. Умно». Рассел вытер руки от крови слуги и отбросил на стол тряпку. Было над чем подумать.

Дверь распахнулась неожиданно громко, впуская в дом сочащегося злостью альфу. Воздух стал тяжелым, многим слугам словно затянуло шеи удавками, они стали беспомощно хватать ртом воздух, как выброшенные на берег рыбы.

— Хард, — Рассел взглянул в помутневшие, черней грозовых туч, глаза друга. — Пойдем.

В подвал они спустились быстро, и Рихард уже услышал интересовавшую его часть истории. Яростно сжима кулаки он процедил:

— Когда? — слуга затрясся, как лист, не понимая, что отвечать хозяину. — Когда ты стал подмешивать ваниль?! — проревел Рихард.

— Д-два дня… Два дня…

— Где ты видел Ноэля?!

— Г-господ-дин п-приходил… — заикался слуга, справляясь с приступами удушья, запах разъяренного альфы буквально выжигал сознание, — т-три дня н-наз-зад… В с-саду г-гулял… Я в-вышел у-узнать, м-может, ем-му ч-чаю с-сделать… Вы ведь з-запрет-тили е-ему в-в дом зах-ходить. И тогда он спрос-сил, как ваш омега…

— И ты ответил?! — рявкнул Рихард.

— Д-да, гос-сподин. Я не знал, что н-нельзя… Он дал мне эт-тот сахар, с-сказал, т-только купил…

— Ясно, — оборвал его альфа, быстро развернувшись и вытянув у Рассела из наплечной кобуры пистолет. Омега даже испугаться не успел, только его глаза свелись на дуле направленного на него оружия, как альфа подставил ствол под подбородок и выстрелил. Все заняло не больше минуты. Таким же отточенным до автоматизма движением, альфа убрал ствол обратно в кобуру. — Кто-то еще, Рассел?

— Непохоже. Они все тебя боятся до дрожи и также безмерно уважают. В здравом уме никто не пойдет против тебя. Они полностью осознают последствия.

— Может, и так, но глупцам и идиотам в моем доме не место.

Рихард уже намеревался уйти, как ладонь Рассела его остановила.

— Что тебе сказал док?

Рихард достал сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой. Он отлично мог скрывать свои чувства, но только не от Рассела. Не от него. И сейчас его верный друг, помощник и соратник видел, как за напускным спокойствием альфа старается скрыть нервозность и мелкую дрожь, которую выдает рука, сжимающая сигарету.

— Его отравили. И это «Ледянка», как вы и обнаружили. А знаешь, для чего используют «Ледянку»?

— Если ее долго принимать, случается внутреннее кровотечение, и жертву не всегда удается спасти. Очень часто все принимают за язву, так как внутри все превращается в решето.

— Угу, — альфа выдохнул дым и посмотрел на друга. Рассел задумался.

— А еще, — Рихард хмыкнул, — она провоцирует отторжение плода, простыми словами — выкидыш.

Рассел видел, как глаза его друга потемнели, на лицо наползла жуткая звериная маска.

— Хард, ты хочешь сказать, что он беременный? — осторожно, практически шепотом спросил друг, заметив, как лицо альфы дернулось и скрипнули зубы.

Альфа кивнул, нервно затягиваясь, губы маниакально искривились, открывая то ли оскал, то ли ухмылку. Только сейчас, только рядом с этим человеком Рихард мог позволить себе минуту слабости. Он был потрясен, когда Мейер озвучил приговор, его словно поразило громом и справиться с этим потрясением не получалось.

— Доктор Мейер не уверен на сто процентов, срок еще очень маленький. Но, Расс… — пальцы сдавили переносицу, слегка массируя. — Боги, я кончал в него столько раз, что он точно залетел бы.

— Какой тебе назвали предположительный срок?

— Семь-десять дней, — Рихард выдохнул серый сигаретный дым и пристально посмотрел в глаза Расселу. — Я убью его, — голос прозвучал безэмоцинально и обыденно, как будто речь шла об акте милосердия для больного животного, а не об убийстве отца. — Убью.

— Хард, сейчас тебе нечего ему предъявить. Я понимаю твое бурлящее раздражение, но Ноэль будет все отрицать. Когда схватим его за руку, тогда и убьешь. Кто остался в больнице?

— Два последних телохранителя, плюс Мейер полностью отвечает за него. Закрытое крыло, отдельный подъезд, никаких посторонних. Его жизни пока ничего не угрожает, он ему поставил капельницу с какой-то дрянью. Нейтрализаторы, укрепители… И еще черт знает что! Сказал, что содержание «Ледянки» в крови небольшое, но если подтвердится беременность, то самая большая угроза будет именно жизни ребенка, — Рихард сжал руку в кулак до побелевших костяшек.

— Как долго он пробудет в больнице?

— Пока неделю. Может, больше.

— Хард, может, тебе и не понравится то, что я скажу, но оставь в больнице Мичи. Надежней няньки ты не найдешь.

— Знаю, — процедил альфа. — Привези его утром.

***

Оставив Рассела разбираться с деталями и прислугой, Рихард заперся в кабинете. Голова раскалывалась от мыслей, а руки предательски дрожали. Подкурив очередную сигарету, Рихард плеснул себе виски и сделал жадный глоток. Хотелось отчаянно напиться.

Его разъедали эмоции, а на душе скреблись кошки. «Беременный». У Рихарда в тот момент заложило уши. Наверное, глупее за все двадцать девять лет он себя еще ни разу не чувствовал. У него может быть ребенок. Рука с сигаретой дрогнула, поднося ее к губам. Если ребенок не выживет, это будет значить, что Рихард сам в этом виноват. Да, он виноват — в своей ревности, злости и жестокости.

Рихард тупо смотрел перед собой, а в голове звучал голос его омеги. Он даже не представлял, насколько нелегко им пришлось, и поэтому настолько стала крепкой их братская связь. Теперь понятно, почему он бросился защищать Мичи, «Он постоянно извинялся… Но ведь он ни в чем не виноват…», — это была попытка Фила извиниться. Рихард одним глотком осушил стакан с виски, затушил сигарету и выключил свет, погружая кабинет во тьму. Возвращаться в свою комнату, в их постель не хотелось.


	13. Глава 12

Утро Рихард встретил в больнице. Рассел, как и обещал, привез взвинченного до предела Бейли. Мичи не заставил себя ждать, с порога высказав Рихарду все, что о нем думает, за что получил увесистую пощечину от Хейне и раздраженное рычание, обращенное к Расселу, «держать свою шавку на поводке, а то он ему и вторую ногу отрежет». Хотя альфа понимал, в словах Мичи было много правды, поэтому и слышать ее оказалось неприятно.

На мальчишку под капельницами и кислородными масками было больно смотреть. Но Мейер заверил, что токсин из организма выводится нормально, хотя и не так быстро, как ему бы хотелось. Сказывалось истощение Нешфилда, и у альфы неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Мичи бросил на альфу гневный взгляд и скрипнул зубами.

Альфы вышли из палаты, оставив Бейли. Мичи присел рядом и стал гладить брата по руке, его сердце сжималось от боли, второй раз в жизни ему доводиться видеть брата под капельницами и с закрытыми глазами. Боги, как же это было больно.

Рихард приоткрыл дверь и услышал шепот беты: «Прости меня, Фил. Прости. Мой маленький, нежный омежка… Прости, я опять не смог тебя защитить…». Рихард прикрыл дверь и отвернулся, сглатывая ком в горле. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему вырезали сердце, а внутренний зверь метался по клетке и выл, выл, выл… то ли оплакивая, то ли тоскуя, то ли требуя расправы… Рихард и сам пока не понимал. Он только хотел быть рядом со своей парой. Сейчас и всегда.

Следящие за Ноэлем подтвердили, что омега действительно приходил к дому Хейне. Не пустить его на территорию было глупо, он все-таки тоже Хейне. Но дальше сада мужчина не пошел.

Рихард продолжал собирать сведения, отслеживать финансовые операции омеги, пытаясь доказать его причастность к убийству Данмара и отравлению Нешфилда. Он отдал четкие указания слугам в доме и охране на порог Ноэля не пускать так же, как и на территорию его особняка, даже не разговаривать с ним. Любое отклонение от приказа будет расцениваться, как предательство, и караться смертью. Больше Рихард не собирался смотреть на накалившуюся ситуацию сквозь пальцы.

Финансисты и бухгалтера отыскали-таки необходимую зацепку, и отчет о работе незамедлительно лег на стол главы корпорации. Хищная улыбка застыла на лице Рихарда.

— Попался, — сказал Рассел, изучая цифры. — Хотя он очень тщательно заметал следы.

— Как там Фил? — спросил Рихард, накрыв отчет ладонью.

Он заходил в больницу каждое утро, но Нешфилд еще спал, а когда приезжал вечером, то омега уже спал.

Доктор Мейер действительно в очередной раз проявил себя как крайне надежный человек и регулярно просвещал альфу о состоянии мальчика, вот только тему беременности или ее отсутствия пока не поднимал. Это Рихарда нервировало.

Мичи был великолепной нянькой, даже Рихард это нехотя признавал. Он отходил от Фила, только когда приходил Рихард или Рассел, а все остальное время просиживал рядом.

Прошло уже пять дней, как омега был в больнице. Три дня назад Мейер убрал кислородную маску, а два дня назад Нешфилд пришел в себя. Не просто очнулся и опять провалился в лекарственный сон, а именно пришел в себя. Токсин полностью убрали, как и подлечили синяки и раны на запястьях и щиколотках. Но Фил как будто еще больше похудел. Док поспешил заверить, что уже ему можно начинать питаться и его вес нормализуется, ничего страшного в этом нет. Ему еще ставили капельницы с глюкозой, но доктор больше не видел угрозы для жизни. Его анализы были в норме.

— Доктор Мейер желает тебя видеть завтра утром. Он отпускает Фила домой.

— А… как же… ребенок? — вопрос, ответ на который Рихард очень боялся услышать.

— Вот завтра и узнаешь. Мичи говорит, что твой омега не перестает перед ним извиняться, чем доводит брата до истерики.  
Рихард улыбнулся. «Завтра»…

***

Ноэль был раздражен. Сегодня он узнал, что это недоразумение, Бейли, все еще не сдох. Оказывается, его сын, Рихард, действительно нашел пару. Ноэль фыркнул. Значит, это не просто привязанность, а связь истинных. Тем лучше. «Тем мучительнее тебе будет, когда я его отниму». Омега прошелся по кабинету, измеряя его шагами, вот бы еще знать наверняка, беременный он или нет. «Ледянка» должна была вызвать выкидыш, он же не просто так выбрал именно этот яд. У Ноэля просто «руки чесались» в предвкушении близкой расплаты. Он еще немного подождет. Самую малость…

***

Кабинет доктора Мейера, девять утра.

— Господин Хейне, присаживайтесь, — мужчина любезно указал на стул. — Рассел, а вы? — альфа отрицательно качнул головой, заняв место за Рихардом. Сейчас в кабинете их было только трое. — Как пожелаете.

Доктор поправил свои сползшие на нос очки и протянул Рихарду бумагу.

— Что это? — альфа быстро бегал глазами по строчкам.

— Полный отчет о состоянии здоровья вашего омеги. Могу заверить, что мальчику, несмотря на его истощенное состояние, крупно повезло. «Ледянка» не успела скопиться в достаточном количестве для нанесения организму тяжкого вреда и сейчас, полностью выведена.

— А… Ребенок? — осторожно поинтересовался альфа, поднимая взгляд от медицинского отчета. — Он беременный? Или нет? — ком подкатил к горлу.

Доктор сложил руки в замок перед собой и внимательно посмотрел на альфу.

— Предпоследняя страница, господин Хейне.

Рихард дрожащими руками открыл указанную страницу. Снимок УЗИ. Альфа непонимающе уставился на… что-то? Там должно быть что-то или нет? Потом выгнул бровь, выдохнул и отложил бумаги.

— Док, я ни черта там не понимаю, — сокрушенно покачал головой альфа. — Просто скажите — да или нет.

Доктор спокойно открыл предпоследнюю страницу и повернул листок к альфе.

— На этом снимке — ваш сын, господин Хейне. Четырнадцать дней. И если бы не токсикоз вашего омеги, который и спровоцировал рвоту, то через несколько дней вы бы имели мальчика с выкидышем и внутренним кровотечением. И даже я не берусь утверждать, что мы смогли бы спасти обоих. Благодарите богов, что ваш еще нерожденный ребенок сохранил не только свою жизнь, но и жизнь вашей пары.

Сухой, бесстрастный голос Мейера пронзал альфу иглами. Он не мог оторваться от клочка бумаги, а в голове эхом отдавалось: «Ваш сын…ваш сын…». У них будет ребенок. Ребенок.

Рихард сглотнул, в горле резко стало суше, чем в пустыне.

— Вы ему сказали?

— Нет. Думаю, лучше вы скажите, — доктор встал и открыл дверь. — Вы можете его забрать, господин Хейне. Если я вам понадоблюсь, вызывайте в любое время.

— Расс… — только и смог выдавить из себя Рихард.

Рассел быстро вынул из кармана чековую книжку и двумя росчерками ручки подписал его.

— Впишите любую сумму, доктор Мейер, — Рассел протянул доктору чек. Поправив очки, Мейер коротко кивнул. — Пойдем, Хард. Нам пора.

Рихард все еще был потрясен. Его самообладание трещало по швам, захотелось курить.

— Я готов сейчас убить за сигарету, — потер вспотевшие ладони альфа.

— Мы в больнице, Хард. Потерпишь, — голосом, не терпящим возражений, отрезвил его Рассел.

***

Мичи и Нешфилд в окружении охраны находились в палате. Вещи, которые альфа купил накануне, оказались омеге немного велики.

Рихард замер в дверях как вкопанный. Его омега улыбался. Да, эта улыбка была обращена не к нему, она была уставшей, но, в то же время, прекрасной.

Первый голос подал Рассел:

— Нам пора ехать.

Рихард подошел к омеге и подал ему руку, слабый протест Мичи пресек Рассел, подтолкнув того к выходу.

— Возвращаемся домой? — мягко спросил альфа.

— Да. И спасибо, за то, что Мичи был рядом все эти дни, — он робко поднял на альфу взгляд. — Спасибо.

— Я слышал, ты перед ним извинялся.

Губы Фила дрогнули в несмелой улыбке.

— Да… Я практически доводил его до истерики. Спасибо, Хард, спасибо.

От ровного голоса омеги по телу альфы побежали мурашки, он крепче сжал руку, а потом поднес к губам и поцеловал. Сперва кольцо, а потом каждый пальчик. Нешфилд смутился, его щеки порозовели.

— Это тебе спасибо, — и альфа легко, но очень осторожно подхватил мальчишку на руки и широкими шагами отправился к машине.

Омега оказался настолько смущен и напуган, что боялся даже пискнуть, находясь в сильных руках альфы. Его запах, такой желанный и приятный, который каждое утро ощущал Фил в больничной палате после того, как альфа уходил, сейчас чувствовался очень остро, и омеге это нравилось. Он обволакивал его, окутывал, словно одеялом. И страшно уже не было. Почему-то было… спокойно.

В машину садиться не хотелось, но еще меньше хотелось показать свой страх. Фил прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и залез в салон, который тут же стал давить со всех сторон, а потом пространство вокруг наполнилось ароматом его альфы, большое тело которого село рядом, притянув к себе. Легкий приступ паники отступил перед запахом самца, который обещал защищать свою пару. Стало легче.

Фил боялся поднять на альфу глаза, страшась увидеть резкие, холодные, мутные озера, а не яркое осеннее небо. Омега думал, что стоит потревожить эту атмосферу — и все развеется, как дым, оголяя неприятную правду. Поэтому, опустив глаза, он просто сидел рядом, наслаждаясь чувством безопасности.

В особняк они приехали вдвоем. На вопросительный взгляд Нешфилда о том, где брат, Рихард ответил, что они отправились к себе домой.

— К себе? — не понял Фил.

— Тебе Мичи не сказал? А на запах ты, конечно, внимания не обратил, — альфа усадил парня на кровать и чмокнул в макушку. — Они сейчас живут вместе. И, по-моему, их все устраивает.

— Мичи? Не может быть…

— Спросишь у него сам в следующий раз.

— Мне можно с ним видеться? — с надеждой в голосе спросил омега.

Альфа опустился перед Филом на колени, стараясь выглядеть как можно спокойнее, хотя внутри плескался океан, накрывая волнами камни самообладания и терпения. Он должен постараться все исправить. Все начать сначала. Ведь теперь у них будет малыш. Альфа положил руки на бедра парня, обнимая, и почувствовал, как омега вздрогнул.

— Шшшш, я тебе не сделаю ничего плохого, — Рихард сглотнул, его мальчик так близко и так чудесно пахнет.

Сейчас, придвинувшись, уткнувшись носом ему в живот, он чувствовал, что его запах немного изменился. Он стал их общим, совместным, единым.

— Прости меня, Фил. Прости, — шептал Рихард, продолжая тыкаться носом в живот омеги. — Маленький мой, я был слеп и глуп. Прости. Сладенький, нежный, добрый мальчик. Ты мой, слышишь? Мой. Настоящий, единственный. — Омега почувствовал, как из глаз покатились тяжелые капли, и упали на густые жесткие волосы альфы. — Я не могу без тебя, — словно пес, Рихард продолжал тереться о его ноги и пах. — Боги, я совсем не могу без тебя.

Последние слова прозвучали, как гром среди ясного неба. Омега ощутил неясный укол боли в груди. Почему? Почему, чтобы услышать подобное, ему пришлось пройти через насилие? А может быть, альфа врет? Ложь? Может ли быть, что в нем говорит лишь чувство вины? Или все-таки боги сжалились, и чувства к истинной паре взяли верх? Ладонь омеги осторожно коснулась волос Рихарда.

Рихарду казалось, что он говорит что-то не то, не так… Но истина ускользала. Он видел по глазам, мальчик ему не верит, боится. Глупо было надеяться, что он так быстро примет его чувства. Ведь вначале альфа все отрицал, причиняя мальчишке одну лишь боль. И этот ребенок — плод насилия, а не любви. Боги… что же сделать, что бы эти глаза перестали его опасаться?

— Ты выйдешь за меня через месяц.

Фил почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, а по позвоночнику медленно расползаются электрические импульсы. «Это был не вопрос — утверждение. Словно росчерк пера под контрактом. Выйдешь — и все…»

Он грустно улыбнулся, но Рихард посчитал эту улыбку самой прекрасной из всех.

— У меня есть выбор? — для проформы спросил омега.

— Нет, — однозначно улыбнулся альфа, поглаживая пальцем его живот, отчего Филу стало так гадко, что захотелось взвыть.

— Хорошо, — взгляд омеги погрустнел.

— Ты знал, что мы пара?

Фил не хотел отвечать. Он вообще не понимал всего этого разговора. Альфа просто мог продолжать делать все, как раньше — брать принадлежащее ему и не стараться выглядеть добрым. К чему эти слова? Признания? Он ведь не спрашивал его, когда изнасиловал впервые. И в следующие разы тоже. Не спрашивал, больно ли ему сносить его пощечины и нравится ли ему секс… Ничего. Почему сейчас он пытается скрыть все за красивыми словами — красивыми, но пустыми?

Фил не понимал, зачем альфе этот фарс. И его ответы на вопросы о них. Ведь «их» не было изначально. Была «вещь господина Хейне» и сам господин Хейне. Но альфа ждал ответа и, вздохнув, Фил прошептал:

— Я почувствовал, что ты «тот самый». Твой запах сковывал меня по рукам и ногам.

Рихард вновь почувствовал укол вины. «Я такой же, как Данмар — эгоистичный, жестокий человек».

Фил не мог скрыть свое напряжение и непонимание ситуации. Ему необходимы пояснения, инструкция, хоть что-то, что способно помочь во всем разобраться. Этот альфа лично сломал его, а теперь просит прощения? Именно так, омега чувствовал себя расколотой на кусочки вазой. Грусть пропитала его мысли.

Альфа привстал и припал в нежном глубоком поцелуе к теплым губам омеги. Первый, настоящий, наполненный чувствами поцелуй. Рихард забрался на кровать и крепко обнял маленькое тело своего омеги. Фил вздрогнул, попытался отстраниться, но альфа прижал парня сильнее и прошептал на ухо:

— Я ничего не буду делать. Просто обниму, — и он не выпускал его из рук до утра следующего дня.

Рихард просто лежал и наслаждался теплом тела омеги, ровным дыханием, запахом, прикосновениями к животу, в котором уже росла его частичка. И это ощущение единства было прекрасным. Только вот альфу тревожило другое — сможет ли он когда-нибудь сделать своего мальчика счастливым, вымолить прощение, увидеть любовь в глазах, которые сейчас смотрят лишь с тревогой и страхом. Да, тщательно скрываемым, но страхом.


	14. Глава 13

Прошел месяц.

Клубок ниток понемногу распутывался. Рассел и Рихард все-таки сумели отыскать доказательства того, что это Ноэль был с Данмаром под именем Миши Белого в борделе. Хотя сам Данмар вряд ли понимал, с кем трахался. У него были завязаны глаза, как того требовала игра, а у Ноэля была на лице ажурная маска. Запах он перебил блокаторами, да и Данмар всегда перед походом в бордель, где есть и течные омеги, тоже использовал блокатор, чтобы оставаться нечувствительным к ароматам и не терять рассудок. На это и был расчет. Ноэль прекрасно знал о подобной привычке мужа и ему ничего не стоило использовать его же пороки и привычки против него.

Удалось восстановить несколько затертых видео с той самой комнаты, и видео с соседних зданий говорило о том, во сколько и как приезжал незнакомец в маске. Каждый раз разное такси, никакой охраны, и возвращался он на такси в арендованные номера гостиниц, каждый раз разных, третьесортных, далеких от премиум-класса. Осталось только прижать омегу и узнать, как он его отравил. Хотя Рассел высказал несколько интересных предположений, нелишенных здравого смысла, хоть и звучащих несколько безумно.

Нешфилд свободно передвигался по дому и был представлен слугам, как новый хозяин и будущий супруг. Охрана неотрывно шла за ним след в след, не отпуская от себя ни на минуту. Иначе у Рихарда случался очередной приступ ревности и ярости.

Нешфилд постоянно чувствовал сонливость, помногу спал, ел не много, но часто. Мальчик не понимал, что за странности с его организмом, хотя, возможно, все дело в недавнем отравлении и он просто еще не до конца оправился. Иногда ему казалось, что еда стала безвкусной, а иногда просто не мог прикоснуться ни к чему в тарелке, едва справляясь с тошнотой, приступы которой иногда заканчивались в туалете. Боги, его рвало, тошнило, укачивало, приступы паники, связанные с машиной, лишь усилились, и он прилагал все силы для того, чтобы «сохранить лицо», каждый день усаживаясь в авто и направляясь в школу.

Рихард перестал его брать, словно дикий зверь. Он целый месяц яростно дрочил себе в ванной, почти не прикасаясь к омеге, представляя под собой гнущееся стройное тело, узкий ошейник на шее или пикантный костюмчик, не прикрывающий ровным счетом ничего. Рихард пожирал его в своих фантазиях, спуская по несколько раз, а потом возвращаясь в постель, где тихо сопел, свернувшись в уголочке кровати, его омега.

Да, альфе не хватало секса. Но доктор Мейер деликатно попросил умерить свой пыл хотя бы на ближайший месяц после выписки, чтобы дать мальчишке время окрепнуть и набраться сил. И Рихард, стиснув зубы, прилагая титанические усилия к своей выдержке, следовал указаниям.

И хоть он старался быть нежным, заботливым, держать под контролем свою ревность и взрывной нрав, он не видел в глазах омеги желаемого. Да, Фил немного расслабился, ушла прежняя скованность и нервозность от каждого прикосновения альфы, ушел даже страх, но… Стояло между ними это самое «но», как кость поперек горла. И Рихард никак не мог от нее избавиться — ни проглотить, ни вытащить.

Фил стал привлекательнее, чувственнее, но он продолжал избегать прямого контакта и покорно опускал глаза, словно смирившись с присутствием альфы, а не обожая его. НО. Черт подери, было «но». И даже, возможно, не одно.

Альфа так и не сказал о его интересном положении. Боялся. И, наверное, не зря. Вдруг мальчишка захочет избавиться от ребенка. От так грубо и жестоко навязанного ребенка. Рихард боялся этого, где-то там, в глубине души, но все-таки признавая эту слабость. Он не хотел терять ни омегу, ни сына, а потому молчал. Ждал подходящего момента, и подходящим он станет как можно позже.

Рихард смотрел на него с нежностью, а в ответ видел лишь вынужденное подчинение. Казалось, что вернись Рихард к прежнему поведению, и мальчишка так же, молча, все вынесет — всю боль и унижения. Все стерпит. Но сейчас альфа желал от него другого — хотел, чтобы в глазах появилась если и не любовь, то хотя бы симпатия, а не благодарность за то, что лишний раз его не трогает, которая иногда робкой тенью проскальзывала во взгляде. А ведь они «истинные», и омега этого не отрицает. Даже метка, закрепилась и пустила свой скромный узор. Что тогда не так? Почему он его не принимает?

Рихард злился на себя, не находя решение. Он так старается все исправить, показать омеге, что может быть другим. Так в чем же дело?!

Через два дня у них назначена свадьба. Весь Север только об этом и говорит. «Глава Северной корпорации, Рихард Хейне — нашел свою пару!», «Свадьба главы корпорации Севера. Кто он — таинственный жених?» и тому подобные журнальные заголовки и анонсы телепрограмм.

Весь мир замер в ожидании, но куда им тягаться с Рихардом, который едва ли не зачеркивает дни в календаре, потому что в этот день он сможет заняться с Нешфилдом любовью столько раз, сколько захочет. Вчера доктор Мейер после осмотра Фила со смешком положительно ответил на крайне серьезное выражение лица альфы, в глазах которого горела собачья преданность и надежда. Два дня. И он представит свою пару всему миру.

***

— Рассел! Ах! Черт… Ааах! Не так… сильно! Аааа! Ннннммм, — стонал Мичи, сидя верхом на альфе.

Рассел поглаживал твердый член партнера, продолжая провоцировать Мичи двигаться, глубоко толкаясь в него. Рассел придерживал бедра беты, не отрывая глаз от отмеченного удовольствием лица партнера. Тело у Мичи было отличным. Подтянутое, крепкое, спортивное, Расселу очень нравилось. Его даже не смущало отсутствие ноги, он, как последний извращенец, постоянно покрывал ее поцелуями, как только они оказывались в постели.

Сначала Мичи протестовал, стеснялся, не хотел снимать протез, но постоянные уверения Рассела, что он красивый, что нога его прекрасна, что он любит его целиком, растопили скованное льдами сердце беты.

Рассел сам себе удивлялся, как он так легко смог сказать ему о любви? И повторять эти слова с завидной регулярностью. Ему нравилось, как Мичи улыбается, как он, в очередной раз скупая акции, поправляет очки, грызет карандаш задумавшись. Ему нравилось, как он, садясь, подбирает под себя ногу, пряча ее, как он всякий раз краснеет, когда альфа не отводит от него глаз, как он отвратительно заваривает кофе и его вечно подгорелые тосты. Ему нравилось в нем все.

Рассел прекрасно знал, через что прошли Бейли, и выходил из себя всякий раз, когда тот начинал извиняться. Он не хотел больше видеть боль на ставшем родном лице. И даже то, что Мичи — бета и у них не может быть общих детей, не могло остановить альфу от желания обладать им.

— Ааах! ААА! ААах! Нннн… Ммммннгг…

Мичи упер руки в плечи альфы, усердно работая бедрами. Он чувствовал, как член достает до его чувствительной точки, и насаживался все яростнее, одновременно толкаясь и в руку Рассела, сжимающую член беты. Его стоны становились громче, а движения в какой-то момент оборвались, и он излился в руку и на живот Рассела.

— Ты так крепко обхватываешь меня, когда кончаешь, — прошептал альфа, резко сменяя позицию.

Он быстро уложил Мичи на спину и стал рывками вбивать свое естество в раскрывающееся тело. Мичи стонал и вскрикивал, цепляясь пальцами за плечи и бока альфы. Рассел впился зубами в ключицу беты, и тот закусил губу, сдерживая срывающийся вскрик и кончил во второй раз. Альфа, довольно проурчав, толкнулся несколько раз особенно глубоко и излился, наваливаясь сверху.

— Твоя задница, Мичи, самая сладкая из всех, — промурлыкал альфа, притягивая ближе партнера.

— Так и знал, что тебе только моя задница и нравится, — заметил Мичи.

— Завтра свадьба твоего брата, — заметил альфа. Он поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Мичи повернулся на бок, провожая Рассела взглядом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты надел это, — альфа протянул ему маленькую коробочку. Бровь Мичи изогнулась.

— Нет, — он дернул губы в нервной улыбке, — Нет, Рассел, — отрицательно покачал головой.

Рассел открыл коробочку и вынул аккуратное кольцо, усыпанное мелкими сапфирами. Лицо альфы, даже в такой момент, выглядело маской деревянного истукана, словно его мышцы давно уже сковал паралич. Рассел выдернул сопротивляющуюся руку Мичи и сжал до хруста. Кольцо село на палец как влитое.

— Ты его наденешь, — отрезал альфа. — И будешь носить. Оно твое, — Мичи пытался выдернуть руку из ладони Рассела, но тот не отпускал. Он поцеловал его руку, сверкая глазами.

— Нет, Рассел, не надену. Не смей решать за меня!

— Это не просьба. И не предложение. Ты его наденешь, — резко подчеркнул альфа и опрокинул Мичи на постель, прижав его руки над головой. — Ты мой. И это будут знать все.

Мичи чувствовал, что еще немного — и с ним приключится истерика. Что он, как самый последний никчемный омега, бросится на грудь к альфе и будет благодарен, будет покрывать партнера поцелуями и размазывать по своему лицу сопли. Такого позорного представления ему показывать не хотелось, и он задергался под весом альфы.

Рассел лизнул его за ухом, накрыл губы поцелуем, сметая остатки сопротивления и подчиняя. Мичи выпутался из крепких рук альфы и привстал. Со всей серьезностью посмотрел на Рассела и выдохнул, лицо альфы не изменилось ни на йоту, все такое же каменное, без тени эмоций.

— Ладно. Ты хорошо подумал? Я не омега.

— Бета, я в курсе.

— Я никогда не смогу тебе родить ребенка, понимаешь?

— Мы можем усыновить.

— Я инвалид. У меня ноги нет.

— А я извращенец.

«Боги…» — мысленно простонал Мичи. С этим альфой было невозможно разговаривать.

— Я тебя не люблю, — предпринял последнюю попытку бета.

— Любишь.

— Ты отвратительный любовник!

— Врешь, — едва заметно растянув губы в улыбке, Рассел снова прижал Мичи к кровати. — Врешь, — повторил он, облизывая его шею, спускаясь к соскам и придерживая руки беты. Губы накрыли сосок и прикусили, всосали и обвели языком. Мичи сдавленно охнул, а в паху уже твердело. И это не укрылось от взгляда альфы. — Лгунишка. Просто признай мое право на тебя.

Он положил руки на пресс Мичи и вобрал в себя вставший нетерпеливо жаждущий ласки член. Посасывая его, альфа чувствовал, как партнер сам подается бедрами вперед, желая большего, скорейшей развязки. Рассел заработал ртом усерднее, и вставил один палец в бету. Парень со стоном выгнулся, а через несколько секунд излился, его накрыл очередной оргазм.

— Я забираю тебя себе, слышишь? — Рассел вновь склонился к уху Мичи, который старательно отворачивался, пряча набежавшие на глаза слезы. «Боги, я никогда в жизни себя так ничтожно не чувствовал!»

Мичи несмело кивнул, позволяя Расселу крепче себя обнять.

— Забирай, — тихо прошептал Мичи, расслабляясь в руках альфы.

***

После церемонии в кругу сотен гостей и СМИ, которые докучали Нешфилду своим вниманием, стараясь сделать фотографии и пообщаться с молодым супругом, которому едва стукнуло шестнадцать, торжественно убранный зал первоклассной гостиницы превратился в огромный муравейник. Фил, не привыкший к такому вниманию, постоянно смущался, стараясь держаться рядом с альфой и охраной. Рихард и сам не отходил от своего уже супруга, старательно уводя его от назойливых папарацци и лезущих к нему с вопросами репортеров.

Нешфилд до сих пор был под впечатлением от случившегося во время церемонии. Поскольку он, Бейли, не достигший совершеннолетия, выходил замуж, во всеуслышание объявив, что они истинные, главам корпораций потребовалось доказательство. Рихард всем предъявил свою метку, расцветшую на шее Фила тонким узором. Нешфилду пришлось снять пиджак и приспустить ворот рубашки, дабы камеры засняли это удивительное и редкое явление — метку не просто в виде отпечатка зубов, которой могли похвастаться все, а метку, обрамленную тонкими витиеватыми линями, которые складывались в небольшой узор — метку истинных. И хоть Рихард ему все время шептал, что ничего страшного, так положено, омега чувствовал себя униженным, выставленным на обозрение товаром.

А еще было кольцо. Обручальное кольцо с черными камнями, только такие делались на заказ для истинных пар, как знак отличия. Маленькие черные камушки волной опоясывали кольцо, спускаясь сверху и заканчиваясь внизу широкой белой полосы металла. У альфы кольцо было больше и точно такой же формы, только вместо черных камней была линия черной эмали, подчеркивающая статус самца.

Рихард крепко сжимал пальцы мальчишки, чувствуя, как дрожит его тело, надевая на тонкий пальчик ободок металла. Кольцо вгрызлось в палец омеги, и Фил ощутил незримое присутствие кожаной удавки на шее, которую Рихард снял с него еще в больнице. Снял и пока не надевал. Но сейчас кольца, как подписи на одном контракте, дополнят цепи «меченых». Его, Фила, теперь знают все — и кто он, и чей он.

Рихард Хейне — глава Северных территорий, и брак — не просто церемония, это еще и политический шаг. А когда появляется шанс отыскать истинную пару, то не подкрепить свое величие истинной меткой — верх глупости.

До сих пор испытывая смущение, он старался не смотреть на мельтешение лиц перед собой и просто игнорировать вопросы. Тем более, что Нешфилд все еще мучился токсикозом, о котором понятия не имел, списывая все на слабость и усталость, и все те же последствия отравления. А сейчас его банально укачивало от такого количества людей, жаждущих выразить свои поздравления. Его имя, Бейли, раз услышанное во время самой церемонии, быстро стерлось в памяти всех собравшихся, теперь он Хейне. И так к нему обращались.

Когда один из особо проворных журналюг каким-то чудом отбил Фила от Рихарда и, зажав его в углу, стал допытываться об их совместной жизни с альфой, о том, не беременный ли омега и почему не подождали до его восемнадцатилетия, Фил, затравленно заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать путь к бегству. Но как только его скромную попытку вежливо ретироваться журналист пресек, схватив за руку, за спиной нерадивого репортера внезапно, как двое из ларца, выросли телохранители, которые быстро устранили причину беспокойства хозяина, вернув Рихарду его сокровище.

Сам Рихард, обнаружив, что Фил исчез, едва ли не наломал дров, затапливая помещение своей убийственной аурой. Не подоспей вовремя Рассел и не укажи пальцем на спешащих к нему охранников с Филом, торжество имело все шансы закончиться скандальными разборками.

После этого случая Рихард вцепился в пальцы омеги железной хваткой, встречая и провожая каждого приближающегося свирепым ревнивым взглядом. Когда вечер приближался к концу, Фил внезапно вцепился второй рукой в своего альфу. Рихард обернулся и, увидев бледно-зеленое лицо омеги, понял, что вечер пора заканчивать. Подхватив омегу, который сразу же скрутился на его руках калачиком, на ходу прощался с гостями, откланиваясь, он поймал у выхода своего верного друга, Рассела, бросив ему несколько коротких фраз и оставив завершать вечер.

***

Часы уже пробили полночь, и город был накрыт мраморной плитой ночного неба, испещренного звездами. Кортеж из трех машин медленно двинулся в сторону особняка Хейне. Рихард сидел рядом с омегой, осторожно поглаживая небольшую ладонь.

— Рихард, мне плохо… — выронил Фил, его все сильнее укачивало, он прикрыл рот рукой.

В следующую секунду первая машина взлетела в воздух, кувыркнувшись и взрываясь за их, второй, машиной. Нешфилд вскрикнул. Рихард инстинктивно попытался прикрыть омегу, а водитель старался удержать руль машины, которую повело в сторону. Водитель сумел вывернуть руль и справиться с непослушным транспортным средством, — дрифт, визг тормозов, но машина все-таки остановилась, развернувшись перпендикулярно дороге.

— Все хорошо. Все хорошо, — повторял Рихард, видя страх, сковавший Нешфилда. И, заглядывая омеге в лицо, отстегивал его ремень безопасности.

Яркий свет фар приближающейся машины внезапно ослепил, и по ушам ударил визг тормозов. Но машина продолжала лететь в направлении пассажирской и водительской двери. Рихард, бросив быстрый взгляд за окно, открыл дверцу со стороны Фила и сильно толкнул парня наружу, выбираясь следом. Водитель проделал тот же маневр, выбираясь через пассажирское сидение.

Испуганный Нешфилд вывалился из салона, прислушиваясь к командам альфы. Он отошел от машины как раз настолько, чтобы удар не успевающего затормозить транспортного средства, развернувшего их авто и швырнувшего его вперед, не снес собой скованного страхом мальчишку. Рихард не успел. От столкновения его вышвырнуло из машины, и тело альфы закувыркалось по асфальту. К нему тут же кинулся вовремя покинувший салон водитель, а Фил закричал, невидящим взглядом провожая крутящееся тело.

Омега прикрыл рот рукой, к горлу подкатили слезы, усиливая тошноту. Тело оцепенело, в памяти стояли картины прошлого — авария с участием его семьи. Трупы, трупы, трупы… И кровь… Много крови. На него опять смотрели пустые глаза папы, и голова Ланиса свисала из окна… Пелена слез застилала глаза, а губы беззвучно повторяли: «Рихард… Рихард…». Голова разболелась от знакомого и пугающего шума техники. Огни разрезали своими лучами ночную пелену, как и в прошлый раз, создавая жуткую какофонию из света, смерти и шума.

Но тут его взгляд уперся в поднимающуюся фигуру его альфы. Вот он встал, рядом с ним водитель, но его муж, Рихард, стоит на ногах самостоятельно и даже делает шаги в его сторону. Улыбка облегчения дернулась на онемевшем от накатившей паники лице, и Фил побежал в его сторону. Точнее, попытался побежать. Сильные руки сжали предплечья и притянули к себе. Ничего непонимающий омега оглянулся, дернулся в сторону Рихарда и закричал:

— Рих…! — на лицо легла мокрая тряпица, и в нос ударил острый запах какой-то дряни. Замутило сильнее. Он забился в крепких руках. Укусил и вновь закричал, уже видя, что альфа пустился в бег. — Хард! — и опять тряпка плотнее прижалась к лицу. Его попытались утащить, но он старался из последних, покидающих тело сил выпутаться из чьих-то рук.

***

Рихард встал прямо перед ним и державшим его мужчиной.

— Игры кончились, Ноэль, — без церемоний начал Рихард.

Сейчас альфа стоял в свете фар перевернувшегося авто, и Фил заметил, что у него рассечена бровь и несколько царапин на щеке и подбородке. Он уже отпустил придерживаемую до этого в локте руку. За его спиной стоял водитель, и к нему уже подходили еще двое альф из третьей машины — по-видимому, те, которые остались целы.

Вперед выступил Ноэль, демонстративно вставая лицом не к Рихарду, который к нему обратился, а к омеге, в глазах которого по-прежнему было непонимание. На Фила смотрели холодные насмешливые глаза.

— Ты меня даже не пригласил на свадьбу, — не поворачиваясь к сыну, сказал Ноэль. — Это невежливо, не находишь? — его взгляд продолжал сверить омегу.

— Я знаю, что ты сделал. Это конец, слышишь?

— А что я сделал? — безобидно сложив бровки домиком, поинтересовался Ноэль. — Ах, да! — он картинно хлопнул себя по лбу, — Я же еще не поздравил вас, дети мои, — резкий удар в живот мальчишки кулаком, и глухой стон Фила потерялся в кляпе.

Альфа дернулся. Там, где-то внутри этого худого тела, его маленький сын. Инстинкт требовал расправы.

— Стой на месте, Рихард, или я наделаю твоему ублюдку дырок, — в живот омеги уткнулся тонкий нож для колки льда. — Я ведь прав? Там, — Ноэль указал острием на живот, — твой ублюдок, да?

Рихард заскрипел зубами. Его связывают по рукам, а он к такому не привык. Пистолет, с которым он обычно не расставался, сегодня остался не у дел, и альфа сейчас жалел об этом. По лицу стало все понятно сразу, и Ноэль хищно растянул губы в неприятной улыбке.

— Быстро же ты заделал ему ребенка. Тебе так нужен этот маленький выродок? Зачем? Хватит миру второго Данмара, не нужно навязывать ему еще и третьего.

Рихард поймал ничего непонимающий взгляд Нешфилда. Он был растерян, напуган… удивлен? Рихард хотел сохранить все в тайне как можно дольше. Никто не знал, кроме Рассела и Мейера. Но Ноэль… Словно видел все насквозь.

— Я знаю, что ты убил Данмара, — проигнорировав речь отца, отчеканил альфа. — У меня есть доказательства. Если уедешь с Севера, я закрою на все глаза.

— Как великодушно с твоей стороны, — он вновь ударил мальчишку в живот.

Из глаз омеги брызнули слезы. Рихард нервно дернулся, сжал сильнее кулаки и скрипнул зубами.

— Только вот ты — такой же сукин сын, как и Данмар. Мне не нужно твое великодушие, я хочу забрать у тебя самое дорогое, что ты имеешь. Хочу окунуть твой мир во тьму, как когда-то Данмар окунул мой. А родной сын отрекся, словно от прокаженного, — зло прошипел Ноэль и еще раз ударил омегу.

— Хватит, — резко сказал Рихард, но был прерван отцом-омегой.

— А когда я умолял Данмара, он не остановился. Тебя же никогда не интересовала моя жизнь, верно? Ты лишь оправдывал своего обожаемого альфу и ненавидел меня, — прошипел омега. — А за что? — острие ножа впилось ниже ключицы Нешфилда, медленно протыкая плоть. Мальчишка, зажмурившись, застонал. Но все стоны и вскрики получались глухими из-за закрывавшей рот руки альфы.

Рихард злобно сверкнул глазами, но Ноэль продолжил шипеть:

— Не двигайся, Рихард, или я воткну это сперва ему в горло, и никакой лекарь не залатает. Но ты ведь плакать не будешь, правда? Просто найдешь себе другого. Какая разница, кто выносит твое гнилое семя.

Рихард скрипнул зубами, наблюдая за тем, как Ноэль проворачивает нож в ране.

— Меня лишили семьи, продав, как скот, в руки этого старого ублюдка, который меня трахал, пока я не забеременел, даже в присутствии своего первого мужа. И… втроем! А потом, когда мне удалось, наконец, обрести намек на счастье, Данмар убил мою пару! А я умолял. Валялся в ногах и молил всеми богами, — лицо Ноэля было перекошено злобой, словно маска дикого обозленного животного, срисованная с древних гравюр. — Но кто меня слушал? Тебе, как и ему, было плевать! — омега выдернул нож из раны, и мальчишка протяжно застонал.

Рихард сделал шаг вперед и почувствовал упершееся в затылок дуло пистолета. Медленно обернувшись, он увидел своего водителя, который легким движением головы просил не шевелиться.

— Какого дьявола? — изумленно протянул Рихард.

— Хочешь знать, как я его убил? — пристальный взгляд, обращенный к сыну. Ноэль снова завладел его вниманием.

— Это было удивительно прекрасно, — мечтательно протянул Ноэль. — Он самозабвенно сосал мой член несколько дней кряду, думая, что продолжает играть с тем проститутом, Бейли. А я тщательно готовил свой член. «Сладкая смерть» для меня обернулась лишь легкими галлюцинациями и возбуждением, а для него одной роковой ночью. И знаешь что, я не жалею, — он пристально посмотрел на Рихарда. — И сделал бы это еще раз.

Глаза Ноэля маниакально блеснули в свете фар.

— Жаль, что не могу прикончить тебя, ты все-таки и моя кровь тоже. Да и обезглавливать Север плохая идея. Ты, хоть и тварь, но как глава — безупречен, — он провел острием ножа по щеке мальчишки, а потом приставил его конец к уголку глаза, чувствуя, как трепещет омега и подрагивают его ресницы.

Рихард сжал кулаки, скрипнул зубами, а Ноэль лишь шикнул на обоих: 

— Тише, маленький, вдруг у меня рука дрогнет, — губы дернулись в безумной улыбке. — А вот мальчишку твоего — могу, — лицо озарило ненормальным восторгом.

— Оставь его, он же не причем! — выкрикнул альфа. — Ты ведь меня ненавидишь, не его!

— Конечно, оставлю, — заверил его Ноэль, но взгляд наполнился психопатическим безумием. — Сейчас-сейчас, одну минуточку, — в руке Ноэля блеснуло тонкое лезвие, затем раздался глухой хлопок и вскрик Нешфилда, оседающего на землю.

В следующую секунду на Ноэля налетел Рихард, за один удар сердца ломая ему шею. Пелена гнева и ярости застилала глаза, пуля вошла в бедро, вынудив тело развернуться по траектории падения Ноэля. Но одного мимолетно брошенного взгляда на «бывшего» водителя хватило, чтобы заметить, как его тело заваливается на бок от еще одного глухого выстрела.

Он подхватил на руки лежащее на земле тело своего омеги и даже не глянул на распростертого под ним альфу, который долю секунды назад держал его мальчика в руках. А на что смотреть-то? У несчастного просто не было лица. Разрывная пуля, вошедшая в его затылок, сделала свое дело, просто разворотив лицо жертвы.

Возле них завизжали тормоза останавливающейся машины, и Мичи раскрыл дверь.

Рассел, что приближался к машине с другими телохранителями и хромающим Рихардом во главе, взглядом профессионального убийцы ощупывал местность и каждое движение тени. На сегодня трупов достаточно — Ноэль, альфа-приспешник, водитель, протаранивший их авто, еще двое, пустивших первую машину под откос. Ему и ребятам сегодня пришлось немного замарать руки, дабы устранить всех без шума.

Рассел сел на переднее сиденье рядом с Мичи, но свой пистолет убирать не стал, поставив тот на предохранитель. Рихард влез на заднее сиденье, старательно зажимая небольшую рану с левой стороны верха живота омеги. Когда державший Фила альфа заваливался, он дернул мальчишку за собой, и удар ножом, предназначенный ребенку в животе, прошелся по касательной. Но, тем не менее, рана кровоточила. Красивый костюм яркого синего цвета был безбожно испорчен, на нем расползалось кровавое пятно.

Рихард молчал, он был мрачен, словно грозовые облака преисподней, в душе крича и плача, но внешне оставался непроницаемо холодным, со стальным жестким взглядом. Он сейчас молился всем известным ему богам лишь об одном — чтобы маленькая жизнь не угасла в его паре и их ребенке.

Он смотрел на бледнеющие губы, на закрытые глаза Нешфилда, и сердце сжимали когти жестокой отчаянной боли. Реальность невозможной правдой предстала перед глазами. Он не может их потерять. Он еще не показал Филу, как сильно его любит, как любит их еще неродившегося ребенка! Он будет заботиться о них, баловать! Он никогда больше не причинит ему боли… Он готов весь мир положить к ногам богов, лишь бы его семью ему вернули. Влага скопилась в уголках глаз, наверное, впервые за… сколько лет? За двадцать?

Сознание альфы медленно охватывала паника, оно билось в агонии, словно истязаемое бичами. Он был ужасным сыном, и вот результат — ненависть родителя и желание проучить эгоистичного, жестокого ребенка. Ненависть разрушила Ноэля, а свою семью он может потерять из-за себя. И вина Ноэля в этом всем будет косвенной.

— Прости меня… Прости… Фил, маленький мой, любимый мой… Не оставляй меня, слышишь? Пожалуйста, не оставляй… Маленький… Маленький мой омега… — шептал альфа, склонившись над телом мальчишки на руках.

Машина летела по ночным пустым улицам в больницу Мейера. Рассел, едва сел в машину, набрал нужный номер и потребовал готовить реанимацию, быстро оборвав связь.

***

Рассел, как только получил сигнал из первой машины кортежа, схватил Мичи и вылетел с торжества, на ходу вызывая охрану. Второй сигнал от Рихарда пришел спустя минут семь, в то время как их кортеж уже летел в направлении движения Хейне. Как только они заметили перевернутый горящий автомобиль, они остановили машины и рассредоточились по округе. Рассел сразу отдал команду стрелять на поражение — сюрпризы никому не нужны, да и Рихард, как бы там ни было, не будет милосердным. Сейчас главное, чтобы альфа и омега Хейне остались живы.

Первая машина кортежа Рихарда оказалась «мертвой», спасать уже было некого. А вот в третьей не хватало двух ребят, водитель, к сожалению, погиб. Предположив, что охранники бросились к Рихарду, остальные получили приказ проверить подступы к дороге и канавы, дабы не было неожиданностей.

Первые пики в ушном минимикрофоне прозвучали спустя минуты три: двое альф с установкой, сбившей первое авто кортежа, уже трупы. «Прекрасно», — пронеслось у Рассела, и он медленно придвигался к основному спектаклю.

В поле зрения попал высокий широкоплечий, облаченный в темное, альфа. Он держал в руках заложника, предположительно, омегу. Рассел стоял позади альфы и видел только его спину, стоящего перед ним Ноэля, который ударил жертву в живот, и застывшего статуей Рихарда, который был на прицеле у кого-то другого. Угадав в на мгновение показавшейся фигуре водителя, Рассел раздраженно рыкнул. Ночь, заросли выгодно скрывали высокую фигуру Рассела от взгляда посторонних, а разливающийся по земле бензин и расползающийся огонь маскировали другие запахи, забивая своей вонью рецепторы.

Рассел не видел лезвие в руках Ноэля, направленное к омеге, но выстрелил инстинктивно и в нужный момент, словно почуяв угрозу в показном жесте Ноэля. А дальше Рихард рывком свернул отцу шею — как еще не оторвал, непонятно — но получил пулю в бедро. Повезло еще, что в бедро, а не в бок. Или проблем могло быть больше.

Мичи быстро пригнал машину и сразу рванул с места, понимая, что жизнь брата под угрозой. Рассел чувствовал напряжение Бейли, его дерганая манера езды выдавала с потрохами вцепившуюся в душу панику. Его взгляд то и дело отвлекался на Рихарда и младшего брата, а когда альфа стал что-то шептать тому, то и вовсе постарался обратиться в слух. Рассел, не отрывая глаз от черного полотна дороги, подчеркнуто ровно сказал:

— Следи за дорогой.

Мичи дернулся и сосредоточился на управлении, вжимая педаль газа в пол. Именно в такой ситуации Бейли был счастлив обладать протезом последней модели, гибким, чувствительным, словно не механизм, а естественное продолжение ноги. Благодаря нему он мог управлять автомобилем так ловко.

Еще несколько томительных минут — и машина с визгом остановилась перед клиникой Мейера, из дверей которой уже выбежал вышколенный персонал с носилками.

***

Рихард аккуратно выбрался из машины с мальчишкой на руках и не успел и рта раскрыть, как у него забрали драгоценную ношу, тут же сбрасывая пиджак и разрывая рубашку, надевая кислородную маску. Словно черт из табакерки, рядом с торопящимися в реанимацию носилками и Рихардом возник доктор Мейер.

— Только коротко, — бросил он, натягивая маску на лицо.

Рихард быстро изложил причины ранения и чем. В следующую секунду дверь перед носом альфы захлопнулась и вверху загорелась красная лампочка «Операция».

Альфа замер у двери. «Боги, если вы существуете, не оставьте его. Я жестокий альфа, я заслужил наказание, но не он. Пожалуйста, сохраните ему жизнь…»

***

Бледно-голубые стены плавно переходили в белые, такие холодные, что, казалось, от одного их вида по спине пробегает холодок. Хотя какие еще стены могут быть в больнице? Только такие. Безжизненные, стерильные, ледяные. Словно их такими создают специально — коробка для человеческих эмоций, призванная сдавливать разумы и сердца пришедших в эти однотипные бесстрастные стены. Даже персонал, бегающий по своим делам, был одет в такого же холодного цвета синюю форму.

Рихард невидящим взглядом ощупывал стены, чувствуя, как его сердце сковывает лед. Такой же синий и холодный, как все в этой треклятой больнице. Осознание того, что он может потерять то, что толком еще не построил, что еще не сумел взрастить, но так уверенно срывал и растаптывал, больно отзывалось в душе, впиваясь осколками треснувшей надежды в сознание.

Он не может сейчас его потерять. Не может. Он должен донести до него свои чувства, вымолить прощение и попросить у омеги разрешения быть рядом. А сможет ли? Сможет ли он склониться перед ним, ни разу не склонивший головы ни перед кем, Рихард не знал. Душу рвало северными ветрами, терзая и опаляя, но подобное было альфе в новинку. Так сможет ли он переступить через свое «эго» и упасть на колени перед своим мальчиком, а не продолжать его ломать, насильно загоняя в рамки связавших их отношений?

Пока Рассел не отнимал телефонную трубку от уха, раздавая указания, Мичи и Рихард сидели в зале ожидания и пили остывший, гадкий на вкус кофе, принесенный несколько минут назад одним из охранников.

Бейли был удивлен выражением лица альфы: еще никогда прежде он не видел его реального лица, без маски холодности или жестокости, отстраненности или безразличия. Сейчас перед ним сидел альфа с тенью тревоги на лице.

Альфе тоже оказали первую помощь, зашив рассеченную бровь, вправив выбитое плечо, наложив швы на предплечье и бедро. «Этот говнюк отделался еще очень легко», — подумал Мичи, который впервые увидел у Рихарда такое обеспокоенное лицо. Они не разговаривали, механически глотая отвратительный кофе. Да и о чем? Все мысли альфы сейчас были не здесь. Как и Мичи, впрочем.

Часы ожидания ядовитыми каплями отравляли рассудок. Напряжение, разлитое альфой, постепенно уплотнялось, образовывая кисель. Воздух стал спертым и вязким, после каждого вздоха на языке оседала горечь. Рихард подпирал голову руками, не прекращая умолять богов сжалиться над ним.

Внезапно двери реанимации разъехались, выпуская в зал доктора Мейера. Мужчина медленно шел к ним, снимая на ходу повязку и отыскивая взглядом Хейне. Рихард подскочил как ужаленный. Резкий всплеск эмоций завернул воздух в помещении спиралью.

— Док…? — Рихард сглотнул, стараясь подобрать слова.

— Ваш супруг жив, господин Хейне.

Перед глазами потемнело. «Супруг» А как же его маленький сын? На горле словно затягивалась удавка.

— А… Ребенок? — левый глаз предательски дернулся.

— Нам просто повезло, что срок еще очень маленький, — начал доктор. — Нож прошел по касательной, зацепив поджелудочную. Как бы там ни было, господин Хейне, ваш ребенок очень живучий.

Рихард облегченно выдохнул, распутывая узлы скрученного воздуха вокруг себя.

— Я оставлю мальчика на неделю в больнице. Мы проведем все необходимые анализы и, надеюсь, что смогу вас также заверить во всем хорошем после них.

— Хвала богам… — выдохнул Рихард, как его развернул к себе Мичи. В глазах стоял вопрос и недоумение.

— Он беременный?

Рихард взглянул на Рассела, который лишь сокрушенно развел руками.

— Ты ему что, не сказал? — пробормотал Рихард. Мичи вперил в альфу обвиняющий взгляд. — Да, Мичи. У нас будет ребенок. И как заверил доктор Мейер, с малышом все в…

— Ах ты, ублюдок, — прошипел Бейли, прерывая монотонную речь Рихарда. — Ты заделал ему ребенка! Да как ты осмелился?! — рычал Мичи, сверля взглядом Хейнэ. — Он же сам еще ребенок!

Рихард, потеряв последнее терпение, схватил Бейли за плечи и как следует тряхнул. Он понимал, с одной стороны, накатившие на Мичи волны гнева, но с другой, хотел залепить тому отрезвляющую пощечину.

— Он мой, Мичи! Мой, — глаза угрожающе блеснули. — Он сам меня выбрал, забыл?! И это нормально, что у нас будет ребенок. Успокойся уже! — он отпихнул от себя бету по направлению к Расселу и развернулся еще раз к доктору. — Я могу его видеть?

Доктор взглянул на свои часы — шесть часов.

— Сейчас 6 часов утра. Приезжайте после обеда. Его определят в палату, и наркоз выветрится к этому времени. Он потерял много крови, так что спать будет тоже много.

— Спасибо, док.

***

По всем каналам и во всех газетах, даже самых никчемных, пестрели новости о свадьбе главы Северной корпорации и покушении на него самого и молодого супруга. Репортеров приходилось отгонять от особняка едва ли не пулеметными очередями, благо еще ни одна из местных газетных шавок не разнюхала про больницу, а то проблем не оберешься. Нешфилд был под наблюдением уже три дня, но все еще был бледен, с залегшими под глазами тенями.

Когда в указанное время Рихард и Мичи прибыли в палату, омега был белым, как молоко, отчего его яркие волосы казались истинным пламенем. Рихард нежно коснулся бесцветных губ, побуждая мальчика открыть глаза. Но он спал.

Когда все-таки омега открыл глаза, у него приключился приступ — приборы запищали, он стал задыхаться, резко дернулся на кровати, сорвав часть датчиков, капельницу, гримаса боли исказила лицо. Не поняв, что случилось, он вцепился в свой живот руками, нащупал бинты и скривился от боли в плече. Сердцебиение участилось, выдохи стали рваными, а вдохи просто не происходили. Он бросал отчаянный, испуганный взгляд на Рихарда, которого теснил к выходу обслуживающий персонал. Рихард что-то говорил ему, пытаясь перекричать писк приборов, но его омега, по-видимому, не слышал. Потом к метавшемуся в коридоре альфе, который мерил пространство шагами, словно зверь в клетке, вышел доктор.

— Все нормально. Просто приступ паники. Расскажите мне про аварию, — внезапно попросил доктор. Рихард внимательно посмотрел на него, но рассказал. — Я бы хотел поговорить с его братом, — добавил доктор.

— Господин Бейли, я так понимаю, у мальчика была психологическая травма на фоне пережитой аварии?

— Верно. После того, как он увидел смерть, стоящую так близко от него, он долго не мог спать. Ему снились кошмары. Снова и снова. Он каждую ночь переживал смерти родных. Он кричал во сне, вздрагивал, его искалеченную ногу сводили судороги и боли, а потом и вовсе наступил период, когда без снотворного и обезболивающего он не мог спать, — подтвердил Мичи.

Рихард и Рассел стояли у двери кабинета, слушая. Рихард и представить не мог, через что прошел Нешфилд, но память любезно подбросила ему картинку его спящего, в саду, со слезами на глазах. И в груди защемило. Омега тогда поведал ему о своих кошмарах, которые наведываются к нему до сих пор.

— Как он вышел из этого состояния? Вы обращались к специалистам?

Мичи замолчал. А потом, бросив короткий взгляд на альф, понизил голос.

— У нас не было денег, — доктор нахмурился. — И не нужно на меня так смотреть! — заметив осуждение в глазах, выпалил Мичи. — Вы ни черта не знаете о нашей жизни! У нас не было денег даже на еду, не говоря уже о специалистах!

— Так как он справился с психологической травмой?

— Я не знаю, — Мичи обессиленно уронил голову на руки. — Я, правда, не знаю. Однажды, уже не помню когда, мы просто перестали об этом говорить. А потом он перестал пить таблетки, и я подумал: «Хвала богам, он справился», — Мичи замолчал, сложив руки в замок на столе. — Мне кажется, — нарушил молчание бета, — он так и не пережил ту трагедию. Он не произнесет этого вслух, но…я уверен, он все так же боится автомобилей.

— Даже если ему и удалось справиться со страхами, то нынешняя авария спровоцировала рецидив. Он боится. Из его нечленораздельных вскриков и бормотания мы сумели лишь вычленить его повторяющиеся слова: «Я не сяду. Не сяду». Мы его сумели успокоить только уколом, он все время пытался встать, хватал себя поперек живота руками и намеревался уйти. — Рихард напрягся и прикрыл глаза. — Посмотрим, как он будет вести себя завтра, когда мы попробуем с ним поговорить.

***

Рихард сидел в своем рабочем кабинете, стараясь сосредоточиться на разложенных документах. Как назло, мысли его постоянно отвлекались — строчки и цифры прыгали, и через секунду он забывал уже прочтенное предложение.

— Чтоб тебя… — протянул мужчина, откладывая в сторону бумаги и потирая двумя пальцами глаза.

Работать не хотелось. Он взглянул на часы — 17.43. Рабочий день почти окончен, а он не сделал ровным счетом ничего. Плечо кольнуло, и альфа коснулся бинтов под рубашкой.

Что случилось с его жизнью за столь короткий срок? Что случилось с его душой? Знал бы кто, как она болит.

На стол легла бессменная пачка «Темного Макларена». Мужчина аккуратно выбил из нее сигарету, зажал белую табачную полосу между губами, но прикуривать не стал. В нос ударил такой знакомый приятный запах табака. Глубоко выдохнув, Рихард встал и все-таки покинул свой кабинет.

Спускаясь на лифте вниз, он раздумывал над тем, куда направиться. Больница? Дом? Развлечения? Бар? Руки опустились в карманы брюк, он уверенно преодолевал оставшееся расстояние в холле корпорации, как прямо у раздвижной двери к нему подлетел взъерошенный, разозленный Лили.

Рихард даже шаг не сбавил, кивнул работникам на ресепшене, и вышел в распахнувшиеся двери, про себя отмечая, что его сотрудники выдержали неравный бой с Лили, об этом красноречиво говорили расслабленные вздохи.

— Да остановись ты! — Лили резко дернул альфу за руку, заставляя все же обратить на него внимание. По-видимому, омега что-то говорил до этого, только кто его слушал.

Рихард замер у своей машины, прислонился к ней спиной и щелкнул зажигалкой, с удовольствием затягиваясь. Вечерело.

— Что все это значит?! — прошипел омега, метая молнии.

Альфа выдохнул серый дым, с наслаждением отмечая, как наполненная никотином кровь стремительно несется по его венам, принося призрачное спокойствие.

— Лили, — начал мужчина. — Тебя не устроила сумма в чеке?

— Сукин ты сын, Хейне! — процедил парень. — Это что еще за подачки?! Ты меня бросаешь спустя три года?! А тут еще и СМИ, как сдуревшие, трубят на каждом углу про твою пару! Это я, слышишь, я! Должен носить твою чертову фамилию! — практически кричал омега.

— С чего бы? — еще одна жадная затяжка.

— Я твой сабмиссив! — процедил он.

— Был, — подчеркнул альфа. — Не спорю, три года мне нравилось тебя трахать, ты был чудным и послушным. Но на этом все. Я никогда не говорил тебе, что люблю или позволю родить мне ребенка, — Рихард выдохнул дым в лицо омеге. — Я тебя отблагодарил вполне щедро за твою усердную работу, шлюшка, — губы альфы искривила мерзкая пренебрежительная усмешка. — Уверен, помимо меня в твоей койке затесался еще кто-то. Кто-то попроще. Вот его и окручивай, детка.

— Да кем ты себя возомнил, ублюдок?!

— Я — закон, — коротко бросил альфа и затушил окурок, обдавая омегу ледяным взглядом.

— Да ты садист до мозга костей, — он швырнул в лицо Рихарду газету, где на развороте была его фотография со свадьбы. — Этот «цветочек» быстрее сдохнет, чем выдержит твой напор.

— А вот это, — альфа аккуратно складывал газету, — уже не твоего ума дело.

— Да что в нем такого?! — закричал Лили. — Он же никчемный хромой пацан!

Альфа схватил омегу за горло, резко притягивая к себе.

— Еще слово — и ты променяешь клуб на тюремную камеру. Спорим, там твои умения тоже придутся кстати, — прошептал в лицо парню альфа, легко сдавливая горло. — Пошел вон, — выплюнул он ему практически в губы. — И только попробуй мне еще раз попасться на глаза.

Отшвырнув Лили, как никчемного котенка, Рихард распахнул дверь машины и через секунду уже рванул с места, оставляя свое прошлое гневно и мстительно сжимать кулаки.

***

Три дня. Нешфилд не засыпал самостоятельно три дня. Он проваливается в медикаментозный сон, когда того хотят врачи, потому как стоит прикрыть глаза — и вновь перед глазами встают картины смертей, искореженный металл и запах дыма вперемешку с бензином.

Ему сказали, что с ним все нормально, но не следует пока что резко двигаться, дабы не мешать заживлению ран. Обезболивающее, которым его накачивают, делает свое дело — дырка в боку и плече болит терпимо. Его рука постоянно покоится на животе, словно бессознательная попытка защитить то, что внутри. Хотя ему так и не сказали, что он уже не один. Фил не хочет есть, от одной мысли о еде его начинает тошнить.

К нему приходил его альфа, долго находился рядом, гладил, целовал, успокаивал. Рихард уверял, что все хорошо. Ему больше никто не навредит, что ситуация с Ноэлем уже решилась.

Нешфилд видел такую боль и вину в глазах Рихарда, что стал извиняться, чем только спровоцировал всплеск раздражения у альфы. Рихард упал перед ним на колени, прижимая руку мальчика ко лбу, и клялся всеми известными ему богами, что вины омеги ни в чем нет, что он самое дорогое, что когда-либо было в его жизни и сам умолял простить его. Простить, что не смог остановить своего отца раньше, простить за очередной шрам на его хрупком теле.

Нешфилд молчал и даже не смотрел на Рихарда. А что тут скажешь? Альфа старается собрать кусочки разбитого Фила вместе, но почему-то у омеги нет никакого желания вновь собираться воедино.

Апатия отравой разлилась по всему телу, обезглавила его. Это состояние отрешенности дико выводило Рихарда из себя, доктор Мейер разводил руками. «Его физическое состояние улучшается, раны заживают, плод в порядке. У меня нет причин задерживать его дольше положенного. А вот его моральное состояние — это уже ваша забота, господин Хейне».

За день до выписки, Рихард, полностью подавленный, пришел к Мичи и Расселу. Работа отвлекала его, но мысли о его маленькой паре и еще нерожденном ребенке тяжким грузом лежали на плечах.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — начал альфа. — Он молчит, не идет со мной на контакт, но и не отталкивает, не прогоняет. Я в отчаянии. Помоги мне, Мичи, — голос альфы приобрел хоть и незначительный, но все-таки оттенок горечи.

Мичи даже опешил от такого внезапного заявления. Но все же присел напротив. Даже если сама идея союза с Рихардом изначально претила Мичи, Нешфилд осадил брата известием об «истинных». Хочешь-не хочешь, но будешь с подобным считаться. Тем более, сейчас Фил в положении, ему нужны положительные эмоции, а это замыкание в себе ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Он точно знал. Еще свежи были воспоминания о его печальном состоянии после первой аварии.

Нельзя все спустить на «авось» и в этот раз, иначе не выносить мальчику ребенка. Да и на Рихарда, чего душой кривить, смотреть было больно. Он сгорал в бушевавшем внутри пламени, но поделать ничего не мог.

Мичи вздохнул и бросил взгляд на Рассела, который поставил на стол перед ними бутылку виски и три стакана. Разговор будет долгий…

— Я бы рад тебе помочь, — начал тихо Бейли, — да вот со мной он тоже не говорит.

Подобное известие озадачило Рихарда. Как не говорит? На недоверчивый взгляд альфы, Мичи грустно кивнул и взял стакан с виски, пригубив.

— Сам в шоке. Он смотрит в одну точку, не убирает руку с живота и молчит. Я с ним говорю, а он не отвечает. Не гонит, но и не отвечает.

— Боги… — протянул Рихард.

Повисло гнетущее молчание. А потом они пили, долго, так и не сказав друг другу больше ни слова.

Вечером пятого дня, когда доктор Мейер заполнил все бумаги и вручил Рихарду, Нешфилда забрали домой. Мичи сидел рядом с омегой, что-то говоря ему тихо на ухо, а увидев в дверях альфу, отрицательно еле заметно качнул головой. Рихард приблизился, подал Нешфилду руку и тихо позвал:

— Идем. Пора домой, — омега поднял на него ясный взгляд и робко улыбнулся. — Ты голоден? — пока они шли к выходу, расспрашивал альфа. Фил слегка качнул головой.

— Я ничего не хочу, — тихий голос омеги заставил Рихарда остановиться. Мичи встал за ними как вкопанный.

— Хорошо, — как можно более спокойным тоном попытался ответить альфа. Спустя несколько дней после того, как омега, виновато опуская глаза, извинялся перед ним, он, наконец, смог услышать его голос.

— Как твое плечо? — он покосился на рану, залепленную пластырем, края которого выглядывали из-под рубахи. Омега промолчал, и альфа задал следующий вопрос: — Почему ты молчал все эти дни? Мы не находили себе места.

— Не было причин разговаривать.

Двери больницы разъехались в стороны, и водитель деликатно открыл заднюю дверь. Нешфилд остановился возле машины.

— Что случилось? — к нему наклонился Мичи.

— Я не хочу, — омега едва шевелил губами.

— Маленький, все хорошо, — попытался его успокоить альфа. — Садись, — он слегка подтолкнул парня к машине.

— Я не хочу! — выкрикнул неожиданно Фил, бросая на альфу перепуганный взгляд. — Не хочу, Рихард! Я не сяду! Не сяду! — омегу начала бить мелкая дрожь, руки вцепились в лацканы пиджака альфы, а панический и молящий взгляд словно кричал еще громче.

Рихард постарался его успокоить, крепко обняв, прижав к себе и жестом приказав водителю машины убираться.  
  
— Все хорошо. Хорошо, — успокаивал его альфа. — Не сядешь. Не волнуйся. Никто тебя не заставляет.

К ним подошел Мичи и подал Филу бутылку воды.

— Выпей и успокойся, мы пройдемся, верно? — его взгляд с отпечатком однозначной эмоции встретился с глазами Рихарда, на что тот согласно кивнул.

Фил сделал несколько глотков, успокаиваясь. Они все еще находились на территории больницы, так что альфа не противился позыву Мичи пройтись. И буквально через двадцать шагов по аккуратно выложенной брусчатке Фил схватился за голову, пошатнувшись, а потом и вовсе завалился вперед, но был поймал Рихардом.

Альфа оценил задумку Бейли, но показательно укоризненно выгнул бровь, которая так и говорила: «Ай-ай-ай, как не стыдно, старший братик». На этот взгляд Мичи лишь фыркнул и открыл дверцу остановившегося рядом с ними автомобиля.

— Вот только не говори мне, что собирался идти пешком до самого особняка, — бросил ему Бейли, когда альфа «упаковывал» омегу в салон.

— Я что, настолько глуп, по-твоему? — он устроился рядом с Филом, а Мичи сел рядом с водителем. — Сам додумался или кто помог?

— Не буду кривить душой, Рихард. Мы уже проходили через это. Так что я был готов, — он достал из кармана таблетки и протянул Хейне. — И тебе советую. Но сейчас, увы, не моя заслуга. Доктор Мейер «угостил», когда мы покидали палату. «Вам понадобится его успокоить», — сказал он. А мне больше информации и не нужно, я уже видел его в таком состоянии ранее.

Рихард покрутил в руках таблетки и взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, отыскав глаза Бейли.

— Я запомню.

***

Нешфилд, проснувшись, обнаружил себя в кровати Рихарда. В той самой, на которой альфа его насиловал ночи напролет, на которой и был зачат этот ребенок. Омега прикрыл глаза. «Боги… Ребенок».

Он так и не спросил, правда ли это. Не решился. И не спросил, все ли с ним в порядке, если он правда беременный, а в тайне надеясь, что он чист, или — уже чист…

Ребенок — откровенно плохая шутка, если и шутка. А если насмешка природы, то и подавно. Хоть в петлю лезь… «Нужно будет спросить… Наверное, именно этим и вызвано такое странное поведение Рихарда. Ему просто нужен наследник», — омега вздохнул.

Его таки запихнули в машину. Мальчишка мысленно простонал: «Мичи… Ну, уж лучше так», он вспомнил охватившую его панику. А потом выдохнул и уставился в стену.

Голова болела от распирающих ее колючих мыслей. Тех самих, что даже за семь дней не нашли упокоения, а продолжали колоть своими жалами его сознание. Ноэль был так зол, такой ненавистью светились его глаза. И его намерение избавить Рихарда от наследников…

Это странное чувство присутствия в нем чужой жизни именно сейчас, после всего случившегося, он испытывал очень отчетливо, а может быть, наконец, просто осознавая.

Хотел ли он этого ребенка? Определенно, нет. Не таким образом зачатого. Возможно, если бы все повернулось иначе, и Рихард признал в нем пару сразу, или хотя бы это зачатие случилось позже, дав им время… Но нет, судьба рассудила все иначе.

И сейчас, вспоминая глаза Ноэля, Фил боялся однажды подобное увидеть в своем народившемся сыне.

Нет, он не хочет… И пока срок маленький, может, стоит подумать над тем, чтобы все это прекратить? Прервать, так сказать, безболезненно? Месяц — это же не три и не шесть… Потом у него точно духу не хватит.

Но Рихард… Он не разрешит. Он будет в ярости. Фил сжался, вспоминая, как Рихард его избивал, а потом насиловал. Вспоминал его попытки быть нежным, долгие ласки, подготовки и аккуратный секс, заканчивающийся его удовлетворением.

И память любезно напомнила о том, что еще не было их брачной ночи. Он провел неделю в больнице после удавшегося покушения Ноэля, и Рихард, безусловно, напомнит ему об этом. Может быть даже сегодня ночью. Боги, почему все так сложно?

Дверь в комнату тихо открылась, и Фил повернул голову в ту сторону. Рихард. Альфа, заметив, что мальчишка уже проснулся, скользнул к нему на кровать, целуя в макушку.

— Ничего не болит? — участливый тон Рихарда уже не удивил. Нешфилд проигнорировал вопрос.

— Это правда? — спокойно задал встречный вопрос омега. Рихард немного напрягся.

— Что именно? — взгляд устремлен прямо на омегу.

— Ну… я б-беременный? — рот странно дернулся.

— А ты бы хотел? — омега бросил на альфу вопросительный взгляд, который на глазах наполнялся отвращением. Вот Рихард и увидел ответ. Кулаки непроизвольно сжались.

— Нет.

Одно-единственное слово, как укол в сердце, сумело сжать его до боли. Рихард почувствовал, как на глаза наползла черная пелена. Этот ребенок сейчас самое ценное, что только у него есть. И как он, его пара, способен говорить такие слова?!

Альфа схватил мальчишку за предплечья, тряхнул, словно куклу, приближая свое сердитое лицо. Все самообладание улетучилось в один миг, его сдуло порывом ветра, спровоцированного гневом и страхом.

— А как же твое обещание дать мне семью?! — процедил альфа. — Как ты собираешься это сделать, не родив мне ребенка?! — глаза полыхали раздражением.

— Я помню, что обещал! — резко толкнувшись, закричал в лицо Рихарду Нешфилд. — Необязательно тыкать меня в это носом при каждом удобном случае! Я все помню!

Альфа растерялся от такого напора со стороны Фила, ведь первый и последний раз, когда мальчишка проявлял такую резкость и настойчивость, был в их первую встречу.

— Но этого ребенка я не хочу! Не хочу ЭТОГО! Ты! Ты.! Ты… ха…ха…кха… — омега начал задыхаться. Рихард испуганно разжал руки, и мальчишка припал к кровати, часто дыша. В душе альфы заскребся его внутренний зверь. — Ты… хха…мучил…хаа…меня…хха… Не хочу…хаа… твоего…ребенка…кххаа… — выдыхал омега, чувствуя, как легкие горят огнем.

Эта фраза выбила остатки воспаленного страхом и обидными словами разума. Угрожающее рычание вырвалось из приоткрытых губ альфы, зверь скалился внутри, стремясь указать омеге на его место, защитить свое потомство.

— Я же пытаюсь быть с тобой нежным и внимательным, — сжав до боли мальчишку в руках, прорычал ему в лицо Рихард, из последних сил стараясь удержать себя от падения в омут безрассудства. Он понимал, где-то глубоко внутри, своими крохами здравомыслия, что еще не успел растерять, что Нешфилд просто напуган. Слишком много всего случилось за последнее время, в нем говорят эмоции, и в частности, страх.

— Да подавись ты своей нежностью! — выплюнул в лицо омега, сверкая влажными холодными глазами. — Я избавлюсь от него, — понизив тон, омега едва ли не змеей прошипел, наблюдая, как тень ложится на лицо альфы.

— Ах, ты, тварь! — прорычал Рихард, чувствуя, как горечь сыпется на его голову пеплом выгоревших дотла эмоций. Звонкая пощечина обожгла лицо мальчишки. А затем еще одна. — Ты выносишь этого ребенка! — рявкнул он, сильно приложив омегу головой о кованое изголовье кровати. — И всех остальных тоже! Ты сам мне себя отдал, забыл?! — яростный укус в шею, омега вскрикнул. — Подавиться, говоришь?! — он вывернул руку омеги за спину, резко разворачивая его к себе спиной и укладывая на кровать, другой рукой уже сдирая тонкие штаны.

Фил вскрикнул, боль безумным зверем впилась в руку и в глазах отразился страх. Наконец он понял цену и вес так неосторожно брошенных слов. Фил закусил губу.

— Не нравится по-хорошему?! Мучил, говоришь?! — звук расстегивающейся ширинки альфы и его разрывающая пространство в клочья аура, запах, пленивший каждый уголок в комнате, сковали мышцы омеги.

Почувствовав это, альфа немного разжал хватку, тяжело дыша и сверкая гневом в стальных глазах, он перевернул одеревеневшее тело Фила к себе лицом, сдавив при этом горло мальчишки, и резко, без подготовки и прелюдий вошел. Крик перешел в протяжный стон, мальчишка пытался задержать дыхание, но только сжимался сильнее, доставляя альфе больше удовольствия. Выдох и один жадный вдох, из глаз скользнули большие прозрачные капли.

— Я тебе покажу, что значит «мучить»! — Лицо омеги исказило болью и отчаянием, а Рихард гортанно прорычал, чувствуя легкую боль от резкого вторжения и сжавшихся тугих мышц вокруг члена, смешанную с удовольствием.

Не давая даже шанса Филу справиться с болью, привыкнуть и расслабиться, он закинул одну ногу омеги себе на плечо и стал яростно вколачиваться в него.

Мальчишка хотел вцепиться в альфу руками, но его крепко держали за горло, вдавливая в кровать. Он даже вскрикнуть нормально не мог, воздух стал густым, плотным, как кисель, и из горла вырывались только хрипы.

Альфа наблюдал за тем, как краснеет лицо омеги и глаза наполняются слезами до краев, он надавил сильнее на сонную артерию, и взгляд мгновенно расфокусировался. Пальцы разжались.

Он долбился в его тело отбойным молотком, разливая в комнате развратные хлюпающие и чавкающие звуки. Рихард был зол. Слова мальчишки выбили его из колеи, и он хотел заставить его пожалеть о них.

Альфа был рад известию о ребенке. И да, он признавал, что сам факт зачатия, может, и был жестоким и ни грамма не романтичным, но он, черт подери, был рад. Он хотел ребенка от Нешфилда, от своей пары, от того, на кого отозвалось сердце.

Как он, омега, может, признавая факт их единства, говорить такие жестокие слова. Перед ним словно стоял Ноэль — ненавидящий, расчетливый Ноэль, отравивший его светлого мальчика. Как заставить Фила открыться, принять и его, и ребенка? В голове не было ни единой здравой мысли. Пустота, похоть, желание, обладание…

Кончив, альфа встал и отвернулся от распластанного тела. Из глаз омеги по-прежнему текли слезы, голова была повернута вправо, глаза прикрыты, ноги беспомощно раскинуты в стороны, руки, словно прикованные, лежали вдоль тела, а вдохи, наконец, сумели наполнить легкие.

Грудная клетка Рихарда часто вздымалась, его все еще душила ярость, ослепляя. Он сделал шаг к шкафу и через минуту вернулся с черной анальной пробкой в руке. Рихард прикупил эту вещицу уже давно, как и несколько других вещей из разряда БДСМ. Как веревка, которой он привязывал омегу к кровати. Эти вещи терпеливо дожидались своего часа, появления любовника Рихарда в этом доме.

Сжимая игрушку в руке, альфа застыл над телом мальчишки, рассматривая его колючим взглядом. Как он был зол… Рихард давно не чувствовал подобной степени накаливания отрицательных эмоций. Скрипнув зубами, альфа до боли сжал ягодицу мальчишки, требуя обратить на себя внимание. Фил простонал, слабо отстраняясь, но когда взгляд встретился со смотрящим на него черным предметом, в разум испуганно вцепилось когтями осознание. Он резко дернулся, но альфа сжал ягодицу сильнее, останавливая омегу, впиваясь ногтями в нежную кожу, а через секунду рука исчезла лишь для того, чтобы обрушить на маленький зад сильный шлепок.

Окончательно придя в себя, Фил вырвался и попытался сбежать, но был пойман за лодыжку и некрасиво плюхнулся с кровати, доставая пола головой. Но омега не переставал отбиваться, даже не представляя, насколько опасный разжигает в альфе огонь.

— Не подходи! Не трогай меня! Я не хочу! — не переставал кричать Бейли, хотя теперь уже Хейне.

— Я тебе покажу, как я мучаю, — процедил Рихард, настигая выпутавшегося омегу и растирая свободной рукой челюсть, в которую схлопотал удар ногой. — Я тебя сейчас так выдеру, сучка!

Впечатав несколько раз парня головой в пол, добившись от него скулежа и успокоения, он высоко вверх задрал ноги омеги, открывая себе вид на анальное отверстие, из которого соблазнительно показалась сперма альфы. Рихард хмыкнул, удерживая Фила в такой неудобной позе, а затем легко ввел пробку, до основания. Фил простонал, но не смог пошевелиться, ощущая себя заполненным и запечатанным этим атрибутом.

Униженно прикусив губу, он отвернулся. Как страшно было осознавать факт своей беспомощности, невозможности себя защитить. Голова звенела, а перед глазами плясами белые круги. «Почему Рихард продолжает растаптывать его?» 

— Тебе известно, что я Доминант? — он шлепнул раскрытой ладонью по промежности омеги. Тот коротко вскрикнул, непонимающим взглядом посмотрев на альфу. — Мичи тебя не просветил? — Рихард противно улыбнулся. — Досадно, — пальцы до проступивших синяков сжали бедра мальчишки, альфа навалился сверху, придавливая его, а потом прошелся языком по мягким губам и жадно набросился на них, сминая грубым поцелуем. Попытку отвернуться альфа пресек, сжав в ладони лицо омеги и приложив еще раз об пол. В глазах опять заплясали огоньки, а голова налилась тяжестью.

— Я тебе не позволю навредить моему ребенку, — прошипел прямо в губы Рихард.

Фил уже перестал сопротивляться, он и так полностью не оправился от больницы, и свежие дыры на его теле еще не зажили и отдавались периодически тупой болью, так что сил не осталось. А что еще может случиться? Все тело и так представляло собой одну сплошную, мигрирующую, словно стая перелетных птиц, боль, которая напоминала о себе вдохом, резким движением, поворотом.

Волоча по полу за ногу мальчишку, он раздумывал. До кровати нужно сделать сейчас три шага, до туалета от кровати — пять, от двери до кровати — десять. В голове формировался новый план заточения Фила.

В альфе все еще кипели эмоции. Рихард понимал, что оставить все, как есть, нельзя, — мальчишка будет наказан. Но и превращать его в своего сабмиссива не хотелось. Он хочет от него не просто преданности, но любви. Такой, как описывают в книгах, такой, которая должна быть между «истинными». Что же не так с их парой?

— Я научу тебя послушанию, Фил, — отрубил альфа, бросая омегу на кровать и придавливая своим весом.

В руке, как по волшебству, оказались кожаные широкие браслеты, соединенные между собой тремя маленькими металлическими колечками. Завернув руки омеги за спину, согнув в локтях, Рихард закрепил на запястьях кожаные наручи. Натирать будет меньше, чем веревка, но так он не сможет выкинуть какую-то глупость. Пристегнув к колечку между наручами цепочку, он закрепил ее на металлическом изголовье кровати.

— Ты сможешь дойти до туалета, и даже до душа — это пять и семь шагов. На большее не рассчитывай, пока не научишься себя вести.

Фил подергал руками и возмущенно посмотрел на Рихарда.

— Ублюдок… — альфа лишь усмехнулся подобному замечанию, ликуя в душе. Ему нравилось лицо омеги, морщившееся от необычных и, возможно, болезненных ощущений от пробки. Но мальчишка заслужил. Пусть терпит.

— Я твой муж, — альфа пододвинул к себе лицо омеги и мазнул языком по губам, — если ты забыл. Ты отныне Хейне. Разве ты не счастлив? Из простой подстилки, которой ты числился изначально, стоило только предложить мне себя, ты стал моим супругом, продолжателем рода Хейне. Потрясающий карьерный рост, не согласен? — Фил поджал губы. Звучало отвратительно.

Ладонь альфы опустилась к паху омеги, накрыв вялый член, по-хозяйски раздвинула ноги, пробираясь ниже, и надавила на анальную игрушку.

Самым унизительным было то, что Нешфилд не мог его остановить, он, скованный, теперь вновь, как послушная кукла, не может ни воспротивиться, ни защититься. И это было самое ужасное осознание, которое только посещало мальчишку за все пятнадцать лет. Он даже не знал, как себя обозначить. Супруг? — не смешите меня. Шлюха? — он и так его трахает без остановки. Раб? — он не знал. Но чувствовать себя связанным или скованным — пугало и возбуждало одновременно. Беззащитность перед чужой волей и запретное, на грани безумия, удовольствие перед чужой волей.

Фил поморщился, зашипел, но альфа не перестал, наоборот, ухватив ее за край, он ее повернул в одну сторону, потом в другую, наблюдая за изменениями лица своей пары.

— На тебе моя метка и мое кольцо. МОЙ, — вердикт вызвал волну мурашек и глухой стон. — Уступи мне и я буду нежным. Буду тебя любить, а не насиловать, — горячие губы коснулись виска, и омега прикрыл глаза, вздрагивая.

Как может этот человек быть настолько разным? Двуликим? Как лед и пламя, он одаривает его искаженной нежностью, потом окатывает холодной жестокостью. И это тот, которого до боли в груди любит его маленькое сердце, тот, кого приняло его тело, и тот, кому сопротивляется разум, боясь его и опасаясь.

Застегивая рубашку, Рихард бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо на Нешфилда, который полусидел на кровати без единого клочка одежды. Взгляд омеги больше не метал молнии и не источал яд, он вновь стал обычным, потускневшим и покорным. На шее налились синим следы от пальцев альфы, и, заметив их, Рихард мысленно чертыхнулся. Он уже остыл, стальные когти ревности, ярости и злобы наконец разжались, позволив успокоиться. И даже немного пожалеть.

— Ты беременный, Фил, — развернулся к омеге Рихард. Мальчик поднял на него раздавленный взгляд, в нем так и читалось: «Только не это…». Альфа скрестил руки на груди, изучая лицо омеги. — И этот ребенок, мой наследник, следующий глава корпорации Севера. И даже не помышляй о том, чтобы навредить ему, — отчеканил металлическим голосом альфа. — Или мы устроим парные похороны — моего неродившегося сына и твоего брата, — в глазах отразилась угроза, голос прозвучал ровно и обыденно. — И, кстати, я рад.

Альфа одним шагом сократил расстояние до кровати и, одной рукой сжав лицо омеги, а другой накрыв его еще плоский живот, выдохнул ему прямо в губы:

— Я рад, что ты забеременел, — грубый поцелуй быстро был прерван, и альфа, оттолкнув несильно омегу, что тот упал на лопатки на кровать, вышел.

Фил бы закрыл лицо руками, но не мог, поэтому просто уткнулся в подушку, наконец в состоянии вдохнуть вновь разреженный воздух, и всхлипнул: «Нет! Нет… Беременный…».

— Не хооооочуууу, — простонал омега, даже не пытаясь скрыть скользнувшие из уголков глаз горькие мокрые дорожки. Это был приговор, подписанный собственноручно. Стоило переступить порог этого особняка и его будущее стало предопределено.

Что бы сказали его родители? Папа-омега был бы в ужасе. Он представил перед собой суровое лицо отца-альфы со сдвинутыми в гневе бровями. «Они, наверное, переворачиваются в гробу, видя меня на привязи, словно собачонку. Я уже не студент колледжа, как им хотелось, не послушный сын… Я… Супруг сына чудовища, поломавшего наши жизни, — мальчишка всхлипнул, в горле встал ком из слез. — К тому же…беременный. Я ничтожество, словно постельный раб. Без воли, желаний и души».

— Простите меня… — прошептал омега. — Простите… Я не смог… Я не смог…

Будь они живы, родители бы никогда не допустили подобного. Никогда.


	15. Глава 14

Рихард заперся в своем кабинете в компании бутылки коньяка. Он заливал свой гнев алкоголем. Мальчишка разворошил в нем осиное гнездо, и теперь внутри спиралью закручивался этот потревоженный разозленный рой.

«Какого дьявола?» Едва он обуздал себя, проникся теплотой к ребенку, старался быть добрым, нежным и заботливым, как все полетело к черту под хвост! Он знал, что Филу не нужно знать о его положении. Как чувствовал, что он будет противиться. Очередной стакан одним махом опрокинул в горло обжигающее спиртное.

— Неудивительно, — прошипел Рихард, — я бы тоже противился. Проклятье!

Самым паршивым было то, что альфа до колик в животе хотел Фила. Хотел сделать с ним так много всего, что голова шла кругом. Никого никогда прежде все его существо не желало с таким остервенением. Он опустошил несколько стаканов, а потом, плюнув на приличия, приложился к бутылке напрямую.

«ЧЕРТ! ЧЕРТ! ЧЕРТ!» Его член стоял колом, умоляя ввалиться в комнату и подмять под себя мальчишку. Снова. И снова. И снова. До тех пор, пока он не упадет в изнеможении. При мыслях о его худом теле, плотном горячем нутре, его член наливался почти болезненным желанием. И все это было похоже на наваждение, если бы не было так реально.

Не утерпев, Рихард накрыл ладонью топорщащиеся в определенном месте штаны. «Черт бы побрал это проклятое вожделение!» В голове пульсировало так же, как и в штанах, ширинка легко поддалась, и рука альфы обхватила свой член, поглаживая. Даже не пришлось себя долго удовлетворять, фантазия предоставила замечательный материал для дрочки, и Рихард быстро дошел до финала, обильно излившись в свою ладонь.

Когда алкоголь окончательно затуманил рассудок, растворив тревоги и сомнения, Рихард с грохотом отодвинул стул, на котором коротал последние несколько часов. После первой бутылки ее место заняла следующая. И сейчас она смотрела на него половиной пахнущего янтарного напитка.

Рихард слегка качнулся, оперся руками о столешницу и опять поправил полуэрегированный член. Как же ему хотелось трахаться! В голове четко сформировалась мысль — он же обзавелся супругом. Да вот незадача, тот неделю провалялся в больнице, а доктор до этого не позволял драть его в полную силу.

Губы искривились в хищной голодной улыбке. Но ведь сейчас все иначе. Мальчишка рядом, в его постели, и его аппетитный запах альфа слышит даже в своем кабинете. Он шумно втянул носом воздух и удовлетворенно выдохнул, едва ли не урча в предвкушении. Этот аромат — как приглашение к столу.

Чего же он ждет и опять мастурбирует себе в одиночестве? Его переполняют чувства — желание, похоть, страсть… любовь? Возможно, что-то такое скребется в его душе, неуверенно, робко, опасливо, но не менее приятно разливаясь по венам. Да, Рихард кивнул сам себе. Он его любит, иначе бы не желал, как безумный, и не ревновал. Вот прямо сейчас он пойдет и скажет ему все в лицо! Именно скажет. Рихард опять кивнул своим мыслям. А потом, он облизнулся, они будут долго и мучительно любить друг друга, затапливая дом своей страстью.

Альфа вышел из-за стола, схватился за дверную ручку и, слегка качнувшись, распахнул дверь. В коридоре он наткнулся на одного из слуг, который, низко опустив голову, постарался сделаться как можно незаметнее. Неопределенно смерив взглядом фигуру в форме, он взял курс в свою, нет, уже в их комнату.

Распахнув дверь, он обнаружил скрутившегося на постели мальчишку. Он спал. Рыжие волосы спадали на лицо, а дыхание было ровным. Взгляд альфы алчно ощупал голое, выставленное напоказ тело, и в штанах вмиг потяжелело.

Кровать прогнулась под весом Рихарда, и омега беспокойно заворочался, морщась. Рука альфы прошлась по бинтам на животе, потом ключице, обвела аккуратный кадык, и Фил вздрогнул, распахнув глаза.

— Рихард? — Фил вопросительно взглянул на альфу. В нос ударил специфический запах алкоголя. — Ты пьян?

Молчание затягивалось, и мальчишка, по-видимому, увидев что-то в глазах Рихарда, немного отстранился. Его взгляд опасливо скользил по лицу возбужденного пьяного альфы.

— Пожалуйста, Рихард, — прошептал он, — Не надо, — брови собрались домиком. — Хватит. Прошу.

Такое впечатление, что Рихард совсем его не слышал, омега сглотнул, завидев натянутую ткань брюк.

Он больше не может. Больше не может этого выносить! Омега всхлипнул. Его тело еще не отошло и все болело, плюс эта пробка, доставляющая неудобства при каждом движении. Он усвоил, честно, все усвоил — губы вытянулись в линию. В душе начинался ливень, Фил сдерживал его из последних сил, чувствуя, как захлебывается этими дождевыми струями. Сейчас он отчаянно скучал по тому альфе, который был с ним нежным, аккуратным, заботливым, который дарил удовольствие, а не насилие.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул парами алкоголя ему в лицо Рихард. — Так люблю.

Руки грубо обхватили тело, испугав, принялись шарить по нему, жадно сдавливая в объятиях. Губы покрывали тело поцелуями, горячими, пьяными, оставляя засосы и укусы. Нетерпение рвалось из альфы наружу вместе с непрерывным шепотом: «Люблю. Люблю».

Омега зажмурился. Слышать подобное и ощущать себя скованным, словно какая-то постельная игрушка, было больно. Сердце как будто упало на камни, разбившись и показав свои окровавленные внутренности. Рихард тем временем уже грубо и резко поглаживал член мальчишки.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — взмолился он, проклиная свои связанные руки. Альфа его выгибал, как тому хотелось, а Фил не мог ничего поделать, как кукла, подчиняясь. — Ты пьян… Рихард, больно. Мне так больно! — из глаз катились слезы, омега кривился. Попытки достучаться до альфы не приносили желаемых плодов.

— Люблю тебя, — укус в шею, — Люблю, — укус за ключицу, — такой прелестный… — укус за сосок, — Сладкий, — укус за левый бок.

Рихард перевернул его на живот, согнул ноги омеги в коленях, оттопырив зад с черным основанием пробки.

— Ты готовился? — альфа плотоядно облизнулся.

Фил в растерянности повернул голову в его сторону, но взгляд Рихарда, полностью одурманенный выпитым, подсказал, что у того провалы в памяти. «Он что, думает, что я сам в себя это засунул?» Фил замер. Губы альфы прижались к промежности, и мальчишка громко выдохнул.

Рихард, поглощенный своим временным и пространственным искривлением реальности, абсолютно не слышал, что лопочет омега, в перерывах между ласками повторяя, как сильно он его любит.

Альфа посасывал и облизывал свисающую мошонку Фила, вбирая в рот аккуратный мешочек, обводя языком реагирующий член, поглаживая пальцами основание анальной пробки. Фил дрожал, всхлипывал и слабо постанывал. Чувствовать себя настолько униженным было, по меньшей мере, противно.  
  
— Какой ты у меня славный, — шептал альфа. — Ждал, подготавливал себя, — промурлыкал он, — Хотел доставить своему хозяину удовольствие, — растягивал слова пьяный в хлам Рихард, а омега лишь больше пугался и зажимался, нервно сглатывая.

«Это что, игра такая?» Ладонь по-хозяйски гладила ягодицы, легко похлопывая их, пока звук внезапного громкого шлепка не выбил из Фила болезненный крик.

— Как чудно ты поешь, — промурлыкал альфа и вновь шлепнул по его заднице. Удары стали сильнее и потеряли систематичность. Альфа был уже предельно возбужден, шумно дышал, с взмокшими от пота волосами и горящими безумным желанием глазами.

— Хватит! Хватит! — уже кричал, роняя слезы, омега. Зад горел от ударов, скованные в неудобной позе руки затекли, член стоял после стимуляции, а шлепки только стали сильнее. Зад покраснел, определенно останутся синяки, альфа уже не сдерживал себя, не следя за силой и траекторией ударов. Под ладонь попадали уже не только ягодицы, промежность, поясница — альфу слегка покачивало от выпитого.

— Это не стоп-слово, — протянул альфа, облизываясь. Фил ни черта не понял и лишь в ужасе округлил глаза, когда его гениталий коснулся край веревки.

— Нет! — забился омега, как мог из своего неудобного положения. — Пожалуйста! — в рот ловко скользнул силиконовый шарик, ремешки кляпа затянулись на затылке.

Фил отчаянно замычал, распахивая в панике глаза. «Да что же это такое?! Боги, за что вы так со мной?!» Взгляд испуганным зверьком обратился к Рихарду, но ничего, кроме алкогольной пелены, опутавшей взгляд Рихарда, его глаза не увидели.

Для альфы все было, как игра, но для Фила…пытка. Страшная мучительная пытка. Слезы хлынули с новой силой, он уже не сдерживался, да и какой смысл. Он чувствовал себя, как бабочка, прилипшая к паутине жуткого паука. Липкий страх опутывал коконом сознание.

Несколько петель вокруг основания вставшего члена омеги — и альфа довольно хмыкнул. Склонился к пенису мальчика и облизал, затем вобрал в рот и стал сосать. Глаза Фила едва не полезли из орбит, он мычал и выл в силиконовый шарик, который стерпит все его крики, выгибался, пытался ослабить свое агонизирующее состояние. Он хотел кончить. Боги, как же он хотел кончить! Так отчаянно, что рыдал от невозможности разрядиться и получить желанное удовлетворение. Мучительная пытка приводила в восторг Рихарда, это было видно по стальным пьяным глазам и утробному рычанию.

Посчитав, что уже достаточно, Рихард выпустил напряженный, набухший до предела член мальчишки и сжал яички, слегка оттянув.

Передышки не было, Фил шумно и часто сопел, думая, что сходит с ума. Сознание закатывалось вместе с глазами, стараясь убежать за грань. Не вышло.

Ладонь сменил ремень. Легкие поглаживания грубой кожей сменились тяжелыми резкими ударами. Бледная, а местами уже пунцовая от ударов ладонью кожа покрывалась рубцами и быстро наливающимися синяками. Крики разбивались о силиконовый шарик кляпа, слюни текли по подбородку, смешиваясь со слезами.

Да, было стыдно, но еще было больно, не только физически больно — морально. Наверное, сейчас даже больнее было его разломанной на части душе. Альфа словно топил его тлеющие чувства в озере боли и унижения, цепляя к осколкам тяжелые камни и позволяя им опускаться в мутную бездну искривленной любви. Филу казалось, что он не живет, что он медленно умирает там, погребенный под толщей воды.

Когда омега думал, что сейчас потеряет сознание, ремень набросился на шею и притянул тело вверх, к альфе. Мальчишка спиной оказался прижат к широкой груди своего супруга. Рихард слегка надавил, послышались сдавленные хрипы, затем отпустил и сжал до боли маленькие соски. Истекающий смазкой член снова получил толику внимания, ладонь альфы несколько раз прошлась по стволу, а потом анальная пробка выскользнула с характерным чпокающим звуком.

Фил замычал, едва ли понимая, что с ним происходит, и горячий жаждущий член альфы проник внутрь. Фил дернулся, боль вонзилась раскаленной иглой в поясницу. В ухо опять льется пьяный шепот. Руки, удерживающие в вертикальном положении омегу, отпустили, и Фил, как подкошенный, повалился на простыни. Член потерся о ткань, и омега инстинктивно заелозил бедрами, желая излиться.

Под живот легла подушка, выставляя аппетитно попу кверху, и туша альфы накрыла хрупкое тело. Опять в анус проникал член Рихарда надавливая, мужчина утробно прорычал что-то невнятное, а потом сознание альфы замкнулось на зашкалившем возбуждении.

Рихард немилосердно и жестко вбивался в истерзанное тело омеги. Пальцы альфы впились в бедра, до боли сжимая, царапая, снова шлепая, словно подогревая, как будто ему мало.

— Лили… — шепотом простонал в пустоту альфа, — такой тугой… — зубы сомкнулись на лопатке омеги, прокусывая до крови.- Знаю, что нравится… — рычащий шепот туманом обволакивал сознание. В глазах на мгновение потемнело.

«Лили?» Рихард еще мгновение назад стонал его имя, алчно подчиняя себе его тело и вдруг — «Лили». Разум отравило понимание, что все ложь. Все — ложь. Слова о любви, недавняя нежность, «истинные», счастье, надежды, этот секс, вся его жизнь… Ложь. Мир остановился и рухнул в пропасть.

Филу казалось, что эту ночь он не переживет. Тело онемело, ягодицы горели от побоев так, что на них дышать было больно, не то что шлепать бедрами в сумасшедшем ритме. Член вот-вот должен был разорваться от напряжения, а моральное состояние было еще хуже: словно подранное собаками, сознание и душа неприглядными ошметками развевались под натиском ураганного ветра с именем Рихард Хейне.

Фил уже даже плакать не мог — слезы высохли, а в голове конвульсивно билось: «Хочу кончить! Хочу кончить! И умереть! Умереть…» Голова дергалась, как и все тело, словно через него пропускали ток.

По-видимому, Рихард спьяну не очень тщательно затянул бечевку на члене омеги, так как веревка начала ослабевать, и словно только этого дожидаясь, член Фила преодолел сопротивление и излился, принося такое долгожданное облегчение. Омега простонал и закатил глаза, чувствуя, как по телу растекается слабость и увлекает его за собой, в забытье. Нешфилд достиг своего предела.

***

Первое, что почувствовал Рихард, попытавшись открыть глаза и нащупать ненавистный будильник, так упорно оглашающий своим звоном утро, это приступ острой головной боли. Похмелье, будь оно неладно. Он уронил едва приподнятую голову обратно на подушку, обхватывая ее руками. Стон вырвался из его рта. И стоило вчера так напиваться? Рука легла на глаза, отгораживаясь от ненавистного похмельного утра, по телу пробежалась легкая судорога, будильник продолжал нервировать. «Да что б тебя!» — мысленно простонал Рихард, нехотя приподнимаясь, решив все-таки добраться до будильника и разбить его о стену.

Внезапно о бок что-то потерлось, Рихард протер заспанные глаза и откинул простынь. Веревка. Глупо моргнув, он взял в руку тонкую бечевку, словно проверяя ее реальность. Точно, веревка. Память наотрез отказывалась помогать с воспоминаниями о вечере, но альфа быстро сориентировался, понимая, что кроме него в спальне должен быть еще один человек. Фил.

Рихард огляделся. Пусто. И наконец в голову альфы проник запах — секса и алкоголя. Рихард еще раз вдохнул, пытаясь отыскать запах своего омеги. Ароматы алкогольного пойла и секса слились в едином тошнотворном запахе, маскируя все остальные.

Взгляд быстро пробежался по скомканным простыням в пятнах семени и крови. Тут же под рукой оказалась и анальная пробка, альфа взял в руки игрушку и сжал губы. Звук будильника оказался проглочен суровой действительностью и больше не волновал Рихарда.

Альфа вскочил и едва не споткнулся о маленькое, скрученное на полу тело омеги. Сердце пропустило удар, он сглотнул ком, стараясь не смотреть на ужасные бордово-черные синяки и лопнувшую кожу на заднице мальчишки. С кровати свисала цепь, что закреплялась на браслетах, и конец веревки скрывался в паху.

Страшная мысль посетила голову. Рихард коснулся омеги и вздрогнул, тело было ледяным, как неживое. Паника в душе альфы нарастала. Что он наделал?

Развернув немного тело мальчишки, чтобы добраться до паха, он облегченно выдохнул, увидев незатянутую в узел веревку. Бечевка вяло опутывала тремя витками опавший член Нешфилда, но не стягивая. Сдавившие сердце тиски резко разжались. Хвала богам, он его не покалечил. Хотя, это еще как посмотреть. Подняв холодное тело, он прислушался к слабому дыханию и облегченно выдохнул. Он совсем забыл о своем похмелье, сейчас это было неважно. В душе скребся страх. Что же он наделал?

С запястий омеги исчезли кожаные браслеты, и он аккуратно уложил руки Фила вдоль тела, расположив его на животе. Пальцы убрали волосы, упавшие на лицо мальчишки, и вынули изо рта силиконовый кляп. Что он наделал?

Встав, Рихард быстро отыскал в куче разбросанных вещей телефон и набрал номер.

— Док? Мне нужно, чтобы вы приехали, — коротко, но твердо отчеканил слова альфа, разглядывая маленькую попу и худую спину омеги.

Сердце сжалось. Возможно, Ноэль прав? И он действительно чудовище, какое еще поискать. Верить в нависшее над ним «проклятье» Ноэля не хотелось, но горькая правда жизни стояла, точнее, лежала прямо перед его глазами. Рихард опустился на край кровати и прикрыл ладонями лицо. «Боги, научите меня быть «человеком».

Рихард выдохнул и набрал еще один номер. В трубке зазвучали гудки. Первый. Второй. Третий. Щелчок, и голос отозвался на том конце.

— Хард?

— Расс, я… — громкий выдох альфы сбил с толку собеседника.

— Что случилось? — серьезным тоном поинтересовался Рассел.

— Приезжай, — только и смог сказать Рихард, прежде чем отключиться.

Только с Расселом он мог говорить обо всем и безоговорочно доверять. Только этот человек знал все темные стороны друга и неоднократно «вычищал грязь из-под его ногтей».

Фил лежал на кровати и не шевелился. Хоть Рихард его и накрыл покрывалом, тело оставалось холодным, не желая согреваться. Засохшие дорожки от слез, опухшие глаза, до крови прокушенная лопатка, несколько синяков на спине и задница, отбитая до черноты.

— Фил? — тихо позвал альфа, склонившись над самым ухом.

— Фил! — никакой реакции.

Альфа взглянул на телефон и пошел в ванную. Послышался шум набираемой ванны. Альфа показался в комнате, выглянул в коридор — никого. Спустился к лестнице и, увидев своего дворецкого, позвал.

— Уберите в спальне, пока мы будем в душе, — ровным голосом попросил он.

— Сейчас, сэр.

— И я ожидаю Мейера. Проводишь сразу в комнату.

— Да, сэр.

Через пять минут альфа уже приподнимал избитое тело и устраивал его у себя на груди. Несколько шагов — и они оказались в ванной.

Рихард медленно погружался в теплую воду со своей ношей на руках. Фила нужно было отмыть от спермы, подсохшей крови, слюней и слез. Как только избитых ягодиц коснулась водная гладь, омега дернулся, лицо перетянуло болезненной гримасой, изо рта выскользнул глухой стон.

— Шшшшшш… Тише, мой маленький. Все хорошо, — шептал Рихард, опускаясь в воду.

Беспокойное дыхание омеги пришло в норму, он инстинктивно прижался к альфе, больше не шевелясь.

Сердце Рихарда сдавила горечь. Он пытается наладить с ним отношения, но почему-то делает только хуже, все дальше отталкивая от себя. Руки альфы аккуратными нежными движениями стали омывать истерзанное тело. И как раз к тому моменту, как он уложил Фила на чистую, замененную прислугой постель, в дверь постучали. После полученного разрешения в двери проскользнул доктор, как заправский шпион. Он материализовался возле кровати, миновав альфу, и профессиональным взглядом стал оглядывать лежащее на животе тело Нешфилда, накрытое в области бедер полотенцем. Рука отдернула полотенце, даже не спросив разрешения у альфы, а затем доктор вперил в Рихарда раздраженный холодный взгляд.

— Вам не кажется, Рихард, что мы в последнее время стали часто видеться? — в голосе звучит упрек. Пропала даже показная вежливость. — Вам что, так хочется извести мальчика? — оценивающий взгляд прищуренных глаз. — Зачем тогда женились на нем? В вашем распоряжении бордели — трахайтесь на здоровье! — выплюнул Мейер.

Рихард, не ожидавший подобного от малословного доктора, удивленно смотрел на него.

— Я ухожу, — коротко бросил доктор, и Рихард непонимающе выгнул бровь.

— То есть как, уходите?

— Очень просто. Я не буду ставить вам его на ноги лишь для того, чтобы через неделю или день снова оказаться у вас на пороге и лицезреть картину вашего жестокого обращения, — отрезал Мейер. — Если он вам не нужен, просто выбросите или позвольте умереть после следующего акта насилия с вашей стороны.

— Доктор, вы не забыли, с кем говорите? — голос Рихарда зазвенел металлическими нотками.

— Прекрасно помню. Но потакать вам больше не буду. — Взгляд — серьезней некуда.

Рихард молча сверлил его глазами, ощущая липкий страх на своем позвоночнике. Он не может позволить Мейеру уйти.

— Док, пожалуйста. Я был пьян. Он мне нужен, Мейер! Вы были правы — мы пара. Только я… Боги, — альфа взъерошил ладонью волосы. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я не могу без него, но он сказал, что избавится от ребенка. Я вспылил, напился. Я не знаю, как все исправить. Мы начали наши отношения неправильно… И что бы я ни делал, получается только хуже. — проговорил альфа.

— Если он вам действительно нужен — любите его, а не мучайте.

Доктор вернулся к кровати и взялся заниматься омегой. Рихард так и остался стоять на месте, боясь выдохнуть.

В дверь опять постучали, слуга доложил, что приехал Рассел.

Рихард вышел из спальни, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, и спустился к другу, поманив его в кабинет.

В кабинете все еще стоял запах алкоголя, и бутылки, как приговор, стояли на его столе в компании одинокого бокала.

— Насколько все плохо? — Рассел опустился в кресло напротив Рихарда и скрестил руки.

— Я напился до невменяемости и едва не покалечил его. Снова.

Рихард внимательно посмотрел на друга.

— Он сказал, что избавится от ребенка, — Рихард щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая. — Я был в бешенстве.

Рассел молчал. Да и что тут скажешь? Он прекрасно знал о взрывном и несдержанном характере альфы. Но хотел верить, что этот мальчик, принятый зверем на интуитивном уровне, сможет изменить его и сделать счастливым.

Он обещал Мичи позаботиться о брате, не дать ему умереть. Рассел вздохнул. Он всегда был верен Рихарду, их связывает больше, чем дружба, больше, чем бизнес, они почти семья. Он всегда убивал «неугодных» легко и просто, решая проблемы одним точным выстрелом. Но если сейчас Рихард скажет ему избавиться от Мичи Бейли — он не сможет. Уже не сможет.

— Хард, — начал Рассел, — что ты к нему чувствуешь?

Друг нервно затянулся, хотя эту нервозность мог заметить только Рассел, для остальных он не менялся в лице абсолютно — непреклонная непроницаемая маска.

— Я им одержим, — быстро ответил альфа, выпуская серую струйку дыма.

— Это не совсем тот ответ, на который я рассчитывал.

— Хочешь услышать, люблю ли я его? — Рихард прикрыл рукой глаза.

— Люблю, Расс. Боги, да я жизни уже без него не представляю, — обреченно протянул альфа.

— Тогда прекрати вести себя, как ублюдок. С ребенком или без него, он может уйти и никакая метка, кольцо или угроза его не удержат.

— Я не отпущу! — вскинулся альфа.

— Не будь глупцом, Хард, он тебя и спрашивать не станет. Просто однажды ты можешь его не найти.

Рихард сделал последнюю глубокую затяжку и раздавил окурок в пепельнице. Слова Рассела не стали откровением, но словно окунули в ледяную воду, заставив собраться мысли и осознать этот факт. Факт того, что он разрушает то, что еще даже не построено.

А когда он разрушит все до основания, что у него останется? Выжженная пустыня из обуглившихся чувств? Руины желаний, засыпанные пеплом?

Рассел прав, он должен его завоевать. Завоевать, покорить, а не привязать.

Рихард поднялся из-за стола и кивнул головой на дверь.

— Пойдем, думаю, Мейер уже закончил.

Доктор Мейер сидел на краю кровати, поглаживая рыжие влажные волосы и что-то тихо нашептывая.

— Ну вот скажи, зачем ты его вывел из себя? Посмотри, как для тебя все обернулось.

Приглушенный ответный шепот.

— Ты не можешь так говорить, малыш. Рихард любит этого ребенка, он его ждет. Любому родителю не понравится, когда его чаду угрожают.

Ответный шепот.

— Пусть ты и ненавидишь это дитя сейчас, но поверь, когда ты его увидишь, больше не захочешь с ним расставаться.

Шепот.

— Поверь старому лекарю, — добродушно улыбнулся Мейер. — Ты его полюбишь. Ну-ну. Не надо махать головой, полюбишь, — протянул доктор, поглаживая волосы омеги.

Они были мягкими, приятными на ощупь, но поблекшими. Доктор грустно отметил для себя это и еще раз провел рукой по рыжим прядкам. Захотелось вернуть им цвет, былую жизненную силу, яркость.

Шепот.

— Не говори так. Рихард тебя любит. Своей странной любовью, но любит, просто не знает, как правильно все сделать, как любить по-другому, — доктор сделал паузу. И чмокнул мальчишку в макушку.

Это выглядело очень по-отечески, что даже губы мальчика дрогнули в горькой печальной улыбке. Всхлип и шепот.

— Данмар был плохим примером отца и родителя, но, безусловно, гениальным руководителем. Рихард не знает, что такое семья, поэтому он такой.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошли двое альф. Рихард сразу заметил пальцы, перебирающие рыжие пряди, и почувствовал, как к горлу подступает волна ревности, как забурлила внутри желчь.

— Кхм! — кашлянул альфа, обозначая свое присутствие, и доктор убрал руку.

— Я поменял ему повязки. Обработал синяки и ссадины, оставляю вам рецепт на мазь. Это лучшее заживляющее на данный момент. Внутренних повреждений нет. Плод, — при этом слове омега вздрогнул, и все это заметили. Мейер успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо и слегка погладил, — в норме. Я надеюсь, вы о нем позаботитесь, и в следующий раз я увижу вас не скоро, господин Хейне, — официально обратился к нему доктор. — За сегодня вы мне должны в двойном окладе.

— А вы не скромный человек, док, — отрезал Рихард, подписывая чек.

— Скорее, практичный, — доктор наклонился к пациенту и что-то прошептал тому на ухо, рука соскользнула с острого плеча, и Мейер вышел за двери. Рассел последовал за ним, прикрыв аккуратно дверь, оставляя альфу и омегу наедине.

Рихард чувствовал исходящие от Нешфилда страх и неприязнь.

— Фил, — позвал альфа, замечая, как руки сильнее вцепляются в подушку. — Фил, прости меня.

Слова застревали в горле, но альфа сделал шаг навстречу и упал на колени перед кроватью. Наверное, впервые. Он не знал, каким должен быть, какой должна быть семья, какой представляет ее мальчишка, но тот, кто ни разу не опускался ни перед кем на колени, сейчас самостоятельно на них рухнул, готовясь простоять так столько, сколько потребуется, не беспокоясь о пресловутой гордости, величии или канонах. Он просто осознал, что не может и не хочет его потерять. Этот мальчик — настоящий, не наштукатуренный, незапятнанный, был послан ему судьбой. И вот, что он с ним сделал, потакая своим искаженным моральным нормам, навязанным ничего не смыслящим в любви Данмаром.

— Прости меня, маленький мой, любимый мой, — он положил ладонь на спину омеги, чувствуя, как тот напрягается. — Прости, Фил. Прости. Я знаю, я все разрушил…

— Ты ничего не строил, — отозвался надломленным голосом омега, поворачивая к нему посеревшее лицо и приподнимаясь на руках, — а если не строил, то нечего и разрушать. Я заслужил такое обращение. Веревки, секс-игрушки и клеть. Ваша «вещь», господин Хейне, на своем месте, — устало посмотрев на Рихарда, Фил опустился обратно на простыни, болезненно морщась.

Рихард стоял на коленях, как громом пораженный. Эти слова не просто ударили, они его нокаутировали. Альфа не знал, что сказать. Просто не представлял, что может изменить этот пустой обреченный взгляд, что заставит его повернуть к нему свое лицо, что вернет улыбку, которую, как редкий цветок, сорвали и растоптали.

Хотелось обхватить голову руками и завыть. Внутренний зверь метался, беспокойно порыкивая, а сам Рихард чувствовал, как в душе разрастается пустота.

— Фил, ты мне, наверное, не поверишь, но ты — самое лучшее, что случалось со мной за двадцать девять лет. Я знаю, я ужасный человек. И семья моя принесла твоей только боль и разочарование. А я, словно в наказание за все совершенное ранее, получаю тебя в мужья, такого светлого и прекрасного. Моего «истинного» — и не могу сделать тебя счастливым, медленно убивая, — альфа уткнулся лбом в край кровати и сильно сжал кулаки. — Я хочу любить тебя нежно, целовать и носить на руках вас двоих.

Рихард никогда не позволял себе столь нежных и откровенных слов с кем бы то ни было. Рассел не в счет. С одной стороны, они давались ему легко. Когда эмоции облекались в хрупкие слова, он чувствовал, что это правильно, естественно. Но с другой, он с трудом подбирал их, не представляя, как донести всю ту бурю чувств, что рвет его душу на части, до единственного человека, способного ее унять.

— Не поверю, — прошептал омега. — Уйди, — Рихард почувствовал себя так, словно получил пощечину.

— Фил, я…

— Молчи, — прошептал омега, сдерживая срывающийся голос. — Молчи, альфа, — выплюнул он, разворачивая к Рихарду свое измученное лицо с поджатыми губами.

— Малыш, мне так жаль…

В глазах предательски заблестели слезы. «Боги, ну почему этот дьявол не уймется?! Почему продолжает его мучить?! Почему от его слов в душе из пепла возрождается надежда?!» Боль сдавила горло омеги.

— Ложь, — бросил он, первая слеза скользнула из уголка глаза. Для Рихарда она показалась каплей яда, упавшей на раскуроченное взрывом сердце. — Все ложь. И ты — лгун. Не-ненавижу тебя, — запнулся мальчишка, сглатывая слезы. — Ненавижу…

Рихард коснулся ладонью щеки Фила, а тот дернулся, как от огня, и укусил его за руку. Это было самое большое, на что сейчас был способен омега, чтобы защитить себя от его прикосновений.

Он был слаб, просто ничтожно слаб после всего пережитого, и понимал, что подобная самооборона не более, чем забавная детская выходка.

— Я заслужил, — сказал альфа и накрыл ладонью рыжий затылок. — Заслужил твою ненависть. Но я не лгу, я жить без тебя не могу, Фил, — в глазах альфы было столько искренности, что не переживи он столько всего, то поверил бы ему не задумываясь.

— А без Лили можешь? — Фил поднял лицо, которое еще мгновение назад прятал в подушке, и внимательно посмотрел на мужчину. В глазах омеги вспыхнула боль, обида. Рихард заметил. На лицо альфы на миг набежала тень, отражая немой вопрос «как он узнал?». Губы омеги горько дернулись. Осознавать факт другого любовника было неприятно. Живот скрутило тошнотой.

— Могу, — честно признался Рихард, — и даже больше, живу и всегда жил. Он был моим сабмиссивом, — честно признался альфа. Если сейчас, раз представилась такая возможность и у них, наконец, подобие адекватной дискуссии, не расставить все по местам, не ответить на волнующие вопросы, то дверь в душу этого мальчика захлопнется навсегда. Их диалоги можно сосчитать на пальцах одной руки, и упускать такую возможность было бы глупо.

Рихард принял решение достучатся до мальчишки, и он это сделает. Фил хочет правду — он ее получит. Даже если сейчас не время и не место.

— Я Доминант. Член закрытого клуба «Bound gods». Лили — омега, которого я трахал и «воспитывал» три года, он тоже член этого же клуба. Нас никогда не связывали романтические отношения, только секс.

— Замолчи, — Фил скривился от отвращения. «Боги, он не хочет знать…»

— Он любит боль и подчинение, я люблю подчинять и доминировать. Я содержал его, как его Верхний. Но больше он мне не нужен. Мне нужен только ты, я хочу тебя.

— Замолчи, Хард, — тихо попросил омега, чувствуя, как сжимает виски в тисках боли.

— Мы не давали никаких обещаний друг другу. Секс и игры определенного характера. Не более.

— Ты пихал в меня игрушки, которыми трахал его, — выдавил Фил, роняя голову на руку, его словно придавливало к земле, голова потяжелела. Ужасно.

— Это не так, — ровным бесцветным голосом продолжал вещать альфа. — Ни одна шлюха не была в этом доме, — мальчишка вздрогнул. «Шлюха». Они для него лишь «шлюхи», он тоже. Заметив это, Рихард исправился. — Ни один омега или бета не пересекал порог этой спальни. Ты первый и единственный, кто был, есть и в ней останется.

— Хватит! — выкрикнул омега, скривившись, поясницу пронзило болью, как и избитую задницу.

— Не хватит. Эти игрушки были куплены для того, кто пересечет порог моей спальни. Они твои, Фил, — Рихард не отрывал взгляда от мальчишки, он видел, как на его лице меняются маски эмоций. Боль, унижение, отвращение, понимание, осознание, снова боль.

— Боги, Рихард… Замолчи уже! Не хочу слышать эту мерзость, — простонал омега, прикрывая рот ладонью. Каждое слово альфы, словно еще один гвоздь, вбивалось в его гроб. Его тошнило от «правды».

— Лили — проститутка, это его работа доставлять клиентам удовольствие. А ты — мой супруг, мой любимый омежка, — Рихард придал голосу нежности. — Не ставь себя на один уровень с ним.

— Хватит уже! Хватит, Рихард! — заорал мальчишка, дернувшись от резко вступившей в свои права боли.

— Ты хотел правду! Я тебе ее даю! Я люблю тебя! — заорал альфа в ответ, хватая мальчишку за руки и притягивая к себе. — Люблю! — почти в губы выкрикнул он, мазнув по сжатым губам Фила своими.

Дверь в комнату распахнулась и внутрь влетели Рассел и доктор Мейер.

— Да что у вас тут… — только начал с порога доктор, как его прервали.

— Ты меня изнасиловал! Снова! — выкрикнул в сердцах омега, заливаясь стыдом и обидой.

— Я не насиловал тебя! Ты мой! — он тряхнул мальчишку, выудив из него всхлип.

— Как одну из твоих шлюх, — проскулил омега, орошая слезами бледные щеки. — Ой, — пискнул мальчишка, кривясь от боли. — Как одну… из… — он начал заикаться, — шлюх…

Рихард впился в искривленные губы Фила жадным поцелуем, сминая их и глотая его всхлипы.

— Ты мой! Я могу брать тебя, когда захочу! — Рассел положил руки на плечи альфы, пытаясь его увести. Но кто его слышал?

— Уйди! — выкрикнул омега, слабо вырываясь. — Уйди, чудовище… — мальчишка дернулся и снова вскрикнул от вспышки боли. Живот свело, поднимая кверху желчь.

Рассел схватил друга за плечи, оттаскивая от омеги.

— Пойдем, Хард. Выйди со мной на минутку, — шипел в ухо вырывающемуся альфе Рассел.

Доктор метнулся к омеге, быстро вытаскивая успокоительное из своего чемоданчика. Ему не нравилось, как омега схватился за живот, явно делая это неосознанно. Как только Рихарда немного отцепили от Фила, мальчишка вцепился пальцами в Мейера, обращая к нему умоляющий взгляд.

— Вон, Рихард! Выйдите!

— Чудовище…

— Что ты со мной делаешь, сучонок?! — прошипел альфа у самой двери.

Рассел обхватил его поперек груди и тащил за собой, так как Рихард просто не желал выходить, все рвался к омеге и продолжал кричать:

— Я люблю тебя!

— Ненавижу… ненавижу, — прикрыл глаза омега, сглатывая слезы.

— Ты мой! Тебе не уйти от меня! — кричал Рихард в то время, как Рассел ловко его выталкивал за дверь, прикрывая ее за собой.

— Черти бы тебя побрали, Бейли! Люблю тебя!

Щелчок двери, наконец, заглушил немного крики альфы, и омега обессиленно повис на докторе, подтягивая к себе ноги и тихо постанывая.

— Как же я хочу тебя ненавидеть…

Каждое движение приводило к боли, к новым катящимся слезам. Ладонь прикрыла рот, омега глухо выл и всхлипывал, справляясь с подступившей к горлу истерикой.

Мейер, не задавая лишних вопросов, быстро набрал в шприц лекарство и, сдавив сильно предплечье, сделал укол. Омега только слабо дернулся, даже не спрашивая, что ему вкололи. Отложив шприц, доктор вновь принялся ощупывать мальчишку.

— Где болит? — никакой реакции. — Ну же, малыш, не молчи! — Доктор старался развернуть скрученное в позе эмбриона тело, чтобы прощупать живот. Одно его успокаивало: откинув тонкое покрывало, он не обнаружил на простынях кровавое пятно — выкидыша нет. Доктор стал поглаживать живот, слегка надавливая.

— Где болит, Фил?! Говори!

— Вот тут, — всхлипнул Фил, показывая на грудь. — Так болит, док…

Доктор лишь грустно поджал губы. Тут он ему помочь не сможет. Он лечит тела, душу же вылечить ему не под силу.

— Живот. Фил, где болит живот?

— Нигде, — всхлипнул омега. — Нигде не болит. Чертово дьявольское семя… Ничто его не берет…

Доктор прислушивался к затихающему шепоту, лекарство начинало медленно отравлять его кровь, принося желанное успокоение.

— Так болит, доктор.

— … — доктор вновь накрыл ослабевшее тело покрывалом и провел ладонью по волосам.

— Дай ему шанс. Посмотри, ведь он мечется, как зверь в клетке.

— Это я, — омега зевнул, — зверь в клетке.

— Береги ребенка, Фил. Он — твое сокровище, пусть ты этого пока и не понимаешь.

Нешфилд что-то невнятно промямлил и затих. Быстродействующее успокоительное, смешанное с обезболивающим, сделало свое дело — мальчик уснул.

Подхватив чемоданчик, Мейер вышел. Только показавшись в начале лестницы, он увидел, как к нему быстрыми шагами приближается Рихард, наспех затушивший сигарету. Перед Расселом на маленьком столике стояла небольшая пепельница, уже полная окурков. А в прихожей, даже учитывая все усилия вытяжек и кондиционеров, стояло размазанное серое облако.

— Док?

— Он спит, — доктор поднял руку, пресекая вопросы, и обратил к альфе вопросительный взгляд. — Вы что там устроили?

— Я просто ответил на его вопрос.

— А если бы у него случился выкидыш? Признаться честно, господин Хейне, я не представляю, как этот ребенок все еще жив, после всего, что пришлось пережить его папе. Подумайте, как все исправить, Рихард. Иначе роды он не перенесет, если все-таки выносит ребенка.

— Что? Почему? — маска властного хозяина дома и главы корпорации треснула, приоткрыв тщательно спрятанные от посторонних глаз эмоции.

— Вы ему не только сердце разодрали на куски, но и растоптали душу. У него нервное и физическое истощение, он беременный, понимаете? А вместо того, чтобы заботиться о нем, вы над ним издеваетесь. Я не знаю, какая кошка пробежала между вами, но дам вам бесплатный совет: если не образумитесь, потеряете свою пару. И мне жаль, что ваши родители не сумели вам показать, что такое настоящая семья.

Рихард молчал. Его отчитывали, как мальчишку. Доктор нажимал на болевые точки, безошибочно их определяя.

— Фил любит вас, — Мейер вздохнул. — Но не хочет ни вас, ни ребенка, ни жить. Вы подвели его к черте, — не отрывая глаз от обеспокоенного лица альфы, чеканил слова доктор.

Да, он немного сгустил краски, но уж если этим детям больше неоткуда ждать наставлений, тогда он постарается им обоим указать верное направление. Мейер вздохнул.

— Вам выпало редкое счастье, Рихард, найти свою истинную пару, человека, отмеченного судьбой для вас. И что же вы делаете? — он покачал головой. — Больше всего мне жаль неродившегося малыша. Он виновен лишь в том, что часть от плоти и крови вашей, и уже настолько нежеланен родным папой. Звоните, если понадоблюсь.

Доктор спустился по лестнице, дверь за ним давно закрылась, а Рихард продолжал стоять. Он переваривал услышанное, и оно болью отзывалось в сознании и вкручивалось ржавыми шурупами в сердце.

Сердце, которое давно работает с нажимом, словно скрипит от нехватки деталей, сейчас застучало быстрее. Мейер нашел недостающие элементы, и они встали на место, раскрывая развернувшуюся перед глазами картину в полном цвете. Рихард отчетливо слышал скрип пришедших в движение металлических пластин и шестеренок, как толкнулось его сердце от полученной порции крови, и зверь внутри него недовольно оскалился. Они оба понимали, что Мейер прав, и своими поступками только убивают недавно свалившееся на них «счастье».

Рихард спустился вниз и вышел на улицу, в лицо дохнуло прохладной. Вечер привлекал внимание темнеющими красками и легким ветром, который уже не обжигал, как днем, а приносил с собой свежесть. На душе скреблись кошки. Рихард облокотился спиной о перила и достал сигарету. Тонкая белая полоса «Темного Макларена» легко легла между пальцами.

— Будешь? — Рихард протянул раскрытую пачку Расселу.

Тот молча вытянул и себе сигарету, быстро щелкая зажигалкой. Затяжка. И серые тонкие струйки, выдохнутые через нос Расселом, подхвачены прохладным потоком воздуха.

Как только маленький желтый огонек облизал краешек сигареты, Рихард жадно затянулся. Он пристрастился к курению довольно рано, но так и не сумел избавиться от этой привычки, а если честно, то и не хотел. Сделав еще три глубокие затяжки, он раздавил бычок и прикурил следующую сигарету. Туманные облака табачного дыма окутывали его легкие, наполняли кровь никотином и приносили мнимое временное облегчение. Он грешил курением чрезмерно, только когда был слишком напряжен или взволнован. Как сейчас. Идеальный момент для того, что бы отравить свой организм и попытаться увидеть ответы в клубах сизого тумана.

Рассел тоже медленно выдыхал дым, наслаждаясь ощущением тонкой полосы табака между губами.

— Прекрати вести себя, как малолетка, — Расс скосил взгляд на Рихарда. — Что это за истерики ты устраиваешь? Ты же понимаешь, что таким образом делаешь только хуже, — кивок альфы в ответ. Рассел устало выдохнул.

— Привезти Мичи? — спросил альфа, глядя на друга.

Рихард отрицательно покачал головой.

— Почему? Ты по уши в дерьме.

— Я должен сам все исправить, — очередной глоток никотина. — Он — мой, и я заставлю его принять этот факт. Принять меня.

— Не нужно заставлять. Расположи его к себе, он уже любит тебя, не может без тебя. Просто подтолкни его к осознанию этого. Грубой силой ты ничего не решишь, как и он не будет радостно вилять перед тобой хвостом только от звука твоего голоса. Бейли не такой, как другие омеги.

— Он — Хейне, — поправил друга альфа, устало проводя рукой по волосам. — Я не знаю, что с ним делать. С другими было легче.

В ответ Рассел лишь неопределенно пожал плечами и крепко затянулся. Он прекрасно понимал, что братья Бейли не такие, как другие. У них есть…чувство собственного достоинства? Упрямство? Они получили несколько пощечин от судьбы, были свергнуты в самый низ пищевой цепочки, но не сдохли в сточной канаве или постели какого-то извращенца.

Пусть Ноэль и приложил руку к тому, чтобы вытянуть парней из глубокой ямы отчаяния и взрастить в старшем ненависть к Данмару и желание отомстить, Бейли продолжают упрямо цепляться за жизнь и бороться.

Вот только… Фил. Рихард очень постарался сломить мальчонку, покалечить. И сейчас, после разговора с Мейером Рассел разделял опасения доктора. Нешфилд Хейне не хочет подобной жизни. Предпочтет ли он смерть? Неизвестно.

— Это моя война, Расс. Если я хочу сохранить своего ребенка, — альфа дерганно улыбнулся и прикрыл ладонью глаза. — Ты меня только послушай? — нервный смешок, — Я пекусь о том, что еще не сформировалось в этом мире, только от осознания факта, что этот ребенок мой, — улыбка вышла вымученной и кривой.

— Невероятно, — подтвердил Рассел.

— Черт! Катись все к дьяволу… Он — моя семья, — зверь внутри заворочался, подавая голос.

Инстинкт требовал защитить свое, и альфа чувствовал это очень остро. «Мое». Зверь ему вторил, порыкивая: «Мое».

— Мне нужно пару дней, Рассел. Я оставляю руководство на тебя, со мной связь поддерживаешь дистанционно. Буду учиться быть хорошим мужем.


	16. Глава 15

Неделю Рихард не отходил от практически прикованного к постели Фила. Обрабатывал мазями раны, приносил таблетки и извинялся, покрывая бледную кожу невесомыми поцелуями. Рихард носил его на руках в душ, туалет, кормил его, пресекая все молчаливые протесты мальчишки, расчесывал его рыжие отросшие пряди, сейчас они достигали уже лопаток. Альфа не позволял ему быть одному, буквально изводя своим присутствием.

Альфа выгуливал его в саду, придерживая за руку, которую Фил старательно вырывал из пальцев Рихарда, устраивал ему обеды и ужины на открытой террасе, накидывал вечерами на его худые плечи плед, подливал сок вместо вина, дарил цветы, которые омега демонстративно выкидывал в урну, и целовал перед сном. Нежно-нежно. Ложась рядом с ним в кровать, он не выпускал омегу из объятий всю ночь, приучая к своему присутствию, своему телу рядом. И если первые ночи Фил отталкивал его, старался отползти на дальний край кровати, вздрагивал в объятиях, боялся, то спустя четыре ночи омега уже научился ровно дышать в сильных руках альфы, перестал его опасаться, расслабился и просто мирно спал. Альфа каждый день гладил его плоский живот, не забывая повторять, как сильно он их любит. Их. Двоих.

Секса не было. Альфа сочился заботой и вниманием, до тошноты стараясь обласкать свою пару. Сам же он, не в силах сдерживаться, яростно удовлетворял себя в ванной или в кровати, обнимая тело Фила и жадно вдыхая его запах, снова и снова.

— О, Фил… Маленький, какой ты сладкий… ммммм…нгггх… ах…хочу тебя… — шептал он в ухо мальчику, обхаживая рукой свой член, не забывая плотнее прижиматься к нему и проводить языком по открывшимся участкам шеи.

В такие моменты, как этот, Фил, если не спал, трясся от страха, натягиваясь как струна. Но альфа ни разу не предпринял попытку его взять. И Фил был благодарен. Да, с одной стороны он задыхался от такого Рихарда, который, как добычу, окрутил его своими змеиными кольцами. Но с другой, в душе все ликовало. Сердце, изголодавшееся по нежности, трепыхалось маленькой птичкой, стоило альфе бросить на него взгляд, а от улыбки все внизу моментально намокало. Сердце простило все и готово простить еще больше, если только этот самец будет с ним вечно.

Фил молча за всем наблюдал, не комментировал, не задавал вопросов. Он увидел перед собой другого человека. Не Рихарда Хейне, а совершенно незнакомого альфу. Нежного, заботливого, внимательного. Фил практически не поддерживал диалоги, которые заводил Рихард, но мужчина уверенно заговаривал с ним снова и снова, его даже не смущал тот факт, что диалоги перетекали в монологи.

Рихард говорил с ним. С ними. Сердце откликалось, оттаивало, тянулось. Оно желало упасть в руки своего «истинного», согреться там, почувствовать себя в безопасности. Но мозг продолжал сопротивляться. Разум упрямо твердил: «Не верь», «Не впускай», «Будешь жалеть». Сердце же кричало: «Пусть!», «Люблю!», «Хочу и верю». Фил также не забывал себе напоминать, что он лишь вещь и вещью останется. Рука нащупала метку на шее, и сердце радостно забилось, но на языке появился горький привкус той безумно страшной ночи.

«Все не так просто…» — подумал омега, наблюдая за работающим альфой. Рихард внимательно всматривался в экран своего компьютера, комнату освещал только свет от монитора, на часах стрелки застыли на 23.25. Фил, лежа в кровати, старался не шевелиться, наблюдая за мужественным профилем альфы, за тенями, отбрасываемыми слабым светом экрана компьютера, за его широкой спиной, пальцами, порхающими на клавиатуре. «Красивый». До чего же он красивый и дышащий силой самец! И он его. Фил невольно улыбнулся этой мысли. «Он его». Осознавать этот факт было приятно. И, естественно, приятно видеть, как Рихард из кожи вон лезет, стараясь вымолить его прощение. Фил обнял подушку и улыбнулся. И все-таки он его любит. До боли в груди, до бабочек в животе и потери сознания. Любит до сумасшествия…

Или это инстинкты? Проклятая связь, которая не позволит истинным быть порознь? Это все фарс? Омега прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в их уголках вновь собираются слезы, и сдавленно выдохнул. «Не думай об этом», — уговаривал он себя, понимая, что тяжелые капли уже покинули свои укрытия, оставляя следы на лице.

Губы коснулись его затылка, а рука, такая теплая, желанная, погладила его волосы. Палец коснулся щеки, аккуратно проводя по мокрому следу. Тяжелый вздох. Кровать немного прогнулась под весом крупного тела альфы.

— Ну что же ты опять плачешь?.. — прошептал любимый голос. Поцелуй в уголок глаза. Один, а затем и второй. — Прости меня, маленький мой. Я не могу все вернуть и начать с тобой сначала… — тихий шепот звучит где-то над головой омеги. А ладонь продолжает поглаживать его волосы. — Но я готов жизнь отдать за одну твою улыбку. За один твой взгляд в мою сторону без ненависти, — еще поцелуй. — Ты отнял у меня — меня самого, вырвал мою душу с корнями, так не отворачивайся же от меня. Прошу, не надо. Ты — моя семья. Единственная, которая когда-либо была в моей жизни. Не плачь, пожалуйста, не плачь.

Фил лежал, слушал этот вкрадчивый шепот и не мог понять: альфа говорит с ним потому, что он спит, или, наоборот, потому, что знает, что Фил не спит?

— Не плачь больше… Сладкий, нежный омежка… надеюсь, ты все же сможешь полюбить чудовище, — Рихард последний раз поцеловал уголок правого глаза и снова вернулся к компьютеру. Работа не могла больше ждать, в понедельник он возвращается в офис.

***

Утро по обыкновению Фил встретил в крепких объятиях Рихарда. Омега открыл глаза и прислушался — альфа спал. Ровное дыхание и плавно вздымающаяся грудная клетка подтверждали все еще глубокий сон Рихарда. Позволив себе насладиться руками мужчины еще некоторое время, Фил умильно улыбнулся и попытался выбраться из кольца цепких рук. Аккуратно сев на кровати, он взглянул на спящего мужчину. «Не проснулся», — облегченно выдохнул Фил.

Сегодня воскресенье — и Нешфилд наконец решил, что окреп настолько, чтобы уже самостоятельно о себе заботиться, игнорируя альфу. Кое-как доковыляв до душа, он понял, что слабость еще преобладает в теле, но ножевые ранения не беспокоят совсем, да и задница за неделю снова вернула себе свою бледность, а рубцы… Мейер говорил, что шрамов не останется, значит, и эти полосы вскоре пропадут.

Фил разглядывал свое обнаженное тело в зеркале. Засосы и укусы практически сошли, синяки утратили яркость, начиная сливаться с телом. Фил отклеил пластыри с ран: да, все верно, нитки уже рассасываются. Как бы там ни было, но Мейер знает свое дело. Фил залез в душевую кабину и включил воду. Теплый поток приятно окутал тело, а шум падающей воды вытеснил из разума ненужные мысли.

Фил не сразу услышал возню в комнате. Лишь когда дверь его душевой едва не слетела с петель, Нешфилд испуганно обернулся, застыв как вкопанный с мыльной мочалкой в руках. Выражение на лице альфы мгновенно сменилось со свирепого на облегчение, он ступил под падающую воду душевой и прижал к себе ничего не понимающего омегу. Крепко, до хруста. Горячее дыхание обдало шею, и в следующую секунду губы альфы накрыли мягкие губы Фила. От удивления омега распахнул глаза, но альфа жадно целовал его, сминая губы, проникая языком и лаская его горячий рот, потом резко сместился к шее, ключицам. Руки продолжали оглаживать тело, ноздри часто раздувались, он нюхал, впитывал его запах, словно убеждаясь, что омега перед ним живой, настоящий, а не видение, размытое потоком воды. Альфа опустился перед ничего не понимающим омегой на колени, обвил руками талию, прижался щекой к животу, прикрыл глаза и словно прислушался. Вновь вздох облегчения.

— Я так испугался, когда не обнаружил тебя в кровати, — Рихард поцеловал плоский живот. — Чуть с ума не сошел… Не делай так больше…

— К-как? — запнулся Нешфилд.

— Не пугай меня.

Полностью вымокший Рихард встал с колен и поцеловал мальчишку в макушку, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Заканчивай, пойдем завтракать.

Фил смотрел на закрытую стеклянную дверь, на мочалку, упавшую к его ногам, и не понимал, отчего сердце колотится как обезумевшее, а по телу прокатываются волны дрожи. Губы дернулись в нервной странной усмешке. Рихард пал к его ногам. ПАЛ. САМ. В голове омеги звучал истеричный ликующий смех, а руки обхватили талию, сдерживая рвущиеся из души порывы. Теперь он сможет быть с ним счастлив. Ведь сможет, правда? Когда, если не теперь? Рихард признал его. Вымаливал прощение. Миллионы раз признавался в любви. Встал перед ним на колени…снял свою корону и встал, целовал его ноги и умолял…умолял сохранить их ребенка…

«Это победа, Фил, — звучал голос разума в голове, — прими мои поздравления».

Фил вышел из ванной, аккуратно опираясь о стену. Рихард его уже ждал, облаченный в хороший дорогой костюм. Второй костюм, подстать одеянию альфы, он увидел на кровати, для него.

— Собирайся.

— Мы куда-то идем? — наверное, впервые после скандала при Расселе и Мейере Нешфилд сказал альфе больше 2 слов, только этим можно объяснить немного удивленное, но довольное лицо Рихарда.

— Да, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Хочу свозить тебя в одно место.

«Свозить?» — по лицу Фила пробежала быстрая тень. «Не хочу в машину!» — истерически застучало в висках. Альфа, прочитав все на лице омеги, подошел и приобнял его за плечи.  
  
— Ничего не бойся. Я буду рядом. И если хочешь, полетим на вертолете, — он вопросительно заглянул в глаза Филу.

Он спрашивает его о чем-то не впервые, но только сейчас ответ по-настоящему был важен для него. Фил мелко закивал. Вертолет всяко лучше машины будет. Альфа улыбнулся одними уголками губ и подвел омегу к кровати.

Фил оделся и Рихард помог затянуть ему узкий белый галстук. Сегодня — строгая классика. Черный костюм, черная шелковая рубаха, черные лакированные туфли, белый узкий галстук с вертикальной тисненной на нем полосой в тон, белый шелковый платок, красиво уложенный в карман пиджака. Рихард помог ему собрать волосы в хвост и, поцеловав в щеку, распахнул перед ним дверь.

— Мое сокровище, — прошептал он на ухо Филу, подталкивая к выходу.

У дома уже ждал автомобиль, и омега нервно обернулся к Рихарду.

— Шшшш… — альфа накрыл глаза Фила своей большой ладонью и, придерживая под руку, повел к машине.

— Рих-хард…я…

— Шшшш… Доверься мне. Не думай ни о чем, — запах альфы успокаивал, он волнами накатывал на трясущееся тело омеги, подчиняя.

Родной сильный аромат не торопясь проникал в сознание, возводил невидимую стену между зарождающейся паникой и реальностью. Блок за блоком. И пока омега был сосредоточен на этих странных ощущениях, не заметил, как Рихард усадил его в салон авто, все так же, не отрывая от глаз ладони, сел рядом и прижался к хрупкому телу, что-то нашептывая на ушко. Фил так и не понял, в какой момент он задремал, но разбудил его шум вертолета. Рихард как раз пристегивал его в кресле, когда глаза омеги распахнулись и он увидел перед собой своего альфу.

— Все хорошо, — бросил ему Рихард, усаживаясь в кресло рядом с пилотом, а второе пассажирское сидение занимал, судя по всему, телохранитель.

Как ни странно, но страха перед полетом Фил не испытывал. Он был окрылен состоянием парения, свободы, которое смог подарить вертолет, взмыв в воздух. Словно маленький ребенок, Нешфилд прилип к иллюминатору, разглядывая пушистые облака, которые были словно вата — мягкие, невесомые и хаотично разбросанные по голубому небу. Он смотрел на пейзаж севера с высоты птичьего полета: на домики, маленькие точки, что сейчас представляли собой людей. Это был восторг. Нешфилд не знал, куда его везет Рихард, но он уже был безумно благодарен ему за это невероятное чувство, растекающееся в груди от полета.

Фил совсем не ориентировался, где они находятся, но его сейчас это и мало заботило. Он, наверное, обратил внимание, что они пересекли третью зону лишь потому, что на глаза попала четкая граница. И вертолет пошел на снижение. Полет занял не больше тридцати минут. Но стоило им сойти с трапа, как дверь ожидающего автомобиля приветливо распахнулась. Альфа не дал мальчишке и шанса это увидеть, сразу развернул к себе, накрывая глаза ладонью и нашептывая нежные слова на ушко. Буквально через пятнадцать минут, как автомобиль покинул вертолетную площадку, они въехали на кладбище. А еще спустя пять минут машина остановилась, и Рихард помог Филу выйти.

***

Как только омега оглянулся по сторонам и осознал, куда его привез альфа, его ноги подкосились, и если бы не Рихард, то Фил бы просто беспомощно осел на пол. Кровь ударила в голову, в горле встал ком, тело вновь начала сотрясать дрожь. Он испуганно взглянул на Рихарда.

— Пойдем, — Рихард едва ли не волок его за собой, так как ноги отказывались двигаться. Фил оглянулся, уперся взглядом в машину и единственное, чего сейчас хотел — это вновь оказаться внутри ее кожаного салона, спрятаться там, чтобы не встречаться с тем, что ждет его впереди.

Фил стоял, открывая и закрывая глаза. Один, два, три… Ничего не исчезает. Альфа действительно его привез сюда, к семейной могиле. Отец. Папа. Ланис. На омегу смотрели вырезанные из камня лица его погибшей семьи. Грудь вновь пробило иглой боли, острой, толстой, непроходящей. Слезы вмиг скопились в глазах и уже беспомощно падали на землю, размазывая картинку реальности перед глазами. Фил закусил губу, пошатнулся, в висках пульсировал очаг боли, сердце разболелось с такой силой, что захотелось завыть. Руки упали на ограду, удерживая тело вертикально, а душа порванным в шторм парусом оседала к ногам.

Он не был тут с момента похорон. Омега вновь прикрыл глаза, сглотнул подступившие слезы. В его сознании проносились картинки похорон, аварии, того, как он должен упасть сейчас к ногам семьи и разрыдаться, заголосить, утопить в невыплаканных слезах их каменные образы. Он должен сейчас кидаться на эти изваяния, изодрать в кровь руки о грубый камень, выплакать и вымолить свое прощение… А вместо этого… Он стоит надгробной плитой рядом с ними, не в силах ни закричать во все горло, ни согнуться от рыданий. Он не знал, что должен сделать, что будет правильным. Он молчал и глотал подкатывающие к горлу слезы, шатаясь от малейшего дуновения ветра.

Но в душе бушевала вьюга, замораживая и раскалывая остатки потрепанной шхуны его души. Он в мыслях летел на камни, на ледяные айсберги, которые надвигались прямо по курсу на покореженный корабль, некогда гордо называвшейся «душой». Ему хотелось разбиться. Разбиться и похоронить себя в ледяных водах подсознания, отправиться к своим близким и таким родным, но… уже неживым людям.

Внезапно сильные руки прижали его к себе. Сгорбленная спина маленького омеги буквально утопла в широкой груди Рихарда, который обвил его руками, пряча ото всех, защищая. Фил всхлипнул. Сморгнул слезы и часто задышал, стремясь унять рыдания. Рихард наклонился к уху, поцеловал самый его краешек и выдохнул:

— Плачь.

Короткое слово, приказ, но Филу этого хватило, чтобы порванный штормовыми ветрами парус упал на палубу бесполезной тряпкой, замедляя стремительный ход практически разбившегося корабля. Ему разрешили плакать… Словно прорванная плотина, из мальчишки хлынули рыдания. Не просто скупые слезы, нет, теперь это были рыдания, с громким плачем и всхлипами.

Он кричал в руках альфы, сгибаясь пополам от разрывающей тело боли, а этот пронзительный отчаянный крик, возносившийся к небесам невысказанной мольбой и словами, ранил Рихарда в самое сердце. Он даже не представлял, сколько боли сокрыто в хрупком теле его маленького омеги. Фил что-то бессвязно бормотал, размазывал слезы по лицу и цеплялся пальцами за руки альфы.

Рихард не мог сказать, сколько продлилась истерика Нешфилда, но когда мальчишка полностью выплакался и выдохся, а голос от крика едва не осип, омега безвольной куклой повис на руках альфы. Растрепанный, заплаканный, но его. Его мальчик сейчас, наверное, был ближе к нему, чем когда бы то ни было до этого. Рихард опустился на скамью возле могил и устроил Фила у себя на руках, укачивая, как маленького ребенка.

Когда Фил перестал содрогаться от остатков истерики, альфа аккуратно поставил его на землю, поправил на нем слегка помятый костюм, растрепанные волосы и нежно вытер остатки слез с его лица. Фил, казалось, даже не смотрел на него, слабо понимая, что альфа делает.

Но Рихард был намерен довести начатое до конца. Он встал перед Филом на колени, снова. Посмотрел на каменные портреты его семьи и, сделав глубокий вдох, начал свою речь. Он, честно, старательно репетировал ее дома не один раз, но сейчас, глядя в лица его родителей, пусть нарисованные, но альфе этого хватило, чтобы напрочь забыть заготовленную речь.

— Простите меня, — начал Рихард. — Простите, — он сжал в руках ладони Фила. — Я, сын Данмара Хейне, Рихард Хейне, прошу у вас прощение за всю боль, которую вам принесла моя семья, — его голос становился тверже и увереннее.

Растерянный взгляд Фила поднялся от коленопреклонного Рихарда и мазнул по лицам своей семьи.

— Я, король Северных территорий, стою перед вами на коленях и прошу благословить меня и вашего сына, Нешфилда Бэйли. Он — мой истинный. И я прошу у вас руки вашего сына, — альфа достал коробочку с их кольцами. Теми же самыми, которые они уже надевали друг другу на официальной церемонии, и которое Фил швырнул ему в лицо в больнице.

Губы Фила дернулись в слабой улыбке.

— Они тебе не ответят… — печально отозвался он. В глазах омеги вновь встали тяжелые прозрачные капли.

— Я… — альфа запнулся. — Я прошу у тебя прощения перед твоей семьей… За все, что сделал тебе. Я прошу у них прощения…

— Они тебе не ответят, — омега всхлипнул и покачал головой, вздрогнув.

— Я отвечу.

Рихард повернул голову на голос, так же сделал и Фил. К ним подходил Мичи. И Рассел, в руках которого был большой букет белых кал. Мичи — единственный, кто остался у Фила.

— Я тебя прощаю, — сказал Мичи, подходя ближе и глядя на альфу твердым взглядом.

Мичи оценил этот жест, бесспорно. И не мог сейчас позволить этим усилиям кануть в лету. Пусть ему тяжело было произносить эти слова, но он простил. Как и Фил давно простил своего альфу.

Рихард несмело улыбнулся.

— Я прошу у тебя руки твоего брата, Нешфилда. Я обещаю любить его, заботиться о нем, беречь его. Он — мой истинный. И я счастлив, что ты подарил нам встречу, связавшую нас.

Мичи скрипнул зубами, вспомнив, как именно все начиналось, но глубоко выдохнул и посмотрел на брата, по щекам которого текли ручьи слез.

«Когда в последний раз он плакал? На похоронах?» — подумал Мичи.

Мичи накрыл руку альфы своей.

— Я отдаю тебе своего брата, — проникновенным голосом сказал он. — Надеюсь, он никогда не пожалеет о том, что ты оказался его «проклятьем».

— Фил. Маленький мой, любимый мой… Я прошу тебя дать мне шанс. Я люблю вас больше жизни, пожалуйста, позволь мне тебя любить.

Он достал из коробочки кольцо меньшего размера и вопросительно глянул на омегу. Улыбнувшись сквозь слезы, тот протянул ему руку. И Рихард, словно впервые, надел ему кольцо на палец, запечатав его поцелуем. Затем он достал свое кольцо и вложил в маленькую ладошку. Фил по-детски размазал слезы по лицу и надел кольцо альфе, устало улыбнувшись. Последовав примеру Рихарда, он тоже запечатлел на его пальце поцелуй.

Альфа поднялся с колен, не обращая внимания на запачканные брюки, и подозвал охранника, что тенью следовал за ними с огромной корзиной белых кал. Рихард взял цветы и, не выпуская из рук ладонь своего омеги, поставил их на могилу. То же самое проделал и Рассел, расставив букеты в трех больших вазах.

— Как ты узнал? — тихо спросил Фил.

— Что именно? — сердце Рихарда ликовало, он чувствовал себя влюбленным старшеклассником после первого признания, первого поцелуя — окрыленный безмятежным чувством первой любви.

— Что папа любил калы.

— Твой брат сказал, — не стал скрывать Рихард, поцеловав ладошку и разжав руку, словно давая разрешение.

Бросив короткий взгляд на альфу, Фил бросился на руки Мичи, который стоял немного в стороне.

— Мичи… — Фил крепко обнял брата, вдыхал его знакомый до боли запах и размазывал по его костюму слезы.

— Маленький мой, — бета погладил рыжие пряди волос. — Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив.

***

Стоило только сесть в автомобиль, как Фила сморило. Истерика полностью измотала мальчишку и он заснул, едва машина успела выехать за территорию кладбища. Рихард аккуратно уложил его себе на ноги и даже отказался от вертолета, ведь шум работающих двигателей мог потревожить его сокровище. Поэтому дорога домой заняла около двух с половиной часов на машине. Но альфа наслаждался тихим сопением его мальчика на руках.

Он сегодня победил. Он чувствовал. Рихард признал правоту этого решения — ведь оно действительно принесло свои плоды. Фил принял его. Принял по-настоящему, сам. Без принуждения и угроз. Теперь ему нужно только удержать это хрупкое чувство. Рихард, наконец, научился быть нежным, заботливым. Научился отодвигать свою жестокость рядом с ним. Ему хотелось отдавать мальчику больше… Больше нежности, больше любви, больше тепла. Ему как воздух нужна была его улыбка, которую он так долго пытался вернуть на это милое лицо.

— Я сохраню нас. Я сделаю все, чтобы ты был счастлив, — прошептал альфа, поглаживая рыжие прядки.

***

Рихард вернулся в офис разгребать скопившиеся дела, а Фил после посещения клиники Мейера готовился возвращаться к учебе.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Мейер, ощупывая его живот.

— Нормально. — После истерики, которая принесла наконец покой в его остывшую душу, доктор все-таки накачал его успокоительными и еще чем-то для поддержания плода.

— Впредь постарайся воздержаться от таких всплесков эмоций. Ты вредишь ребенку.

— …

— Надеюсь, теперь ты передумал изводить ребенка? — с прищуром спросил док.

— Вы были правы, док, — мальчик прикрыл глаза. — Я не могу ему противиться… Это сильнее меня. «Истинность» сковывает лучше любых уз. Я простил ему, док. Я настолько его люблю, что мне даже страшно. Это сродни зависимости. Когда я думаю, что внутри растет наш ребенок, пусть и зачатый таким образом. Он наш, — мальчик нежно улыбнулся. — Все совершают ошибки. Вы были правы. Правы…

Мейер был рад услышать нечто подобное. Мальчик действительно много пережил, и трудно было сказать, что в итоге сформируется в его неокрепшей психике. Но, услышав ответ, доктор лишь улыбнулся, мысленно хваля альфу: «Да вы, никак, волшебник, Рихард».

***

Прошло несколько месяцев с того момента, как Рихард и Фил посетили могилы Бейли. Рихард превратился в исключительного семьянина. Он каждый вечер спешил с работы домой, где его встречал самый родной человек, его омега; и дом, который раньше был просто оболочкой, статусом, тоже преобразился. В нем зарождался уют, его окутывал запах истинной пары, и слуги не могли нарадоваться изменениям. В доме появились живые цветы в вазах, одна из комнат переоборудована под детскую в ожидании наследника. В поместье словно вдохнули жизнь.

Фил вернулся к учебе. Рихард уже не ограничивал его в передвижениях, но настоял на сопровождающих. Альфа продолжал сходить с ума от ревности, но старался держать себя в руках. Ему было приятно слушать вечером, сидя на террасе за чашечкой ароматного кофе, как Фил провел время с другими омегами из школы: как они вместе сходили в кафе, или готовились к фестивалю, примеряя костюмы. Да, друзьями Фил не обзавелся, но лед, сковавший толпу с первых дней, дал трещины, и у мальчика появились новые знакомые. Друзьями их называть было рано, но Нешфилд был рад и этому.

Его живот уже успел немного округлиться, особенно учитывая былое истощение. И пусть сейчас омега питался нормально, ел все равно неохотно, мало. Поэтому при худобе его пятимесячный животик заметно выделялся. Рыжие волосы Рихард запретил стричь и сейчас, они доставали до поясницы, ухоженные, ровно-подстриженные, яркие. Альфа безумно любил это пламя на голове своего омеги.

Секс преобразился, как и все, что связывало их — теперь он был чувственным, мучительно нежным, неистовым. Рихард заводился, вспыхивал спичкой, только от взгляда на округлый животик омеги. Ему казалось, что вся его жизнь до этого была ненастоящей, пустой, пресыщенной, и только сейчас — он ожил. Проснулся ото сна в холодных глубинах Северного океана, и лед, сковывающий его сердце, наконец раскололся, позволяя этой мышце разгонять по сосудам эликсир счастья, жизнь и любовь. Он с легкостью перечеркнул прошлый беспорядочный образ жизни, впитывая настоящий, который изначально казался нереальным.

— Маленький мой, — Рихард прошел в дом, минуя дворецкого и подходя к дивану, на котором расположился его омега с мягкой улыбкой. Рихард отбросил свой кейс и наклонился к Филу, легко касаясь губ. — Я дома… — шепчет альфа, поглаживая руками круглый животик.

— Добро пожаловать, — радостно улыбнулся Фил, отвечая на поцелуй. — Мммм…

— Фил… Ты что делаешь? — выдохнул альфа в губы мальчишке, вновь жадно припадая к ним. Рука, на правах хозяина, уже скользнула под рубашку, которую мальчик перестал заправлять дома в штаны.

— Хочу тебя… — тихо выдохнул Фил в ответ, обвивая руками шею альфы. Рихард громко сглотнул. Вокруг них уже стягивался в узел запах похоти, скручиваясь змеей внизу живота. — Мммм…

— Боги, Фил… — обронил альфа, ослабляя галстук и сбрасывая пиджак.

— В спальню… — прошептал мальчишка, приподнимаясь.

— Прости, малыш, не дотерплю.

Рихард быстро расстегивал пуговицы, потом плюнул и просто сорвал с омеги рубашку. Припал горячими губами к маленьким торчащим бусинкам сосков, прикусил ключицу, облизал шею, поднимаясь выше, прокладывая языком замысловатые маршруты. А руки тем временем уже стаскивали штаны, ласково оглаживали округлившийся низ живота, торчащий член. Рихард опустился перед ним на колени, взял в рот горячую плоть.

Альфа знал, никто не потревожит их. Его дворецкий, Ли, проницательный лис, как только понял, в каком ключе разворачиваются события, сразу испарился с поля зрения, и ни один слуга не войдет в гостиную, пока хозяева занимаются в ней сексом.

Рихард сосал член Фила, наслаждаясь его громкими стонами и выдохами. Сам же расстегивал свои брюки, чтобы выпустить стоящий колом член, которому было до невозможного тесно оставаться в штанах. Надрачивая себе член свободной рукой, другой он ласкал дырочку омеги. Рихард едва сдерживался, в сознании, в самом эпицентре его желания, конвульсивно билась единственная мысль: «Выдрать до потери сознания».

Наконец Фил прижал голову Рихарда к себе, дернулся и излился в рот своему партнеру. Рихард проглотил, глухо рыкнув, и повалил омегу на спину, входя сразу на всю длину, не давая опомниться после недавнего оргазма. Но Фил все равно выгнулся и закричал от пронзившей все тело боли.

Альфа, задрав ноги омеги повыше, остервенело вдалбливался в раскрывающееся тело, откровенно наслаждаясь сладострастными криками партнера. Тела сгорали в пламени страсти, которая вспыхивала от малейшей искры, будь то взгляд или робкое прикосновение.

Рихард был счастлив, смаргивая скатывающийся со лба пот, он алчно пожирал взглядом своего маленького партнера, который становился более страстным с каждым новым совместным днем. Фил раскрепощался, желал его, соблазнял в свойственной только ему манере. Фил любил секс и его аппетиты полностью устраивали Рихарда, он был счастлив. С большой буквы СЧАСТЛИВ. Лучшего истинного ему судьба и преподнести не могла.

Сердце, окрыленное любовью, пылало ярче солнца, и Рихард был благодарен за это трепетное чувство своему омеге. Именно он сумел растопить ледяное сердце главы Северной корпорации, именно он сделал его своим рабом, а не наоборот. Да, сейчас, страстно и безудержно стремясь к разрядке, вторгаясь в любимое тело, Рихард честно мог признаться себе, что именно он раб этого маленького существа, его омеги, а никак не наоборот.

Он пал к его ногам, наверное, еще тогда, в подвале, едва увидев обнаженное тонкое тело, едва уловив исходящий от него аромат. Аромат, который повязал сознание Рихарда по рукам и ногам, вынуждая в итоге опуститься перед своим божеством на колени.

Рихард провел языком дорожку от шеи к подбородку, прикусил подбородок и, до боли впившись в бедра омеги, натянул его на себя до основания, рыкнул и излился внутрь любимого тела. Оргазм еще не отпускал альфу какое-то время, убойной волной прокатываясь по телу и вынуждая кончать обильно и долго. Фил, взмокший, с закатившимися от экстаза глазами, расслабленным истомой лицом, лежал под ним, до безобразия красивый и порочный, бездумно размазывающий свою сперму по промежности и животу. Рихард улыбнулся. Вот он, его мальчик. Настоящий, улыбающийся, удовлетворенный.

Рихард вышел из тела омеги, чтобы избежать сцепки, и лег рядом, притягивая мальчика к себе. Секса хотелось нестерпимо. Альфа прикрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти и, прикусив ушко Фила, прошептал:

— Я хочу еще… — и не дожидаясь возражений или согласия, снова вошел в расслабленное тело. Омега ахнул и поерзал попой на члене альфы.

Рихард гортанно зарычал и резко вскинул Фила наверх, устраивая его сверху на своем члене. К сожалению, беременность внесла некоторые коррективы в разнообразие поз, но альфа любил эту позу до звездочек перед глазами. Он шарил руками по телу любовника, пощипывал соски, гладил живот, небрежно задевал уже твердеющий член и подмахивал Филу.

Боги, как же ему нравилось наблюдать за выражениями лица своего омеги. Рихард не стремился сдержать улыбку, поймав взглядом красивый изгиб спины, погладив длинные стройные ноги, впитывая в себя стоны своей пары. Это было прекрасно.


	17. Глава 16

Лили, возлагавший свои надежды на постель Рихарда Хейне, отказывался принять его отказ. Как мог этот самовлюбленный альфа отказаться от него? Он — совершенство. Лили мерил шагами комнату, прикусывая губу.

Безусловно, этот эгоистичный ублюдок был прав — у Лили были и другие любовники, но разве может кто-то сравниться с Хейне? Глава корпорации Севера — и какие-то нищеброды, подбирающие крохи с царского стола. Нет, ему, определенно, нужен Хейне. Лили прикусил свой аккуратный пальчик, раздумывая, что бы предпринять.

Ревность выжигала в нем уродливые картины, изменяя миловидное, даже красивое, лицо омеги на чудовищную маску. Журнал полетел в сторону его дорогой квартиры, которую ему оплачивал другой любовник.

Взгляд снова зацепился за заголовок статьи «Действительно ли у главы корпорации скоро появится наследник?». Глаза застелила пелена ярости. На фото был пойманный каким-то папарацци Нешфилд Бейли в бассейне своей школы. И действительно, его плоский животик сейчас уже не казался таким плоским.

— Ублюдок! Ублюдок! Сука! СУКА! — кричал Лили, разрывая журнал на куски. — Как он мог?! Да как он посмел?!

Обида душила, сжимая горло в тисках. Первая попавшаяся под руку вещь полетела в стену, разбиваясь. Лили даже не обратил внимания, что это было: чашка, пепельница любовника или еще что. Плевать! Его распирало от гнева.

Несколько месяцев он просто ждал, что сейчас, наигравшись в семью, натрахавшись с этим угловатым ребенком, Рихард придет, голодный, страстный, властный. Придет и будет драть его как раньше, до потери сознания, играя в доминирование. Но, нет. Время шло, редкие сведения о его жизни просачивались в прессу, но альфа не спешил возвращаться к Лили.

И вот теперь его чаша терпения переполнилась. Обида и желание мести лились через край. Он хотел отомстить, проучить и вернуть Рихарда. В голове давно созрел план, как избавиться от пацана, и Лили зашелся в истерическом хохоте. Глаза хищно сверкнули маниакальным блеском, а по лицу расползлась лисья ухмылка. Он отомстит этому альфе и плевать, что он король Северных территорий. Он отомстит…

***

Найти подход к главному персонажу его мщения оказалось несложно. Нешфилд Хейне вместе с частью студентов в четверг вечером будет посещать театр. Им следует написать рецензию на пьесу, поэтому омега будет в компании преподавателя и еще нескольких студентов-омег. Телохранителей в зал не допустят, так что они будут ожидать на улице в машине, максимум в холле. А вот ему, Лили, ничто не мешает войти в зал.

Все оказалось до безобразия просто. Лили даже рассмеялся такой прекрасно сложившейся ситуации — наверное, боги благоволят ему. Пьеса длилась три часа, Лили внимательно следил за тем, где был мальчишка, и, когда во время спектакля он вышел в уборную, хищный оскал искривил его красивый губы.

— Как удачно… — протянул омега, следуя за Филом в туалет.

Мальчишка был зеленоватого оттенка, он склонился над раковиной и умывался. Быстро окинув взглядом тело, отметил округлившийся слегка живот, худобу и невысокий рост. Ему явно нехорошо.

— Вам плохо? — ласково спросил Лили, склоняясь над мальчишкой. — Вызвать охрану, доктора? — взгляд огладил живот, давая понять мальчишке предмет беспокойства постороннего человека.

Пауза. Фил глубоко вдохнул, смахивая с лица влагу, Лили обеспокоенно смотрел на мальчишку. Тот уже понял, что перед ним омега, а значит, можно не бояться.

— Простите. Просто…душно в зале… — парень сглотнул, чувствуя, как печет затылок.

— Водички? — протянутая вода. Фил внимательно смотрит на стоящего перед ним незнакомца, окидывает взглядом протянутую бутылку. — Да вы не переживайте, я еще не успел открыть. Только купил. Сам плохо переношу скопление людей.

По-видимому, подействовало, Фил благодарно улыбнулся, но все же отказался. Лили пожал плечами, отворачиваясь, скрывая перекошенное злобой лицо, и сделал шаг в сторону кабинки. Косой взгляд через плечо — Фил снова склонился к умывальнику, включив воду. Секунда — и Лили хватает мальчишку за волосы.

Фил не успел ничего сообразить, как лицо со всей силы приложили о край умывальника, разбивая нос. Красные пятна тут же падают на мраморный пол и умывальник, пачкают одежду. Фил, не осознав случившегося, уже оказывается вжатым в дверь кабинки. Удар ногой в пах, резкая боль иглой втыкается в тело. Ноги подкашиваются, и омега падает на пол. Рука, держащая волосы, прикладывает мальчишку затылком об угол умывальника. В затылке словно взрывается бомба, и шея ощущает теплую влагу, ползущую за шиворот.

Фил пытается закричать, но из горла вырываются лишь булькающие каркающие звуки. Он сплевывает кровь, ничего не понимая. За что? Фил даже не рассмотрел этого незнакомца. Так что же он сделал? Мысли быстро рождаются в голове и так же быстро меркнут, уволакивая сознание за собой.

Лили стоял над лежащим на полу телом подростка и тяжело дышал. Дело сделано — он достал Нешфилда Хейне и даже немного покрасил его смазливую мордашку, адреналин шумел в ушах, разгоняя по телу первые волны удовлетворения.

Лили быстро выдернул салфетки и старательно затер капли крови, смыл ее и из раковины. Промокнул кровь с лица и головы омеги, чтобы меньше наследить, и, достав из кармана пакетик с несколькими таблетками, вытряхнул одну на ладонь.

Запихнув пальцами таблетку в рот, он постарался устроить ее под язык, чтобы она сама собой растаяла. Пальцы быстро набрали сообщение на телефоне, и Лили принялся ждать. Буквально через десять минут нервного напряжения в закрытую дверь кабинки, где он прятался с Филом, постучали.

— Чего так долго? — прошипел омега, сгружая на руки крупного альфы бессознательное тело.

— А чего у него кровь? — спросил другой омега, заглядывая в лицо мальчишки из-за спины альфы.

— Мне нужно было его вырубить. Я сделал все, что смог, — злобно бросил Лили. — Поехали. Надеюсь, все готово?

— Более чем, — альфа уложил худое тело в большой чехол от костюмов. Вжикнула молния, и он с легкостью поднял свою ношу. Со стороны все смотрелось так, словно группа сотрудников спешила с костюмами к служебным помещениям. Лили и еще один омега тоже тащили по несколько подобных чехлов.

Оказавшись в крыле для персонала, они быстро вышли через служебный вход к припаркованному автомобилю. Как только машина отъехала от театра, Лили победно рассмеялся, дергая молнию на чехле, в котором лежал омега.

— Вот и все, Рихард, — прошипел Лили. — Твоя сучка у меня.

***

Фил открыл глаза, точнее, попытался открыть. В глаза словно песка насыпали — жгут, пекут, слезятся. Ни зги не видно, потому что картинка расплывается, а в голове стоит вязкая тошнотворная муть. Солоноватый привкус на языке, ощущение слипшихся на затылке волос, разбитый или сломанный нос.

«Какого дьявола?» Глаза заплыли, виной всему покалеченный нос, осторожное касание к переносице — и боль вонзается в охваченное паникой сознание. Тишину помещения оглашает шипение Фила, рука коснулась затылка, обнаружила корку запекшейся крови. Очередная вспышка боли, вызванная прикосновением. Желудок резко скрутило, омега согнулся пополам, припадая на локти на сыром полу. Частое дыхание мальчишки оглашало пространство, он пытался сдержать рвущуюся из него муть. Шум в ушах и голове, словно омега окружен ватой.

Попытка подняться не привела ни к чему хорошему: старая травма вновь дала о себе знать, и мальчишка упал на пол на подкосившуюся ногу, начиная блевать. Спазмы раздирали горло, словно наждачная бумага, выпуская наружу все новые и новые комки рвоты.

— Угх… — слабый стон, мальчишка вытер рукой губы, отползая в сторону.

Омега осматривался, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит. Но единственное, что подбрасывает память — это незнакомец в уборной театра.

— Который сейчас час? — а перед глазами все та же пелена.

Внезапно большая тяжелая дверь открылась, буквально распиливая потерянное сознание омеги жутким металлическим скрежетом. Фил закрыл уши руками, морщась.

— Так-так… Очнулся уже, сученыш?

В помещении, наконец, вспыхивает одинокая лампочка. Свет от нее не спасает от плотной темноты, но слегка ее рассеивает, выхватывая отдельные участки продолговатого помещения. Металлическая кровать. Цепи, валяющиеся на полу. Несколько стульев. Ведро, заменяющее туалет, так как такового не наблюдается. Все.

Фил сглотнул.

— Кто вы?

В помещение вошли трое. Лицо одного из них показалось знакомым.

Фил старался выхватить образ из памяти: точно — незнакомец из театра.

— Что происходит?

— Что он в тебе нашел? — прошипел незнакомец, подходя и наклоняясь над мальчишкой. — Вон, — пнул ногой небольшой живот, — даже ребенка тебе заделал! — презрение так и сочилось из его голоса. — Метку он тебе поставил, да?! — парень дернул мальчишку за волосы, наклоняя того к земле, обнажая место метки.

Лили чувствовал, как глаза тонут в водовороте замысловатых линий метки, ревность вопила во все горло, требуя мщения.

— Ах ты, тварь! — он дернул Фила за волосы, намереваясь содрать скальп. — Я должен быть на твоем месте, сука! — в руках парня появились ножницы.

Завидев длинную полосу металла, Фил задергался, запаниковал. Страх пиявкой впился в сознание, выворачивая наизнанку. Память любезно нарисовала воспоминания о том, как нож входит в тело с легкой подачи Ноэля. Это было совсем недавно, как он мог забыть?

— Нет! Пожалуйста!

Вырываясь, Фил не мог понять, что с ним, почему все его тело, словно вата, мягкое и непослушное. Его слабые попытки отбиться даже смотрелись комично. Слух резал надменный смех альфы. Точно альфы, Фил чувствовал его запах.

Альфа подошел, заломил руки Филу за спину, поставив его на колени и согнув пополам. Живот сжало от неудобной позы, и Фил застонал. Больно.

Рука незнакомца оттянула растрепанный хвост и клацнула ножницами, срезая все максимально коротко, насколько позволяет ситуация.

— За что?! Отпустите! — всхлипнул Фил.

— Как договорились, — бросил незнакомец, проводя ножницами по метке. — Хочу содрать ее, — злобное шипение. — Трахни его и покончим с этим. Хочу, чтобы эта сука издохла вместе со своим выблядком! — голос был полон презрения и ненависти, жалил, вонзая свои зубы, как змея, перед тем как поглотить добычу.

— Нет! Пожалуйста!

Незнакомец дернул стул, сел, подпирая рукой щеку. Губы скривила холодная усмешка.

Наконец Лили насладится местью. Этого заморыша сейчас отымеют как последнюю шлюху, не зря же он его наркотиком угостил, совсем легким, но вызывающим жуткое желание расставить ноги, как при течке. Очень скоро его накроет и будет корежить, как дешевую блядь. А Лили полюбуется, чем же эта дырка такая особенная, что Рихарда как подменили. А потом они оставят пацана подыхать тут голодной смертью. Мучительно и предельно жестоко.

«Может, стоит ему еще живот ножом проткнуть, чтобы наверняка издох вместе с ребенком?», — губы растянулись еще шире в пугающем оскале.

Искать его среди всего обилия контейнеров в старом порту на окраине четвертой зоны будут долго.

Они домчались сюда за четыре часа, и Лили надеялся, что у него в запасе есть пара часов, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, пока Рихард хватится пропажи. «Когда он стал таким жестоким? — мелькнула в голове мысль и тут же погасла. — Наверное, он всегда был». Рука по-прежнему сжимала хвост рыжих волос, неосознанно его перебирая.

— Нет! Нет! Отпустите! — вырывался омега, а альфа тем временем пытался удобнее перехватить мальчишку и содрать с него одежду.

— Изворотливый гаденыш… — шипел альфа, нарушая возню пощечиной. Фил, отвернувшись в последний момент, принял удар раскрытой ладонью в скулу и ухо.

— Лили, — шепот третьего парня, наблюдавшего за сценой насилия. — Может, не будешь его мучить, он же беременный?

— Ты что, совсем идиот, Кейси? Именно потому, что он беременный, я его и мучаю! — рыкнул незнакомец.

— Я не согласен, — робко ответил парнишка. — Ты сказал «припугнуть», а не убить…

Лили, вскочив с места, резким ударом отправил парнишку к стене. Тот непонимающим взглядом взглянул на Лили:

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Рихард, — зло процедил Лили. — Со мной случился Рихард Хейне. Если не хочешь составить компанию этому сученышу, закрой пасть и смотри, — прошипел в лицо омеги Лили. — Ты же тоже хотел отомстить Хейне, так наслаждайся! Данмар вытер об тебя ноги, а мы вытрем о сучку Рихарда! — вернувшись на свое место, Лили вновь вцепился взглядом в пару альфа-омега.

Альфа уже заполнил запахом все небольшое помещение, Лили ехидно ухмыльнулся. Похоть окутывала альфу, забираясь под кожу перепуганного сопротивляющегося мальчишки. Альфа жадно вдыхал носом запах Фила, припадая к волосам и шее, облизывая его и продолжая тащить в сторону металлической кровати, старательно стаскивая с него одежду.

— Нет! Нееет… — стонал мальчишка, в голове у Фила звенело — рука у альфы тяжелая, а этот удар просто добавился к предыдущим, вышибая звездочки из заплывших синяками глаз. — Рихард… Рихард… — скулил он.

— Заткни уже его, Дик! — зарычал Лили, остервенело сжав кулаки. —  
«Рихард!» «Рихард!» — это недоразумение продолжает его звать! Ненавижу!»

Фил отчаянно царапался, даже укусил альфу, когда тот попытался его поцеловать. За что получил оглушительный удар по лицу и на несколько секунд потерялся в пространстве, а когда сознание вновь вспыхнуло, с него уже стаскивали брюки. Толкнув альфу, он попытался перевернуться, чувствуя, как сознание конвульсивно дергается, задыхаясь от удушливого запаха чужого альфы. Разбитый или сломанный нос совсем не помогал, он лишь продлевал агонию.

Почему он еще в состоянии ощущать этот ненавистный отвратительный запах своим разбитым носом? Фил не знал. Всему виной метка? На уровне инстинктов она отвращает от всех, кроме хозяина? Но факт оставался таковым — Фила тошнило с каждой минутой все сильнее. Страх и адреналин не помогали справиться с водоворотом тошноты, казалось, они лишь усиливали ее.

А эти липкие касания, которые не ласкали, а пачкали его, были невыносимы. Даже малыш сильно толкнулся, выражая солидарность с папой. Его словно отравляли запахом возбужденного чужого самца. Фил жалобно пискнул и схватился рукой за живот.

Альфе этой секунды было достаточно, чтобы содрать висящие на коленях брюки Фила и, схватив того за шею, швырнуть на кровать. Металлическая конструкция жалобно пискнула и прогнулась. Альфа придавил Фила своим весом.

— Как ты приятно пахнешь… — прошептал он в ухо. — Хотелось бы трахнуть тебя во время течки… Уверен, пахнешь ты крышесносно… — влажный язык скользнул в ухо, облизывая.

— Да сколько ты будешь с ним нежничать! — зарычал Лили. — Выеби его уже наконец, Дик! Я хочу услышать его скулеж!

Фил сжался, инстинктивно прикрывая живот. В сознании, он все еще в сознании… А так хотелось отключиться.

Наверное, он кричал и плакал, но в помутневшей голове не было ничего, словно по ней прошлись ластиком, стирая все надписи. Его парализовало от отвращения, и все свои силы он отдавал на то, чтобы ни обрыгаться второй раз.

Рука альфы сжала до боли бедра мальчишки, пытаясь развернуть его к себе. Альфа не обращал внимания на протесты и всхлипы, «Нет» звучало для него, как «Да». Одно слово — животное.

Фил, больше не в силах выдерживать запах, который едва не вышибал из него дух, ощущаясь не столько носом, сколько кожей, наконец опрокинулся с кровати, свесив голову и проблевался. Альфа отскочил, оглядывая омегу с подкатившей к горлу яростью. Рычание.

— Уйди! Воняешь… — простонал Фил, размазывая желчь по губам.

Альфу от ярости перекосило, глаза полыхнули гневом.

— Ах, ты, тварь! — зарычал самец, сдергивая мальчишку за ногу на пол. Фил скорчился от боли, затылок вновь приложился о пол. В глазах потемнело. — Даже не надейся мне кайф обломать! До крови выдеру, сучонок!

Дик быстро пригвоздил омегу к полу, сев на его плечи сверху и доставая свой сочащийся смазкой член. Фил зажмурился от средоточия запаха, который ударил по мозгам до головокружения. А альфа лишь больше распалялся и уплотнял свой аромат.

Сжав пальцами рот мальчишки, альфа втолкнул внутрь свой член. Фил скривился, пытаясь вытолкнуть чужую плоть и отвернуться, заколотил кулаками по спине насильника. Ну, как заколотил, попытался, но Дику эти хлопки все равно что поглаживания.

Альфа успел несколько раз толкнуться, удерживая челюсть Фила. Мерзко. Противно. Вновь живот омеги свело судорогой и очередная порция желчи выплеснулась изо рта, приводя альфу в бешенство. Пощечина опалила лицо.

Альфа вздернул мальчишку вверх, с губ которого продолжали слетать сдавленные крики «Рихард!» и «Нет!», и ударил кулаком в солнечное сплетение, вышибая дух. Фил поломанной куклой повалился вперед, на руки альфы, который, быстро опустив ослабевшее тело мальчишки на колени и согнув пополам, содрал хлопковую ткань трусов. Ладони принялись жадно мять маленькую упругую задницу, грубо дергать вялый член, а губы впились в поясницу, оставляя яркий след засоса.

Фил простонал, приходя в сознание. Малыш опять толкнулся, Фил скривился, уже не в силах кричать, сорвав голос, заскулил, заливаясь слезами. Палец альфы нетерпеливо толкнулся внутрь тела омеги, и все это под одобрительные и нетерпеливые выкрики Лили.

Фил дернулся, его продолжало тошнить, скручивать живот в болезненных спазмах, одной рукой омега потянулся к животу, желая успокоить толкающегося малыша. Но в следующую секунду альфа выдернул пальцы и приставил свой член к сжатым мышцам, надавливая. Фил невидящим взором уставился в темноту помещения, слегка разбавленную скудным светом одинокой лампочки. Пустота и тьма, как и в его душе сейчас. Обидно. Обидно…

— Нет! Нет! Пожалуйста! Что я тебе сделал?! — из последних сил срывающимся голосом выкрикнул Фил, чтобы в следующую секунду выгнуться и взвыть от боли, взрывной волной прокатившейся по всему телу от ануса до макушки и обратно.

Роняя голову на пол, задыхаясь, он опять вырвал, потому что желудок выворачивало от омерзения, изворотливыми змеями крутящегося внутри и ползучего по горлу противной слизью. Его взял другой. Чужой.

Сознание истерически металось внутри клетки-тела обезумевшими птицами, разбиваясь о невидимые ее стекла. Внутри все истекало кровью — Фил услышал довольный рык альфы. Один толчок, второй, третий… Слезы чертили кривые дорожки по лицу, в голове опустело, живот продолжало сводить судорогами, дышать от разъедающего запах сознания становилось едва возможно.

Фил готовился медленно умереть. Он не хотел пережить это насилие. Не хотел, чтобы его любимый альфа нашел его, такого униженного, растоптанного, уничтоженного.

Он мысленно просил у малыша прощения. За то, что не смог…выносить, подарить жизнь… показать солнце и Луну, шум листьев, падающий снег, журчание воды… Не смог увидеть его улыбку… услышать его голос… Он бы хотел, чтобы малыш был похож на его альфу, на Рихарда Хейне…

Фил — неудачник… Он снова не смог… Горько… Ему было так горько… что хотелось просто больше не открывать глаз, навек оставшись в обволакивающей темноте…

Фил проклинал свою паскудную жизнь, в которой было так мало счастья и любви…

Ненавидел ли он сейчас Рихарда? Нет. Определенно, нет. Хейне стал его наказанием, проклятьем и… единственным, на кого отзывалось сердце. Он был ему благодарен за те несколько месяцев безграничного счастья, что сумел получить от альфы.

Шум в голове опутал его своими сетями, и Фил, наверное, даже сумел отключиться ненадолго… Потому что не сразу понял, что его больше не насилуют и никто не удерживает. Легкие больше не жгло, он сделал судорожный вдох…воздуха? Словно в насмешку, с его булькающим вдохом он сумел выхватить каплю чистого ароматного свежего воздуха. Он растекся по телу волнами успокоения. Фил слегка улыбнулся своим мыслям и медленно закрыл глаза, прося прощение еще у одного человека.

— Прости меня… Прости, Хард…

— Ну что ты такое говоришь? — шептал знакомый любимый голос.

Фил чувствовал, что больше не лежит на холодном полу, а его самого окутывает родной запах, защищающий, оберегающий. Губы дрогнули в улыбке, так хотелось, чтобы этот мираж в облике Рихарда не исчезал, оказался правдой.

— Х-хард… спасибо… я… люблю тебя… — осипшим голос выдавил омега, полностью погружаясь в темноту.

***

Рихард, зарывшись с головой в документы, проигнорировал бы этот звонок, как и все остальные. Но телефон продолжал звонить. И вот когда он уже был готов запустить им в стену, дверь его кабинета распахнулась. Без стука, что случалось крайне редко. До сегодняшнего дня — никогда. Он оторвал от бумаг недовольный взгляд, но Рассел, друг и секретарь в одним лице, даже не позволил Рихарду раскрыть рот в недовольстве, с порога припечатав:

— Рихард, срочно едем в полицию. Фил пропал, — в руках он сжимал телефон. Лицо, все та же каменная маска, но глаза горели неприкрытым беспокойством.

Рихард вскочил из-за стола, на ходу хватая сбрую с оружием и пиджак. Лицо застыло ровной гладью океана, словно намекая на предстоящий ураган.

— Говори, — бросил Хейне, покидая в сопровождении охраны и Рассела корпорацию.

Беглый взгляд на часы — 16.46. Фил должен быть в театре с группой и учителем. Палец нажал на кнопку набора его номера на телефоне. «Номер абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети…» — сообщил механический голос. Сердце сковало волнение. Взгляд в сторону Рассела.

— Пьеса окончилась около тридцати минут назад. Учитель обнаружил его отсутствие. Телефон не отвечал, сумка осталась в зале. Проверили буфет, туалет и сообщили нашей охране. Твое имя вызвало истерию — через десять минут приехала полиция и наши ребята. В туалете обнаружили следы крови, — альфа замолчал, а Рихард почувствовал, как беспокойство перерастает в страх. — Замытые следы его крови.

Рихард глянул на Рассела, уже складывая картинку в голове. Это была не случайность, и в больницах нет смысла искать, потому что поиск не даст результатов. Все подстроено.

— В больницы он не поступал, — подтвердил его мысли Рассел. — Наши ребята оправдывают свое содержание. Криминалисты переворачивают туалет и здание театра вверх дном. Нас ждут.

— Вызывай мою личную гвардию, — коротко приказал Рихард, садясь в машину. — Живым, мне нужен только Фил, — губы альфы вытянулись в линию. — Отдай приказ стрелять на поражение. Где недоразумение, которое ответит головой за пропажу моего супруга?

— Учитель? — переспросил Рассел и, получив утвердительный кивок Хейнэ, ответил: — Все еще в театре. Наши ребята никого не выпускают.

— Вот и отлично, — альфа сложил ладони вместе перед собой и поднес к губам. Он думал о том, как будет расчленять так неосторожно перешедшего ему дорогу человека, позарившегося на его сокровище.

Кортеж из трех машин несся улицами города, объезжая пробки по резервному коридору. Это машины Хейне, главы корпорации, только он и спецтранспорт используют этот коридор. Они добрались меньше чем за десять минут.

Огласки избежать не удалось, уже какие-то ушлые журналюги толпились у входа, донимая охрану. Стоило автомобилям корпорации Хейне обозначить свое присутствие, как вспышки камер и люди облепили машину назойливыми мухами.

Рассел вышел, оглушаемый сыпавшимися на его голову со всех сторон вопросами, и предупредительно выстрелил в воздух.

— Господин Хейне дал приказ стрелять на поражение, — прозвучало над головой резко умолкшей толпы. — Один вопрос. Или вспышка камеры. Неосторожное движение, — он обводил взглядом собравшихся, выпуская подавляющую сознание волну, подчеркивая решительность действий. — И мы усеем землю трупами, — почти ласково закончил Рассел, уплотняя запах вокруг себя и машины.

Дверь распахнулась, и из салона показалась грозная фигура Рихарда, который прошел прямо ко входу по образовавшемуся в секунду живому коридору. Несмотря на обилие людей, расстояние он преодолел в гробовой тишине.

Встречающая его «ищейка» тут же принялась докладывать об уже полученных данных. Тяжелые входные двери, которые можно было бы назвать красивыми при других обстоятельствах, сейчас вызывали у Рихарда ярость. Ему хотелось снести этот бесполезный кусок старинного убранства ко всем чертям.

— По состоянию крови и картинке с камер можно утверждать, что господин Хейне покинул зал в 14.15.

Рихард скрипнул зубами.

«Убью суку!» — вспыхнуло в голове, а глаза искали в толпе учителя.  
  
— В зал он так и не вернулся. В туалет заходили еще несколько человек. Одна из боковых камер это подтверждает.

— Тогда почему не видно, с кем или как он выходил из уборной?! — прорычал альфа, чувствуя, что волной гнева сбивает воздух, пугая окружающих.

— К-к сожалению, по этическим соображениям н-нет камеры, точно направленной на уборную.

— Черт!

Вот они и подошли к группе студентов, с которыми должен был быть его Фил. Сердце тревожно сжалось. Должен был быть…

— Как ты смеешь все еще дышать? — грубо вместо приветствия прорычал альфа, испепеляя взглядом невысокого мужчину. «Бета».

Угрожающий запах Рихарда связывал по рукам и ногам не только учителя, но и всех в радиусе нескольких метров. Ярость плескалась в глубине его глаз. Учитель что-то пытался ответить, часто сглатывая и подрагивая, но его никто не слушал.

— Ты нанес мне оскорбление. Он не просто омега с улицы, он Хейне!

В руку легко лег пистолет, и альфа, уперев дуло в лоб учителя, изогнул губы в ненормальной улыбке.

— Ты приговорен, — выстрел. Мертвое тело повалилось навзничь.

Убирая в кобуру пистолет, Рихард выцепил Рассела взглядом и бросил:

— Чтобы завтра жирная свинья с сальными глазками, ошибочно занимающая должность директора «Лилей», оказалась в следственном изоляторе, а послезавтра — в пятой зоне. — Рассел кивнул.

«Два часа. Фил пропал два часа назад, а он только узнал об этом. Если с ним что-то случится… А если с ребенком?» — Рихард почувствовал, как виски сдавило тупой болью. «Убью, — единственное, что отбивало ритм в крови альфы. — Убью…»

Спустя час, когда Рихард уже усеял окурками дорогой паркет театра, и личная гвардия, прибывшая на зов хозяина, практически задыхалась от тугих щупалец всепожирающей ненависти альфы, ищейки оправдали средства на их содержание.

Лучшие из лучших, они сложили картинку и выдали результат Хейне. Обрывки видеокамер слежения, отпечатки пальцев в одной из кабин, подтверждение покупки билета на его имя и добавьте сюда обиду на Рихарда за то, что тот вытер об него ноги. Вот он — один из возможных причастных лиц.

Губы Рихарда искривились в гаденькой кривой ухмылке.

— Не думал я, Лили, что ты окажешься так глуп…- процедил альфа, оборачиваясь к Расселу.

Друг как раз закончил разговор по телефону и сказал, что через несколько минут они получат доступ ко всем камерам слежения в районе театра. Спустя еще час была установлена машина, увозившая трех человек и чехлы с вещами.

***

Рассел распахнул перед Хейнэ дверь авто.

— Вертолеты уже поданы, Хард. Через пятнадцать минут мы будем на площадке. Ищейки пришлют точный адрес. Пока же направляемся в порт.

Пятнадцать минут, пока они ехали к вертолетной площадке, Рихард клял себя на чем свет стоит. Ему нужно было сразу придушить Лили, меньше хлопот было бы. А теперь, он нервно закусывал губы, Фил может пострадать. Снова. Из-за него… Он и правда проклятье для этого мальчика. Рихард прикрыл глаза, роняя голову на сложенные в замок руки.

Он бы и рад отпустить его, попытаться дать ему шанс жить нормальной жизнью… Но не сможет. Как стыдно себе в этом сознаваться! Он, альфа, не сможет его отпустить, потому что не сможет жить без него сам. Он слаб. Слаб перед этим мальчишкой. Слаб без этого омеги…

Душу схватили ледяные руки ужаса, старательно вытряхивая из подсознания все самое страшное, что могло оно нарисовать. Рихард сжал кулаки, приказывая себе собраться. Успокоиться. Он успеет. Спасет. Их обоих… Успеет…

«Пять часов… Это много или мало?» — альфе они казались бесконечными. Пять часов неизвестности… и страха.

Через полтора часа вертолеты выпустили своих пассажиров на окраине старого порта. Тут же была обнаружена и машина, на которой ехал Лили и компания. На часах начало двенадцатого, темно, тусклый свет редких фонарей старого порта не разгоняет ночь совсем.

— Тут пятьсот контейнеров, — отрапортовал командующий личной охраной. — Воспользуемся новой разработкой, чтобы увидеть наличие живых существ внутри. Приказ стрелять на поражение не отменен? — уточнил мужчина.

Рихард отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Отлично. Ребята, начинаем. Времени в обрез. Использовать оружие разрешаю.

Охрана рассредоточилась между рядами контейнеров, опустив забрало шлемов. Черными тенями они скользили вдоль металлических коробок, замирая у каждой на несколько ударов сердца, и продолжали движение.

Рихард переглянулся с Расселом. Они взяли в руки ставшее уже родным оружие и медленно двинулись следом. Рихард слышал, как в этой тишине громко стучит его пульс, отдаваясь эхом в ушах. Волнение гнало его вперед, он ступал след в след за бесшумными тенями. Чутье дернуло его в сторону, что-то кольнуло в боку, натягивая невидимую нить. Он сместился к металлической двери, потеснив одного из солдат. Приоткрыто. Узкая приглушенная полоса света едва пробивалась наружу, оттеняя черный асфальт.

— Тут, — выдохнул альфа и тут же получил подтверждение от стоявшего рядом, облаченного в черный костюм солдата. Он уже передал по внутренней рации, что объект в этом контейнере.

Но Рихард больше не собирался ждать ни минуты: в висках стучала кровь, нетерпение рвало жилы, а внутренний зверь, почуяв своего омегу, выл, терзаемый инстинктами.

Заглянув внутрь, он увидел Фила, его сокровище, сердце радостно забилось, а губы дернулись в улыбке. «Живой». Но радость моментально слетела с лица, словно пожелтевшие листья с деревьев, сорванные осенним ветром, а губы, так и не изобразившие улыбку, изогнулись в кривом оскале. Альфа, чужой альфа согнул его мальчика пополам, а затем толкнулся между бедер омеги, срывая с губ мальчика всхлип: «Хард…». Кто-то посмел тронуть его сокровище!

Рихард зарычал, а глаза заволокло яростью. Змеей, в компании солдат, что приоткрыли проход, альфа проник внутрь. Скрипнувшая металлическая тяжелая дверь, по определению, должна была привлечь компанию, но Лили так веселился, улюлюкал и хохотал, что никто за этим аморальным весельем даже не обернулся на приглушенный звук.

Тени заскользили вдоль стен, а Рихард, стоя у порога, сходу вскинул пистолет, спуская курок. Глухой хлопок, спасибо глушителю, и у альфы, что успел сделать лишь несколько фрикций в теле его мальчика, в затылке образовалась красивая дырка. Что-что, а стрелком Рихард был отменным, стрелял со снайперской точностью.

Хохот Лили оборвался так же резко, как и движения насильника — только парня подстрелили, а не убили. Лили завалился набок, зажимая рукой дырку в боку.

«Печень. Неприятная смерть», — подумал Рассел, подходя ближе и убирая пистолет. Ему уже он ни к чему.

Бойцы уложили на пол третьего паренька, который оказался омегой и даже не пытался сопротивляться, забившись в угол у стены. Он сбивчиво что-то говорил, а один из солдат выслушивал пояснения, которые были прерваны очередным выстрелом в живот. Это был Рихард. Кто бы сомневался, что он будет его выслушивать. Рихард не прощает такие вещи. Ни за что и никогда.

Стальные глаза Рихарда сейчас были практически черными. Он быстро сокращал расстояние, продолжая удерживать пистолет наголо. Со стороны он уже не смотрелся человеком, к Лили подходил зверь. Свирепый, рассерженный и опасный.

Прошло не больше двух минут, как они вошли внутрь этого помещения, и сейчас остался только один человек, затеявший всю эту глупость — Лили. Ледяное лицо Рихарда, дуло пистолета, что смотрит в лицо бывшего любовника, искривленные в издевательской усмешке губы — это последнее, что увидел Лили. Глухой хлопок. И еще один. Труп омеги безобразно растянулся на холодном полу.

— Шлюха, — пренебрежительно выплюнул альфа, убирая пистолет.

Рядом тут же возник командир его личной гвардии. На его руках, бережно замотанный в тонкий плед, был Фил. Этот альфа знал, что Хейне захочет сам решить судьбы похитителей, поэтому, когда выяснилось, что их тут только трое, а не больше, он сделал все, чтобы Рихарда удовлетворила месть.

Ребята сработали как часы: подстрелили Лили, «спеленали» третьего соучастника, вызвали хозяйских ищеек и труповозки. Убрав придавившее Нешфилда Хейне тело альфы, они быстро оценили повреждения, но радовало, что мальчик жив. Иначе… Командир даже не хотел представлять, что бы ждало всех в противном случае. Дальше омегой займутся медики. Их работа тут окончена.

Мужчина передал на руки Рихарду его супруга, бросив быстрый взгляд на лицо Хейне. Холодная жестокая маска вмиг спала, приоткрыв те нежные чувства, что пылали неугасаемым огнем в груди альфы. Глаза заискрились нежностью и заботой. А как он устраивал его у себя на груди — как хрустальное сокровище. Губы главы поджались, когда он увидел разбитый нос и оплывшее синяками лицо пары, но сколько в глазах было благодарности… Мужчина усмехнулся, пряча улыбку. Он сейчас тоже захотел скорее попасть домой, там его тоже ждали. Его собственное счастье — любимый супруг и двое омег-близнецов.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Рихард, прижимая к груди свое сокровище.

Рассел возник рядом, докладывая:

— Мейер ждет. Операционная готова. Акушеры ждут, — поймав холодный взгляд друга, Рассел пояснил: — Это не моя идея. Мейер перестраховывается.

Рихард быстрым шагом направлялся к вертолетам. Он все понимал. Он не знал, что с ним делали в его отсутствие. Хорошо, если ничего. А вдруг его малыш уже неживой? Страшная мысль поразила альфу, он замер на месте, окоченев от осознания возможного летального исхода. Для одного из них. Или для обоих…

— Прости меня… прости, Хард… — слабый шепот омеги тонул в его груди. Рихард чувствовал, как завыл внутренний зверь, переходя на отчаянный скулеж.

— Ну что ты такое говоришь? — голос трескался, звучал предательски хрипло.

Его малыш извиняется… За что? Это ведь снова его вина. Полностью его вина… К горлу подкатил ком, альфа ускорился, стремительно сокращая расстояние до вертолетов, которые уже вовсю орудовали пропеллерами.

— Я…люблю тебя… — снова тихий выдох Фила. Он миллионами игл проникал в сердце альфы, причиняя боль.

— Я вас не потеряю, — шептал Рихард, словно убеждая сам себя. — Не потеряю…

Рассел не сводил с друга озабоченного взгляда. Он понимал, что творится в душе Рихарда, понимал и боялся. Боялся сказать Мичи правду о случившемся. И радовался, до омерзения радовался, что это не его возлюбленный, не Мичи, сейчас без сознания лежит на его руках. Эти мысли пугали мужчину. Подло так думать, гнусно, но… Он действительно рад.

Рассел отвернулся к окну.

«Все будет хорошо, — повторил он про себя. — Фил сильный. Он не оставит Рихарда. Не оставит. Бейли — живучие ребята. Все будет хорошо».


	18. Глава 17

И снова холодные стены больницы давят со всех сторон безразличием. Мейер уже несколько часов не выходит из операционной. Суетливый персонал, снующий туда-сюда и опасливо поглядывающий на Рихарда и его охрану, вызывает лишь острые волны панического страха, что прокатываются по телу от малейшего шороха.

Рихард сидел и пялился на часы, прокручивая в памяти вечер. Фила рвало, там повсюду содержимое его желудка и следы крови. Его ищейки уже предоставили ему первичный отчет, также подтвердив, что в крови мальчика обнаружили остатки наркотического вещества.

Рихард вышел на улицу и закурил. Серая узкая полоска дыма поднималась в ночное тяжелое беззвездное небо. Из-за туч скалился осколок месяца, и Рихард, оценив ночную красоту, хмыкнул. Ему и мира этого не надо без пары. В глазах показались капельки влаги, которые суровый альфа быстро сморгнул. А может все-таки показалось?

Часы уже пробили три часа ночи, и Рихард едва стоял на ногах от волнения и усталости. От выкуренного количества сигарет в голове стоял густой никотиновый туман, а глаза слегка остекленели. Рассел подал ему чашку безвкусного кофе, выдергивая из рук очередную сигарету.

— Хватит, Хард.

Из-за поворота показалось такси, которое затормозило прямо напротив входа в больницу. Рихард безучастно проследил за спешащим к ним Мичи, который на ходу бросил водиле несколько крупных купюр в знак оплаты.

— Все так плохо? — спросил он, останавливаясь рядом с альфами и выдергивая из руки Рассела сигарету, жадно затягиваясь. Ему стоило лишь бегло скользнуть взглядом по натянутой фигуре Рихарда, чтобы задрожали руки. И сейчас, при помощи никотина, он старался унять предательскую дрожь в теле и нервах.

— Еще не знаем, — ответил Рассел, обнимая любовника. Но Мичи отстранился, недовольно сверкнув глазами и подкуривая следующую сигарету.

Они стояли на крыльце больницы еще какое-то время, погрузившись в молчание и свои мысли. Из задумчивости их вырвал звук открывшейся двери. К ним медленно подходил Мейер. Было видно, что мужчина устал, смертельно. Лицо осунулось, в движениях нет былой легкости.  
Сердце Рихарда пропустило удар. Мейэр подошел, и устало упал на скамью рядом с компанией.

— Знал, что найду вас тут, упивающихся никотином, — устало выдохнул доктор. — Я же вас предупреждал, господин Хейне, — Мейер посмотрел на альфу укоризненным взглядом. Рихард почувствовал, как внутри все сковывает вековой лед. — Предупреждал…

— Док, что с моим супругом? — неожиданно твердым стальным голосом произнес Рихард.

— Пришлось прервать беременность из-за угрозы жизни Нешфилда, — доктор считывал реакцию альфы, внимательно всматриваясь в него в приглушенном свете фонарей.

Мичи нервно затянулся, едва не выронив сигарету, теперь его уже откровенно трясло.

— Срок у ребенка плохой. Малыш недоношенный. Шесть месяцев. Слабенький очень.

Рихарду казалось, что его сердце режут на куски. С каждым словом нож втыкался все глубже и отрезал все больше. Еще немного — и от сердца ничего не останется.

— Мы поместили его в инкубатор. Никаких гарантий, господин Хейне. Только время. Сейчас мы его стабилизировали, и, по всем показателям, ребенок развивается нормально, — а потом тише добавил: — несмотря на все, что произошло с его папой-омегой. — Очередной укол совести, и рот Рихарда конвульсивно дернулся. От Мейера эти слова звучали, как пощечины, удары.

— А…Фил? — осторожно спросил Хейне, боясь услышать ответ.

Мейер вздохнул.

— Я даже удивлен… В общем-то, у него не так много серьезных ран, как ожидалось. Разбита голова, мы наложили двенадцать швов. Нос разбит, синяки. Это пройдет. Сотрясение второй степени, его несколько раз сильно прикладывали головой, и как назло, практически одним и тем же местом. Так что гематома большая. Мы убрали лишнюю жидкость. Сломано два ребра. Ему повезло, что били не сильно и осколки не вспороли диафрагму или место плода. Разрывов прямой кишки нет, слава богу. Вы сказали, его пытались изнасиловать? — он взглянул на альф, — Тогда Ваша метка спасла ему жизнь, Рихард.

Альфа хмыкнул, это же ему сказали и ищейки. Рвота постоянно отвлекала насильника, перетягивая внимание. Ведь если бы они не успели, и этот альфа таки изнасиловал Фила, кто знает, что бы последовало потом? Лили был явно не в себе, и последствия могли быть ужасающими.

— Да, господин Хейне, — доктор встал и посмотрел прямо в глаза альфы. — Поздравляю, у вас альфа.

Мейер, устало улыбаясь, протянул руку Рихарду, но альфа смотрел на раскрытую ладонь, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Сглотнув, он пожал руку.

— Можно его увидеть? — спросил Рихард.

— Кого именно?

— О…обоих.

— Можно, — еще одна улыбка.

Мичи моментально отшвырнул сигарету. Если можно увидеть, значит, их жизням ничто не угрожает. Снежный буран, кружащий вокруг сердца, замер и медленно опал сотнями мелких снежинок.

«Хвала богам…» — прошептал Мичи, следуя за доктором и альфами.

Они остановились у палаты, и доктор Мейер толкнул дверь, приглашая войти. Одна пустая кровать и бокс с крохотным малышом внутри. Полностью закрытый инкубатор, к ребенку подключены какие-то провода, дыхательная трубка, капельницы. Сердце невольно сжалось.

Альфа аккуратно коснулся своей большой рукой прозрачного стекла. «Такой крошечный», — мелькнуло в голове, а по телу растеклась волна благоговейного трепета. И вновь в уголках глаз Рихард почувствовал неприятное жжение. Альфа даже не заметил, что не дышал, пока смотрел на маленький комочек плоти за стеклом. Он вздрогнул, из плена мыслей его вырвала рука, накрывшая плечо.

— Не беспокойтесь, Рихард, ваш маленький альфа будет жить, — губы доктора изобразили мягкую улыбку. — Как сказал ваш супруг, «ваше семя ничто не берет».

Рихард глупо улыбнулся и посмотрел на своего сына полными нежности глазами.

— Спасибо, что живой, — прошептал он, плотнее прижимая руку к теплому стеклу.

Мичи смотрел на крошку в боксе и прикрывал ладонями губы. Что сказать Филу? Как он это переживет? А в душе все ликовало — он теперь обзавелся племянником, таким сладким и сильным альфой. Он непременно будет им гордиться.

Крепкие руки Рассела обнимали сзади, вжимая в широкую грудь.

— Не волнуйся. Теперь все хорошо. Малышу ничего не угрожает, твой брат — боец. Хотя по-другому и быть не могло — Харда может вынести только настоящий воин, — альфа ухмыльнулся и чмокнул Мичи в щеку.

— Да. Теперь все будет в порядке, — Мичи почему-то в этом был уверен. Достаточно просто взглянуть сейчас на того, кто вселяет ужас — на Рихарда Хейне — главу Северной корпорации, прослывшего довольно жестоким человеком, укрепившего Северные территории еще больше, следуя тропами Данмара.

Сейчас бы любой папарацци удавился за снимок альфы. Такую нежность и теплоту он, наверное, показывает только Филу. Губы Мичи растянулись в улыбке. Конечно он рад, что у его брата теперь есть настоящая семья.

— Я могу увидеть Фила? — спокойным, мягким тоном спросил у доктора Рихард.

Мейер кивнул, указывая Рихарду на соседнюю дверь. От этого непривычного тембра Мичи даже бросило в дрожь, холодком заскользив по позвоночнику.

— Я буду ревновать, — Рассел прикусил мочку уха своего любовника, томно вкладывая смысл в слова.

— Дурак, — Мичи улыбнулся. — Кроме такого извращенца, как ты, я больше никому не нужен.

Действительно, за соседней дверью была еще одна комната. На больничной кровати он увидел своего омегу. Забинтованная голова. Заклеенный нос. Синяки, отеки. Размеренный писк приборов, капельницы с лекарствами. Кислородная маска, туго забинтованная грудь.

Рихард подошел и коснулся своей ладонью тонких пальчиков омеги. Накрыл ее полностью и вдохнул такой родной запах, сейчас смешанный с запахом больницы и лекарств. Но это он. Все еще он — аромат его пары.

— Мы были вынуждены обрить часть волос, накладывая швы, — извиняющимся тоном сказал доктор, вставая рядом с альфой. — Не волнуйтесь, Рихард. С ним все будет хорошо.

— Маленький мой… Сладенький… Спасибо тебе, спасибо… — Рихард опустился перед койкой на колени, а лишние зрители быстро ретировались, скрывшись за дверью. — Спасибо, что живой…

Он шептал нежные слова, постоянно повторял спасибо и не выпускал ладошку омеги из рук. Так Рихарда и сморил сон. Стоя на коленях перед кроватью Фила, положив голову возле его руки, которую он так и не выпускал из ладоней.

Нешфилд пришел в себя только через сутки. Он разлепил заплывшие фингалами глаза и мысленно простонал. Перед глазами все плыло, жгло, словно в них насыпали песка. Рука потянулась вверх и стащила с лица кислородную маску. Из горла вырвался хрип, отдавшись болью в сломанных ребрах. Откуда ни возьмись возле кровати материализовался Мичи, быстро оглядев Фила, он выскочил в коридор и позвал врачей.

***

Голова болела у Фила немилосердно, поэтому мельтешение брата размазывалось в сознании пятнами грязи, а шум и голоса звучали глухо и далеко.

_Вот над ним склонились лица. Или одно?_

Фил не может понять. Он тупо моргает, но все по-прежнему расплывается. Руки не слушаются, слабость такая, что они бесполезными плетьми дергаются из стороны в сторону, но не слушаются четких указаний. И вот рука нечаянно падает на живот. В сознании яркой вспышкой проносится мысль, что что-то не так. В памяти начинают восставать картинки.

_Театр. Уборная. Незнакомец. Больно. Удар. Еще удар. Потом удушливый запах вони. Тошнотворный аромат другого самца. Рвота._

Фил чувствует, как его вновь замутило.

_Снова больно. Ребенок толкается очень сильно. Изнасилование…._

Фил испуганно распахивает глаза: «Ребенок…»

Приборы истерически запищали. Он стал чаще дышать, чувствуя, как легкие обжигает больничный воздух.

_Он в больнице. Значит, Рихард его спас. Он помнит. Там был Рихард. Его запах…_

Слезы скользнули из глаз, медперсонал суетился вокруг, а сердце омеги заходилось в бешеном ритме.

— Р-ребенок… — просипел Фил.

Над ним кто-то склоняется, его удерживают чьи-то руки.

_Снова его держат, ограничивают, принуждают._

Омега застонал, слезы покатились тяжелыми каплями из глаз.

***

— Вводите успокоительное! — рявкнуло над головой, и вновь к нему кто-то наклонился.

— Фил, малыш, это доктор Мейер. Успокойся. Все хорошо. Ты в больнице, — голос звучал успокаивающе и вкрадчиво. «Мейэр», — но слезы из глаз катятся не останавливаясь. — Все хорошо, слышишь?

— Р…ребенок, — выдохнул омега, сжимая губы и указывая вялой рукой на живот.

— Он в порядке, слышишь? — голос у самого уха. — С ним все хорошо, — и громче куда-то в сторону: — Где господин Хейне? Позовите Рихарда! Мичи! Мичи, быстрее! — вновь над омегой склонилось лицо доктора. И снова спокойный тон знакомого голоса: — Сейчас подойдет твой брат.

— Фил! Фил, маленький мой, — «Мичи». — Все хорошо. Малыш рядом. В соседней комнате. Рихард уже едет, с Расселом. Он был сегодня в корпорации. Вчера провел с тобой целый день, но ты так и не пришел в себя.

Фил через слово понимал Мичи, тот от волнения говорил слишком быстро и неожиданно много. Все сливалось в надоедливое жужжание.

— Мичи… — дыхание Фила под действием препаратов выравнивалось, а приборы постепенно приходили в норму. — Мичи…

— Да?

— Скажи правду… — Мичи испуганно посмотрел на брата. — Малыш… — Фил облизал пересохшие губы. — Его…нет?

— Нет! Фил, с ним все хорошо. Он в соседней комнате. Мейер, Мейер! Покажите ему малыша! Он не верит! — затрясся Мичи.

— Наш сын в порядке, — раздался уверенный тембр от двери, в комнату медленно заползал аромат истинного Нешфилда.

Рихард был облачен в безупречный деловой костюм, всем своим видом подчеркивая свой статус. За его спиной шел Рассел. Рихард отодвинул всех от кровати омеги и нежно посмотрел в испуганные влажные глаза. Комнату наполнил любимый родной запах грозовой свежести и древесного леса. Его альфа окутывал его коконом спокойствия и заботы.

— Спасибо тебе за сына, мой маленький мужественный мальчик, — нежно проговорил альфа, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Снова. Он взял его ладонь и поцеловал.

Рихард был счастлив, переживания смешивались с облегчением и радостью, но внешне альфа остался непоколебим.

— Спасибо тебе, что живой, Фил, — он приложил ладошку омеги к своему лбу, а потом вновь поцеловал. — У нас альфа, — неожиданно растянул губы в счастливой улыбке Рихард.

Фил всхлипнул. Его альфа рядом, поддерживает его, успокаивает.

— Я…Я думал…больше тебя не увижу… думал, что ты мне приснился, — он вымученно улыбнулся.

— Я никогда тебя не отпущу, маленький мой. Прости. Прости меня, мой хороший… Я действительно твое проклятье, — выдохнул Рихард.

Ладошка омеги коснулась жестких волос альфы, погладила темные пряди, опустилась к щеке и тут же была поймана пальцами Рихарда. Наверное, сейчас альфа впервые обратил внимание, насколько тонкая и маленькая ручка у его мальчика и насколько большой и грубой кажется рука его самого на фоне ладошки Фила.

Рихард принялся выцеловывать руки своего истинного. «Люблю! Люблю!» — кричало все внутри. Горячие губы, не отрываясь от поцелуев, выдыхали самые сокровенные слова, которые раньше альфа никому не говорил, но сейчас готов был повторять их ежесекундно.

— Как же я тебя люблю, Фил… Так сильно люблю…

— А я тебя…

— Я должен прервать вас, — в комнате вновь появился Мейер. — Фил, пока ты еще не уснул под воздействием успокоительного, пожалуйста, позволь провести осмотр.

Мальчик кивнул.

Доктор внимательно его осматривал, следил за пульсом, дыханием и выражениями лица пациента.

— Голова болит? — спросил доктор, бросая взгляд на стоящего в стороне альфу.

— Очень, — честно признался мальчик.

Доктор взял фонарик, просветил глаза.

— Сколько пальцев ты видишь? — Перед глазами возникла рука с оттопыренными пальцами.

— Два? — неуверенно ответил омега.

— А так? — Повисла пауза.

Рихард словно отмер, расправил плечи и вопросительно взглянул на доктора. Во взгляде читался немой вопрос: «Что случилось?»

— Ты не знаешь или не видишь? — доктор убрал еще один палец, демонстрируя обе руки.

Мальчик занервничал. Заметив это, Мейер поспешил его успокоить, пока приборы снова не стали бесноваться.

— На каком пальце у Рихарда кольцо? — доктор схватил за руку альфу, поднимая его ладонь вверх.

— На безымянном? — неуверенно ответил Фил.

— Док, что случилось?

— Я не угадал? — спросил омега.

— Это последствия сотрясения. У него упало зрение.

— Это пройдет? — спросил альфа.

— Посмотрим, когда он поправится. Иногда проходит, иногда — нет.

— Я калека… — заскулил мальчик, делая рваный вдох. — Калека… Зачем я тебе?

Рихард бросился к омеге. Цифры на приборных панелях снова поползли вверх попискивая.

— Ну что ты опять заладил? Ты самый прекрасный, замечательный, нежный, добрый, любимый… Ты лучшее, что мне подарила жизнь. Ты и наш альфочка. Ну не плачь. Даже если зрение не вернется, мы сделаем коррекцию. И шрам твой уберем, хочешь? Все, что захочешь, маленький мой.

Спустя пять минут омега заснул.

Альфа подошел к доктору.

— Есть еще какие-то сюрпризы, о которых я должен знать?

— С ним все в порядке. А зрение, как вы выразились, легко исправить при помощи очков или операции. Подождем, возможно, оно встанет на место.

Спустя неделю Филу разрешили увидеть ребенка. Мейер соглашался нехотя, все еще считая, что мальчик недостаточно пришел в себя, да и головные боли, пусть и ослабли, но не прошли. Но когда Фил увидел крошечное обмотанное проводками тельце, с ним случилась истерика. Он стал задыхаться и давиться слезами.

— Такой маленький… Такой маленький… — все твердил омега, прижимаясь к груди Рихарда, который его нежно гладил по голове.

— Это маленький воин. Через два с половиной месяца ты сможешь уже взять его на ручки.

После того дня Фил каждую ночь тащил за собой капельницу в соседнюю комнату, садился на кровать и придвигал к себе бокс с малышом. Первые дни он просто молился. Молился незнамо кому, ведь боги давно канули в лету. Но Фил не переставал клянчить силы у природы.

Несколько раз его находили в комнате малыша и со скандалом выпроваживали. Ведь больницу за считанные секунды брала в оцепление плотным кольцом охрана Хейне, выстраивая напуганный до чертиков персонал к стенке, пока разъяренный Рихард не влетал в двери клиники. Мейер умолял омегу больше так не делать, иначе еще один такой раз — и Рихард в порыве злости начнет отстреливать персонал. Фил смущенно улыбался, извинялся и просился к малышу.

— Давай договоримся, — сдался наконец Мейер. — Через одну неделю я переведу малыша к тебе, но ты больше не бродишь по больнице, не засыпаешь у малыша, и вообще прекращаешь создавать головную боль моему персоналу. Иначе, — он поднял указательный палец, — я переведу ребенка в детский блок, куда тебе ходу не будет. Ясно?

— Нет, нет! Пожалуйста, — взмолился омега. — Я больше не буду, — пообещал Фил.

Когда через три недели доктор Мейер сказал, что Фил здоров, за исключением упавшего зрения, и готов отправляться домой, омега сказал, что без ребенка он не вернется и будет ждать выписки вместе с ним.

Мейэр не возражал. Да и как он смог бы? Сперва ненавистный плод, от которого хотелось мальчику избавиться, а теперь его личный Бог, которому он кланяется каждый день. Как и говорил старый врач, он не сможет оставить малыша, стоит ему лишь раз заглянуть в детские глазенки.

Сам ребенок продолжал развиваться хорошо и выходил на свои положенные по возрасту показатели. Омегу доктор определил в одну комнату с малышом, но с ними вместе часто ночевал и Рихард. Альфа светился счастьем, прижимая к себе худенького короткостриженного омегу и не сводя взгляда с ворочающегося комочка в боксе. Вот чего ему не хватало в жизни — семьи.

***

Теперь мальчишка обзавелся очками, но сам Фил корректировать зрение отказался. Ему понравилось носить очки, да и зрение упало незначительно. И теперь, когда их малышу исполнилось 7 месяцев, ребенка впервые позволили ему взять на руки. Наверное, этот момент Рихард и Фил не забудут никогда в жизни. День, когда голубые глазенки маленького альфочки смотрели на них впервые не из-за стекла, и они смогли вдохнуть запах своего малыша полной грудью. Это было прекрасно. Фил растрогался до слез.

— Как мы его назовем? — спросил альфа. — Есть идеи? — он пальчиком провел по мягкой щечке малыша.

— Может быть, Деймон? — вопросительно посмотрел на Рихарда Фил. Альфа улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что живой, Деймон Хейнэ, — как заклинание снова повторил Рихард и крепче прижал к себе Фила.

***

Несколько лет спустя.

Топот маленьких ножек эхом отскакивает от стен, в то время как маленький ураганчик несется коридорами поместья.

— Не догонишь! — звонкий детский голос отразился от стены, а его обладатель уже скрылся за поворотом.

— Стойте! Стойте, маленький господин!

— Ааап! — мальчик, врезавшись в мужчину напротив, оказался сграбастан в крепкие объятия.

— Опять от няньки убегаешь? — показной строгий голос.

— Пууусти! Мичи, ну пуууустиии! — канючит ребенок.

— Деймон, папа будет недоволен, — Мичи грозно сдвинул брови вместе. А мальчик расхохотался.

— До чего же ты смешной!

Мичи поставил племянника на пол и встретил радостным окликом добежавшего наставника мальчишки. Мужчина согнулся пополам и глубоко и часто дышал.

— Что вы опять сбегаете? — молодой бета восстанавливал дыхание. — Мне же влетит от вашего отца, — уже жалобно добавил наставник ребенка.

Мичи строго посмотрел на племянника.

— Я все твоему папе расскажу, — шепнул он на ушко мальчику. — Ты же знаешь, он расстроится.

— Я не хочу заниматься! Ты нудный, Френсис! — мальчик попытался вырвать руку из крепких пальцев дяди.

— Деймон! — в коридоре показался смешно переставляющий ноги омега. Его уже довольно круглый живот и был причиной нелепой походки. Мичи еще раз скользнул взглядом по брату и улыбнулся.

За эти пять лет Фил вырос и стал по-настоящему красивым и желанным мужчиной. Длинные, до плеч, ярко-рыжие волосы, рост около 175 см, подтянутое красивое тело и выразительные черты лица. Филу до родов осталось совсем немного. Вон, как смешно ходит, и еще совсем недавно жаловался на боль в пояснице. Мичи мысленно хихикнул. Имя этой боли в пояснице даже произносить не пришлось. Стоило только увидеть закатившиеся глаза омеги, чтобы понять — Рихард Хейне не растерял своего запала и страсти. Даже сейчас, когда его пара в шаге от родильного отделения.

— Деееймон, — растянул имя сына родитель. — Ты что опять создаешь проблемы Френсису? Ты должен заниматься. Ты же хочешь стать, как отец, во главе корпорации?

— Я — альфа! — вскинулся мальчик.- Я — наследник!

— Ну так иди и занимайся, наследник. Времени для игр у тебя предостаточно. А положенные учебе часы используй по назначению, — строго сказал родитель.

Деймон надул губы, но все же сделал пару шагов вперед и взял Френсиса за руку, жалостливо обернувшись на папу. Фил стоял и строго смотрел на сына.

— Не сработает, — подчеркнул Фил.

— Ты неплохо с ним справляешься, братишка, — шутливо сказал Мичи, чем заслужил скептический взгляд и тяжелый вздох Фила.

— Это Хард с ним неплохо справляется, — вздохнул Фил. — Одно слово — альфы. Он весь в отца. Не только внешне, — небрежная улыбка растянула губы омеги. — Ладно, пойдем, провожу. Рассел уже ждет небось?

Мичи кивнул и пошел вперед в компании брата.

***

Фил лежал на кровати, опираясь спиной на подушки, и читал маленькому альфе книгу. Ребенок уже тихо сопел, но омега продолжал читать. Ведь есть еще один слушатель, правда он еще безымянный. Фил улыбнулся.

Дверь в комнату аккуратно приоткрылась, и на пороге появился Рихард. Безупречный и красивый, как всегда. Альфа повесил пиджак, ослабил галстук и скользнул взглядом по кровати. Улыбка осветила его лицо — вот оно, счастье. Его собственное счастье.

С годами Фил стал красивее, а округлый животик его истинного просто выносил Рихарду последние мозги — он хотел заниматься сексом с беременным омегой постоянно. Что, в принципе, и делал, правда, каждое утро омега грозил ему больше не пускать в постель, так как тело болело нещадно. Везде. Но Рихард зацеловывал своего мальчика, не выпуская из объятий, и получал всякий раз прощение за свою несдержанность.

Вот и сейчас он опустился рядом со своими самыми любимыми людьми на кровать и поцеловал спящего сына в макушку. А затем поцеловал животик, чем вызвал улыбку на любимых губах омеги. А потом поцеловал и самого Фила. Нежно, бережно, обводя языком сладкие губы.

— Я сейчас отнесу его в детскую и вернусь, — шепнул альфа и прикусил мочку уха омеги. Фил рвано выдохнул, а пальцы альфы невесомо пробежались по груди, задевая чувствительные соски, по животу и исчезли.

Рихард вышел из спальни с ребенком на руках. А через несколько минут кровать прогнулась под его тяжелым телом. Глаза Рихарда игриво сверкали в полумраке комнаты, он выхватил из рук Фила книгу и небрежно отбросил в сторону. Поднялся выше, стянул аккуратно очки, отложил на комод и потянулся к своему мальчику, который уже превратился в завидного мужчину, за поцелуем.

Омега улыбнулся самими уголками губ и поцеловал своего альфу — сперва нежно, потом более настойчиво, и вот уже они страстно целуются, а Рихард, хрипло дыша, стягивает с себя одежду.

— Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя… — шептал альфа, бережно оглаживая тело Фила.- Ты потрясающий… Хочу тебя до безумия…

— Ах… Ааах…- омега тихо постанывал, позволяя Рихарду вести. Особенно сейчас, когда живот стал уже достаточно большим.

— Родной мой… хороший мой… — альфа руками обнимал животик Фила, который спиной лежал на его груди, наслаждаясь негой после их занятия любовью. Фил дышал ровно, засыпая в любимых руках, откинув голову на грудь своего мужчины и млея.

Рихард чувствовал умиротворение. В его жизни теперь есть все. Он самодостаточен. Потому что его сокровище сияет так ярко, что слепит глаза.


	19. Эпилог

Окна кабинета на 22-м этаже выходят на оживленный центр столицы Севера. Это помещение является обителью генерального директора корпорации и выполнено в строгом и подчеркнуто дорогом стиле.

Рихард по уши закопался в бумаги, но возвышавшимся на столе горам договоров не было видно конца. Устало откинувшись на спинку кресла, альфа сжал переносицу руками, переводя дыхания и вытряхивая из пачки сигарету. Включил вытяжку на максимум и автоматически открыл окно, идти в курилку не хотелось, а уставший организм просил минутного никотинового удовольствия.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла и выпустив в потолок сизый дым,  
Рихард перевел взгляд на фоторамку на столе. Вот оно, его сокровище, его маленький рай на земле — семья. Этому фото не больше нескольких месяцев. Губы растянулись в довольной мечтательной улыбке. Альфа коснулся фотографии пальцем, и улыбка приобрела оттенок нежности. Это фото не было постановочным, оно было живым, и Рихард обожал этот кадр именно за это. Канун рождества, большая украшенная ель и его семья под ней разбирает подарки. Вот его младшенький — Фейлон, пытается зубами открыть упаковку подарка. А чего вы хотели от годовасика? Фейлон — омега. А это его старший брат — трехлетний альфа, Бейли, хмурит бровки, так как только что был отруган своим папой. А вот и старший, наследник и гордость семьи Хейне — восьмилетний Деймон. Он уже крепко сжимает в руках свой подарок. А вот и его истинный, тот, кому он обязан своим счастьем — Нешфилд Хейне. Рихард невольно улыбнулся. Его супруг просто светится от счастья, показывая в кадр снимок УЗИ — у них будет еще один альфа. На этом фото животик только-только наметился и Фил выглядел удивительно мило. Сердце альфы наполнилось теплотой и нежностью до краев, грозясь вот-вот перелиться через край, он и так до сих пор с Филом ведет себя, как влюбленный романтичный мальчишка, несмотря на наличие уже троих детей. Он обожал свою семью. Боготворил.

Рихард сделал очередную затяжку и подумал, что не представляет жизни без своего мальчика. А если бы в тот злополучный вечер Фил не пришел в его дом? Если бы не бросил те глупые слова Рихарду в лицо… Что бы сейчас с ними было? Был бы альфа счастлив? Свела бы его судьба со своим истинным в конечном счете или… Мужчина последний раз затянулся и раздавил окурок в пепельнице, отмахнувшись от этих мыслей, словно от наваждения. Он не хочет думать об этом и представлять. Он счастлив сейчас. И продолжает за это благодарить несуществующих богов.

— Люблю тебя, люблю. Больше жизни люблю… — прошептал Рихард и, коснувшись пальцем лица омеги, вновь вернулся к своей работе. Увы, за него ее никто не сделает.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
